De doutes en certitudes
by Zanfio
Summary: Edward a été sauvé mais pas par Bella à Volterra. De nouvelles personnes vont rentrer dans la vie de nos amoureux... Leur destin sera-t-il d'être unis?
1. Prologue

La journée était radieuse… pour Forks. De faibles rayons de soleil transperçaient la couche épaisse de nuage. Mais, le temps ne me préoccupait pas : une lettre entre mes mains venait, grâce à quelques mots, de sceller mon avenir en quelque chose de peu réjouissant. Je tendis à Alice une housse qui contenait une splendide robe blanche que j'aurai du mettre le lendemain. Nous étions le 12 août, le lendemain je me mariai… Tout du moins, j'aurai du : je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et mon fiancé vient de me quitter…


	2. Chapter 1

****

**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première fic, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Elle est déjà écrite mais votre avis ou critiques pourront modifier la suite.**

**Merci et bonne lecture!**

**PS : Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer ! Je ne fais que reprendre l'histoire en la modifiant^^**

**Zanfio =D**

Un grand Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens attendent déjà la suite en si peu de temps!

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Le paysage était splendide. Les cyprès de Toscane s'élevaient majestueusement le long de la route. Pourtant, nous ne pensions pas à profiter du paysage. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans nos têtes à Alice et moi. Elle était inquiète et pensait à son frère. Moi, je me remémorais ces dernières heures riches en évènements et en émotions.

Tout avait commencé huit mois auparavant. J'avais eu l'idée saugrenue, s'il en est, de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire…et lui de moi. C'est en tout cas ce que je croyais jusqu'à un certain jour d'août où mon Edward, c'est son nom, avait déclaré que je ne lui apportait rien de bon et que sa famille et lui quittait Forks pour continuer leur vie ailleurs…Les humains avaient la mémoire courte, voilà ce qu'il avait dit…Malheureusement pour moi, ma mémoire était excellente et mon imagination bien trop fertile puisque lui partit, c'est sa voix que je continuais à entendre mais dans certaines situation seulement, celles que la plupart des gens trouvent ridicules…celles pour lesquelles on forçait le danger pour se donner des sensations et avoir l'impression d'être encore en vie…de ressentir encore quelque chose . Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à sauter d'une falaise et comment Alice, qui avait le don de voir l'avenir, avait cru que j'étais morte…Bien sur, elle est venue vérifier et oh surprise, j'étais bien vivante…malheureusement, la nouvelle de ma mort était arrivé jusqu'à Edward qui avait décidé de faire du tourisme d'un genre particulier en Italie, celui dont on ne revient pas sauf si sa sœur et son ex petite amie arrivent assez vite pour rétablir la vérité…

Le vol transatlantique nous avait semblé durer un vie tant nous étions pressés d'arriver. Alice avait décrété à notre arrivée en Italie qu'il nous fallait une voiture rapide, très rapide pour rejoindre Volterra. Un heureux hasard avait mis sur notre route une Porsche flambant neuve, d'une couleur certes peu discrète, elle était jaune…mais qui avait la puissance nécessaire à la réalisation de nos projets…Alice l'avait donc « emprunté », pour la roder avait elle dit…

La voiture filait à toute allure : je me cramponnais tant bien que mal mais je n'avais pas peur. Alice maîtrisait très bien son véhicule d'une part, et d'autre part j'étais extrêmement inquiète d'arriver trop tard et de ne pas pouvoir sauver Edward.

Bizarrement, j'étais pleine d'espoir : la nouvelle de ma mort l'avait mis dans un tel état… je me mis à espérer que tout pourrait recommencer… Et je demandais à Alice d'accélérer.

_« Alice plus vite ! »_

Celle-ci se tournait vers moi, visiblement surprise :

_« Bella est-ce bien toi qui parle ? »_ Elle connaissait ma peur viscérale de la vitesse…c'était d'ailleurs un jeu dans la famille…un jeu à mes dépends…mais que pouvais je dire, je n'étais qu'une faible humaine ! Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'elle rajouta _« Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons à l'heure. Il n'a pris aucune décision depuis tout à l'heure. Nous y arriverons. »_

Effectivement, en un temps record, nous avions rejoint le centre ville de Volterra… Dans d'autres circonstances, je serai sans doute tomber sous le charme de cette vieille cité médiévale, des Étrusques aux Romains, du Moyen Age à la Renaissance, chaque époque y avait laissé sa trace et le tout se mariait avec grâce. L'Italie est vraiment le pays du soleil, je me demandais comment la « royauté » vampire avait décidé d'y installer son quartier général…Il était presque midi, et le soleil avait pleinement repris ses droits : il brillait de milles feux, il faisait très chaud et ce n'est que grâce au nombre personnes assemblés que nous pouvions passer inaperçues. Nous courrions à allure humaine au milieu de la ville en liesse car c'était un jour de fête et de commémorations à Volterra en l'honneur de St Marcus. Alice avait vu dans ses visions Edward attendre que le soleil soit à son apogée pour se montrer à tous, scintillant de milles feux… au milieu de la place du centre ville. Tout pour se faire remarquer, tout pour subir la colère des Volturi…

Tout à coup, je vis Edward, il était là, et semblait attendre une délivrance qui tardait à arriver. Je me mis à l'appeler très fort pour qu'il se mette à l'abri du soleil. Mais il n'entendait pas … J'étais encore trop loin et le brouhahas des passants l'empêchait de m'entendre.. Vite, vite Bella me dis-je à moi-même…

Encore quelques pas et je serais près de lui… pour le sauver à mon tour, lui l'avait fait déjà tant de fois…

Pourtant, quelque chose me stoppa dans mon élan si brusquement que même Alice ne put éviter de me rentrer dedans…Ça me fit un peu mal…mais rien d'insurmontable puisque, bien entendu elle me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte violemment le sol. Pourtant, elle semblait tout aussi ahurie que moi…Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une tierce personne intervienne…elle n'avait rien vu…c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un acte non prémédité…

Une autre personne venait de secourir Edward et l'emmenait vers une ruelle attenante à la place à l'abri des regards et du soleil…

Sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes dans cette direction…la curiosité venait de s'ajouter à la multitude de sentiments que nous éprouvions déjà.

* * *

**Moment du 2ème tome qu'on a toutes attendu^^**

**Voilà pour le 1er chapitre…Alors ? Intrigué(e)s ?**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Une autre personne venait de secourir Edward et l'emmenait vers une ruelle attenante à la place à l'abri des regards et du soleil…_

_Sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes dans cette direction… la curiosité venait de s'ajouter à la multitude de sentiments que nous éprouvions déjà._

**POV Bella**

Edward était là, devant nous. Il semblait déboussolé mais heureux. Il était magnifique. Il tenait la main d'une jeune femme qu'il lâcha rapidement pour venir vers Alice et moi.

_« Bella, ma Bella tu es en vie »._ La joie, le soulagement se reflétait sur son visage. Il me serrait très fort contre lui. Je retrouvais avec délice le contact des ses bras froids si fort mais pourtant si doux lorsqu'il me touchait. Il caressait mon visage, mes joues, mes cheveux parsemant de baisers mon front et enfin mes lèvres. Je ne me lassais pas de son odeur retrouvée, de ses lèvres froides… J'étais à ce moment là pleine d'un pur sentiment de bonheur.

Il me maintenait contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sentais Alice derrière moi et je me dis qu'il faudrait peut être que je dise quelque chose, qu'elle aussi voulait sans doute embrasser son frère. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais aucune envie de quitter la douce étreinte de mon amour.

Ce fut Edward, qui finalement bougea le premier. Me tenant toujours par la taille, il m'éloigna un peu de lui pour faire face à Alice.

_« Viens là… »_ et il étreignit sa sœur de son bras libre. L'émotion était vraiment très forte et ce fut le rire clair et cristallin d'Alice qui détendit l'ambiance.

_« Ne recommence jamais plus petit frère… »,_ le gourmanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme avec nous.

_« Merci Tania…tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour nous aujourd'hui. »_ Elle lui sauta dans les bras et la maintint fermement contre elle quelque secondes.

_« Je veux aussi te présenter la compagne d'Edward, Bella »_ lui dit-elle avant que Tanya n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

En entendant ces mots, je crus remarquer que Tania se tendait légèrement. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde et je ne sais même pas si Alice et Edward avaient remarqué quelque chose. Peut être était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours car j'étais moi-même surprise par cette présentation. Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles il m'avait quitté… Et bien que nos retrouvailles aient été des plus chaleureuses, rien n'était encore rétabli…

A ce moment là, Edward entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et mes doutes s'envolèrent… Je me tournais vers Tanya. Mon Dieu, mais elle était splendide… aussi belle que Rosalie, sinon plus. Grande, élancée, blonde, le teint clair et les lèvres charnues… Pff, je ne faisais que pâle figure à coté d'elle… Etre à côté d'elle ne me ferait pas paraître à mon avantage, mais tant pis. C'était mon tour et je me devais de la remercier.

Je lâchais doucement Edward et fit les mêmes gestes qu'Alice. Je serrais Tanya contre moi en lui disant merci.

Ses bras étaient froids mais contrairement aux retrouvailles avec Alice, elle ne me rendit pas mon accolade… au début. Elle finit tout de même par me serrer contre elle en grommelant.

_« Je t'en prie. Je l'ai fait pour Edward et tous les Cullen. Nous sommes quasiment de la même famille »_ précisa t-elle. _« Dailleurs, il était avec moi en Alaska ces derniers temps. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant Edward.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, légèrement perturbée. Ainsi Edward était avec ce top model ces derniers temps. Je trouvais qu'elle faisait preuve d'une certaine froideur à mon égard malgré les grands sourires qu'elle me faisait. Un œil averti aurait remarqué que ce sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux… Ainsi, il avait parlé de moi. Pour dire quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi à elle ? me demandais-je suspicieuse.

Alice regardait Tanya maintenant. De son côté, Edward était revenu près de moi et avait encerclé ma taille de ses bras en posant son menton sur ma tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser aller contre lui en poussant un soupir de contentement qui me valut un regard furibond de la part de Tanya, un sourire épanoui d'Alice quant à Edward , il se contenta de me serrer un peu plus fort.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais à nouveau ma Bella avec moi. Elle était parfaite, toujours aussi belle. Mon Dieu, comme je l'aimais. Je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir la serrer contre moi… et pourtant elle était là et ne semblait pas se dérober à mon contact. Mon cœur se gonflait d'une joie sans pareille…Je revivais enfin.

Alice, ma petite sœur. Je savais pouvoir compter sur elle en toute occasion. Mais là, elle avait dépassé toutes mes espérances… Il faudrait que je lui fasse un beau cadeau quand nous serons à la maison.

Tania, chère amie, elle m'a tellement soutenu… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle…

**Pov Bella**

Tout à coup, Alice se tendit.

_« Bon, je crois qu'il faut y aller mainten… »_

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de 2 hommes recouverts de longs manteaux noirs à capuches. Ces dernières glissèrent pour laisser apparaître deux visages parfaits ; ils étaient magnifiques et très peu humains si j'en croyais la couleur pourpre de leurs yeux.

Très vite, Edward se place devant moi tandis qu'Alice et Tanya se mettaient de chaque côté.

_« Pourrions-nous discuter ailleurs ? »_ demanda l'un des deux hommes à Edward.

_« Felix, nous étions sur le départ »_ annonça Edward.

_« Certes -_ lui rétorqua Félix - _Cependant Aro veut vous parler... A vous tous »_ précisa-t-il.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Me prenant par la main, Edward m'entraîna à la suite de Félix.

Arrivés devant une sorte de bouche d'égout, Félix s'arrêta et sauta en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Alice et Tania le suivirent. Par contre moi, je perdis un peu de mon courage. Les endroits sombres et humides, très peu pour moi…Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur le front.

_« Alice t'attends en bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Saute, elle te rattrapera et moi je serai juste derrière toi…allez vas-y mon ange »_

Je me détachais de lui, inspirant un grand coup…J'étais prête lorsque deux mains me saisirent en disant _« Je m'en occupe »_ et nous sautions.

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le grognement d'Edward...

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis sera le bienvenue!**

**Je peux déjà vous dire que ces mystérieuses mains appartiennent à un nouveau personnage^^**

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, aux alentours de mercredi.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Voilà le chapitre 3, avec notre nouveau personnage (à découvrir maintenant!). J'aime particulièremment ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!**

_**Je tiens juste à préciser que c'est Sandra (Zan) qui écrit l'histoire et moi, Fiona (Fio) qui met en ligne et qui met les commentaires en début et fin de chap (il parait que j'suis douée pour les relations publiques ^^'), en plus des corrections de fautes =P y'en a pas beaucoup^^. Donc je parle au nom de l'auteur, au nom de ma tante quoi! Vive la famille^^**_

**D'abord place aux remerciements :**

**Mathilde :**Ma chère cousine, elle est pas vieille notre tata =P Même si elle dit qu'elle l'est...! Pour les changements, tu verras c'est extra! On a fait du bon boulot!

**Dawn :** Voilà pour le nouveau personnage tu le connaitras en lisant ce chapitre! On m'a dit de te dire qu'on en saura plus sur l'état d'esprit d'Edward dans le prochain chapitre et donc sur ce qu'il pense ainsi que notre "inconnu", donc patience!

**Lolo08 :** Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait plaisir =)

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Arrivés devant une sorte de bouche d'égout, Félix s'arrêta et sauta en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Alice et Tania le suivirent. Par contre moi, je perdis un peu de mon courage. Les endroits sombres et humides, très peu pour moi…Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur le front._

_« Alice t'attends en bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Saute, elle te rattrapera et moi je serai juste derrière toi… allez vas-y mon ange. »_

_Je me détachais de lui, inspirant un grand coup…J'étais prête lorsque deux mains me saisirent en disant « Je m'en occupe » et nous sautions._

_La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le grognement d'Edward..._

**Pov Bella**

Deux mains froides m'agrippèrent et avant que je puisse articuler un seul mot, je me retrouvais dans une sorte de pièce peu éclairée.

J'étais maintenue contre un corps dans une étreinte de fer. L'inconnu me serrait contre lui, ma tête nichée contre son épaule… Je sentais son souffle, ses mains qui caressaient doucement mon dos, comme pour m'apaiser. Ca aurait pu marcher si j'avais pu bouger… malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui ne serait ce que de qq centimètres pour tenter d'apercevoir à qui j'avais affaire.

Au bout d'un moment, qui me paru une éternité, on libera enfin mon corps et je pus sautais en arrière pour m'éloigner très vite. Bien sûr, ce mouvement trop rapide de ma part mis en avant un de me travers… Plus maladroite que jamais, je trébuchais sur mes pieds et me suis sentie partir en arrière.

Mais, avant que je ne puisse me blesser, les bras de mon inconnu me rattrapèrent. C'est à cet instant qu'en levant les yeux je le vis enfin. Il était tout simplement prodigieux : un sourire à damner une sainte, et là justement il souriait - et je ne suis pas une sainte - un visage d'archange, des cheveux blonds mi-longs. La perfection faite homme ; j'en oubliais presque de respirer…

_« Respire ma belle »_ entendis-je d'une voix mélodieuse en me relevant.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à me faire reprendre conscience. Ah!... ces vampires et leur maudit pouvoir de subjugation…

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Où est Edward ? Et Alice ? »_

_« Eh, calme-toi ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »_ Il me relâcha et ce fut lui qui s'éloigna d'un pas. _« Regarde, je m'éloigne… Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… Et puis regarde mes yeux. »_

Je m'étais habituée à l'obscurité de la pièce et je pus vérifier leur couleur. Dorés ! Pas rouges ! Ma malchance légendaire m'avait peut être désertée…

Il me sentit me détendre puisqu'il rajouta :

_« Je suis végétarien comme tes amis. »_

Rassurée, je ne pus qu'opiner du chef.

_« Mais où suis-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec Edward et les autres ? Et surtout qui êtes-vous ? » _assène-je d'un ton plus sec.

_« Pardon, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis Alex et bien que mon comportement t'aie paru cavalier, _– il avait raison -_ je dois t'avouer que j'étais curieux. Pourquoi un vampire, qui a l'éternité devant lui pour jouir de tout ce que la vie peut lui offrir, a-t-il voulu mourir pour t'avoir perdu, toi une humaine… ? »_

Je me rembrunis un peu. Bien sûr, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de sentir vexée, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me rappeler à quel point je suis insignifiante et quelconque…

_« Non, ne te vexes pas. Pardon, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais la vie avec une humaine est tellement… compliquée… difficile pour un vampire, même s'il est végétarien… Ton odeur est exquise, mais tu le savais déjà n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ni pour Edward. Il gère très bien tout ça »_. J'avais essayé de paraître convaincu en disant cela… même si je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais j'avais ma fierté et il était hors de question que cet Alex devine dans quel état ces propos m'avaient mis… J'étais à nouveau rempli de doutes quant à la suite de mon histoire avec Edward.

_« Pourtant, il y avait encore autre chose, le « dîner » des Volturis arrivait et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu assistes au triste spectacle de ce moment… ou pire encore, que ces derniers ne te considèrent comme leur dessert. »_

Je savais que le Volturis se nourrissaient de sang humain. Alex m'avait donc protégé. Il ne voulait que mon bien. Bon, attendons tout de même de voir…

_« Edward et Alice m'auraient protégée. »_

_« Mais évidemment ! Je ne les connais pas personnellement, mais ils doivent être exceptionnels pour que tu leur accordes ainsi ta confiance… que tu remettes ainsi ta vie entre leurs mains. »_

_« Oui ! Et ils ne me feront jamais rien ! »_ lui assène-je en le fusillant du regard. Mon regard qui tue…n'avait aucun effet sur lui si j'en croyais son petit sourire en coin… sur ses lèvres merveilleuses… et non mais ça va pas Bella, me dis-je à moi-même !!! Vite Edward, reviens !

Je n'avais pas fini de penser qu'une porte dérobée s'ouvrit. Edward !

_« Bella ! »_

Je me précipitais avec bonheur dans ses bras ! Soulagée, je me blottis contre lui en remarquant qu'il me faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que cet Alex de malheur.

_« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »_ Il me touchait le visage, les bras, les lèvres pour vérifier que je n'avais aucune blessure, aucune marque.

Il regarda ensuite Alex. Il du lire quelque chose dans ses pensées car il se crispa tout à coup. Néanmoins, il lui dit d'une voix posée :

_« Merci de l'avoir empêcher au spectacle_ – doux euphémisme pour parler de la boucherie qui avait eu lieux dans la grande salle – _Mais... mais,_ répéta-t-il, _c'est à moi de la protéger… Elle est à moi. »_ Le ton utilisé ne laissait aucun doute possible… Edward avait entendu quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu… Ca faisait un peu cliché, genre gros macho… genre Emmett en fait… mais j'adorais ça ! Par contre, ce petit échange n'avait pas semblé plaire à Tanya… Je regardais Alice. Nos regards se croisèrent… un petit moment d'absence… elle me regarda en souriant : je venais de décider que nous aurions un petit entretien concernant Tanya.

Pourtant, nous n'avions pas encore quitté Volterra. Edward me prit par la main en m'annonçant qu'Aro nous attendait. Notre petit groupe partit donc rencontrer cet éminent mais au combien inquiétant personnage.

Arrivés dans une grande salle, nous vîmes 3 personnages aux allures un peu singulières nous attendre. Les autres les connaissaient déjà, pour moi, c'était une première. Ils étaient eux aussi très beaux, c'étaient des vampires quoi, et leur allure révélait un caractère princier… sauf pour l'un d'entre eux dont la stature et l'aura se rapprochait plus du roi que du prince.

Ce fut lui qui parla :

_« Mes chers amis, quelle joie ! S_'adressant ensuite uniquement à Edward :_ tu dois être heureux. Aujourd'hui tu as retrouvé tes femmes ! »_

Ses femmes ? Il n'avait pas un harem tout de même… ,Quelle drôle de phrase…

_« Oui Aro, je suis heureux. J'ai retrouvé Bella et mes sœurs aujourd'hui. »_ insista Edward sur le dernier mot. _« Je ne peux qu'être satisfait. »_

_« Oui, ne sois pas inquiet… » _Je les regardais tous les deux. Ils se parlaient sans mot… Ah. Aro aurait le même pouvoir qu'Edward ? Je regardais Alice qui avait vu mon air étonné.

_« Le pouvoir est identique à celui d'Edward…mais plus puissant plus étendu »_ me souffla-t-elle.

Aro reprit la parole :

«_ J'ai un grand service à te demander Edward. Un de nos compagnons à décider de revoir son régime alimentaire depuis un certain temps… Bien qu'il ne suscite pas encore l'intérêt de ses compagnons_ – traduction, pour le moment il est le seul à se nourrir d'animaux et Aro aimerait qu'il le reste… - _nous pensions, Caius, Marcus et moi, qu'il serait avisé de le laisser rejoindre votre famille ou celle des Denali pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir… Bien sûr, nous sommes peinés de ce choix, il comptait beaucoup pour nous… Alex, viens ! »_

Alex nous rejoignit.

_« Edward, je sais que nous ne connaissons pas…ou très peu,_ sourit-il. _Mais, j'entends parler de ta famille depuis si longtemps…Puis-je vous rejoindre ? »_

Edward ne répondit pas. Il regarda Alice, puis Tanya. Cette dernière hocha la tête et se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Edward.

_« Mon ami Carlisle, en qui j'ai toute confiance, acceptera sans doute de me faire cette faveur et d'accueillir un "orphelin". »_ ajouta Aro.

Cette dernière phrase remit les choses en place. Cette requête déguisait en fait un ordre pur et simple. Edward hocha la tête et ce fut Alice qui parla.

_« Bien sûr Aro, nous sommes ravis de rendre service. Nous parlons en notre nom à tous et en celui de Carlisle pour qui se sera un plaisir de recevoir un nouvel initié à notre mode de vie. C'est un gage d'amitié que nous offrons. Dès notre retour, nous donnerons régulièrement de nos nouvelles… pour que vous soyez rassuré sur le sort d'Alex… »_

_« Mais bien sûr, vous allez rentrer…où avais je la tête ? Je vais même demander à l'un des gardes de vous raccompagner dès qu'Alex aura préparer ses affaires. »_

_« Merci Aro, mais nouvelle vie, nouvelles affaires. Je n'emporte rien. »_ dit Alex.

_« Allez mes enfants. Saluez votre aimable famille_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous et vers Tanya.

C'est tous les cinq que nous repartîmes escortés par les gardes du palais jusqu'à l'aéroport pour rentrer chez nous.

**Alors voilà, entrée d'un nouveau personnage, j'ai nommé Alex, sexy vampire végétarien de son état... !**

* * *

**Quel rôle va-t-il jouer ? Vous le saurez au fil de l'histoire ! **

**Questions, avis, critiques ? Merci pour votre soutien!**

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Encore un chapitre pour mettre l'histoire en place! Il y a différents points de vue pour bien comprendre l'état d'esprit des personnages ainsi que des nouveaux^^ Edward, Alex & Tanya! Les choses sérieuses arriveront dès les prochains chapitres!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Allez mes enfants. Saluez votre aimable famille. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous et vers Tanya._

_C'est tous les cinq que nous repartîmes escortés par les gardes du palais jusqu'à l'aéroport pour rentrer chez nous._

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions enfin en salle d'embarquement. Tanya et Alice, pleine de courage malgré notre aventure, et peut être aussi pour torturer les gardes d'Aro qui nous escortaient, avaient décidé d'aller faire du shopping : il nous fallait de nouveaux vêtements pour ne pas nous faire trop remarquer… comme si des vêtements propres pouvaient rendre invisibles… Dieu sait que je déteste faire du shopping mais là c'était pour la bonne cause !!! J'ai attendu que nous soyons entre nous pour rire en revoyant la mine déconfite de Félix et Démitri, obligés d'attendre notre embarquement pour nous quitter car après tout je ne voulais pas être la cause d'un incident diplomatique si près du départ…

_« Ca va Bella ? Tu a l'air épuisé mais de très bonne humeur. »_ me fit remarquer Edward.

_« C'est vrai, tu t'es faite au shopping. »_ ajouta mon espiègle petit lutin… en souriant.

Même Alex et Tanya, pourtant très discrets depuis notre embarquement, firent un petit sourire.

_« Non, ne rêve pas Alice… je ne suis toujours pas celle qu'il te faut pour tes délires shopping… et puis j'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment. »_ soulignai-je en jetant un regard en biais vers Edward.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Alice, moi je veux bien t'accompagner pour du shopping. J'adore ça! »_ affirma Tania en prenant place près d'elle dans l'avion.

_« Et je me ferai une joie de vous escorter mesdemoiselles… »_ ajouta galamment Alex.

Edward et moi étions assis derrière tout ce petit monde. La conversation entre Alice, Tanya et Alex se faisait sans pause. Par contre, moi j'étais bercé par leur voix. Tout contre Edward, je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

_« Dors mon ange je suis là… »_ murmura cette voix que j'aimais tant… et je pus que lui obéir.

**Pov Edward**

Endormie contre moi, elle ressemblait à un ange. Comme elle m'avait manqué… Je repensais à cette journée. Quel courage il lui avait fallu, quel force de caractère : à aucun moment elle n'avait montré sa peur… Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Je me maudis une fois de plus de l'avoir entraîné dans mon monde... Bella n'avait pas suivi l'échange silencieux entre Aro et moi. Sous des dehors affables et courtois, il pouvait être le plus cruel des personnages. Il avait très vite deviné que Bella était spéciale… De plus, elle connaissait notre secret. Aujourd'hui j'ai du décidé, contre mon gré, d'accepter la proposition d'Aro pour que nous puissions tous repartir ensemble.

- Flash Back -

Je me souviens de notre entretien silencieux. Partageant le même don que moi, il m'avait fait part de ses réflexions au cours de notre discussion après l'arrivée de Bella, Alice et Tanya.

_« Edward, cette jeune femme compte énormément pour toi, cela se sent. Tu n'as qu'elle à l'esprit… mais elle connaît notre secret… »_

_« Elle ne dira rien. Elle ne l'a jamais fait… et oui, tu as raison, elle est ma raison de vivre. »_

_« C'est pour ça que tu vas avoir la chance de l'avoir près de toi pour toujours… pour l'éternité. »_

_« Non, elle mérite son humanité. Elle doit garder son âme hurlais-je silencieusement »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu la transformes et elle devient une des nôtres, soit elle ne repartira pas avec vous… Je ne plaisante pas. »_

J'avais vu Félix et Démitri regarder Bella et s'avancer vers elle. J'ai eu peur, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque…

_« D'accord »_ pensais-je résigné.

- Fin du flash back -

Pourtant c'est la mort dans l'âme, si j'en avais encore une s'entend, que j'avais accepté cette proposition. Mais ce n'était que du chantage, rien d'autre ! Imaginer ma Bella froide, sans ses rougeurs si attendrissantes, sans sa maladresse… J'avais l'impression que j'allais ôter à l'humanité une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait eu… Pourtant, très égoïstement, une part de moi était heureux : j'avais été si sure de l'avoir perdu à jamais, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle souffrance pouvait exister… Alors imaginer l'avoir près de moi pour l'éternité était sans doute le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire…

C'est là qu'il nous présenta Alex. Celui-là, j'avais failli le démembrer lorsque je l'avais vu emporter ma Bella dans ce tunnel. Si Démitri ne m'avait pas retenu à ce moment là, j'aurai sans doute fait un carnage. Je ne comprenais pas ses motivations. Je n'entendais que de la curiosité de sa part _« Alors c'est elle ? » _avait-il pensé.

Pendant qu'il disparaissait avec ma Bella, moi j'étais au bord de l'abîme ; je ne la voyais plus, je n'entendais que les pensées de ce jeune Don Juan… Il la trouvait adorable quoique quelconque… mais ça n'avait pas durer ! Très vite, il pensait d'elle qu'elle était merveilleuse, qu'elle sentait très bon… et qu'il tenterait bien sa chance avec elle s'il en avait la possibilité ! Et, bien non, justement il ne l'aurait pas cette possibilité. Je ne comptais certainement pas lui laisser l'ombre d'une opportunité… même si pour ça je devais accompagner Alice et Bella à toutes leurs sorties shopping… Pff ! A quoi en étais-je réduit… Néanmoins, depuis qu'il nous avait vu ensemble Bella et moi, il semblait moi fougueux à son encontre et les pensées que j'avais entendues restaient d'un ordre général, sur sa nouvelle vie, nous tous et comment il pourrait s'intégrer… Il pourrait bien sûr compter sur moi à conditions que…

Je fus brusquement touché par des pensées très tristes. Je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard de Tanya.

**Pov Tania**

J'étais venue pour le sauver. Je pensais que Bella morte, j'aurais peut être mes chances avec Edward… Nous avions passé de moments de forte complicité ensemble en Alaska… Mais, c'était compter sans le retour de cette humaine… Qui a dit que les humains étaient fragiles ? Parce qu'il s'est trompé : j'ai un exemple, Bella.

Lorsque je l'ai vu dans cette ruelle, elle n'était qu'une ombre… mais il y avait une telle détermination, une telle fougue dans son regard… elle aurait pu soulever des montagnes pour sauver son Edward. J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir pour protéger son âme sœur… Tout à coup, je vis les yeux d'Edward sur moi… Ah oui, son don.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas... _- un peu de vague à l'âme -_ elle est sensationnelle ton humaine. »_ ajoutai-je silencieusement.

Edward me sourit en hochant la tête avant de baisser à nouveau son regard sur Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Doucement, je sentis des lèvres froides effleurer mon front, et remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles :

_« Réveille toi Bella, nous sommes arrivés ! »_

_« Oh, oui tout de suite… »_

Je m'étirais en me frottant à lui comme un petit chat.

_« Allons-y. »_ me dit Edward en me prenant par la main.

Dans le hall d'arrivée, tous les Cullen nous attendait. Jasper couvait des yeux Alice et ils se serrèrent très fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Carlisle et Esmée nous regardaient avancer vers eux. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras :

_« Merci Bella. »_

Esmée me serra dans ses bras dès que Carlisle me lâcha. Je les regardais ensuite embrasser Edward en sentant des larmes de joie gonfler mes yeux.

Restaient Emmett et Rosalie. Ce dernier nous serra tous les 2 dans une étreinte de fer tandis que Rosalie se contentait de nous embrasser sur la joue.

**Pov Alex**

C'était une famille qui semblait très unie. Ils semblaient tous heureux de se retrouver… même de retrouver Bella. Une humaine… mais quelle humaine. Je ne la connaissais pas encore vraiment, elle était maladroite, manquait de confiance en elle, se trouvait insignifiante et pourtant elle l'était si peu…

Et moi, trouverais-je ma place dans cette famille ? Accepteront-ils un nouveau venu parmi eux ?

Carlisle se dirigea vers moi. Edward l'accompagnait.

_« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle. Edward m'a tout raconté. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre famille Alex. Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à t'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. »_

_« Bonjour. Je te remercie Carlisle. Vraiment du fond du cœur. »_

C'est sur ces mots que nous prîmes les voitures qui nous attendaient pour rentrer à la villa des Cullen.

**Pov Bella**

Lovée contre Edward dans la voiture, je m'assoupis à nouveau. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, Carlisle et Esmée indiquèrent à Tanya et à Alex leurs chambres respectives tandis que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent vers le salon.

J'avais appris à Edward un peu plus tôt que Charlie était en déplacement. Autrement dit, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre avec un peu de finesse que je pouvais rester dormir chez lui sans créer de problème avec mon père… mais, c'était un énorme flop ! Pour un homme, qu'il soit humain ou vampire, la subtilité était un monde inconnu !!! Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon. Je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'y était pas. Alice aussi avait disparu…Tiens ?

Plus tard, chacun se retrouva dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la soirée. Je me retrouvais seule. Je vis Alice revenir :

_« Que fais-tu Bella, tu ne te prépares pas ? »_

Je partis d'un rire gêné :

_« Chacun a sa chambre attitrée, et euh, pas moi… Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Après toutes ces aventures, retrouver mon chez-moi me fera du bien… »_ annonçais-je peu convaincue.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et partit très vite à l'étage.

Je croisai Carlisle qui accepta de me raccompagner malgré la surprise que semblait lui procurer ma demande. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je poussais un long soupir de découragement, est-ce que je m'étais fait des idées ? Il n'avait pas dit que nous étions à nouveau ensemble…

Je m'apprêtais à appeler Carlisle lorsque je sentis 2 bras froids me saisirent ! Oh non, pas le même chose 2 fois dans la même journée !!! Je me calmais très vite en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Edward. Il me porta telle une princesse à l'étage et ouvrit une porte.

En me regardant, il me chuchota : _« Ta place est ici Bella… avec moi et pour toujours. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises mais Alice avait tout vu… »_

Je fus saisie d'étonnement en reconnaissant sa chambre, mon cœur fit un bond. Il me voulait avec lui. Je fis un tour rapide de la pièce :

_« Ce lit est magnifique Edward…c'est nouveau ? »_ demandais-je en souriant largement.

_« Oui… et c'est pour toi. J'espère que tu le trouveras confortable... » _susurra-t-il à mon oreille en refermant la porte doucement, un regard plein de tendresse et de promesses… ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Prochain chapitre axé sur Edward/Bella.**

**Bonne soirée!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre, avec de l'amour, une demande, un complot et de la jalousie à tout va! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci pour vos review :**

**Dawn : **Dans ce chapitre on en saura encore un peu plus sur les pensées de Tanya et Alex^^

**Caro30 : **Le pauvre oui je le plaind mais bon quand on aime, on ne compte pas hein! Surtout pour un vampire qui à l'éternité devant lui, alors un sortie de shopping de plus ou de moins avec LA reine de la mode Alice, ça change rien =P

**lolo08 : **Ah ah! Les intentions d'Alex : tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre... !

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Je fus saisie d'étonnement en reconnaissant sa chambre, mon cœur fit un bond. Il me voulait avec lui. Je fis un tour rapide de la pièce :_

_« Ce lit est magnifique Edward…c'est nouveau ? » demandais-je en souriant largement._

_« Oui… et c'est pour toi. J'espère que tu le trouveras confortable... » susurra-t-il à mon oreille en refermant la porte doucement, un regard plein de tendresse et de promesses… ?_

**Pov Bella**

La porte se referma sans bruit. Edward s'approcha doucement de moi… ses yeux dorés me fixaient. Je me sentis trembler… j'avais envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il arriva près de moi, doucement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse mais il n'en fit rien. Il me poussa légèrement vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et je découvris, émerveillée, des bougies allumées dans la pièce, un bain moussant parfumé et une bouteille d'huile de massage.

Edward me regarda, immobile. Comment réagir ? Me déshabiller devant lui ? L'inviter à prendre un bain ? Il avait fixé des limites dans notre relation et j'étais perdue quand à la réaction attendue. Evidemment, je me sentis rougir de la plus belle façon qui soit : mon imagination venait de m'offrir une perspective plus que tentante : lui et moi, nus, dans ce bain… lui me portant sur le lit en me couvrant de baiser et de caresses… Bref, une utopie !

Mais revenons au présent : Edward me regarde toujours, légèrement inquiet devant mon silence…

_« Merci, je pense que ça me faire du bien. »_

_« Bella, j'ai fait couler ce bain pour toi… Pour que tu puisses te détendre. J'ai préparé des affaires pour toi, enfin, c'est Alice qui me les a donnés. J'ai déjà pris ma douche et je t'attends à côté. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… »_

Je me glissais dans le bain. La température était parfaite. Je laissais l'eau caresser ma peau et délasser mes muscles. Il voulait parler… Ce n'était pas bon signe lorsqu'Edward voulait parler, c'était toujours une annonce fracassante. La dernière en date avait d'ailleurs été notre séparation… Non pas de mauvais souvenirs maintenant.

Je sortis du bain et j'enfilais très vite le peignoir en éponge qu'Edward avait préparé à mon intention. Après m'être soigneusement séchée et poudrée, j'enfilais un short et un débardeur en satin… bleu foncé. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en imaginant Alice en train de choisir ce vêtement car bien sûr mon adorable lutin avait prévu l'ensemble de sous-vêtement parfait. Décolleté pigeonnant, corps parfumé, huile de massage… Je crois qu'Alice a décidé qu'il était temps qu'Edward et moi oublions nos inhibitions… et passions à la vitesse supérieure.

Je sortais de la salle de bain pieds nus. Hors de question que je trébuche avec les mules à talons qu'Alice avait prévu pour moi…

Edward, en pantalon de pyjama, torse nu m'attendait sur le lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand et il avala péniblement sa salive lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Ses yeux détaillèrent de façon très impudique mon corps, à moitié nu, il faut bien le dire, et s'attardaient sur des parties sensibles… Son regard était tel que j'en éprouvais des vagues de désir… alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore touchée.

_« Euh, Bella tu n'as pas froid ? Si tu veux j'ai un peignoir pour toi… ou une couverture… ? »_

Et pourquoi pas un blouson… ou une combinaison de ski, histoire de gâcher tous mes projets… Pffffff, les hommes…

Je m'approchais doucement du lit, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Cette impression, que pour une fois c'était moi qui l'éblouissais, était grandiose et révélatrice de ce que je souhaitais. Lui, lui et encore lui. Son corps sera un plus non négligeable…

_« Edward, le bain était délicieux… mais j'ai terriblement mal au dos. J'ai trouvé cette bouteille d'huile de massage... pourrais-tu ? Sinon, ne te forces pas, je … »_

_« Non, bien sûr viens. »_

Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Il renversa le flacon dans le creux de sa main et fit lentement chauffer l'huile entre ses mains. Il avait le souffle court. Sans le voir, je sentais ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas et c'était une sensation grisante.

Il commença par mes épaules.

_« Mmm, c'est bon... »_ marmonnais-je.

_« C'est vrai, tu aimes ? »_ sa voix était devenue rocailleuse.

_« Oui… Continue. »_

Il continua à masser mes épaules, ma nuque mes bras… Il abaissa une de mes bretelles, puis l'autre en murmurant :

_« Puis-je ? »_

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et fit passer mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête. Il dégrafa ensuite mon soutien-gorge et me massa le dos. C'était doux, c'était brûlant… Ses mains traçaient des sillons de feu sur ma peau… Ses mains s'égaraient sur mes jambes, le bas de mon dos. J'allais finir par demander grâce !!! Ne tenant plus, je me relevais en me tournant… J'avais oublié dans le feu de l'action que mon soutien-gorge était dégrafé : pour la première fois, je me retrouvais à moitié nu en face de l'amour de ma vie.

**Pov Edward**

J'aurais vendu mon âme pour un spectacle pareil si j'en avais encore une ! Elle était tout simplement irrésistible. Ses formes généreuses, parfaites… Elle avait un corps fait pour l'amour… Ah! si je n'avais pas aussi peur de la blesser… Mais mes dernières limites étaient sur le point d'être dépassées : je la désirai si fort !

Je la vis s'empourprer devant mon regard, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente gêner. Il fallait qu'elle profite au maximum de ce que nous allions vivre elle et moi.

_« Ne sois pas gênée ma Bella. Tu es magnifique. Ce soir, je te veux avec moi, contre moi sans le rempart de nos vêtements… Je veux pouvoir te contempler, te goûter, t'aimer… »_ lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Nous nous caressions, profitant de cette intimité que je ne nous avais jamais autorisé… C'était si bon… Mes mains se firent plus aventureuses que jamais. Je caressais son ventre, embrassait son nombril pour enfin poser mes lèvres sur son sein. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon… mais son goût était exceptionnel… fruité, sucré. Divin. J'étais grisé par le contact de ses mains… audacieuses, tentatrices… J'étais prêt à tout pour elle… Même à attendre malgré mon désir…

Après un long moment, Bella reposait dans mes bras. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour mais ce moment de tendresse et de sensualité que nous avions partagé nous avait comblé. J'entendais encore les gémissements de plaisir de Bella et les miens… Mon Dieu, ça avait été si bon. J'avais été capable de me retenir, et ne lui avait fait aucun mal…

_« Edward, je t'aime. »_ chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

_« Oh ma Bella, moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point… Mais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que tu ne m'apportais rien de bon et que je ne t'aimais plus ? - _Je la vis hocher la tête avec un air de souffrance insupportable sur le visage… - _Et, bien c'était un mensonge : le pire que j'ai eu à dire. Je n'en pensais pas un mot : je t'aime, et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. C'est grâce à toi que je revis et tout ce qui m'arrive de bon dans cette vie, c'est à toi que je le dois… Tu es ma vie et sans toi, je ne suis rien… Bella, ma Bella, je désire passer ma vie à tes côtés… mon éternité. Je suis prêt à t'offrir ce que tu m'as toujours demandé Bella, si tu le souhaites encore et si tu me pardonnes pour le mal que je t'ai fait… Je t'offre l'éternité à mes côtés si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. »_

Je vis Bella ouvrir de grands yeux… Elle était hésitante… puis rayonnante !

_« Oui, Edward, mille fois oui ! J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir perdu… je t'aime plus que ma vie… sans toi, je n'étais plus bonne à rien, même pas à vivre… Alors oui je veux t'épouser et passer une éternité à tes côtés ! »_

Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassais jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je prenais dans mon chevet un boîtier contenant une bague de fiançailles ornées d'une émeraude. Je lui glissais au doigt et l'embrassais. Je ne lui parlais pas d'Aro et de sa demande concernant sa transformation… ce n'était pas le moment.

Epuisée par toutes ces émotions, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Ma nuit fut splendide puisque je la passais à la regarder. J'étais néanmoins mal à l'aise de ne pas lui avoir parler d'Aro…

Lorsque je fus sur qu'elle soit endormi, je sortais avec précaution du lit. Alice m'avait appelé.

_« Une partie de chasse me semble être une bonne idée. Pour nous tous avant la reprise des cours demain. Et puis il faut que Tanya et Alex apprennent à connaître notre territoire. »_

_« Tu as raison Alice. En plus, Bella dort… »_

_« Oh Edward, je suis si contente !!! J'ai tout entendu et les autres aussi… non, pas ce que tu crois enfin un peu aussi, mais pour la demande en mariage… Tu as pris la meilleure des décisions. »_

Alex, Tanya et les autres arrivèrent sur ses mots et chacun me gratifia d'un sourire ou d'une accolade.

Nous quittions la villa en courant. Esmé était restée à la maison pour ne pas que Bella soit seule. Nous humions l'air à la recherche de notre dîner… un puma ?

Emmett, Jasper et moi nous regardâmes.

_« Il est pour moi… »_ dis-je.

_« Ah non, mes dons d'empâte me dise que ce puma a décidé que c'est moi qui le mangerai._ _» _affirma Jasper.

_« Dans vos rêves ! »_ et Emmett partit d'un grand éclat de rire…

**********************

De leur côté, Alice et Rosalie avaient déjà trouvé leur bonheur et s'abreuvaient de cerfs.

_« Dis moi Rosalie, que penses-tu d'Alex ? »_

_« Oh, et bien il a l'air gentil… mais je n'ai pas encore d'avis sur lui. Emmett a bien rigolé avec lui quand ils se sont racontés leur frasque de jeunesse… alors je pense lui laisser le bénéfice du doute… »_

_« Et la décision de Tanya de rester avec nous ? »_

_« Ecoute, elle a peut-être eu envie de changement… et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'Alex lui a tapé dans l'œil !!! Ca éviterait à Edward de feinter toute la journée pour l'éviter !! »_ rit Rosalie.

_« Oui, peut être… qu'elle se tienne tranquille… Tu as sans doute raison Rosalie, car Alex et Tanya sont justement partis ensemble chasser… »_ murmura Alice.

---

Tanya s'avançait doucement vers sa proie… prête à bondir lorsqu'une ombre passa devant elle et lui vola, sous son nez!! Son dîner !

_« Alex !!! C'est la deuxième fois, ça suffit ! J'ai faim »_ râla-t-elle.

_« Oh Tanya… mais celui-là est pour toi… pour me faire pardonner. »_ lui annonça Alex en lui jetant un regard séducteur.

_« Bon, ok merci alors… »_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda Alex qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_« Ecoute Alex, je vais être très franche… Histoire que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions : Je suis déjà amoureuse… même si ça semble mal parti pour moi… et il n'y a qu'une personne que je désire… »_

_« Oui, ça je le sais. Quand tu es loin de lui, quand tu es sure qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre, tu as des fantasmes plus que parlants le concernant… et le sort que tu réserves à sa dulcinée n'est guère enviable… Il n'aimerait pas du tout… »_

_« Quoi ? »_ s'étrangla Tania._ « Mais comment… ? »_

_« Je crois que nous allons avoir un plan commun toi et moi… Apprends une chose me concernant, je suis têtu… et borné. Un peu capricieux aussi peut être… Mais pour le moment, j'ai découvert quelque chose que je voulais pour moi. Le problème c'est qu'un autre me barre le chemin. »_

Une lueur de compréhension commença à s'allumer dans le regard de Tanya.

_« Tu veux dire que… ? »_

_« Oui… Tu veux Edward et moi je veux Bella. Je pense avoir les capacités et les aptitudes nécessaires pour que nous arrivions à notre but… car il est hors de question que ce mariage ait lieu… n'est-ce-pas ? Par contre, il faudra y aller en finesse et doucement… Nous avons toute une famille de personnes très douées qui nous démembrerait sans hésiter s'ils avaient seulement un soupçon concernant nos projets ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis habituée à cacher mes pensées et à ne pas prendre de décision trop tôt… Mais parle moi de tes aptitudes si particulières… »_

**********************

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais seule dans le lit. Edward m'avait laissé un mot, il était aller chasser avant d'aller au lycée.

Alice arriva dans la chambre.

_« Debout, c'est l'heure !! Je t'apporte tes affaires de cours et des vêtements. Je suis passée chez toi et tu avais un message sur ton répondeur. Ton père a rencontré de vieux amis et il restera chez eux jusqu'à lundi prochain… Ca veut dire encore 4 jours avec nous ma belle ! »_ Elle me lança un sourire espiègle en venant m'embrasser. _« Et félicitations ma petite sœur… » _et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir… elle avait évidemment tout vu et tout entendu !

Je repensais à notre nuit… Ca avait été unique, merveilleux… il n'avait jamais été aussi charnel, ni moi aussi impudique… Le contact de son corps froid m'avait brûlé tant le plaisir ressenti était grand… Et puis, le plus important : j'allais être à lui pour l'éternité... A force de rêvasser, le temps passait.

Comme d'habitude, j'étais en retard. Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et d'enfiler le jean et le pull argent que m'avais préparé Alice.

Esmée, toujours attentive, avait préparé le café. J'avalais ma tasse en toute hâte manquant de me brûler au passage. Enfin, Edward arriva et nous partîmes au lycée. Les Cullen se faisaient toujours remarquer. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception à un détail près : il y avait 2 nouveaux avec eux.

Il était prévu que Tanya soit en cours avec Edward. Alex serait avec moi pour les cours de littérature, de maths et de sport. Le reste des matières avaient été dispatchés entre Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. C'est ce qu'avait décidé Carlisle, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut fait… le pouvoir vampirique avait du bon quelque fois.

Je passais donc au bras d'Edward devant une Jessica passablement jalouse, un Mike à la mine dégoûté et heureusement une Angela à l'air radieux de nous revoir.

_« Bonjour vous deux ! Je suis contente de vous voir… Et toi Bella, bon retour parmi nous. »_ ajouta-t-elle. Elle et moi connaissions le double sens de ces mots.

_« Merci Angela ! Mais laisse moi te présenter des cousins des Cullen qui vont finir l'année scolaire avec nous. Voici Alex et Tanya. »_

_« Bonjour Angela, ravi de te rencontrer »_ lui dit Alex d'une voix douce.

_« Oh... euh... Bonjour… Bienvenue. »_ balbutia Angela, rouge d'émotion devant le regard de ce demi-dieu…

_« Salut ! »_ lui lança Tanya.

_« Oui, salut !__ »_

Je riais intérieurement, Angela avait eu la même réaction que moi la première fois avec Edward. Mon regard se porta sur Alex, et c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment très mignon…

**Pov Edward**

Non mais… Pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça… ? Ca allait s'arrêter maintenant, l'éblouissement c'était moi pas un autre. Un point c'est tout ! Angela aussi avait l'air sous le charme…

_« Viens Bella, on va être en retard à notre cours de Biologie… A plus tard tout le monde ! »_ lançais-je en entraînant vivement Belle avec moi.

_« Eh bien tu es pressé ce matin dis-moi ! »_

_« Oh tu sais, tu étais en pleine contemplation… Tu ne voyais pas le temps passé. Je me devais d'intervenir… »_

_« Contemplation… ?! Mais... oh... Je regardais Alex et tu… es jaloux… ! C'est trop mignon… »_

_« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux… »_ répondis je en faisant la moue.

_« Si mais j'adore ça… »_

Un baiser sur ma joue et elle rentra dans la salle de classe.

La journée allait être longue. Après cette heure, ses autres cours de la matinée seraient avec Alex…

* * *

**Notre Edward un peu jaloux sur les bords, mais c'est tellement mignon!! On y résiste pas!**

**Et voilà, notre Alex en partie démasqué. Quels pouvoirs cache-t-il en plus de celui qu'on a découvert dans ce chapitre, à votre avis?! Si, si notre Alex est plein de surprises, on en a pas fini avec lui! Ni avec cette biiiiiiiiiiiiiip de Tanya... Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul!**

**Prochain chapitre : J'aimerais vous assurer que tout ce passera bien, j'aimerais vraiment j'vous assure... Vous allez peut-être nous détester ! Nan en fait vous allez vraiment nous détester!**

**Bon weekend! A dans 2 jours!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce long weekend! Alors voilà suite!!! En espérant que vous nous détesterez moins qu'Alex et Tanya! **

**Tout d'abord, reviews : **

**Manu16111812 : **Désolée désolée! Je me malmène aussi crois moi!

**Nini : **Et oui, moi aussi je les déteste! Déjà qu'on détestait Tanya dans la vraie histoire, maintenant elle est encore pire!! Pour savoir s'ils vont réussir à les séparer (même avec les Cullen), je peux seulement te dire que.... qu'il faudra la suite pour le savoir! Je vais quand même pas tout raconter! =P Pour ton hypothèse du don d'Alex, c'est en quelque sorte ça, mais on en saura plus sur ce qu'il peut faire. C'est pas vraiment controler les gens c'est beaucoup plus!

**Mathilde : **Pars en Allemagne et ne reviens pas énervée contre ta pauvre tante, stp! C'est l'histoire on y peut rien! Alors Alex et Tanya on va les écraser ses petits c*** hein! =P Un grand merci pour tes reviews quotidiennes! Gros bisous!

**Alia : **Pour les visions d'Alice, la situation est sous controle. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, ça fait partie de l'histoire et du personnage d'Alex. Tu en sauras plus au fil de l'histoire! Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien!

**Caro30 :** C'est qu'elle en a de l'humour notre Bella ;)

**lolo08 : **Merci pour tes reviews! Eh oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi ce qu'ils vont faire subir à nos 2 amoureux =P

**Alors là, si je m'attendais à cette réaction!!! Comment vous ne pouvez pas aimer Tanya et Alex??! Sérieusement, quels merveilleux personnages =P Me tapez pas, je rigole!!!! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir! Et on est très contentes que l'histoire vous plaise! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira... même s'il faut avouer qu'il est pas joyeux du tout... ^^' Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux… » répondis je en faisant la moue._

_« Si mais j'adore ça… »_

_Un baiser sur ma joue et elle rentra dans la salle de classe._

_La journée allait être longue. Après cette heure, ses autres cours de la matinée seraient avec Alex…_

**Pov Edward**

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes au lycée. Le début des examens approchaient à grand pas. Nous nous retrouvions tous pour déjeuner et de temps en temps Angela se joignait à nous. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Je souris en revoyant la mine déconfite de son petit ami Ben.

Lui et Angela s'était légèrement disputés au sujet de la couleur de la chemise du jeune homme et pour le faire enrager un peu elle avait décidé de manger avec nous… à notre stupéfaction à tous. Bien sûr, Ben a été un peu jaloux… à cause d'Alex bien sûr. Mais en entendant ce que Ben avait à l'esprit pour se venger, je ne pus retenir un rire. Je me penchais doucement vers Tanya en la prévenant.

_« Ben va arriver pour te parler… question de couleur je crois… ? »_

_« Quoi ?!! »_ fit Tanya ahurie.

Ben arriva effectivement. Mais il manqua de courage et se contenta de demander à Angela de le suivre. Il voulait faire la paix et elle était d'accord me semblait-il…

J'éclatais de rire. Plus le temps passait, plus je retrouvais la douceur de vivre que j'avais connu quelque temps auparavant… De plus en plus complice avec Tanya, je comprenais à quel point c'était important d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, des gens proches sur qui se reposer et partager des choses.

Bella me regarda un peu surprise… Emmett aussi d'ailleurs.

_« Et bien petit frère… Tu te lâches… tu éclates de rire en public maintenant -_ rigola-t-il en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule ! _Quoi que en ce moment tu es un peu bizarre… notre Bella a encore fait des siennes… ? »_

_« Non, je n'ai rien fait cette fois… La journée s'est passée sans même une petite chute de ma part… » _dit-elle en glissant son regard vers Alex.

**Pov Bella**

Et pour cause je n'étais pas tombée… Alex était toujours là, attentif, prévenant. Un peu comme Edward d'ailleurs.

Ces dernières semaines étaient passées très vite… Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte qu'Alex était quelqu'un de bien… quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter en cas de problème. Il me l'avait prouvé à Volterra et continuait à présent à Forks. Même Charlie l'aimait bien. Ce qui tenait du miracle, il fallait l'admettre !

Edward et moi étions toujours aussi proches et je sentais qu'il était heureux en ce moment, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait. J'en avais parlé à Alice qui m'avait assuré que c'était grâce à moi. M'avoir retrouver avait rempli toute la famille de bonheur… Alors lui !

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions…

Tout à coup Alice s'écria :

_« Hey les filles, shopping aujourd'hui après les cours !! J'ai eu une vision et nous sortons vendredi soir en discothèque ! »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Shopping plus danser… mes 2 cauchemars.

Edward se pencha doucement vers moi en me murmurant d'une voix douce.

_« Oh oui, danser à nouveau toi et moi… »_

_« Oui mais… »_ tentais-je de dire.

_« Oh non, rien du tout… tout est dans le danseur et je suis un incroyable danseur. »_

_« Ca c'est vrai ! »_ s'écria Tanya.

Nous la regardions tous. Elle prit un air penaud pour avouer :

_« Eh bien l'autre soir… nous ne savions pas quoi faire avec Edward, alors nous sommes sortis danser tous les deux… Vous étiez tous à la chasse et toi Bella tu étais avec ton père… »_

Alice et moi eûmes la même réaction, notre regard se porta sur Edward, suspicieux.

Ce dernier partit d'un rire insouciant :

_« Allez, c'est bon… on s'est amusé c'est tout ! Et puis, ma Bella, tu m'as manqué toute la soirée... »_ ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon front.

_« Bien sûr je comprends, pas de problème... »_ mais j'étais désespérée.

Ce soir-là, il ne m'avait pas rejoint, j'avais eu du mal à m'endormir mais après tout je pouvais comprendre qu'il ait besoin de temps en temps de sa soirée pour chasser ou rester en famille… mais cela avait toujours été une joie de me rejoindre chaque nuit…

Je me donnais contenance et souris à tout le monde.

_« Cool tout le monde ! Il ne va rien se passer ! Promis, pas de crise, ni crêpage de chignon… Désolée Emmett »_ dis je en voyant la tête faussement déçu d'Emmett.

Rosalie lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres en lui promettant un combat dans les plumes le soir même…

Je prétextais une minute d'humanité pour quitter la table et me reprendre. Alice me suivit aussitôt.

Lorsque nous fûmes assez loin, elle me parla :

_« Jasper a senti ta peine. Mais il ne faut pas Bella. Tu sais, à la maison, nous ne sommes que des couples alors il arrive qu'on ait besoin de se défouler, de sortir. »_

_« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien compris la chose… je suis un peu jalouse, je n'y peux rien… Mais c'est passé ! »_

_« Bien parce que ce soir je tiens à ce que tu sois en forme… On va te trouver une tenue irrestible pour vendredi ! »_

Je pris Alice dans mes bras pour la remercier.

Nous retournâmes vers la cantine afin de rejoindre les autres et de partir en cours.

Alice parla avec Jasper qui nous avait rejoint dehors. Je vis Edward. Il parlait avec Tanya en riant… Ma maladresse légendaire décida à ce moment de se manifester et je trébuchais sur un sac posé sur le sol. Heureusement, la cantine était presque vide et on vint me sauver d'une chute certaine… Je levais les yeux, pensant rencontrer les yeux de mon Adonis… qui n'avait pas bouger et qui s'esclaffait de ma « presque »chute avec Tanya et Emmett.

_« Alex… merci. »_ soufflais-je.

Un nœud dans ma gorge m'empêchait de parler. Il n'était pas venu me sauver… il riait.

_« De rien Bella… Je suis là. »_ me dit-il en me couvant de son regard de feu.

_« Ma Bella, pardon ! Je n'ai pas réagi assez rapidement… Désolé vraiment... _»dit il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_« Non pas de souci. Bon il faut aller en cours ! Tu viens Alex ? »_

Il arriva et nous partîmes tous les deux à notre cours de littérature pendant qu'Alice apostrophait son frère :

_« Non mais à quoi tu joues espèce de crétin !!! »_

********

Tanya fit mine de ne rien entendre mais intérieurement elle jubilait. La première phase de son projet était en marche…

********

**Pov Bella**

A la fin des cours, nous nous donnions rendez-vous chez les Cullen pour notre virée shopping.

Arrivées à Port Angeles, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers une première boutique. Tanya me suivait de près.

_« Bella vraiment désolée pour aujourd'hui… Je ne pensais pas à mal lorsque j'ai parlé de notre soirée et quand tu as failli tomber… Nous avons ri mais je t'assure qu'Edward était mortifié. Il prend très au sérieux ta fragilité et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été assez rapide cette fois-ci pour te secourir… Il m'a avoué que tu es particulièrement maladroite, j'avais vu remarque, mais là je dois avouer... ! Ma pauvre, ça ne doit pas être évident d'être un poids pour une famille entière de gens superpuissant et agile… Oh, regarde cette robe, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour vendredi !! » _s'écria-t-elle.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Voilà donc de quoi j'avais l'air… misérable et pathétique chose fragile qui était en plus un poids… Alice arrivait vers moi avec des vêtements pleins les bras. Je les pris très vite et m'enfermait dans une cabine.

_« Bella ça va ? Tu avais une drôle de tête… Tout va bien ? »_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Tanya avait raison… Rosalie aussi à l'époque… un poids. Je m'obligeais à ne pas pleurer et à garder le contrôle de moi-même…

_« Ecoute Alice. Ca va. Par contre, je n'essais rien aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer j'ai oublié que nous devions sortir avec Charlie… _»

Je sortis de la cabine et vis passer Angela. Dieu merci !

_« Ne vous dérangez pas les filles. Faîtes votre shopping tranquillement je rentre avec Angela. »_ Et avant qu'Alice puisse me retenir, je courais vers Angela en priant pour ne pas tomber.

_« Ang, tu me ramènes stp ? »_

_« Bien sur Bella vient ! »_

**Pov Alice**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais Bella n'aurait réagis comme ça… Tanya. Je fronçais les sourcils en allant vers elle.

_« Qu'as-tu dit à Bella ? La vérité, elle était bouleversée. »_

_« Mais rien. Au contraire je me suis excusée et lui ai dit à quel point Edward était toujours inquiet de son bien être. »_

Ce visage naïf, l'air de ne pas y toucher ne me dit rien qui vaille…

_« Non Edward n'est pas inquiet de son bien être, il l'aime c'est différent. »_

_« Mais bien sûr. Evidemment qu'il l'aime… il l'épouse dans 1 mois et demi ! Bella est peut être nerveuse ou anxieuse… Ce sera une vie tellement différente pour elle. »_

_« C'est une vie qu'elle attend et qu'elle espère pour être avec mon frère… »_

_« Bon les filles on rentre. J'en ai assez du shopping… »_

Rosalie me regarda les yeux hagards. Si j'avais été moins énervée j'aurai ris.

Nous partîmes très vite en direction de la maison, je devais parler à mon frère.

**Pov Bella**

Angela m'avait déposé chez moi. Heureusement, Charlie n'était pas là. En fait, il ne rentrerait pas ce soir là. Il faudra que je trouve une bonne excuse pour Alice…

Les mots de Tanya m'avaient fait un mal énorme… Edward m'aimait j'en étais sure… Tout ce qui nous étais arrivé tend à le prouver… Ce n'est pas que de la pitié quand même qui peut vous faire épouser quelqu'un… Les larmes montèrent et se mirent à couler. Pourquoi doutais-je encore ? Pourquoi quelques mots me faisaient autant souffrir… S'il ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de l'épouser. Bon, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il fallait juste me rendre à l'évidence… j'étais jalouse de Tanya… et je crois d'ailleurs que je ne l'aimais pas… Ca tombe bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle me porte dans son cœur. Je n'allais sans doute pas la laisser faire… Sans attendre, je téléphonais à Alice :

_- « Bella un problème ? » -_

_« Non, mais tu es seule ?... Oui, très bien alors écoute moi : il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux et qu'on retourne faire du shopping... mais seules… »_

_- « Fais moi confiance… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, mais j'arrive ! » -_

Je prenais les choses en mains…

**Pov Alex**

Les filles étaient parties faire des courses. Nous restions entre hommes. Edward s'en voulait terriblement pour les épisodes du déjeuner. Je sentais qu'il était perdu… très bien. Bella avait beaucoup de force de caractère et elle était unique : belle, gentille, complaisante, généreuse… Tanya et sa beauté vampirique n'aurait eu aucune chance sans moi, elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Edward avait également beaucoup de force et son amour pour Bella était tellement puissant que nous avions du mal à réussir à aller au bout de notre projet… Mais, j'étais borné… elle serait à moi et je comptais sur la soirée du vendredi pour apporter une pierre, non plutôt un nouveau mur à mon édifice.

**Pov Alice**

Nous étions arrivées à la maison. Edward avait l'air inquiet de ne pas voir Bella… Elle l'avait prévenu que Charlie serait absent ce soir il avait espéré pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle pour lui demander pardon pour son attitude. Ma meilleure amie avait donc menti pour s'éclipser plus vite… Qu'est-ce que cette chipie de Tanya lui avait raconter…

Une autre personne me semblait un peu perdu : Jasper. J'entraînais mon mari avec moi pour lui parler :

_« Je me sens mal à l'aise tu sais… Je ne sais pas moi-même comment l'expliquer… on dirait que les sentiments des gens n'arrêtent pas de changer… Ils paraissent instables, malléables… on passe de la joie pure, au doute et à la tristesse… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… »_

_« Oui, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Il se passe de drôles de choses… mais ces sentiments changeants de qui viennent-ils ? »_

_« Edward…et je ne comprends plus rien… »_

Tout à coup mon téléphone sonna : Bella.

_«Oui je suis seule… Fais moi confiance… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, mais j'arrive ! »_

_« Je crois que je vais en savoir plus Jasper. Bella m'attends. N'y pense pas en descendant… mais, je crois que c'est une bonne chose et les choses vont s'arranger j'en suis certaine. Notre Bella prend les choses en main… _» Je l'embrassai tendrement et j'allais en vitesse rejoindre le garage pour aller chercher Bella mais, une autre chose était certaine, j'aurai une conversation avec mon frère Edward dès ce soir !

**Pov Tanya**

Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Alex qui semblait dire que ce serait dur de la mettre à terre… Mais pas du tout… elle doute tant d'elle-même que ça a été un jeu d'enfant… Ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes… c'en était pathétique mais tellement drôle ! Quel effort j'ai du faire sur moi-même pour ne pas rire devant sa tête… Va-t-elle enfin comprendre qu'elle n'est pas ce qui lui faut ?

Mais, où va Alice ?

* * *

**Frustrée... Extrêmement frustrée! Mais à quoi joue notre Edward me diriez-vous ?!! **

**Alors, vous avez réussi à comprendre quels pouvoirs détient Alex ?! **

**Vous nous détestez hein, je sais... Désolée! Vraiment! Alors, vous avez aussi envie de démembrer nos deux "merveilleux" personnages ?! Parce que moi c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en lisant le chapitre! ^^'**

**Prochain chapitre : Que la fête commence !! Soirée discothèque...Héhé ! Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop... *rire sadique* Hum... Et là je pense qu'on assistera à un meurtre... Assassins : vous. Victimes : nous. Aïe!**

**Bonne soirée !!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Après un chapitre 6 fait pour vous préparez à détester Alex et Tanya, voici le nouveau où là je pense que... ça va être pire... On s'excuse d'avance... =P !**

**Reviews, reviews :**

**manu16111812 : **Tu peux les haïr!! Edward aussi en fait... Je n'imagine même pas comment tu vas le détester maintenant...

**debodebi : **Je les haiiiiiiiiiis aussiiiiiiiiii! =) C'est horrible!

**caro30 : **Oh oui si seulement Emmett pouvait faire ça! Faudrait lui demander, j'crois que ce sera un plaisir pour lui, quand on sait qu'il adore se bagarer! S'il me fait le plaisir de le démembrer je lui offre..mmmh... un pari ?! xD

**nini : **Tu as raison de craindre cette soirée en boite... *rire sadique*

**Fanoudusud : **Merci beaucoup ! Vas-y déverse ta colère, c'est très énervant je sais! Pour le pouvoir d'Alex, c'est en quelque sorte ça, jouer avec les émotions. Il a rien d'autre à faire que venir embêter les gens avec son pouvoir, j'vous jure!

**lolo08 : **On en est à quel degré alors nous ?! lol!! Euuh Edward restera débile... désolée!

**Merci beaucoup les gens pour ces reviews! ça fait très plaisir! Bon svp, ne haïssez pas non plus tous les Alex de votre entourage, ils y sont pour rien eux! Par contre les Edward vous pouvez... Je vous laisse à notre (horrible) nouveau chapitre... Je suis follement et irrévocablement choquée par ce chapitre!**

**Zanfio =D**

**Ayez pitié de nous quand même! On s'excuse d'avance pour... ça... c'est parti :**

* * *

_Pov Tanya_

_Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Alex qui semblait dire que ce serait dur de la mettre à terre… Mais pas du tout… elle doute tant d'elle-même que ça a été un jeu d'enfant… Ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes… c'en était pathétique mais tellement drôle ! Quel effort j'ai du faire sur moi-même pour ne pas rire devant sa tête… Va-t-elle enfin comprendre qu'elle n'est pas ce qui lui faut ?_

_Mais, où va Alice ?_

**Pov Alice**

Je roulais rapidement pour rejoindre Bella. Celle-ci m'attendait prête à partir devant la maison... Un miracle !

_« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi décider à aller faire les magasins Bella. »_

_« Tu as raison, mais là c'est une question de survie Alice. »_

Plus tard dans la soirée, je revins à la maison. Je savais que Jasper serait inquiet tant que je ne serais pas à la maison avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être beaucoup plus joyeuse depuis cette séance de shopping avec Bella. Cette dernière avait suivi chacun de mes conseils sans se plaindre ou émettre une objection… Elle avait enfin reconnu ma suprématie en ce qui concernait le look et surtout les indispensables atouts séduction…

- Flash back -

_« Oh Alice… Je sais je me plains toujours et je doute… de vous, d'Edward, je suis un poids mais je te promets que dès que je serai transformé je me rattraperai… et... »_

_« Stop Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas un poids, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Nous t'aimons tous telle que tu es et ta transformation ne sera qu'une vie éternelle au côté d'Edward et dans notre famille… pas la condition pour mériter notre affection… Parle moi maintenant… Depuis ce matin, je sens que quelque chose te dérange…_ »

_« Tanya… je suis horriblement, terriblement et inconditionnellement jalouse d'elle… Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer, même pas à l'apprecier… Manger de la viande crue serait moins pénible pour moi que de la supporter… »_

Je tiquais… Bella était végétarienne…

_« Je pense très honnêtement qu'elle en a après ton frère… malgré tout ce qu'elle dit… »_

_« Tanya et Edward ? Non, il ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça. A une époque, elle a essayé mais lui n'a rien voulu savoir… et honnêtement, il t'adore littéralement. Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'il pense à une autre fille ? »_

Nous arrêtions là notre conversation car nous étions arrivées dans le magasin que je réservai à Bella ce soir : ma boutique préférée…

- Fin Flash back -

**Pov Edward**

Bella n'était pas rentrée avec les autres… Alice me regardait avec un regard meurtrier et Rosalie ne m'avait pas adressé la parole… mais ce comportement là ne me surprenait pas d'elle, c'était presque que comme d'habitude… juste un peu plus froide.

La seule à être naturelle avec moi était Tanya. Je fermais les yeux en repensant à elle. C'est vrai que c'était une fille bien. Pourquoi avais-je douté d'elle à une époque ? Je ne me l'explique pas… Etrangement, je la comprenais de mieux en mieux. J'aimais Bella, c'était l'amour de ma vie mais force était de constater que nous étions en harmonie Tanya et moi… nous aimions les mêmes choses, nous avions la même approche de la vie… et surtout elle était un vampire elle aussi… pas besoin de se contenir, de se surveiller… Avec elle je pouvais juste… vivre. Et puis, elle était belle… vraiment belle, je l'avais entendu dans la tête de tous les idiots du lycée toute la journée et ils avaient raison, elle était aussi très sensuelle, très….

J'ouvris les yeux tout à coup ! Mais je devenais fou !

Je devais me marier dans quelques semaines avec la fille qui avait tout accepter pour moi, qui avait pris tous les risques pour moi, que j'aimais à la folie et je fantasmais sur une autre alors que j'étais brûlant de désir dès que je tenais Bella dans mes bras…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me repris en sentant revenir Jasper… sans Alice ?

**Pov Alice**

En rentrant, je me mis tout de suite à la recherche d'Edward. Celui-ci était assis au salon avec les autres. Tous riaient et plaisantaient… Tanya menait la discussion et je l'entendais se moquer ouvertement de la maladresse de Bella.

_« Mon pauvre Ed, comme cela doit être pesant à force… Mais, à part ce petit défaut… Bella est vraiment géniale et je l'adore… »_ précisa-t-elle comme Emmett s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

Alex était là lui aussi attentif, mais il ne semblait pas trouver drôle le discours de Tanya… bon point pour lui.

_« Je suis rentrée ! »_ Aussitôt Jasper vint m'enlacer.

_« Jazz, je crois que je vais aller chasser… Edward, allons chasser… Seuls»_ précisais-je comme Tanya faisait mine de se proposer à nous accompagner… Celle-là, elle avait intérêt à se calmer parce que je risquais de devenir méchante…

Jazz hocha la tête… Il savait que j'avais des choses à éclaircir avec mon frère. Alex lui, se contenta de se lever en entraînant Tanya avec lui… N'empêche qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette décolorée… A une époque je l'ai trouvé sympa cette fille, mais là, je crois que son compte est bon…

_« OK. »_ me dit Edward. Il fronça les sourcils car il entendait ce que je pensais :

_**Tu en sauras plus très bientôt… alors patiente, espèce de demeuré…**_

Nous courûmes pendant quelques minutes. Enfin je m'arrêtais.

_« Bon, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant. Tu m'insultes, tu t'en prends à cette pauvre Tanya qui a bien du mal à s'intégrer et... »_

_« Tais-toi ! Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais continues et tu vas la perdre espèce de sombre idiot !! »_

_« Quoi ? Mais perdre qui ? Je ne fais rien… »_ bégaya Edward.

_« Justement, tu ne fais rien !!! Tu ne comprends rien ou tu fais exprès ? Tu devrais t'occuper de Bella, la rassurer, prendre soin d'elle comme tu l'as toujours fait… Et toi, non ! Monsieur préfère passer du temps avec Tanya, rendre Bella malheureuse et surtout, tu laisses à d'autres l'opportunité de prendre ta place, en douceur… Si tu ne vois rien, c'est qu'en plus d'être idiot, obtus et caractériel, tu es aveugle ! »_

_« Mais non… Alice… personne ne prendra ma place, je ne laisserais à personne l'occasion de prendre Bella… Je suis perdu en ce moment, je ne me l'explique pas moi-même… mais une chose est certaine, il n'y a que Bella qui compte pour moi… »_

_« Bon admettons… On va mettre ça sur le compte du stress « avant-mariage »… Mais tu sais, Bella t'aime vraiment… c'est ancrée en elle, elle t'adore littéralement et je dois avouer que ton comportement ces derniers temps a été dur à vivre pour elle… Et pourtant, t'a-t-elle fait un reproche ? Une plainte ? Rien… Si Jasper avait fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, il serait en ce moment entrain de faire concurrence à Farinelli et autres chanteurs castrés de leur état !!! »_

_« Le message est passé… Merci Alice… Tu préviendras les autres, je file chez Bella. Elle est seule ce soir… »_

_« Oui, je sais… et en plus, tu as de la chance, je crois qu'elle t'attend. »_

Je vis un sourire fendre le visage de mon frère et il partit dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre Bella.

De mon côté, j'étais rassurée. Mon frère s'était repris… après tout, c'était son 1er mariage... Il avait le droit de perdre la tête, dans les limites du raisonnable bien sûr… et puis, la soirée de demain allait être intéressante… Je l'avais vu… et j'éclatais de rire seule dans la forêt… Par contre, il y en a une qui ne perdait rien pour attendre s'il s'avérait qu'elle voulait Edward. Je ne voyais rien de concret la concernant dans son futur… Alex aussi était assez secret. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de tergiverser… j'allais mettre Rosalie et Esmé dans la confidence… et dans les projets de notre Bella pour s'affirmer… C'était devenu une affaire de femmes et il était évident que ses sœurs et sa mère ne pourraient que soutenir Bella…

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres… satisfaite et rassurée. Edward m'avait rejoint peu après mon retour de Port Angeles. Il s'était confondu en excuses, m'avait assuré de son indéfectible amour pour moi et m'avait cajolée toute la nuit… Evidemment, je lui avais pardonné… Comment résister ?

Nous arrivâmes ensemble au lycée. Tous les autres nous attendaient. En faisant un clin d'œil à Alice, je m'approchais de Tanya pour lui dire bonjour.

_« J'ai vu que tu étais inquiète pour moi hier… Mais tout va bien… tout va pour le mieux… Tu es vraiment une amie merci ! »_

Je remarquais au sourire d'Alice qu'elle avait perçu l'ironie de ma phrase et surtout la mise en garde… Edward était à moi… et même sans crocs, je pouvais mordre très fort pour défendre mon os…

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux pour finalement répondre quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

Chacun de nous alla assister à ses cours respectifs… mais je ne pensais qu'à ce soir… Pour la première fois, j'avais hâte de me retrouver entres les mains expertes d'Alice pour la soirée.

- - - - - - - -

Alice ne m'avait rien épargné hier pendant notre shopping. J'arrivais chez les Cullen chargée de paquets…

Ce fut Alex qui m'accueilli à mon arrivée pour m'aider à porter mes achats.

Alice suivait de près et jetait un regard peu amène à Alex puis à Edward qui était arrivé juste après lui..

_« Viens Bella on monte. Vous les garçons, allez vous préparer. Départ dans 2 heures ! »_

Tout y passa. Ongles, cheveux, maquillage, épilations, gommage… Comment pouvait-on faire subir tout ça à un corps en si peu de temps ?

Finalement arriva le moment d'enfiler ma robe… Une petite merveille bleu nuit avec des liserais argenté… Le tissus très souple épousait mes formes sans mouler mon corps et les reflets argentés me donnaient l'air d'une sirène… J'avais au pieds des sandales argent à talons haut… La robe était courte mais pas trop (mi-cuisse ) hum hum… mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait, sans bretelle… Peut-on m'imaginer en robe bustier pour aller danser… Alice, oui en tout cas, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas hésité une seconde avant de décrocher ce modèle du cintre… Le seul d'ailleurs qu'elle ait pris…

Rosalie, Esmé et Alice jubilèrent en me voyant. Elles se congratulaient les unes les autres comme si j'étais une expérience réussie… Et pour une fois, je ne pouvais que me congratuler de les avoir laisser faire…

_« Les filles, il est temps d'y aller ! » _s'exclama Alice.

Les garçons nous attendaient en bas de l'escalier… Tanya était déjà là.

Rosalie descendit la première, dans une robe en lamé rouge… époustouflante.

Elle passa près de son mari en lui donnant une petite tape sur le menton :

_« Ferme la bouge mon ange… »_

Arrivaient ensuite Esmée et Alice : toutes les 2 en blanc. Esmée dans un pantalon de toile légère avec un top transparent sous la poitrine et Alice en robe de strass…

J'étais supposée arrivée ensuite. Pour une fois, la confiance ne me faisait pas défaut. Non, je ne tomberai pas… et oui, je serai fantastique… Alice me l'avait assuré, elle l'avait vu !

Je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux… J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau… enfin comme une sirène dans l'eau.

A mi-chemin des escaliers, Edward me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant.

_« Allez, tous en voiture ! On y va ! »_

**Pov Edward**

La mâchoire m'en tombait… Elle était tout simplement… merveilleuse, époustouflante… Divine. La tentation faite femme…

A notre arrivée, je dus faire appelle à tout mon self-control pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du videur d'abord, du serveur ensuite sans parler de certains participants à la soirée… même Alex eut droit à un grognement… Il s'excusa aussitôt… Je comprends, ok, elle était… oui, canon, c'est le terme… Mais bon… elle était à moi quand même !

Jasper était mort de rire… Il m'a dit que je transpirais la jalousie et que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Emmett, quant à lui était ravi d'avoir un sujet pour m'embêter les prochains temps… Bella était radieuse.

Alice commanda une bouteille de Champagne.

_« Nous allons tous trinquer ce soir à notre semaine d'examens. Dans une semaine tout sera fini et nous serons tous diplômés !!! Je n'aurai plus que le mariage à finaliser et Bella sera enfin notre sœur !!! »_

Emmett se joignit à Alice en levant son verre :

_« A Bella notre petite catastrophe naturelle préférée… et aux exams bien sûr. »_

Tout le monde éclata de rire. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue ce soir.

_« "Obsession" de Ventura… Mesdemoiselles cette chanson est pour vous ! Venez vite sur la piste de danse !!! »_ appela le DJ.

Alice entraîna Bella sur la piste… Estomaqué, je la vis bouger doucement, sensuellement au son de cette chanson douce, sensuelle… Les hommes commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle, guettant le moment de la toucher, de l'effleurer… Elle ne regardait que moi, ne dansait que pour moi, elle qui ne supportait pas d'être mis en avant… Ce soir, elle était sûre d'elle, de son pouvoir de séduction…

_« Eh bien frérot ! Elle cachait bien son jeu notre Bella ! »_ jubila Emmett.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle me touchait du regard, me caressait des yeux et enflammait mes sens avec les ondulations de son corps…

_« Ed, arrête…- _rigola Jasper -_ si tu continues à dégager de telles pulsions sexuelles, toute la salle va se retrouver à faire des galipettes… »_

_« Pour moi, c'est OK ! »_ dit Emmett.

Cette petite phrase lui value une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie, qui vexée, se leva pour aller danser avec les autres.

Emmett ne lui laissa faire qu'un pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et en l'entraînant il lui susurra à l'oreille :

_« Allez, viens ma blonde… on va allez danser tous les deux… »_

Un rire de gorge de Rosalie lui répondit…

De mon côté, je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre Bella et éloigner ces indésirables. Jasper avait d'ailleurs la même envie en voyant ces pervers tournés autour d'Alice…

Un slow. Je me précipitais vers Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'était bon de danser avec elle, la serrer contre moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses hanches qui se mouvait en douceur, amenant son bassin contre le mien. Mais qui lui avait appris à danser comme ça… La voix d'Alice résonna dans ma tête.

_**Encore une raison de me dire merci…elle est merveilleuse non ?**_ Je souris brièvement.

Mais, au comble de la félicité je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se perdre du côté de Tanya… Elle était avec Alex. Tous les deux étaient très proches l'un de l'autre… mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mais à quoi jouait–il ? Et Tanya, que lui trouvait-elle ? J'allais lui dire ma manière de penser à ce don juan de pacotille… et

_« Edward, tu me serres trop fort. Tu me fais mal. »_ chuchota Bella.

_« Oh pardon ma Bella ! »_ dis-je.

Je me repris… A nouveau perdu… Je tenais la femme de ma vie dans mes bras, et au risque de la blesser, je m'énervais en voyant une amie dans les bras d'un célibataire.

Alice arriva sur cet entrefait.

_« C'est le moment de se repoudrer le nez ! Viens Bella »_

Avec un petit sourire, j'embrassais Bella et laissais ma sœur l'entraîner avec elle.

Jasper essaya de me parler.

_« Plus tard. »_ lui dis-je en passant devant lui et en me dirigeant vers Tanya et Alex. Ce dernier partit rejoindre Jasper à notre table.

_« Tanya, tu veux prendre l'air avec moi ? »_

_« Avec plaisir. Mais où est Bella ? »_

_« Avec Alice. »_

Arrivés dehors, je détaillais Tanya. Elle était très belle, très sexy ce soir. Je sentais mes désirs afflués… Bella m'avait mis dans un état d'excitation assez vif tout à l'heure… Mais Tanya près de moi me faisait perdre la tête, j'avais envie d'elle…

_« Tu vas bien ? Tu parlais avec Alex tout à l'heure… ça à l'air d'aller vous deux. »_ dis-je sèchement.

_« Oui, il est très gentil. Mais tu sais, pour moi, il n'y a qu'un homme qui compte et pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre pour le remplacer… »_

Ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement humides, entrouvertes. Ses yeux me caressaient, faisant naître des sensations uniques en moi… Elle me regardait avec… envie… et...

... Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Ma langue se fraya rapidement un passage entre ses lèvres. La passion me submergea, je plaquais Tanya contre le mur en faisant courir mes mains le long de son corps… Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre… je pouvais profiter pleinement de ces sensations sans avoir peur de perdre le contrôle…

Tout à coup je me détachais de Tanya, complètement hagard… Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire…

_« Pardon Tanya, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »_ et je repartis à l'intérieur retrouver les autres.

**Pov Alex**

Exacerbé ses envies… Je ne pensais y arriver aussi bien… Bella m'avait aidé, elle était époustouflante ce soir… divine, sensuelle, tellement désirable. A la place d'Edward, j'aurais écrasé une tête ou deux mais lui était resté maître de lui-même, comme d'habitude… car Edward ne flanche pas… enfin, jusqu'à ce soir… Je riais doucement… Je maîtrisais pleinement mes pouvoirs… Alice pensait que j'étais gentil, tous les autres me trouvait sympa… même Edward. J'avais réussi à étendre ma protection à Tanya et finalement, c'était génial car personne ne se doutait de rien… Pas même Bella, que j'avais tenue dans mes bras le temps d'une danse. Elle était douce, chaude… Elle sentait bon…

Tiens, me dis-je à moi-même, notre Edward revient. C'est qu'il à l'air perdu le pauvre trésor… Un air un peu coupable en regardant Bella ! Oui, on y est arrivé. Cette fois-ci la machine est vraiment lancée !

Tanya arriva près de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me penchais vers elle en lui murmurant :_ « Bravo ma belle… »_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Tout le monde était persuadé que j'étais intéressé par Tanya… Je n'allais tout de même pas les détromper…

Je levais les yeux vers Edward. Son regard était noir.

* * *

**Merci Alice !!! Heureusement qu'elle est là! Mais bon ça a servi à... rien.**

**Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Je sais, je sais. C'est horrible. Nous sommes horribles... Désolée... Exprimez votre colère en écrivant des reviews mais svp ne nous démembrez pas! Je demande grâce! **

**Si vous aussi vous avez envie de plaquer Edward contre un mur et de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie... Bah allez-y ! Ramenons-le en p'tits morceaux ! **

**Les prochains chapitres vont être très durs... Surtout le prochain, alors préparez vos mouchoirs... et moi je vous dis à dans 2 jours, si je ne suis pas morte entre temps à cause de ce chapitre-là ! Lol!**

**Bonne soirée !! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello! Merci pour toutes ces déclarations : je crois avoir compris que nous sommes sadiques ^^' Alors pour l'être encore plus, et parce que je suis sûre que vous allez encore plus avoir envie de nous tuer, je vous laisse au fameux chapitre 8.**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews !!!!!! Merci aussi aux fidèles qui nous laisse des reviews depuis le début ! **

**lolo08 :** Si le chap' précédent t'as donné envie de pleurer, je veux même pas imaginer celui-là !!

**manu16111812 :** Les démembrer tous?! Sage décision! J'adhère!

**caro30 : **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr aussi ! Oui, faire souffrir est notre passe-temps favori =P Bonne idée pour les Quilleutes, on pourrait faire... un bûcher collectif, nan?! Lol! Reponse PS : Euh désolée, je crois que tu vas devoir utiliser ton tee-shirt, ou même plusieurs!

**nini : **Siiiiii c'est possible... ! Les prochains chapitres sont effectivement à craindre! Mais ne dérourage pas! Grrrr aux "deux ignobles cafards", très bien trouvé comme surnom!

**debodebi et lilou :** Moi aussi j'veux me joindre à vous!!! Raah nan enfait j'peux pas... J'ai pas le droit de tuer un des personnages principaux de cette fic' ! Lilou, pour le mauvais pressentiment... euh ouais... désolée!

**kimlovetom : **Salaud oui! Y'a pas mieux pour le désigner!

**alia : **Alors Aro n'a pas spécifié le pouvoir d'Alex car il utilise Alex contre les Cullen. Donc faire passer un méchant aux méchants pouvoirs pour un gentil qui veut juste suivre leur mode de vie, c'est quand même mieux! Tu annoncerais tes plans et les armes secrètes dont tu disposes à ton ennemi ?! Nan hein! Pour Alice, nan elle ne l'a pas vu. C'est dit en quelque sorte à la fin du chapitre précédent. Alex dit qu'il a réussi à étendre sa protection sur Tanya.

**eliloulou : **Sadique nous?!! Naaaaan! ;)

**VampNinis : **Ah. Euh je fais comment pour mettre la suite ?! Mdr!

**PS : J'ai eu plusieurs fois la question : Alice n'a-t-elle rien vu ? Pour le chapitre précédent : Alice ne voyant pas Tanya, elle n'a pas pu voir ce qui allait se passer. Edward s'est décidé sur le coup, c'était pas prévu ce qu'il allait faire (et il aurait pu éviter d'ailleurs!). Dans ce chapitre Alice nous en dira un peu plus ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout celà fait parti de l'histoire, ce sera expliqué plus tard ! Pour Alex et ses pouvoirs, vous avez surement remarqué qu'il en a plusieurs, sauf qu'enfait il n'en a qu'UN seul. Avec ça je pense que vous pourriez trouver !**

**J'espère que vous avez fait le stock de mouchoirs... Chapitre sadique. Je sais. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours! Bonne lecture, enfin bon.**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Tiens, me dis-je à moi-même, notre Edward revient. C'est qu'il à l'air perdu le pauvre trésor… Un air un peu coupable en regardant Bella ! Oui, on y est arrivé. Cette fois-ci la machine est vraiment lancée !_

_Tanya arriva près de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me penchais vers elle en lui murmurant : « Bravo ma belle… »_

_Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Tout le monde était persuadé que j'étais intéressé par Tanya… Je n'allais tout de même pas les détromper…_

_Je levais les yeux vers Edward. Son regard était noir._

**Pov Edward**

Non, non, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… Je n'avais plus réussi à regarder Bella le reste du temps où nous sommes restés en discothèque. Nous avons tous très vite décidé de rentrer, tous pour des raisons différentes… Emmett avait hâte de se retrouver avec Rosalie, Jasper ne supportait plus le tumulte des sentiments des gens présents et moi, moi… je ne me supportais plus, je me détestais, je me faisais vomir… si j'avais pu…

Arrivés à la maison, tout le monde regagna sa chambre… et bien sur Bella me suivit dans « notre » chambre. Je l'embrassai légèrement en lui conseillant de dormir.

J'ai beau essayé, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Le dire à Bella ? Lui dire que je m'étais laissé emporter par la passion… alors qu'avec elle, j'étais toujours sur la défensive… Et comment le prendrait-elle ? Elle me pardonnerait bien sur. Elle est comme ça ma Bella, si douce, si aimante… on dirait un ange et quand elle dort… elle est à croquer… Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été attiré comme ça par son sang… et là, j'en mourrais d'envie…

Vite, Edward, sors de cette chambre… Le venin remplissait déjà ma bouche. Je partis en courant chasser dans la foret ; si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurai fait… Je n'étais plus capable de me contrôler en sa présence…

**Pov Alex**

Pauvre Edward… Décidément, ce n'était pas sa soirée. J'avais réussi à le déstabiliser d'un point de vue sexuel et il avait sauté sur Tanya… Là, je l'ai fait désirer le sang de Bella d'une force… Et il est partit. Je suis vraiment sur la bonne voie…

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais... seule. Pas d'Edward. Pas de petit mot. Je me levais, m'habillais et descendis prendre le petit déjeuner. Esmée m'attendait.

_« Bella, ma chérie, ce n'était pas prévu mais tout le monde s'est dit qu'avant de commencer les examens, ils devaient aller chasser pour être capable de supporter... enfin, de tenir le coup. Edward n'a pas voulu te réveiller mais il t'embrasse. Il rentrera lundi matin avec tout le monde. »_

_« Ok, merci Esmée. Je vais rentrer alors et profiter un peu de mon père et réviser encore un peu. »_

_« Oui… parce que n'oublies pas qu'à partir de vendredi, nous ne nous occuperons que de votre mariage… Charlie est fou de joie mais, les côtés pratiques le dépassent un peu !_ _» _ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_« Je crois que je tiens cette qualité de mon père alors ! L'organisation et moi ça fait deux ! Heureusement que vous êtes là et qu'Alice à déjà tout prévu ! »_

Je repartis en souriant même si j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir embrassé mon Edward avant cette séparation.

Le week end passa rapidement malgré mes craintes. Charlie était ravi que je passe un peu de temps avec lui et mes révisions me rassurèrent…

Je vis arriver les Cullen&co tous ensemble. Alice me serra fort dans ses bras, Emmett me souleva en me demandant quelle catastrophe j'avais déclenché en leur absence… Edward se contenta d'un baiser sur le front en me demandant si j'allais bien…

Les examens commencèrent. Les heures, les jours passèrent. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir puisque j'étais en période d'examens… et Edward préférait me laisser seule pour que je puisse me reposer, affirma-t-il… Il me manquait. Mais, voilà, la semaine était passée, nous étions à 1 mois du mariage et je comptais bien récupérer mon fiancé !

En arrivant à la villa des Cullen, je ne trouvais que Tanya et Alex.

_« Bonjour Bella ! Comment s'est passée cette semaine? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ! »_ dit Alex

_« Salut Alex ! Bien, bien… Les maths ont été un peu dures mais je crois que ça s'est bien passé… et pour vous ? »_

_« Nous, on est pas à notre premier essai… Mais je crois que c'est ok ! »_ annonça joyeusement Tanya…

_« Tant mieux. Où sont les autres ? »_

_« Ils sont allés faire des achats… Edward avait un cadeau à acheter je crois… et tu connais Alice ! Elle n'a pas pu résister à virer shopping. Les autres ont décidé de suivre comme rien d'intéressant ne les retenait ici… »_

J'avais pourtant prévenu que je comptais faire une surprise en venant passer le week end avec eux…

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Tout le monde a besoin de se changer les idées après cette semaine… Bon je vais y aller… »_ - Sympa la remarque ma grande -, pensais-je en moi-même.

_« Attend, on pourrait les attendre ensemble si tu veux »_ insistèrent Tanya et Alex.

_« Ok »_

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, moi non plus je n'avais rien de mieux à faire…

Nous regardions la télévision lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur virée une heure plus tard.

_« Bella ! »_ et Edward me sauta dessus. Il m'embrassa avec une vigueur nouvelle et mon Dieu, ça faisait du bien de le retrouver ! Comme d'habitude, il mit fin trop vite à notre baiser.

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Mais, tu ne le sauras que le jour de notre mariage… »_

_« Alice, quelle est l'idée que tu as encore donné à ton frère ? »_ dis je en taquinant ma future belle-sœur…

_« Je n'y suis pour rien… Par contre, j'ai notre emploi du temps des 3 prochaines semaines… ! »_

Je craignais le pire… et j'avais raison…

**Pov Alice**

Oui, je retrouvais mon frère. Il avait décidé d'un cadeau surprise à faire à Bella. Elle le trouverait chez elle le 12 août au soir… Un très bel album photo qui retraçait le début de leur histoire avec des photos drôles, sérieuses, d'autres plus romantiques… Il restait beaucoup de pages vides pour le futur avait il écrit… et comme Bella serait transformée après le mariage, nous avions de nombreuses pellicules à développer en perspective…

**Pov Bella**

Chaque jour qui passa fut dédié à la préparation du mariage… Le meilleur gâteau (j'en ai goûté tant que je pense que ne n'en mangerai plus jamais !), les plus belles fleurs, le parfum parfait, les chaussures, l'orchestre, la coiffure, les tenues pour notre voyage de noce… Pour que je ne me doute de rien, j'avais des tenues pour chaque type de climat sur la terre… et cela faisait des monceaux de vêtements. Et la robe de mariée me direz-vous… et bien, je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire là-dessus puisque ma « voyante » de belle-sœur avait choisi pour moi le modèle idéale… Une robe à crinoline blanche parsemée de petites perles discrètes. Le bustier était orné de dentelles et le col bateau laissait ma gorge et mes épaules nues… une tentation pure avait dit Alice !

Chaque soir, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward qui me berçait pour m'endormir… Le 11 août était organisé sa journée entre garçons qui devait durer deux jours… Sacrément long l'enterrement de vie de garçon chez les vampires ! Je profitai de lui jusqu'à ce que Emmett vienne le chercher… par la peau du coup.

_« Bella… ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait… promets le moi. »_ supplia-t-il.

_« Mais oui, elle te pardonne ! Tu reviens dans 2 jours… et tu es avec nous ! »_ rigola Emmett.

_« A dans 2 jours ! Fais attention à toi mon amour… _- dis je à Edward -_ Et vous autres, gare à vous s'il n'est pas à l'heure !!! »_

Ils partirent tous en riant, sauf Edward qui semblait triste.

_« Tu lui manques déjà ! C'est beau l'amour quand même !!! »_ ajouta Alice.

_« Bon pour nous aussi c'est la fête ! Ce soir on va aller dévorer des glaces, enfin toi, voir un film d'amour au cinéma… et rentrer nous coucher ! Pas besoin d'être voyante pour imaginer la tête de notre fiancée si elle ne dort pas ! »_

La soirée était très sympa et j'ai beaucoup ri, même avec Tanya !

Le lendemain je me levais. Je descendis prendre mon café. Alice attendait dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle vint vers moi :

«_ Enfin debout ! J'ai vu que cette robe t'irait à merveille, mais je veux quand même que tu l'essayes ! Allez viens pendant que nous sommes seules.__ »_

Je la suivi aussi vite que je pus. Je pris la housse dans laquelle était la robe et l'ouvrit. Alice m'avait quitté pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir… Elle viendrait quand je lui dirais que j'étais prête. Une enveloppe tomba. Mon prénom dessus avec la belle écriture d'Edward…

Je l'ouvris avec curiosité.

_. Bella, mon amour,_

_Tu seras sûrement surprise de lire cette lettre. Mais une fois de plus, je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'affronter, de tout te dire, de regarder au fond de ton regard si doux…_

_Tu es l'être qui aura le plus compté pour moi. Grâce à toi, je me suis réconcilié avec la vie, avec l'amour. Moi qui pensais n'être qu'un monstre, j'ai vu à travers ton regard, la chance qui m'était offerte. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, tu as cru en moi lorsque moi je doutais…_

_Grâce à toi, j'ai pu m'épanouir… et trouver l'amour de ma vie._

_Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur dans mon espèce… Je n'aurais jamais du te faire prendre tant de risques, mais avec toi je ne pouvais pas être moi-même…_

_Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi… Je n'avais rien prémédité, je te le promets ! Les choses se sont faite d'elles-mêmes. Notre histoire était basée sur la passion, le désir… car crois-moi lorsque je dit que je t'ai aimé… Tu as été celle sans laquelle la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue… tu as été mon ange… mais j'ai trouvé ma reine…_

_Tu feras un jour le bonheur d'un homme, sois en certaine. Quelqu'un sera là pour toi, pour t'aimer, te chérir comme tu le mérites…_

_Je me suis rendu compte, un peu tard c'est vrai, que je n'étais pas cet homme là._

_C'est au-dessus de mes forces…_

_Les autres ne savent rien… Dis-leur juste que je reviendrai, bientôt…_

_Edward ._

Alice était rentrée doucement dans la pièce. Je tenais cette lettre dans mes mains… Je n'y croyais pas, ce n'était pas possible…

_« Bella ? »_

Je regardais Alice le regard vide…

_« Tiens, reprends la. Je n'en ai plus besoin… jamais. Ton frère est parti… »_ une larme unique coula le long de ma joue.

_« Quoi, mais non, mais non ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est avec Jazz et Emmett, et Alex… ils vont revenir… »_

_« Ils reviendront oui… même lui, il l'a dit, bientôt… mais il ne sera pas là demain… »_

Je lui tendis la lettre et descendis au salon pour partir. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, avec sa famille… Je n'en ferai jamais partie. Je voulais juste repartir chez moi.

Qu'est ce que j'avais cru ?

**Pov Alex**

Voilà, c'était fait. J'avais fait mine d'embrasser Tanya… et le lion s'est réveillé. Il a surpris tout le monde en m'envoyant valser contre un tronc d'arbre et en saisissant Tanya pour l'emmener avec lui… Nous étions rentrer plus tôt, ces chers hommes avaient trouvé le temps long loin de leur moitié… et nous étions tombés sur Tanya que j'avais bien sur prévenu… C'est vrai qu'il était à point et j'avais du lui envoyer une bonne dose de suggestion, de colère et de désir pour réussir. Note pour moi-même, être plus prudent en présence de Jasper… il m'a vraiment regardé bizarrement…

J'ai joué à l'amant abandonné… et Emmett m'a soutenu jusqu'à la maison. Là où nous avions trouvé Bella… sur le pas de la porte.

_« Oh Bella ! »_ dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_« Ca va, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi maintenant. »_

Les mèches de ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage… Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de les replacé derrière son oreille et l'embrasser dans le coup… Pour la première fois, je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras sans que personne ne soit choqué par mes gestes d'affection..

_« Mais tu es chez toi ! Bella, écoute il doit y avoir une solution… Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose… jamais Edward n'aurait pu te faire ça ! »_ commença Alice.

_« Alice a raison… Je sentais des choses étranges ces derniers temps… et »_ continua Jasper.

Ca sentait le roussi… Vite, changer de conversation…

_« Je n'ai rien vu venir du côté de Tanya moi… »_

_« Tanya ? »_ balbutia Bella…

Et elle s'assit par terre…

Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett étaient perdus…

_« Attendez, je m'en occupe… Viens Bella, on va rentrer chez toi… »_

Sans attendre sa réponse, je la pris dans mes bras et la déposais dans la voiture.

_« Alice, vient dans un petit moment la voir… »_

Elle me faisait de la peine… C'était douloureux de voir Bella comme ça… mais bon, il fallait en passer par là. J'avais conscience d'être sadique sur ce coup là… en rentrant Bella allait trouver son beau cadeau qui l'attendait sur son lit…

**Pov Alice**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Jasper était perdu, Esmée et Carlisle dévastés. Moi je n'avais rien vu, rien pressentit… Mon dieu, ma pauvre Bella. Ses yeux si tristes… C'est comme si on lui avait volé son âme… Comment Edward avait pu faire ça, ça lui ressemblait si peu. Il était prêt à mourir pour Bella, et il la quittait comme ça… ? Même maintenant, je n'arrivais à rien en pensant à Edward. C'était étrange. D'abord Jasper qui avait cette sensation de malaise, moi qui ne voyais plus rien… ce n'était pas très clair et il y avait quelque chose de bien plus grave la dessous…

Mon Dieu, le cadeau chez Bella ! Vite !

Et je courus aussi vite que je le pus pour tenter d'empêcher Bella de trouver son cadeau…

**Pov Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer… pas encore. Edward était parti, avec Tanya… Il m'avait quitté la veille de notre mariage. Moi qui croyais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films… et en général, c'est parce que le beau prince va rejoindre sa belle princesse pour ne pas rester avec la vilaine sorcière… Oh, mais non… ce n'est pas possible. Je ne me suis pas bercée d'illusions, j'ai bien senti qu'il m'aimait… Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si c'était de la pitié ? J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'amputer d'un bras, d'une jambe… de mon cœur. Oh, Edward, reviens ! Je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi, t'entendre me dire que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût… que rien n'était vrai… que tu m'aimais.

Alex m'aida à rentrer quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre, et vis un paquet sur le lit. Je l'ouvris. Un album photo ?

« Bella et Edward Cullen ». Voilà les mots qui ornaient la couverture… Je feuilletai les premières pages : Edward et moi en tenue de base-ball, une photo du bal de fin d'année, de nous dans notre clairière… et je vis un titre sous une place vide : notre mariage…

Les larmes ont enfin commencé à couler et je ne me souviens pas du reste… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Alex et Alice étaient là.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop dur ? Eh oui référence au prologue. Le moment fatidique est arrivé. *les larmes aux yeux* lol!**

**Alex est enfin arrivé à les séparer. C'est un biiiiiiiiiip, je sais! Tout s'écroule. Plus de Edward/Bella, plus de mariage, plus rien... **

**Des idées pour la suite peut-être ? Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre Bella n'est pas comme celle du livre, elle est plus tenace que ça! Elle va pas se laisser aller!**

**Prochain chapitre comme d'habitude dans 2 jours!**

**Au revoir les gens!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les gens! Quel succès pour ce chapitre. Woaw ça fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Nouvel abandon... dur dur je sais!**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews! Alors c'est parti :**

**caro30 : **3 tee-shirts??! ça s'arrangera... peut-être bien que oui ou peut-être bien que non! Tu vas carréùent t'attaquer aux rideaux ?! Eh ben!

**Dawn : **J'espère aussi! Et je te pardonne, parce que Tanya le mérite. Elle mérite même plus qu'un bottage de fesses!

**Smille : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**lolo08 : **J'espère que ces 2 jours n'ont pas été trop longs! Oui, la pauvre. ça fait 2 fois quand même qu'il la quitte... Quel con!

**lilou : **Je les hais aussi!!! Désolée d'avoir arrêter le chap' là, nous? sadiques? maiiiis naaaan! =P

**eliloulou : **C'est pire que tout oui! Si je me permet, personnellement je donnerais plus que des claques à ce "cher" Eddy! Lol! Merci de nous suivre =D Par contre pour la boite de mouchoirs, euh... garde-la on sait jamais!

**yoro :** C'est triste oui! Par contre pour tes suggestions, je ne dirais rien! Quand elle veut quelque chose Tanya, elle fait tout pour pas faire de gaffe! Ah ah! Je ne dirais rien de plus!

**debodebi : **T'inquiète pas, je suis comme toi! C'est pas grave! M'enfin la belle gueule d'ange... Ok il y peut rien mais bon il a dépassé les bornes des limites, c'est quand même un petit con! (ma tape paaaaaas! Je suis totalement pour Edward dans la réalité, t'inquiète! Lol!)

**alia : **Premièrement, les intentions des volturis seront dans ce chap'. Deuxièmement, nan elle n'est pas naïve ni déplorée! En tout cas je l'espère pour elle! Elle y tient à son Edward! Et enfin, Tanya sait s'y prendre, surtout quand on a de l'aide!

**galswinthe : **Merciiii =D

**nini : **Vas-y hurle, lâche-toi! Mdr! Bella n'est pas si bête, j'espère, parce que aller avec un cafard... Mouais quoi! Jazz et Alice version Sherlock Holmes! Wouw ça promet! =P

**manu16111812 : **Comment faire souffrir un vampire?! Tu t'occupes de la souffrance, je m'occupe du démembrement! On les brule après! Mdr!

**edgounette : **J'aurais dit la même chose^^

**meliemellow :** C'est des sadiques, des cafards, des petits cons, des... pff y'a tellement à dire!! Ils l'ont fait... et ils ont bien réussi!

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre où on se reprend en main, parce que faut quand même pas se laisser aller hein! Parce que y'en a marre des vampires en tout genre qui vont du petit ami vampire infidèle à la vampire pouf**** blonde décolorée (je ne citerais personne commençant par un T.) ou encore au vampire sadique et puissant qui veut piquer la petite amie de l'autre vampire infidèle et même du vampire puissant qui veut avoir tous les vampires aux puissants pouvoirs pour devenir encore plus puissant (pfiou, ça en fait du puissant!)! Mince alors! Quel monde surnaturel rempli de fous! Heureusement que notre lutin préféré est là^^**

**Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre, avec en prime : explication des intentions d'Aro! **

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Alex m'aida à rentrer quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre, et vis un paquet sur le lit. Je l'ouvris. Un album photo ?_

_« Bella et Edward Cullen ». Voilà les mots qui ornaient la couverture… Je feuilletai les premières pages : Edward et moi en tenue de base-ball, une photo du bal de fin d'année, de nous dans notre clairière… et je vis un titre sous une place vide : notre mariage…_

_Les larmes ont enfin commencé à couler et je ne me souviens pas du reste… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Alex et Alice étaient là._

**Pov Alice**

Nous étions là, avec Alex à regarder Bella. Elle venait de découvrir son cadeau… cadeau empoisonné puisqu'il venait de lui rappeler, en quelques pages, le passé merveilleux avec mon frère, l'avenir qui aurait du être… et qui ne serait jamais… Et elle s'était évanouie.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu passer à côté de cette désertion... comment mon frère avait pu changer à ce point, en si peu de temps. Lui si fiable, le bien-pensant de la famille, le roc sur lequel tout le monde s'appuyait… Même Carlisle…

_« Alice, elle va se réveiller bientôt ? »_ demanda inquiet Alex.

_« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va revenir à elle. Nous allons la ramener avec nous pour que Carlisle l'examine et lui donne peut être quelque chose pour tenir le choc… De mon côté, je vais prévenir Charlie et Renée… Et ça ne va pas être facile. »_ soupira Alice.

_« Ecoute Alice, je sais que tout ça est très éprouvant pour toi… Alors je vais m'en occuper… Je ne voudrais pas que la colère de Charlie te retombe dessus car tu es SA sœur après tout… Ramène Bella, elle aura besoin de toi à son réveil. »_

Je regardais Alex avec admiration et respect… C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il venait aussi de subir une déconvenue amoureuse et pourtant, il faisait passer le bien être des autres avant le sien…

_« Merci Alex… Tu sais, nous avons de la chance de t'avoir dans notre famille… et… saches que maintenant, même si nous ne te l'avons pas dit, tu fais réellement partie de notre famille… »_

_« Merci Alice. Vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi, et Bella aussi. Ca me fait de la peine… pour elle. »_

_« Elle se réveille. J'y vais. A plus tard. »_

_« Ok. »_

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et je l'entraînais vers la villa. Pauvre Alex, affronter la colère de Charlie… ça n'allait pas être simple.

Arrivées dans ma chambre, je posais Bella.

_« Alice, pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? Je veux rester chez moi… »_

_« Bella, tu es ici chez toi. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Tu es notre sœur et la fille de Carlisle et Esmée… et rien de ce qu'à fait mon imbécile de frère ne changera ça ! Je t'ai amenée ici car nous devons parler. Tu n'as pas à affronter le regard des autres ces prochains jours… J'ai donc décidé que nous partirions ensemble en voyage… dès ce soir. Il faut que tu prépares la suite : il y a l'université, ta reconstruction et la discussion que tu auras avec mon frère à son retour… Car saches une chose, aucun de nous ne le laissera t'avoir quitter sans une explication franche et directe… Tu a toute ta famille avec toi Bella… »_

Pour moi, quelque chose n'était pas clair… trop de chamboulements dans nos vies, dans des choses qui nous semblaient acquises. C'était trop tôt pour faire part de mes doutes à Bella, mais je comptais bien aller au bout de mon intuition…

**Pov Bella**

Tu as toute ta famille avec toi Bella…

Ma famille… J'étais dévastée, tétanisée par le chagrin… Je n'avais rien vu venir, rien présagé… rien, rien… rien, c'était ma vie maintenant…

Comment vivre sans lui, comment continuer sans lui… ? Je ne voulais pas y arriver, je voulais qu'on me laisse souffrir en paix… qu'on me laisse mourir… Qu'est ce que je méritais de plus de toute façon, je n'était qu'une misérable humaine qui était tombée amoureuse d'un dieu en pensant que son amour était payé en retour. Alors que non, rien.

Et là, Alice me proposait de voyager, de préparer la fac… C'est moi ou elle était devenue folle ? Je venais de me faire larguer par mon fiancé la veille du mariage quand même et je devais organiser ma vie comme si ce n'était pas plus grave qu'une tache de vinaigrette sur mon t-shirt ? Embêtant certes, mais après une lessive il n'y paraîtrait plus…

Une lessive ? Je regardais Alice. Elle avait raison. Il fallait que je fasse table rase, que je « lave » Edward de ma vie, et que je reparte sur de nouvelles bases…

Alice sourit en me regardant…

_« Bella, je sais que tu souffres. Et je crois qu'il faut que tu passes par cette phase que je respecte et pour laquelle je t'accompagnerai… Mais plus tard, tu comprendras ma démarche et tu sauras à quelle point tu es forte et digne d'être aimée. »_ ajouta une Alice au bord des larmes…

_« Alice, tu as raison. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me rouler en boule et disparaître… Je crois que je n'arriverai pas… »_ et je fondis en larme.

_« Je m'occupe des bagages. Esmée et Carlisle sont partis tout à l'heure. Une urgence. Dans une heure, on s'en va. Jasper nous accompagne à l'aéroport. Emmett et Rosalie seront prévenus à leur retour de la chasse… Emmett était dans une telle rage qu'il a failli tout casser… »_

_« Et Alex ? Je veux voir Alex avant de partir, pour le remercier… Et Charlie ? Les invités ? »_

_« Relax ma belle. Esmée s'est occupée des invités en prétextant un problème de santé d'Edward. Elle préviendra aussi Renée. Alex s'occupe de ton père. »_

**Pov Alex**

C'est clair que ça n'a pas été évident de la voir dans cet état. Aro, quand il m'avait désigné pour cette mission, n'avait sans doute pas vu l'éventualité que je tomberai amoureux de Bella.

- Flash Back -

_« Alex, tu es un de nos gardes les plus appréciés. Ton pouvoir est quasiment illimité et permet de faire de véritables miracles sans violence… Et tu sais à quel point la violence gratuite m'exaspère… Il n'y qu'avec toi que je vois les humains venir en souriant pour se faire dévorer. Mais là n'est pas l'objet de cet entretien car depuis ce pari stupide avec Felix, tu ne te nourris que d'animaux. » _avait annoncé Aro.

_«Maître, ce n'était pas un pari stupide… Il avait mis ma fierté en cause… Pouvais-je supporter les railleries de Félix pour l'éternité ? Et puis, ce pari prend fin dans une semaine… »_

_« Non justement… Aujourd'hui, un jeune vampire très prometteur est venu pour nous demander de le tuer... »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

_« Oui, il voulait en finir avec son éternité car il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Edward Cullen a des pouvoirs très intéressants… Il entend ce que pense les gens et j'ai lu dans sa mémoire qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de cette jeune fille… »_

_« Oui, et alors ? Quel est mon rôle et quel est le lien avec le pari ? »_

_« Et bien, tes yeux sont dorés comme les siens. Il ne se méfiera pas donc… car figure toi que la jeune fille dont nous parlons est ici à Volterra et que Félix et Démitri sont entrain d'escorter Edward, Bella - c'est son nom - et Alice et Tanya deux femelles vampires, jusqu'à nous. En gros, tu vas les retrouver, te faire aimer… et tu y arriveras, tu sauras quoi faire j'en suis persuadé. Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à me ramener la belle transformée et désireuse de faire partie de notre clan. Bien sûr, tu pourras la garder si tu le désires. Elle sera beaucoup mieux avec notre famille à Volterra, car je pressens des qualités insoupçonnées chez cette jeune femme… Arriverais-je peut-être à avoir les deux autres Cullen... Puis-je compter sur toi Alex ? »_

_« Bien sur Maître. »_

- Fin du flash back -

Et quand je l'ai vu, la curiosité a parlé la première ! Il fallait que je voie pourquoi l'un d'entre nous voulait renoncer à son éternité et ce qui avait intéressé Aro au point d'envoyer un missionnaire au loin… Elle sentait bon, elle était jolie… et j'ai eu envie de lui donner quelques sensations fortes en l'emmenant avec moi sous le nez de son amoureux. Elle ne s'est pas mise à paniquer, elle est restée très digne et ça, ça à forcer mon admiration… Plus je passais du temps avec elle, et plus je devenais fou d'elle… La voir aussi amoureuse d'Edward m'a rendu terriblement jaloux et Tanya a aidé mes projets au-delà de mes espérances. Aro avait fait mandé Tanya car il avait ce projet de me voir rejoindre les végétariens depuis quelque temps pour être sûr qu'ils n'oeuvraient pas au loin contre les Volturi, et le hasard avait voulu que les événements s'enchaînent…

J'avais senti chez elle, à cette première rencontre toute l'animosité qu'elle avait envers Bella, la jalousie mais surtout l'amour et le désir pour Edward… qui lui, ne la considérait que comme une amie très chère… Vampires ou humains, rien de plus simple que de faire passer l'amitié pour de l'amour…

- - - -

_« Charlie, vous êtes là ! Je dois vous parler… »_

_« Alex, comment ça va ? Ca doit être l'effervescence à la villa avec tous ces préparatifs… »_

_« En fait, non… Voilà, je vais être très franc. Edward est parti. Il a quitté Bella et… »_

_« Quoi ?!! Ce petit… ce misérable ! Il a encore laissé Bella ? Oh, quand je vais le voir… » _Son visage passa d'une couleur à l'autre.

_« Calmez-vous, il semblerait qu'un souci médical soit à la base de cette décision… mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Alice s'occupe de Bella. »_

Sur ces mots le téléphone sonna.

_« Allo... oui Alice c'est Charlie. Comment va Bella ?... Et ton frère c'est quoi cette histoire de maladie subite ?_ - s'étrangla Charlie - _ok, oui c'est mieux pour elle… Jasper vous emmène… Tiens moi au courant et dis lui que je l'aime. »_ rajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_« Alex merci en tout cas. Alice m'a dit qu'elle emmenait Bella en voyage pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir la médisance des gens. Esmée a prévenu Renée juste au moment où elle partait pour l'aéroport... Bon, je vais aller marcher un peu… »_

_« Ne vous en faîtes pas Charlie, nous veillons sur elle. »_

_« Ouais, j'espère… »_

Je pris congé et me dépêchait de rejoindre Alice. Je voulais absolument voir Bella avant son départ.

**Pov Tanya**

J'étais sur un petit nuage. A la veille du mariage, je pensais que tout nos plans avaient échoués avec Alex. Et pourtant, pendant ma chasse matinale après notre sortie fille - quelle horreur d'ailleurs d'une mièvrerie et d'un ennui mortel… comme Bella d'ailleurs - Edward avait débarqué. Il m'avait serré contre lui, embrassé comme un fou… J'avais voulu aller plus loin mais il s'était arrêté.

_« Tanya, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime… Toi et pas Bella… pas assez pour l'épouser en tout cas. Je ne pense qu'à toi, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser tout le temps… Si tes sentiments sont semblables aux miens comme je l'espère, et bien… nous partirons ensemble quelques jours et nous reviendrons ensuite nous expliquer. »_

_« Oh Edward, ça fait des décennies que j'attends ça. »_

_« Bon, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire ici. Partons. »_

Nous sommes allés en Alaska rejoindre ma famille. Tous étaient heureux pour moi mais ils regardaient Edward avec curiosité… Ils avaient tous l'air très étonnés de ce revirement de situation…

Je dois avouer que de mon côté, je n'étais pas très fière… Même si je méprisais Bella, je savais que l'amour que lui portait Edward était véritable et inconditionnel… Mais oubliant mes remords, j'embrassais Edward à pleine bouche.

Il se rendrait compte que j'étais ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs pour lui… que cette sinistre humaine ne lui suffirait pas. Même si je savais que je ne devais qu'à Alex ce retournement de situation… car sans lui, aussi maladroite que soit Bella, aussi fragile, aussi humaine, Edward ne m'aurait jamais accordé un regard…

Il ne me restait à présent qu'à me faire aimer passionnément… Tant qu'Alex me soutiendrait et sauf erreur de ma part, je pourrais garder Edward…

Bizarrement, Edward n'avait jamais voulu que nous allions jusqu'au bout alors que j'étais plus que consentante…

**Pov Alice**

Nos bagages étaient prêts. Vêtements, lotions solaires, CD de musiques appropriées - les pousses au suicide, comme je les appelle, mais Bella en aurait besoin - et bien sûr des revues - là c'est moi qui en aurais besoin…

Alex était venu nous saluer, et il s'était montré particulièrement tendre avec Bella…

Jasper et moi, tout à nos embrassades, avions tout de même ressentis cet élan d'amour qu'il avait pour elle… C'était étrange, mais malgré l'affection que j'avais pour Alex, quelque chose me dérangeait… Jasper avait aussi ce sentiment. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment… Je m'en occuperai plus tard !

_« Allons Bella, on y va ! »_

_« Et où va-t-on d'ailleurs? »_

_« Sur une île paradisiaque… du soleil, la mer, la chaleur et ça rien que pour nous deux ! »_

**Pov Bella**

Nous arrivâmes après de longues heures de trajet dans une île paradisiaque. Les premiers jours, je ne regardais rien, je ne mangeais pas, je ne parlais pas. Je passais mon temps à ressasser ce qu'Edward m'avait dit dans sa lettre, ces serments d'amour, ces promesses… rien n'avaient été tenues. Et puis le 7ème jour, je me suis réveillée dans tous les sens du termes.

_« Alice, où sommes nous exactement ? »_

_« Sur l'île d'Esmée. Carlisle la lui a offerte il y a longtemps déjà pour qu'ils puissent profiter sereinement du soleil… et d'un lieu connu d'eux seuls… jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. »_

_« C'est très gentil à eux… Alice, j'ai décidé de revivre. D'abord pour moi, et pour les autres ensuite. Vivre pour moi, mes désirs, mes plaisirs… Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore fait… »_

_« Et bien, il était temps ! Je retrouve ma petite sœur… Je t'aime Bella tu sais ! »_

_« Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi. »_

Et en un instant, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_« Et si nous rentrions ? Je crois que j'ai une entrée en faculté à préparer… »_

_« Bella, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à ce sujet… mais si tu veux bien évidemment… Voilà, nous avons une belle maison à Dartmouth et tu pourrais… »_

_« Non, merci Alice. Tu... ou plutôt vous serez toujours les bienvenus mais je veux un appartement à moi. J'ai besoin de ne plus être dépendante de personne, de ne plus compter sur les autres pour que ma vie aille bien… A partir de maintenant, une nouvelle Bella est née. Elle vous aime toujours autant mais, mon bonheur ne dépend plus que de moi… En plus, j'ai cru comprendre que ton frère comptait revenir et j'imagine que Tanya l'accompagnera… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner mais j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et si tu as la chance de rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, ton âme sœur et bien il ne faut pas laisser passer cette chance là. J'aimerai toujours ton frère et je lui souhaiterai toujours le meilleur mais vivre avec lui et le voir en aimer une autre est au-dessus de mes forces… Et très honnêtement, vampire ou pas, je crois que je finirai par arracher les cheveux à l'autre poufiasse et à ton frère autre chose… donc oublions la cohabitation pour le moment… »_

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux et éclata de rire…

_« J'aime quand tu es comme ça Bella ! Il va regretter notre Edward… Et tu as raison pour la cohabitation… J'ai eu Jasper au téléphone et je crois qu'il ne faudrait qu'une étincelle pour que lui, Emmett et Rosalie ne mette en pièce notre chère Tanya… et peut être qu'Edward va avoir une surprise ou deux en revenant… Je crois qu'un cyclone a traversé par mégarde sa chambre… »_

J'aurai du dire quelque chose à ce moment, me conduire en adulte… mais non, j'ai juste souri. Ca me faisait du bien, je me sentais plus légère… une petite vengeance n'était tout de même pas un crime… ?

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Bella?! Je la préfère comme ça plutôt que pleurnicheuse! **

**Vous avez aussi envie d'hurler à Alice de ne pas penser à Alex comme ça, genre le saint très gentil qui s'occupe bien de sa... nouvelle famille... Beurk! Non, vous n'avez pas rêvés, elle lui a bien dit qu'il faisait désormais parti de la famille...**

**Vous inquiétez pas, on aura un Pov Edward au prochain chapitre! Rentrée à l'université, nouvelles rencontres, jalousie et pleins d'autres choses en vue!**

**A dans 2 jours!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjouuuur!! Nouveau chapitre, confrontations confrontations! Souvenez-vous de l'urgence de Carlisle et Esmé, alors voilà où ils sont allés! J'ai adoré ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci aussi aux personnes qui nous ont mis en alerte!**

**caro30 :** Mah nan faut pas pleurer! Encore et toujours les Volturi eh oui! La descendre de son petit nuage oui, et l'enfoncer dans le sol après! ps : merci pour ta réponse à ma review! Bonne continuation pour ta fic', hâte de voir la suite!

**debodebi : **Que ferons nous sans les Cullen!? Eh bien, rien ^^'

**nini : **Elle doit pas se laisser aller! Pour Alex... ah ah! Je ne divulguerai rien =P Ouais c'est vrai les Denali... pas sympa sur ce coup-là mais bon!

**lolo08 : **Le moment du baiser a été difficile à écrire, surtout quand c'est du Tanya/Edward! Beurk! Il tente sa chance le "pauvre" Alex! Il verra bien si ça marche ou pas hein =P (vas-y insulte Tanya c'est pas grave, j'crois qu'on va te pardonner, on a fait que l'insulter depuis le début! Lol!) Derien pour tout, mais surtout merci à toi de nous suivre!

**galswinthe : **Merci de devenir accro! ça nous fait plaisir! La souite la souite! La voilà!

**lilou : **Encore coupé au mauvais moment?! C'est pour tenir en haleine, ça marche apparemment! Lol! Merci pour le compliment, du sadisme gentil : nouveau concept ;)

**eliloulou : **Merci merci!!! Pour Tanya et Edward... ben tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre : rester près d'Alex! Combative la Bella! C'est beaucoup mieux! Par contre pour Alex... Je ne dirais rien! La boite de mouchoirs, je pense que tu peux la laisser cette fois ci. Je préviendrais! Lol!

**aruka01 : **Merci! Merci! et Merci!

**Dawn : **Merci beaucoup!

**manu16111812 : **J'arrive à faire ça?! Mais il faut être en colère contre ces deux ***** ! Lol!

**Vous avez préféré à l'unanimité une Bella plus "tenace" et combative, ce chapitre vous confirmera qu'on ne s'en prend pas elle si facilement!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux et éclata de rire…_

_« J'aime quand tu es comme ça Bella ! Il va regretter notre Edward… Et tu as raison pour la cohabitation… J'ai eu Jasper au téléphone et je crois qu'il ne faudrait qu'une étincelle pour que lui, Emmett et Rosalie ne mette en pièce notre chère Tanya… et peut être qu'Edward va avoir une surprise ou deux en revenant… Je crois qu'un cyclone a traversé par mégarde sa chambre… »_

_J'aurai du dire quelque chose à ce moment, me conduire en adulte… mais non, j'ai juste souri. Ca me faisait du bien, je me sentais plus légère… une petite vengeance n'était tout de même pas un crime… ?_

**Pov Edward**

J'étais fatigué, bizarre pour un vampire n'est-ce pas ? J'avais prétexté devoir chasser pour m'isoler un peu… Adossé à un arbre, je faisais un point sur les évènements des derniers jours.

Pendant mon enterrement de vie de garçon, j'avais eu une sorte de flash. J'avais ressenti un besoin irrépressible, une envie de voir Tanya… Une petite voix me répétait inlassablement, tu aimes Tanya, elle est la femme de ta vie, pas Bella…

J'étais comme hypnotisé et j'ai couru pour rejoindre Forks et Tanya…

Je me revois entrain d'écrire cette lettre à Bella… étrangement, ça avait été douloureux pour moi d'écrire ces mots. Sans doute parce que j'avais une grande tendresse pour Bella ou peut être plus… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

En tout cas, j'avais retrouvé Tanya et nous étions partis ensemble en Alaska, avec sa famille…

Nous étions installé dans une chambre spacieuse, lumineuse… mais rose… alors que ma couleur est le bleu. Lorsque je m'allongeais à côté de Tanya, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, il me semblait que je n'étais pas à ma place…

Oh comme Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et les autres me manquaient… Je voulais rentrer, j'avais besoin de me retrouver auprès des miens… et puis, il fallait aussi que je sois sûr que Bella aille bien…

Bella. Dans quel état l'avais-je laissé ? Je m'en voulais terriblement. Elle si douce, si confiante, si amoureuse, je l'avais laissé la veille de notre mariage. En repensant à ses yeux chocolat je ressenti une chaleur au fond de moi, comme si un élan de bonheur m'envahissait… Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

Le temps passait, il était temps que je retourne chez les Denali.

Plus je m'approchais, plus certaines odeurs familières se rappelaient à moi. Carlisle. Esmée. Ils étaient là tous les deux !

_« Carlisle, Esmée. Comme je suis heureux de vous voir. »_ dis-je en courant vers eux.

Ils me regardèrent arriver sans faire un geste vers moi, ce qui m'étonna surtout de la part d'Esmée…

_« Bonjour Edward. Nous t'attendions. Je crois que nous avons à parler… »_ annonça froidement Carlisle.

_« Bien sûr. Mais entrons d'abord… »_

_« Non. _- coupa Carlisle -_ Nous allons discuter sans les Denali… c'est une histoire entre Cullen qui nous amène. »_

Nous partîmes en courant vers une petite prairie que j'avais repérée.

_« Bon je vous écoute. »_

_« Peux tu expliquer ce qui s'est passé Edward ? Peux tu nous dire comment tu as osé faire ça à Bella, à notre famille… ? Comment as-tu pu, une seconde fois l'abandonner ? Tu as voulu mourir pour elle… et tu la laisses comme ça, une deuxième fois… comme si elle n'était rien pour toi… pour nous. »_

C'est Esmée qui avait parlé. Je l'avais rarement entendu utilisé un tel ton pour me parler, d'ailleurs je crois que jamais elle ne l'avait fait… Elle était en colère, elle était déçue, elle était triste. J'avais déçu ma mère et en levant les yeux, je vis que Carlisle partageait entièrement ces sentiments…

_« Ecoutez, ça peut paraître étrange je vous l'accorde. Pour moi aussi ça a été quelque chose de soudain, d'irrationnel… Mais c'est comme ça ! J'aime Tanya et je ne pouvais pas rester avec Bella sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà souffert à cause de moi et que je me sentais coupable de ça… Ca a été tellement soudain, tellement… »_ je ne trouvais pas les mots pour en parler…

_« Edward, calme toi. Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas là pour te faire des reproches mais tu sais, nous avons été pris de court… Tu ne nous avais rien dit, tu avais l'air tellement proche de Bella, vous paraissiez si amoureux. Tu ne parlais que du mariage, que du bonheur d'être avec elle… Nous n'avons rien compris. Tu veux nous en dire plus maintenant ? As-tu reçu des menaces pour faire ça ? Pour la protéger… ?_ supplia Carlisle._ **Je t'en prie, explique nous ?**_

_« Je ne sais pas… »_ Et c'était vrai, je ne savais pas… Mon monde s'était écroulé petit à petit, mes certitudes avaient fait place au doute. Et ce baiser que j'avais donné à Tanya. C'était charnel, puissant, physique… mais pas avec le cœur… C'était étrange, depuis quelques jours, je ne la trouvais plus aussi fantastique, plus aussi en osmose avec moi… Etais-ce le remord d'avoir blessé ma famille et Bella ? Quand je pensais à elle, mon cœur se serrait… Je devenais fou !!! Je l'avais quitté et maintenant elle me manquait !!! Je partis d'un rire nerveux…

_« Edward ? »_ s'inquiéta Esmée.

_« Non, rien… Ecoutez, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai revenir avec vous vivre à la maison et aller à la fac avec les autres. Bien sur, Tanya m'accompagne… Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais vous me manquez trop et j'ai besoin d'être avec vous… »_

_« Edward, quel que soit tes choix, tu es chez toi avec nous… Mais attends toi à une certaine froideur de la part de tes frères et sœurs. Tu sais qu'ils adorent Bella… »_

_« Oui je sais. »_ et je crois que moi aussi je l'adore… malgré tout ça, pensais-je.

Nous retournâmes chez les Denali annoncer notre départ et surtout prévenir Tanya.

**Pov Tanya**

Carlisle et Esmée… les ennuis commencent ! Edward s'éloigne déjà de moi, petit à petit… A croire que le pouvoir d'Alex est moins efficace à distance…

Bon, vite se préparer à acceuillir mes « beaux-parents ».

_« Ah bonjour ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir… »_

_« Bonjour Tanya. »_ me répondirent froidement Carlisle et Esmée.

Edward vint me prendre par la taille et me posa un baiser sur la tête…

_« Ma chérie, voilà, j'aimerais que nous repartions à Forks et que nous préparions notre entrée à l'université avec le reste de la famille comme c'était prévu… »_

_« Comme c'était prévu quand tu devais épouser l'humaine, c'est ça ? »_

_« Bella, pas l'humaine. »_ me coupa Esmée.

_« Oui, pardon… Bella. Je ne sais pas… Ecoute Edward, je ne connais pas l'avenir mais j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de ta famille à mon égard et… »_

_« Tanya, tu es la compagne d'Edward maintenant. Tu es donc un membre de notre famille… Apprend que dans notre famille, nous respectons les autres et ne faisont rien dans le dos les uns des autres… Tu es donc la… bienvenue si tu le souhaites. »_

J'avais senti toute l'hésitation sur le terme bienvenu… et surtout ces mises en garde. J'avais mal agis selon les critères de ces chers Cullen. Tant pis ! En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis… Et puis, voyons le bon côté, en retrouvant Alex, je retrouverai également mon emprise sur Edward. En plus, Kate et Irina m'avaient questionnées toute la nuit tant cet amour soudain les surprenait… elles allaient passer à Edward pour le cuisiner et j'avais senti qu'il ne résisterait pas au doute qu'elles insuffleraient en lui avec ces questions. Oui, nous allions retourner à Forks.

_« Je ne veux que rendre Edward heureux. C'est vrai que nous avons mal agi… mais, nous nous aimons et que pouvions nous faire d'autre ? Alors si vous me rassurez en me disant que je suis la bienvenue, c'est bon pour moi. Nous rentrons avec vous… »_

**Pov Bella**

Après une dizaine de jours d'absence, nous avions décidé de rentrer avec Alice. J'étais pleine de courage et de détermination sur l'île, mais au fur et mesure que nous rentrions, je me sentais à nouveau perdue…

_« Calme-toi Bella. Ca va bien aller… »_

Alice m'avait prévenu que Edward et Tanya étaient rentrés à la villa… pour préparer leur entrée en fac avec nous tous…

Je fermais les yeux… Comment allais-je réagir ?

En arrivant dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport, je vis que les Cullen nous attendaient.

Carlisle et Esmée qui me couvaient du regard, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper qui semblait manger du regard Alice et Alex.

Emmett me pris dans ses bras :

_« Bon retour petite sœur… »_ Je haussais les sourcils car cette appellation ne me correspondait plus, je ne serai jamais sa petite sœur… Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, non ! Je n'allais pas déjà craquer !

Rosalie arriva vers moi en me prenant elle aussi dans ses bras. Surprenant !

_« Même si Edward a décidé que son cœur le portait ailleurs, et même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, saches que nous t'aimons tous Bella… et que tu es, et seras toujours notre petite sœur, quoi qu'il se passe… »_

Et là, c'était trop… Rupture des digues ! Je me mis à sangloter tellement fort que certaines personnes s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder. J'avais mal, tellement mal… J'avais voulu être forte et voilà qu'à la première émotion je me transformais en fontaine ambulante ! Misérable !

Esmée et Carlisle m'entourèrent et je reçu une vague de calme… Merci Jasper !

Ils m'entraînaient vers les voitures. Je me retrouvais avec Alex assis auprès de moi.

Le pauvre, lui aussi avait du souffrir…

Je lui lançais un sourire auquel il me répondit. Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

_« Bella, je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »_

_« Je suis contente aussi. Et merci pour tous les messages que tu as envoyé… ça nous a réconforté Alice et moi… »_

_« C'est normal Bella, mais tu sais, c'est surtout toi que je voulais réconforter même si j'aime beaucoup Alice… »_

Gloups… Et là, que dois-je répondre ? C'est un plan drague ou je rêve ? C'est ça, je dois rêver. Il est juste gentil et amical… c'est tout !

Nous arrivions à la villa. Je retirais ma main l'air de rien. Je ne voulais vexer personne après tout et puis, il était gentil avec moi, attentionné…

En sortant de la voiture, la première chose que je vis fut le lit d'Edward, « notre » lit renversé sur le sol avec son magnifique couvre lit doré…

_« Alice ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »_

_« Tu te souviens du cyclone dont je t'avais parlé, celui qui avait traversé la chambre d'Edward… Lui et… Tanya n'ont pas encore remis les choses en état… »_

Sur ces mots, débuta mon cauchemar.

Edward et Tanya arrivèrent main dans la main… vers nous. Heureusement, nous étions passés au salon et j'étais assise. Tanya lui passait la main sur le bras et elle se colla à lui…

Personne ne fit un geste pour les inviter à s'asseoir. L'ambiance était tendue tout à coup et Jasper ne semblait pas vouloir modifier les choses… Edward évitait de me regarder… Il gardait les yeux baissés et en fait, il ne regardait personne. Alice m'avait dit qu'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la journée…

_« Bonjour Bella. »_ murmura Edward. Cette voix, elle était magnifique… Il était magnifique… Je crois que je pourrais passer mon temps à le regarder… Mais là, je devais réagir…

_« Edward. Tanya. »_ répondis-je en faisant un signe de tête.

Le silence.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Alice s'illumina d'un sourire…

_« Alors, les travaux de réparations avancent ? »_

_« Chère Alice, Edward et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de vous remercier… Le fait d'avoir détruit sa chambre, nous a évité d'avoir à le faire. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas garder cette chambre comme elle était ? Cette chambre m'insupportait… la décoration était pitoyable… ce blanc, ce bleu et ce couvre-lit doré… beurk. Moi j'aime le rose, l'abricot et le lilas… Je vais faire un vrai paradis de nos nouveaux appartements. N'est ce pas Edward ? »_

Me défiant du regard, elle ajouta :

_« Et puis, avant de tout jeter, tu voulais peut être récupérer quelque chose Bella ? »_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

_« Pauvre Tanya, tu ne sais pas reconnaître le bon goût quand tu le vois… Esmée, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient données beaucoup de peine pour faire cette chambre au goût d'Edward… pas aux miens. Mais je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas si tu fais dans la bonbonnière… »_ J'éclatais tout à coup de rire… Imaginer Edward sous une couette lilas, avec des murs rose et abricot… Pitoyable.

_« Bella ça va ? »_ s'inquiéta Alice.

_« Oui, imagine ton frère dans ce décor de glaçage de gâteau… »_ Mon regard se porta naturellement sur Emmett qui se retenait difficilement de rire, au bout de quelque secondes, il ne se retint plus et éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par tout le monde.

_« J'imagine très bien Edward avec un pyjama lilas… ça irait si bien à son teint. »_ ironisa Rosalie.

_« Edward en lilas… non, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. »_ répéta Alice qui riait elle aussi…

Tanya roula des yeux en regardant Edward… Elle n'était pas contente de l'attitude des Cullen… Prendre partie pour une humaine contre un vampire… Non mais, vraiment ! A quoi pensent ils ? Les Cullen se moquait ouvertement d'elle… et de lui aussi d'ailleurs… Et ils prenaient tous mon parti. Il faudra que je pense à leur dire qu'Edward reste leur frère et qu'ils ne doivent pas prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre… mais très égoïstement, et dans ce cas précis, ça me faisait très plaisir !

Tanya que cette attitude agacait fit mine d'avancer dans une position très agressive vers moi. Edward la retint. Alice se plaça devant moi pour me défendre et Tanya se dégageant de l'étreinte de Edward, s'avança vers Alice.

Elle avait pris mon homme, ma chambre… mais elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à ma famille !

_« Tanya retiens toi ! A quoi joues tu ? »_ gronda Edward.

Mais moi, je n'avais pas envie de me retenir… Je me mis devant Alice avant qu'elle ne "voit" ma décision.

_« Ecoute Tanya, tu ne m'as jamais aimé… et moi non plus… nous sommes à égalité. Que tu veuilles rendre une pièce de cette superbe maison ridicule, c'est ton problème mais tu ne t'en prends pas à Alice, ni à qui que ce soit dans cette famille pour essayer de m'atteindre ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu veux qu'on parle, tu veux t'expliquer avec moi, on sort. Oui, tu es plus forte, oui tu peux me tuer… Mais, tu sais quoi, je m'en moque ! »_

Un vase était posé sur la table. Je vidais son contenu sur sa tête…

_« Et ça, c'est pour avoir gâcher mon mariage… sale peste ! »_

**Pov Alice**

Bella me défendait... moi… un vampire! Comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre de Tanya. Je ne la laisserai pas faire, et si j'en croyais le regard de mon frère, lui non plus ne permettrait pas que cette petite dinde me touche. Emmett se retenait difficilement de rire quant à Esmée, c'était le regard rempli de la fierté d'une mère qu'elle posait sur Bella…

Tout à coup, Tanya sauta à la gorge de Bella. Nous étions tous tétanisés. Je voulais bouger faire quelque chose, mais impossible de commander à mon corps quoi que ce soit… Bella se débattit, lui arrachant les cheveux. Tanya s'apprêtait à la frapper mais Alex intervint. Il retint son bras et l'éloigna de Bella. Il prit ensuite Bella dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui… Pourquoi aucun de nous n'avait réagi plus vite ?

**Pov Edward**

Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle alors que je tenais la main de Tanya… Ma vie ressemblait à un éternel recommencement depuis quelques temps…

Je devais lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, m'excuser… Mais par quoi commencer ? Et puis, nous n'étions pas seul…

_« Bonjour Bella. »_ furent les seuls mots qui réussirent à franchir mes lèvres. Lâche ? Oui, surement.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête…

_« Alors, les travaux de réparations avancent ? »_ questionna Alice… Je lisais dans ses pensées que c'était une attaque destinée à Tanya. Elle avait un caractère emportée, mieux valait que je la surveille…

Elle fit mine de s'en prendre à Alice… Je l'ai retenu bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenais ! C'était ma petite sœur quand même…

Mais ce ne fut pas Jasper qui intervint mais Bella… Bella si courageuse, oubliant le danger quand il s'agissait de défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Moi aussi à une époque, et elle avait pris tous les risques pour m'aimer d'abord, moi un monstre assoiffé de son sang, pour me sauver ensuite chez les Volturi… Elle s'était jetée dans un nid de vampires… Inconsciente oui, mais tellement aimante…

J'était perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je vis Tanya attaquer Bella. Avant que je ne puisse bouger, Alex avait pris Bella dans ses bras et l'emportait à l'étage avec lui…

Pourquoi n'avais je pas bouger ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'avait réagi ?

Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Ca suffit ! Je ne tolérerai aucune violence dans cette maison ! Edward, Tanya, allez jeter ce qui doit l'être. Emmett et Rosalie, aller chercher Esmée, elle est bouleversée. Alice, Jasper et moi allons retrouver Bella… »_

**Pov Alex**

Je regardais Bella. Elle restait digne, très sure d'elle et surtout, elle n'a pas montré qu'elle souffrait de voir Edward avec Tanya… Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque j'avais vu Tanya lever la main sur elle. Cela m'a terriblement gêné de sentir qu'Edward était prêt à bondir pour protéger Bella. Nous allions devoir revoir notre stratégie Tanya et moi… Mais pour le moment, elle était dans mes bras, dans ma chambre et je comptais en profiter pour essayer de marquer des points avec cette chère Bella…

* * *

**Tiens, prends ça dans les dents Tanya! Vous aussi vous imaginez Edward en mode décoration bonbonnière ? Bonbonnière sexy certes, mais bon... Quels goûts j'vous jure!**

**Prochain chapitre : suite de notre Pov Alex. Alex/Bella, Edward/Tanya... et Edward/Bella peut-être. Et puis l'installation de Bella dans son nouvel appart', la rentrée approche eh oui!**

**Bonne soirée, A jeudi!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir! A l'unanimité, vous avez adoré Edward en pyjama lilas, quelle vision idyllique! Ca fait tellement... masculin! Magnifique!**

**Tout d'abord remerciements à :**

**Morgann, nini, meliemellow, caro30, lilou, galswinthe (réponse collective^^) : **Merci, c'est vrai que c'était assez hilarant d'imaginer Edward en lilas, dans un décor de bonbonnière. Démodé, mais tellement drole! Le pauvre, je le plaind! Bella avec un caractère plus fort, elle se lache plus et ses réactions deviennent plus "intéressantes" je trouve!

**lolo08 : **Edward va commencer doucement à se reprendre, je n'en dis pas plus! Et puis l'amour triomphe toujours! Quelle vision extraordinaire, Tanya et Edward dans une bonbonnière! C'est énervant oui!

**eliloulou : **Merci vraiment beaucoup, ça fait plasir! Normal, il faut qu'il soit près pour que son pouvoir fonctionne correctement. Tanya ne peut pas commettre d'erreurs!

**mathilde :** Aaaah ma cousine! De retour d'Allemagne! Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant Alex =P Allez pleure pas!!!

**Explications dans l'air, eh oui les Cullen ne sont pas loin! Une petite dispute, des soupçons, et un petit brin de chagrin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Je regardais Bella. Elle restait digne, très sure d'elle et surtout, elle n'a pas montré qu'elle souffrait de voir Edward avec Tanya… Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque j'avais vu Tanya lever la main sur elle. Cela m'a terriblement gêné de sentir qu'Edward était prêt à bondir pour protéger Bella. Nous allions devoir revoir notre stratégie Tanya et moi… Mais pour le moment, elle était dans mes bras, dans ma chambre et je comptais en profiter pour essayer de marquer des points avec cette chère Bella…_

**POV Alex**

Elle était vraiment unique… Aro avait-il vu l'intérêt que Bella aurait pour moi ? Je ne sais pas s' il avait pu imaginer qu'une simple humaine puisse avoir autant d'impact sur la vie de plusieurs vampires… dont moi.

Tanya avait beau être ma complice dans cette histoire, j'avais failli lui arracher la tête lorsque je l'avais vu s'en prendre à Bella. Mais la réaction de Edward m'avait surpris… Il était supposé être béat d'admiration pour Tanya et lorsque cette rixe verbale à débuter, je l'ai clairement senti pencher du côté de Bella et même lorsque Tanya a fait mine de l'attaquer… son instinct de protection à l'égard de Bella est extrêmement puissant… Incroyable !

_« Ca va Bella ? Elle ne t'a pas blessé ? »_

_« Non merci Alex. Grâce à toi elle n'a pas eu le temps mais, avoue que je l'avais cherché… un peu. »_ ajouta-t-elle en riant…

Elle venait de frôler la mort et elle riait…

_« Tu es complètement inconsciente Bella ? »_ dis je d'un ton dur.

_« Eh, du calme ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. Alex, écoute moi stp… Edward… m'a abandonné 2 fois. La première fois, tu ne nous connaissais pas encore mais j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, d'ailleurs j'étais comme morte et puis je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai espéré, j'ai cru en lui et il m'a finalement laissé une deuxième fois… Et tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé de vivre. De vivre pour moi d'abord, pour les gens que j'aime ensuite et qui se feraient du soucis si je me laissais aller à nouveau… J'ai toujours terriblement manqué de confiance en moi, je ne me sentais souvent pas digne d'être aimée… Grâce aux Cullen, à mon père et à toi Alex, je me suis dit que je me trompais… Alors, vampire ou pas, je ne vais me taire et m'écraser devant quelqu'un qui a ruiné mon bonheur parce que j'ai peur… »_

Elle avait dit cela très calmement, fermement convaincue par ce qu'elle avançait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et l'entourais de mes bras pour la serrer contre moi… Je sentis son odeur remplir mes narines, le venin afflué dans ma bouche… Ca pourrait être si facile, si rapide. Juste une petite morsure là dans la peau tendre de son cou. Mais non, pas maintenant… Je serais démembré, brûlé et jeté aux ordures en moins de deux. J'allais faire en sorte qu'elle me le demande, plus tard… J'allais doucement avec elle car les autres seraient surpris si elle se déclarait tout à coup folle de moi… mais pour le moment, aucune de mes discrètes tentatives n'avaient fonctionné avec elle…

_« Merci Alex. Mais tu sais, je préfère être franche et pour le… »_

_« Ne rajoute rien Bella. Je suis ton ami, et je tiens beaucoup à toi… Pour le moment, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter ! Tu as trouvé un appart pour la fac ? »_

Toc, Toc.

_« Excusez-nous. »_ Carlisle rentra dans ma chambre suivi de Jasper et d'Alice. Cette dernière vint tout de suite prendre Bella dans ses bras.

_« Ne vous en faites pas elle va bien… »_ annonçais je.

_« Oui, je vois. Bella, tu vas aller dans la chambre d'Alice nous avons à parler avec Alex. »_ demanda Carlisle.

_« Ah, ok… allons-y alors. »_ Bella passa sa main sur mon épaule et elles sortirent de la pièce.

Bon, qu'avec donc ce bon Carlisle à me dire…

_« Alex, nous te remercions pour avoir secouru Bella aussi rapidement. Je vais être un peu brutal dans ma question, mais nous avons remarqué à plusieurs reprises que nous ne réagissions pas comme nous l'aurions du… As-tu quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet ? Aro ne nous a pas parlé de toi lorsqu'il a demandé à Edward de t'amener dans notre famille mis à part pour évoquer ton régime alimentaire… As-tu un don, une particularité dont tu aimerais nous faire part ? »_

Mince, mais c'est qu'ils réfléchissent dans cette famille… Vite, trouver quelque chose…

_« Et bien, je ne peux pas vous mentir, vous m'avez accueilli si gentiment… Je n'ai pas à proprement dit un don_ - Là, je ne mentais pas… puisque mon don était multiple… -_ juste des moments ou j'ai des intuitions très fortes. Ce n'est pas comme Alice qui a des visions, j'ai juste des impressions… Ca me permet peut être de réagir plus vite dans certains cas, tout simplement… »_ les avais-je convaincu ?

_« Ah, très bien alors. Autre chose, j'espère que le retour de Tanya avec Edward n'est pas trop douloureux pour toi… Nous nous sommes beaucoup occupés de Bella, mais si tu as besoin de nous… »_ questionna Carlisle.

_« Non, non… Je m'en suis remis. Je suis juste déçu car j'avais pensé trouver ma compagne… mais je garde espoir ! »_ rajoutais je.

_« Tu as raison… Garde espoir… Mais, sois prudent tout de même et puis, Bella compte beaucoup pour nous. Pour nous tous… »_ intervint Jasper.

Lui, je l'avais oublié… M. Empathe… Il me regarde avec une lueur étrange. Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Non, je suis rodé… et je n'ai commis aucune erreur… Bon ok : surveiller le petit blondinet et le petite sur patte…

_« Bon, nous te laissons. Excuse nous de t'avoir déranger. »_ reprit Carlisle.

_« Non, il n'y a aucun souci. Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi … »_ dis-je d'une voix douce… alors que je fulminai ! Ils avaient interrompu mon tête à tête avec Bella.

**Pov Edward**

Folle ! Elle était folle ! Je savais déjà que Bella n'avait aucun instinct de conservation mais s'en prendre directement à un vampire… Se moquer ouvertement de Tanya et la défier ainsi… Un petit sourire fleuri malgré moi sur mes lèvres. J'étais fier d'elle. Quel courage, quel amour qu'elle a pour Alice pour avoir réagit comme ça…

_« Edward ! Je déteste ta famille… Se moquer de moi comme ça. Non mais c'est inadmissible. Je suis de leur famille maintenant et eux défendent une étrangère, cette petite mijaurée d'humaine… C'est insupportable ! »_ cria Tanya.

_« Oh, calme toi. Tu es entrain de parler de ma famille là, alors non je ne te permets pas… Et arrête de crier comme une poissonnière… personne n'a de problème d'audition dans cette maison ! »_

_« Voilà, toi aussi ! Vous êtes tous contre moi et pour elle ! »_

Tanya fit mine de pleurer. Je me devais de la consoler… Même si je ne supportais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Alice, Esmée, ma famille et Bella…

_« Personne n'est avec ou contre quelqu'un d'autre… Tu as été grossière envers Esmée, désagréable avec tout le monde… Tu ne fais aucun effort… »_

_« Edward, ne dis pas ça. Mais tu vois bien que personne ne m'aime ici… Il n'y en a que pour Bella. Il faut la protéger, la couver… Mais vous n'en avez pas assez d'avoir ce boulet pendu à vos vies ? Qu'on la tue une fois pour toute et qu'on en parle plus ! »_

Pourquoi ressentais-je ça maintenant? Les paroles de Tanya n'avaient aucun sens. La colère monta en moi… explosa. Je sautais devant Tanya en grognant mais une voix me retint...

_« Edward non. Tanya est maintenant ta compagne. Elle ne trouve pas sa place ici parce que moi je suis encore là… Mais rassure-la, je partais justement… »_

Bella. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi… Un voile se déchira soudain devant mes yeux. J'étais comme abruti, perdu… La tête me tournait comme si je m'étais arrêté après avoir tourné sur moi-même pendant longtemps… Mes idées avaient du mal à se rassembler et je commençais à avoir une vision des évènements de ces dernières semaines…

Pourquoi ma Bella parlait de partir ? Où allait-elle ? Et pourquoi ce satané Alex la couvait ainsi du regard ? Où ma femme allait-elle avec un autre homme ? Ma femme ? C'était Tanya maintenant… Pourquoi penser à Bella comme ça ?

**Pov Alice**

En entrant dans la chambre d'Alex, j'avais trouvé Bella dans ses bras… Il la réconfortait, c'était certain… Mais, je sentais quelque chose de plus, il semblait très possessif à son égard, un peu trop à mon goût. Jasper avait sondé ses émotions ces derniers temps, lui aussi avait une drôle d'impression…

De voir Tanya n'avait suscité aucune émotions particulières de la part d'Alex… pas de tristesse, de jalousie… Rien. Comme si l'ébauche de leur histoire d'amour n'avait été qu'une mascarade… Mais pourquoi nous avoir menti dans ce cas-là… ?

_« Alice, Alice tu m'entends ? »_

_« Pardon Bella, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Bien, enfin ça va… Ecoute Alice, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je vous adore tous, vraiment, vous êtes ma famille… et je garderai toujours contact avec vous… »_

_« Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire de garder contact… ? Evidemment que tu gardes contact, on va ensemble en fac… et on sera dans la même ville… et… »_

_« Calme toi ! Oui pour tout ça… Mais par contre, je vais venir moins souvent chez vous, que ce soit ici ou à Dartmouth à partir de la semaine prochaine… Vous m'avez tous soutenu avec Tanya tout à l'heure… Mais avoue que maintenant, c'est elle votre sœur… et pour votre frère vous devez faire un effort… Ce n'est plus vraiment ma place ici… »_

Je crois que si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurai fait… Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur s'effaçait de nos vies pour permettre à sa rivale et à mon frère de trouver leur place avec nous…

Tout à coup, j'eu une vision. Bella criait et pleurait, dans le noir…

_« Alice, houhou ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas , je viendrai encore faire du shopping avec toi… quand tu voudras ! »_ rajouta un peu plus joyeusement Bella.

_« Ok, ma Bella. »_ mais je ne pouvais pas oublier ces images…

_« Les filles excusez-moi de vous déranger. Bella tu voulais que je te raccompagne ? »_

Alex.

_« Oui, merci ! Allons-y. »_

Me déposant un baiser sur la joue, Bella me murmura :_ « A plus tard. »_

Moi, je courus voir Jasper pour tout lui raconter…

Jasper était comme moi… quelque chose le dérangeait. Je me vis partir, le lendemain, avec Esmée et Bella pour chercher l'appartement de cette dernière. Nous allions faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop loin de notre maison et surtout qu'il soit beau et agréable à vivre… Nous n'allions tout de même pas laisser Bella vivre dans un taudis. A notre retour, je téléphonerai à Kate et Irina pour avoir leurs version et impressions sur les derniers évènements…

**Pov Tanya**

Quelle bande de sales hypocrites… Ca fait des sourires par devant et après ça vous plante un couteau dans le dos… Bravo Carlisle et ses petits discours bien-pensants…

Je ne supportai pas Bella. Tous les Cullen étaient de son côté… Et Edward m'étonnait. Avant de revenir chez les siens, il était au petit soin avec moi, tant qu'Irina et Kate m'avaient interrogé pour connaître mon secret.

- Flash back -

_« Comment as-tu fait pour que Edward Cullen se comporte comme ça avec toi… ? Et si soudainement ? Explique nous parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles nous devions nous rendre à un mariage… Lui et Bella. Et au lieu de ça, tu débarques avec lui sans même nous avoir prévenu. »_ questionna Kate.

_« Ecoute Kate, c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre… Je l'aime, il m'aime… alors pourquoi hésiter. L'autre humaine n'était pas faite pour lui, c'est tout. »_

_« Et il a ouvert les yeux comme ça… en décidant de laisser sa fiancée la veille du mariage ? On parle bien d'Edward Cullen n'est ce pas… ? Girouette n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai pour le définir, ce serait plutôt solide comme un roc… »_

_« Tanya, je te connais depuis plus d'un siècle… Je sais aussi ce que tu peux faire pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Alors, rassure-nous, stp, dis nous que tu n'as rien fait d'irréfléchi ou de contre morale pour l'avoir… »_

_« Oh les filles ! Continuez vos vies de bonnes sœurs et laissez moi tranquille ! En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis… si vous mettiez cet adage en pratique vous auriez autre chose à faire que vous souciez de mes amours ! »_

_« Tanya… tu te calmes tout de suite ! Nous t'aimons et tu le sais très bien. J'ai parfois du mal à te reconnaître depuis ton voyage à Volterra… »_ dit Irina.

Je les regardais et tournais les talons à la recherche d'Edward.

- Fin du flash back -

Il fallait tout de même que je me calme. Edward adorait sa famille et si je me la mettais à dos, ça n'arrangerait pas mon histoire… Avant tout, me faire pardonner par Edward, et j'avais ma petite idée pour ça…

**Pov Bella**

Alex me raccompagnait chez moi. Nous avions entendu malgré nous la dispute entre Tanya et Edward. Alex, parce qu'en tant que vampire, son audition était surpuissante, et moi, parce que Tanya hurlait vraiment…

Est-ce que je pourrais oublier Edward un jour. De le voir, de l'entendre me met dans un état impossible… Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini nous deux… Ce fut si… soudain. Ca me paraît impossible mais je dois pourtant m'y résoudre.

_« Alex, je ne veux te paraître impolie mais… »_ dis-je en arrivant chez moi.

_« Pas de soucis Bella, je comprends… Je te laisse. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »_

_« OK merci. »_

Je rentrais chez moi. Un mot sur la table. Charlie.

_Ma chérie, je ne sais pas encore quand tu rentreras mais ces prochains jours je serai avec Tom pour pêcher. Téléphone moi quand tu seras de retour. Je t'aime, Papa._

Je me retrouvais seule. Tant mieux.

Je me connectais à Internet et fis le tour des petites annonces. Une fois la liste de visite à effectuer, j'organisais mon voyage pour partir le lendemain. Mon téléphone sonna.

Alice.

_« Allo ? »_

_- « Bella, je voulais te prévenir que j'avais réservé les billets d'avions et la chambre_ _d'hôtel pour Dartmouth. » -_

_« Alice, c'est gentil mais je peux le faire seule tu sais… »_ protestais-je pour la forme, car en réalité, j'étais ravie !

_- « Oui, oui, je sais ton indépendance et tout ça… Mais nous nous sommes dit avec Esmée, qu'une virée fille ce serait bien et puis tu ne peux décemment pas choisir seule ton appartement. Et comme tu trouveras, je l'ai vu, nous serons là pour t'aider à la décoration… Il paraît que nous avons un goût très sur… » - _

_« C'est vrai. Avec plaisir alors ! Mais et Rosalie ? »_

_- « Partie en week end en amoureux avec Emmett. Les autres iront chasser… » -_

_« Merci Alice et remercie Esmée pour moi. Bonne nuit... enfin tu m'as comprise! On se voit demain. »_

_- « Bonne nuit Bella et fais attention à toi je sais que Charlie n'est pas là… » -_

Plutôt que d'aller me coucher tout de suite, je décidais de faire un peu de rangement. La dernière fois que j'avais quitté cette chambre, je m'étais écroulée en voyant l'album photo… Il était toujours là, fermé sur le bureau. Je le rouvris… page par page, les souvenirs affluaient… Tant de bonheur, tant d'amour… Oh, une petite pochette entre deux pages. Je l'ouvris avec précaution et j'y trouvais un bracelet avec une petite breloque en forme de cœur en cristal… et un petit mot : _Parce qu'il est à toi, rien qu'à toi et pour l'éternité._

Une vague d'émotions me submergea… Je me mis à crier, à sangloter… à genoux par terre, je me balançais en sentant les larmes coulées… larmes que j'avais trop longtemps contenues. Le deuil de ma relation avec Edward avait vraiment commencé ce soir… et c'est maintenant que je pourrai réellement envisager de continuer à vivre…

J'allais finalement me coucher… En dépit de mes craintes, je dormis très bien… Je devais vraiment être épuisée. Pourtant un détail me chiffonna à mon réveil, la fenêtre de ma chambre était entrouverte…

* * *

**Mais qui est passé par la fenêtre ?! Mystère !**

**Un chapitre pour mettre en place la nouvelle vie qui s'annonce à la fac, et pour que nos deux Sherlock Holmes alias Alice & Jasper enquêtent ! Désolée, il devait y avoir du Edward/Bella mais ce sera pour le chapitre suivant promis ! Et l'emménagement de Bella, dans le prochain ou celui d'après ! D'abord choix de l'appart et nouvelle rencontre!**

**J'aurais peut-être du retard pour le chapitre 12, donc on se voit dans 2 jours/3 jours max !**

**Bon weekend à ceux qui font le pont, et à ceux qui le font pas comme moi... ! C'est triste !**

**Ciao !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour!! Nan, pas de retard enfait, tout va bien! Encore un chapitre pour mettre en place la nouvelle vie de nos personnages! **

**Merci pour vos reviews quotidiennes !**

**caro30, marion, morgann, manu16111812 : **Merci pour vos commentaires! Vous détestez de plus en plus Tanya et Alex.. c'est bien! J'approuve et comme dirais caro30 je gr aussi!^^ Edward va ouvrir les yeux. Bientot!

**lilou : **Merci merci! Oui, un peu de tristesse et de mélancolie. La pauvre Bella! T'inquiète pas Alice et Jasper gèrent!

**eliloulou : **Oui, notre Eddy se posent beaucoup de questions en ce moment! Bella expliquera dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle ne se bat pas plus pour lui^^

**nini : **Oui complètement à l'ouest Edward ! Lol! C'est sur que les soeurs Denali ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ce changement de comportement de la part d'Ed^^ Même remarque : Explication de Bella dans ce chapitre =D

**lolo08 : **Merciii ! Ah ah! Alex a plus d'un tour dans son sac! Ah oui je vois bien Tanya passer par la fenêtre pour regarder Bella dormir et se dire qu'elel est tellement belle en dormant. Mouais, je m'emporte là!

**mathilde :** Ma pauvre Mathilde tellement sensible!! Tu veux que je te racontes de nouveau l'histoire où il meurt? Nan xD ps : c'était tout à fait sympathique hier soir et cet aprem en ville et chez tata Sa =P

**Mystère mystère... Mais qui est passé par la fenêtre ?! *rire sadique* Une rencontre tout à fait... sympathique =P, une vision, un nouveau complot! ****Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Une vague d'émotions me submergea… Je me mis à crier, à sangloter… à genoux par terre, je me balançais en sentant les larmes coulées… larmes que j'avais trop longtemps contenues. Le deuil de ma relation avec Edward avait vraiment commencé ce soir… et c'est maintenant que je pourrai réellement envisager de continuer à vivre…_

_J'allais finalement me coucher… En dépit de mes craintes, je dormis très bien… Je devais vraiment être épuisée. Pourtant un détail me chiffonna à mon réveil, la fenêtre de ma chambre était entrouverte…_

**Pov Bella**

Non, je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer… ni de me demander quel vampire était venu me rendre visite…

Un peu désabusée, je me rendis compte que j'aurai aimé que ce soit Edward… comme avant, avant elle…

J'ai lu dans le regard d'Alice qu'elle s'était posée des questions à mon sujet : Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tenté de le reconquérir, pourquoi étais-je rester aussi calme face à lui ? Il est évident, que de son côté, mon Alice l'aurait démembré, brûlé et jeté au milieu d'une fosse septique… Moi, non. Je l'aimais trop pour ça… parce qu'évidemment, je l'aime encore Edward. En revoyant les photos je me suis rendue compte qu'il était un tout : il représentait mon amour, mon âme sœur, ma famille, mon ami, mon confident… sacré rôle à tenir le pauvre! Et comme il me l'avait dit, éviter les catastrophes quand j'étais là était un boulot à part entière…

Je comprends mieux qu'à l'époque il m'ai laissé car il pensait que c'était mieux pour moi… Je suis entrain de faire pareil, en quelque sorte. Qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importait, il le méritait… Même si son goût en matière de femmes était pitoyable… et je ne parlais pas de moi !

Oups ! Le temps passait. Juste le temps de jeter quelques affaires dans un sac qu'Alice et Esmée arrivaient pour me chercher…

**Pov Alex**

Tellement paisible, adorable petite chose… Voir Bella dormir est vraiment un spectacle. J'avais tellement entendu parler des nuits d'Edward et Bella que j'avais voulu voir par moi-même. Je n'étais pas déçu. Par contre, ce qui me dérangea, ce fut les mots qu'elle murmura :

_« Edward… je t'aime… pour toujours… reviens. »_

Il l'a quitté, lui a brisé le cœur et elle, elle idolâtre encore ce bellâtre… Les femmes ont vraiment des goûts détestables ici…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'essayais de la convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle devait venir vers moi, reporter cette affection… mais elle est tenace et j'ai juste réussi à ne pas la faire se transformer en lionne pour récupérer son Edward.

Aro ne m'avait pas fixé de limite de temps et finalement je compris que j'avais été là pour faire un travail qu'Edward n'aurait peut être pas fait… Etait-ce son don qui lui permettait de me résister ? Edward, lui, ne pouvait que lire dans les pensées, et pourtant il commençait à ne plus être aussi malléable… Quel était ce lien qui les unissait tous les deux et qui me créait autant de problème ?

Mais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Elle serait à moi. Bientôt.

**Pov Alice**

_« Coucou Bella ! Tu es prête ? »_

_« Bonjour ! Oui allons-y ! »_

J'étais dans la chambre de Bella, lorsqu'une odeur me chatouilla les narines… Alex ?

_« Bella, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi ces derniers temps… mais pourquoi Alex était ici ? Si tu avais besoin de parler, tu aurais du m'appeler, je serai venue… »_

_« Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Alex n'était pas là hier. Il m'a raccompagné mais je ne l'ai pas invité à rentrer… Oh, mais maintenant que tu en reparles, la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte ce matin. Il est si gentil, il aura été inquiet pour moi et sera venu vérifier que tout allait bien… »_ m'assura Bella.

_« Oui, sans doute ! Allons y ! Esmée nous attend dans la voiture. »_

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit très rapidement et nous montâmes en première classe. Esmée se mit près de Bella qui ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

Gentil, gentil… trop gentil pour être honnête ! Plus le temps passait, et plus les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête… Le fait qu'Aro nous l'ai « confié » me semblait tout à coup un élément à ne pas sous estimer… Alex et Tanya avait bouleversé nos vies et un pressentiment me disait que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos péripéties…

**Pov Bella**

Dartmouth. Quelle belle ville… tout était vert… mais c'était une belle ville. Elle ressemblait à Forks mais avec une population plus importante.

Les étudiants étaient déjà là, préoccupés à trouver un logement ou tout simplement à s'installer sur le campus. L'Université était un beau monument… et les forets avoisinantes très fournies en arbres et en pleins d'autres choses à mon avis.

_« Alors Bella, tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir habiter avec nous ? Tu sais ma chérie, tu es vraiment la bienvenue. »_ me demanda Esmée.

_« Oui, j'en suis sûre… Merci mais très honnêtement, je ne supporterai pas de voir Edward et Tanya ensemble. C'est au dessus de mes forces pour le moment. »_

_« Bella, je ne comprends pas l'attitude d'Edward… Il t'aimait tellement… ce revirement est… »_

_« Esmée, calmez vous ! Ce revirement était peut être prévisible… juste une question de temps. Il m'a tant de fois répété que l'amour entre une humaine et un vampire était impossible, et puis il hésitait tant à me transformer… c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il le pensait tout simplement. A notre retour de Volterra, j'étais si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, lui aussi me semble-t-il. Peut être que c'était l'euphorie du moment qui la guidé dans ces choix. Je lui en veut, terriblement, et Tanya, je la déteste_ – voilà c'est dit –_ mais c'est son choix… Et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire changer d'avis… »_

_« Parce que tu voudrais ? »_ me demanda Alice pleine d'espoir.

_« Alice, j'ai ma dignité. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste… Alors je ne vais pas supplier, pas œuvrer dans l'ombre pour l'avoir à moi comme à fait cette espèce de… Tanya ! Je dois réapprendre à vivre, et on verra ensuite ! »_

_« Et Alex ? »_

_« Quoi Alex ? C'est un ami c'est tout. Pourquoi cette question ? »_

_« Une impression c'est tout oublie ! Bon ce premier appart ? C'est ici non ? »_

Alice qui change de conversation c'était rare ça.

Ce premier appartement ne fut pas retenu à l'unanimité. L'état à l'intérieur était déplorable… et il fallait prévoir énormément de travaux…

Nous trouvâmes la perle rare deux heures plus tard. C'était une maison de style victorien, les pièces étaient spacieuses, lumineuses et tout était très bien entretenu… Il y avait 3 appartements en tout : le premier occupait tout le rez de chaussée, tandis que les deux autres étaient sur le même palier au 1er étage.

Esmée et Alice penchaient pour celui du rez de chaussé, mais moi j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour l'un des autres… 3 pièces, une belle salle de bains, 2 belles chambres et une petite cuisine. Mon coup de cœur allait là car une de pièce avait un petit espace devant la fenêtre où m'assoire directement sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou installer mon rocking chair là devant.

_« C'est celui là n'est ce pas ? »_ me demanda Alice.

_« Oh oui ! Mais tu l'avais vu n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Bien sur ! Et puis je te rappelle que nous avons très bon goût… et comme nous manquons un peu de temps, nous avons pris les devants… »_

A ma grande surprise, Esmée arriva avec un nécessaire de nettoyage important… et plus vite que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, l'appartement était rutilant de propreté.

_« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à choisir la couleur… »_

_« Blanc, je veux du blanc partout. »_

Esmée sourit et Alice fit un signe de victoire !

_« Je le savais ! Tout est là ! »_ Très rapidement, l'appartement était repeint et une partie du mobilier livré… Esmée avait tout préparer depuis la veille. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cette journée n'avait servi qu'à m'occuper puisque tout était décidé.

_« Merci beaucoup ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. »_

_« Oui je pense surtout que nous sommes tout prêt de toi… La maison là-bas au bout de la rue. »_ me dit Alice en pointant une maison du doigt.

_« Waouhhh !! »_

_« Bella, avant de retourner à l'hôtel nous allons chasser avec Esmée. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps… tu… »_

_« Je vous attends ici, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Il faut que je m'habitue à mon nouveau chez moi. A tout de suite ! »_

Esmée interrogea Alice du regard.

_« C'est ok, il n'arrivera rien… à tout de suite Bella ! »_

Elles partirent très vite. Je me retrouvais seule. Je marchais doucement dans l'appartement, refaisant le tour… Dans quelque jours, ce serait chez moi ici. J'y serai bien, j'en étais sure même si j'avais un peu de vague à l'âme. J'aurai du normalement m'installer avec Edward, en tant que sa femme avec tout ma famille… et finalement, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais habité seule, vraiment seule… sans petit ami ou fiancé qui viendrait me tenir compagnie en me chantant une berceuse pour m'endormir… Ne pas pleurer, Bella ! Ressaisis-toi !

On frappa à la porte. Des visiteurs ? Déjà ? Vite reprends toi Bella !

J'ouvris la porte et tombait nez à nez avec le sosie de Brad Pitt… Grand, blond, le teint halé… Halé… un humain ! Silhouette athlétique et un sourire incroyablement gentil.

Je le détaillais en ne lui disant pas un mot… La honte…

_« Bonjour. Je suis Stephan, votre voisin. Vous êtes déjà bien installée à ce que je vois, je venais vous proposer mon aide… mais j'arrive trop tard. »_ dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, penaud.

Vite Bella, parle… dis quelque chose !!!

C'est maintenant qu'il faut fermer la bouche Bella…

_« Euh, moi c'est Bella… et oui j'ai eu de l'aide pour mon installation mais merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil à vous ! »_

_« On peut peut-être se tutoyer… ? On va être voisin… et… »_

_« Oui avec plaisir. Mais je peux peut être te proposer quelque chose à boire, pour le déplacement… Je n'ai que du café à te proposer. »_

_« J'adore le café, merci ! Même si de passer d'un palier à l'autre n'est pas à proprement dit un déplacement… »_

Et en plus, il avait de l'humour ! Je me poussais pour le laisser rentrer. L'arrière n'avait rien à envier à l'avant… Miam Miam…

Je secouais la tête. Je devenais folle ou mes hormones avaient pris le pas sur ma raison… Bella reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton voisin est un canon, humain, qu'il faut lui faire du rentre dedans… Et puis, j'étais supposée être désespérée, malheureuse… Et pas être assaillie par des envies d'ailleurs !

Nous parlâmes jusqu'au retour d'Esmée et d'Alice. Il allait entrer en première année de psychologie, il voulait travailler avec les enfants en difficulté plus tard. Il aimait la musique, le cinéma et il adorait le chocolat… Il me fit rire, et ça m'a fait un peu oublier le blues qui s'insinuait en moi depuis quelques heures.

_« Coucou Bella, nous voilà ! Nous allons dîner au resto de l'hôtel. Et… Oh, tu nous présentes ? »_

Stephan regardait Alice et Esmée, béat d'admiration… Normal, elles étaient splendides, magnifiques, envoûtantes… et moi, j'étais_…_ moi. Je n'allais quand même pas être jalouse ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces réactions à deux balles ?

_« Bonjour, je suis Stephan. Le voisin de Bella. Et vous devez être Alice et Esmée. Je suis charmé de vous rencontrer. »_ dit-il en leur tendant la main.

Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers moi et retint mon regard… Ses yeux semblaient vouloir me rassurer, me dire que j'étais aussi, voir plus, belle que ces deux déesses… Suis-je transparente à ce point ?

_« A dans quelques jours Bella ! Au fait, ne prévoit rien le soir de ton emménagement, nous faisons un repas entre voisin pour apprendre à nous connaître ! »_

_«OK ! Merci ! A bientôt ! »_

On dirait que ma vie active recommençait…

- - - - -

Installées dans la chambre d'hotel, Alice et moi bavardions.

_« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ma grande !!! »_ annonça Alice.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente… Stephan… Ils nous a regardé à peine deux secondes. Mais toi, il ne te lâchait pas des yeux… »_

_« Mais bien sûr ! Pour le moment, de toute manière, je ne veux entendre parler de rien… ni de garçons, ni d'amourette… »_ rétorquais-je.

_« Oui, si tu le dis… En attendant, tu le regardais aussi… Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, pour un humain, il est carrément à tomber ! »_ ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Tout à coup Alice se figea quelqques secondes. Une vision.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Non, rien tout va bien ! »_

Je la crus puisque qu'elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

_« On se lève tôt demain matin. Au dodo, Miss Bella ! »_

Je me mis au lit en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle dont Alice ne voulait pas parler… Mais ce furent les yeux de Stephan qui me hantèrent pendant mon sommeil.

**Pov Alice**

Oh oui ! Enfin de l'action dans le bon sens. Ma vision était… un peu particulière. J'avais vu Stephan et Bella s'embrasser dans l'appartement… et parallèlement, Edward piquer une colère. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'était pas clair. Un homme aussi éperdument amoureux que mon frère ferait-il une crise de jalousie de cette ampleur, pour la femme qu'il venait de quitter pour une autre, s'il ne l'aimait plus… ?

Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus… Etais-je la seule à être consciente que quelque chose de malsain planait sur nous ? Et tout ça depuis notre retour de Volterra…

**Pov Edward**

Les filles étaient parties en repérage pour trouver le nouvel appartement de Bella. Rosalie et Emmett avaient désertés Forks, ne restaient avec moi que Jasper, Alex et Tanya.

Tanya… Je dois vraiment être inconstant car étrangement, depuis que nous étions là et je dois avouer, depuis que j'ai revu Bella, je supportais de moins en moins sa présence à mes côtés… Ses attouchements, ces rapprochements me mettaient mal à l'aise. Et dans ma chambre, c'était pire… Il n'y avait que Bella qui était restée ici avec moi… elle était à sa place, et moi j'avais trouvé la mienne auprès d'elle. Mais avec Tanya, je ne supportais même pas d'être allongé à côté d'elle dans cette abomination abricot et rose qu'elle avait fait de cette pièce ! Depuis l'arrivée d'Alex et Tanya beaucoup de choses avaient changé…

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ni dans mes agissements, ni dans mes sentiments. J'avais, par moment, l'impression de jouer un rôle, d'être une marionnette dont on tire les ficelles… Par contre, dans d'autres moments, je redevenais moi-même… et dans ces moments là, mon esprit se tournait invariablement vers Bella…

**Pov Tanya**

J'étais entrain de le perdre… déjà. Alex et son satané don n'avait servi à rien si ce n'est à repousser les choses. Petit à petit, Edward s'éloignait de moi. Il ne se rapprochait pas de Bella bien sûr… mais avec moi, on était au point zéro. Quelques baisers, quelques timides caresses, mais il n'avait jamais voulu me faire l'amour… et ces derniers temps il ne se reposait même plus avec moi, préférant rester avec ses frères ou Carlisle, ou encore jouer au piano… J'en avais marre de cette berceuse… J'étais plus rock and roll que chanson douce pour dormir…

J'étais partie chasser, loin, quand_…_

_« Ah Tanya, je te retrouve ! »_

_« Alex… Que me veux tu ? »_

_« Est-ce ainsi que tu accueilles tes amis… ? Surtout ceux qui t'ont permis d'avoir l'amour de ta vie… »_ ironisa Alex.

_« Il va me quitter Alex… Tes projets tombent à l'eau… et les miens aussi. Ta persuasion et tes visions n'ont rien réussi à véritablement changer… Donc, tu vas pouvoir téléphoner à ton maître et rentrer bien sagement à Volterra… seul ! »_

_« Oh non ! Peut être qu'Edward va bientôt être sans contrôle… mais je ne fais que commencer mon travail avec Bella. Crois tu réellement qu'elle va l'accueillir à bras ouvert même s'il revient vers elle ? Non, ma Bella a sa dignité, son amour propre… mais surtout je pense qu'elle aura tout simplement quelqu'un d'autre à aimer… Et ça de gré ou de force ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant ces paroles… Pour la première fois, Alex me fit peur…

_« Tu es bien sûr de toi. Et si ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas toi ? Et si Edward voulait la reconquérir ? Elle est folle de lui, tu crois qu'elle lui dirait non ? Allons, ne rêve pas… »_

_« Tu retournerais sans réfléchir vers un homme qui t'as laissé deux fois, dont une fois pour une autre… ? Bella, je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera malgré l'insistance de tous les Cullen… Car nous avons d'autres problèmes à résoudre pour le moment… Qu'as-tu dit à tes sœurs… ? Parce que deux de nos amis ont décidé de jouer aux détectives en herbes… »_

* * *

**Alors ? On a eu un peu de mal à trouver un nom correct à ce Stephan. Enfin bref maintenant il s'appelle comme ça et s'il est pas content bah tant pis!**

**Pas trop frustrées pour le visiteur mystère ? Vraiment désolée, c'était pas le bon!**

**Je sais j'avais promis un Edward/Bella mais après concertation, nous avons décidé qu'un évènement devait avoir lieu avant que nos 2 tourtereaux se parlent. Et cet évènement se produira dans le chapitre suivant, donc patience patience!**

**En parlant du prochain chapitre : évènement mystère, emménagement de Bella et une amitié assez inattendue entre... mouais je n'en dis pas plus *rire sadique* !**

**Allez, à dans 2 jours! Bon weekend! Et encore merci pour votre fidélité!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! Désolée, désolée et encore désolée, j'ai pas pu poster avant, entre les révisions du bac et les révisions pour les interros (parce que les profs croient qu'on est des surhommes donc ils nous en mettent 4 la semaine avant le début des oraux! Mais bien sur...!)**

**Reviews :**

**caro30 :** Ca en fait du monde qui doit souffrir! Mais j'adhère! C'est beau ce tu dis, oui au massacre et vive l'amour! Bien dit^^

**mathilde : **Ma pauvre cousine trop sensible! Euh eh oh! J'y tiens à mes dents moi! Ok! Bon! J'aime ce chapitre, oui on peut se réjouir =P

**lolo08 : **Faut bien qu'il se réveille ce pauvre Eddy hein! Rien de mieux que la jalousie ;) L'est sympa ce Stephan hein! Moi aussi je l'aime bien... j'aimerais surtout voir la tête qu'il a parce que c'est bien beau d'le décrire mais bon y'en a pas des comme ça à chaques coins de rue! J'suis bien contente que ça te plaise =D

**nini : **On veut pas du tout te rendre dingue, loin de là ;) Bella et son vonsin... ah ah!

**lilou : **Ben oui, Mlle Tanya voulait changer la chambre.. et elle l'a fait! Donc dis bonjour à la bonbonnière qui te sert de chambre Edward! Lol! De la jalousie, rien de mieux!

**Galswinthe : **La suite tu veux, la suite tu auras! Merciiiii!

**eliloulou : **Oui ça devient plus intriguant quand tout est sur-compliqué! Lol! Elle tombera dans les bras de celui qui saura comment y faire!

**Merci merci pour vos reviews!! Alors oui vous l'avez compris, Stephan est là dans le but de rendre Edward jaloux. Ce qui appremment marche... Et en parlant d'Edward je pense que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire! Je vous laisse au chapitre 13 : juste au passage, Tanya Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! (vous comprendrez pourquoi!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant ces paroles… Pour la première fois, Alex me fit peur…_

_« Tu es bien sûr de toi. Et si ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas toi ? Et si Edward voulait la reconquérir ? Elle est folle de lui, tu crois qu'elle lui dirait non ? Allons, ne rêve pas… »_

_« Tu retournerais sans réfléchir vers un homme qui t'as laissé deux fois, dont une fois pour une autre… ? Bella, je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera malgré l'insistance de tous les Cullen… Car nous avons d'autres problèmes à résoudre pour le moment… Qu'as-tu dit à tes sœurs… ? Parce que deux de nos amis ont décidé de jouer aux détectives en herbes… »_

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain matin, nous repartîmes de bonne heure pour rentrer à Forks. Esmée et Alice m'avaient convaincu d'aller à la villa car je manquais à tout le monde. Je suis certaine bien sur que cette chère Tanya se languit de ma présence… mais bon, comment résister à Alice et Esmée !

Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Rosalie et Emmett étaient revenus de leur petite escapade et Carlisle devait arriver dans quelques heures de l'hopital. Bien sûr, les éternels absents étaient Edward et Tanya, Jasper et Alex étant venus nous chercher à l'aéroport.

Depuis qu'Alice avait négligemment jeté l'idée qu'Alex s'intéresse à moi, j'étais plus attentive… et force était d'avouer qu'il était particulièrement empressé à mon égard… et je crois que je n'aimais pas ça, mais pas du tout !

Finalement, nous nous sommes tous installés au salon.

_« … Non, je vous assure… Je ne suis pas tombée une seule fois ! J'ai peut-être trébuché l'une fois ou l'autre… mais je vous assure que je n'y étais pour rien. »_

Tous rirent.

_« C'est vrai Bella. Qui aurait pu voir les immenses panneaux lumineux prévenants qu'il y avait des travaux sur la route… Personne n'aurait pu le voir… »_

Je rougis ce qui fit rire Emmett encore plus fort !

_« Bon ça va… La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai trouvé mon appartement et… »_

Je m'arrêtais de parler. Tanya et Edward venaient d'arriver. Carlisle leur fit signe de s'asseoir avec nous.

Je respirais un grand coup et continuais mon histoire :

_« …et il est vraiment très beau ! 3 pièces, idéal pour_ – j'aillais dire un couple mais non -_ une étudiante qui aura souvent de la visite et une famille aimante qui viendra lui rendre visite ! »_

_« Et n'oublions pas le voisin à tomber… »_ ajouta malicieusement Alice.

Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu :

_« Mais j'espère que la jeune étudiante ne fera pas dormir le voisin à tomber dans la chambre d'amis s'il venait lui rendre visite… »_

Carlisle pouffa de rire, Emmett applaudit pendant qu'Alex et Edward ouvraient grands les yeux et que Tanya se rembrumissait de plus en plus…

_« Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'on sera presque voisin ! »_ dis je fièrement.

**Pov Tanya**

Mais je n'en finirai jamais avec elle… Ce n'est pas possible, voisines ! Encore, mais elle ne peut pas couper le cordon celle-là ! Alex avait beau m'avoir rassurer, la réaction d'Edward à l'évocation du voisin était plus que parlante. Alice l'avait elle aussi remarqué et elle m'avait lancé un regard triomphant… Elle, c'était une vampire, donc lui faire du mal était plus difficile. Mais imaginons qu'il n'y ait plus de Bella… Alex sera contrarié certes mais il s'en remettra et Edward n'aura que moi à penser… Un accident est si vite arrivé pour une petite humaine…

J'entendis Esmée proposé de cuisiner pour cette chère Bella… J'avais peut être une occasion d'agir…

**Pov Bella**

_« Bella tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin… »_ me demanda Esmée.

_« Oh, oui ! Merci Esmée, je vais vous aider ! »_

_« Non, merci ma chérie. J'en ai pour une minute ! »_

Esmée partit me préparer mon repas. Elle m'amena une délicieuse omelette aux champignons frais.

**Pov Edward**

Voilà… Je n'avais finalement que ce que je méritais. Bella regardait d'autres hommes… et en plus, cet abruti n'allait vivre qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. J'avais pu voir dans l'esprit d'Esmée et d'Alice qu'il était vraiment mignon… voir plus. Pffff, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce pic au fond de l'estomac, pourquoi est ce que je le déteste déjà sans même le connaître ?

Tanya me tira de mes pensées :

_« Je vais faire un tour en forêt puis j'irai faire du shopping… J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et de me trouver des tenues neuves… »_ Elle lanca un regard plein d'espoir vers Alice qui détourna les yeux… Waouh, ma sœur refusait une virée shopping ! On aura tout vu !

Je montais dans ma chambre quelques minutes, le temps d'entendre la voiture de Tanya démarrer… sa ballade en forêt avait été rapide…

**Pov Bella**

Peu de temps après le repas je commençais à me sentir mal. Mon estomac se tordait, mes jambes tremblaient. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur ruisselées le long de mon front…

_« Bella, tu es aussi pâle que nous. Tout va bien ? »_ s'inquiéta Esmée.

_« Oui… enfin non… je crois que je vais rentrer. »_ dis je faiblement.

J'avais mal au ventre, des crampes d'estomac très violentes. Esmée me fit m'allonger sur son lit et alla chercher Carlisle qui travaillait dans son bureau.

_« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? »_

J'avais des nausées, des sueurs froides, je tremblais…

Alice était elle aussi dans la chambre, ainsi que Jasper qui essayait de calmer tout le monde…

_« Bella, tu as mangé quelque chose de spécial ? Tu as de la fièvre ? »_

_« Elle a mangé une omelette aux champignons frais que je lui ai fait ce soir… Tanya les a gentiment ramassés dans la foret, en gage de paix m'a-t-elle dit… »_

**Pov Edward**

Je regardais Bella, dont la douleur crispait les traits. Elle se tordait sur son lit et gémissait silencieusement… Carlisle semblait perdu. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir. Le voile qui obscurcissait mon esprit disparu… Pendant quelques instants je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien… Je revivais avec effroi ces dernières semaines : moi riant de Bella, moi embrassant Tanya, moi désirant Tanya… moi quittant Bella. Moi quittant Bella… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je voulus aller pres d'elle pour lui prendre la main, la rassurer… Mais Emmett me retint.

_« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je vais… je dois… près d'elle »_ dis je d'une voix étranglée.

_« Non. »_ annonça Emmett en croisant les bras devant lui…

La colère commença à monter en moi. De quel droit mon frère m'empêchait-il d'être près de Bella ?

_« Emmett, pousse toi de là ! »_

J'entendis Carlisle déclarer qu'il fallait emmener Bella à l'hôpital… Mon Dieu, pour qu'il prenne cette décision, c'était que la situation était pire que ce que j'imaginais…

Je voulais prendre Bella dans mes bras, l'accompagner à l'hôpital, être près d'elle… Et mon babouin de frère m'en empêchait !

_« Edward… fils… Je ne crois pas que tu doives nous accompagner. »_ annonça Carlisle.

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de … »_

Ce fut Alice qui répondit à sa place en me coupant.

_« Elle va s'en sortir, je l'ai vu… Par contre, toi tu as perdu tes droits sur elle… Tu l'as quitté Edward, tu l'as abandonnée. Sans un mot, sans un regard. Sans une explication… Tu n'étais pas avec elle, tu n'as rien vu… Je t'ai coupé mes souvenirs pour ne pas que tu te rendes compte du mal que tu as fait. Alors, ne vient pas jouer maintenant le chevalier sans peur et sans reproche ! Bon allons-y. »_ ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Je vis partir ma famille, Emmett portant Bella dans ses bras, sans pouvoir les accompagner.

Je restais seul, assis dans le salon lorsqu'Alex arriva. Alice venait de m'appeler pour me rassurer, heureusement, Bella était arrivée à temps à l'hôpital…

_« Salut Edward ! Où est passé tout le monde ? »_ me demanda joyeusement Alex.

_« A l'hôpital ! »_

_« Quoi ? Mais qui… ? Bella ! »_ Il semblait très inquièt…

_« Oui, Bella… Alice vient de me téléphoner, on a pu réagir à temps. »_

_« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »_ questionna Alex.

Comment trouver les mots pour lui dire que Bella avait été victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement… Que les champignons en étaient la cause… et que c'était Tanya, ma « femme » qui les avait ramassés soit disant en signe de paix… Un sentiment de colère monta en moi.

_« En fait, Bella a mangé une omelette aux champignons et ils sembleraient que ces derniers étaient vénéneux. Avant que tu ne le demandes, saches que c'est Tanya qui a ramassé les champignons… et je l'attends avec impatience pour avoir une explication. Et j'espère pour elle qu'elle sera crédible… »_

**Pov Alex**

Oh, oh ! Ca sentait le roussi… Cette chère Tanya avait eu une mauvaise idée. Je reconnaissais dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il était à nouveau conscient de ses actes, et de ses choix… Je pense très honnêtement que c'est le début de la fin pour notre amie du Nord…

Par contre, moi je devais la jouer très finement… D'une pour ne pas qu'elle parle à mon sujet, et de deux pour continuer à vivre avec cette famille…

_« Tu sais Edward, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Mais à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu motiver ce geste ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Peut être sentait elle que je m'éloignai d'elle. Alex, tu sais, je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines… J'étais fou amoureux de Bella, et la seconde d'après je ne voyais que Tanya… et depuis quelques jours, je ne pense plus qu'à Bella. Je regrette tellement… de l'avoir quittée, de lui avoir fait du mal… de faire du mal à Tanya aussi… mais s'il s'avère qu'elle a voulu tué Bella… »_ avoua Edward. Il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise…

Par contre, de mon côté, il m'avait donné ma solution…

_« A mon avis, si c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire, elle ne reviendra jamais et disparaîtra… se faisant aussi petite qu'une souris. En voulant faire du mal à Bella, c'est toute une famille qu'elle s'est mise à dos… et l'amitié avec les Denali ne pesera pas lourd dans la balance. Allons ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider… Laisse toi un peu de temps pour y voir plus clair… »_

_« Merci Alex, tu es un ami. Je vais jouer un peu en attendant. Ils ne devraient pas tarder… »_

_« Oui, fais ça ! »_

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où j'avais perçu l'odeur de Tanya…

_« Et bien, incapable de te contenir ? Tu es vraiment sotte ma pauvre amie ! »_

Mon ton était sec, mordant ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurai tué sur le champ… S'en prendre à ma Bella !

_« Alex, honnêtement rien n'était contre toi… c'est juste que j'ai senti Edward et qu'il… »_

Je grondais.

_« Tais-toi ! Maintenant écoute moi bien. Tu vas disparaître, dès maintenant… Et tu ne retourneras pas dans ta famille, tu vas t'exiler, loin, te faire oublier… »_

_« Pourquoi… ? Et pourquoi seule… ? Après tout, je pourrais tout avouer et leur dire ce que tu veux… »_

Je saisi Tanya à la gorge en grognant… Elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, elle trembla un peu sentant la menace…

_« Tu ne diras rien… car sinon, c'est les Volturis que tu te mettras à dos. Essaye d'aller te réfugier chez les Cullen, c'est eux qui te démembreront… et je les aiderai avec grand plaisir. Je te rappelle que je suis ici sur ordre de Aro… Alors soit tu es avec nous, soit contre nous… et tu ne seras sans doute pas la seule à mourir… »_

_« Bon… mais pourquoi ! Je pensais que nous étions amis… et que je comptais un peu pour toi… ? »_

La séduction… la pauvre, elle était aussi attirante qu'une assiette d'épinard…

_« Non, nous ne sommes pas amis… juste collaborateurs, et c'est fini maintenant. La seule qui compte réellement, c'est Bella… »_

Je la relâchais doucement. Elle me lança un regard haineux mais aussi plein de peur. Elle n'était pas courageuse pour un sou et sa petite carcasse comptait plus pour elle que son prétendu amour pour Edward… Bon débarras ! Je préférai faire cavalier seul de toute façon. Enfin seul… J'avais un nouvel ami…

**Pov Alice**

Heureusement, Bella était saine et sauve. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour nous tous… et encore plus pour Charlie qui n'en pouvait plus nerveusement. Nous l'avions envoyé de force chez des amis pour ne pas assister au départ de Bella… Aujourd'hui, notre nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Nouvelle vie, sur beaucoup de points… Tanya n'était pas revenue ce soir là, ce qui pour nous était la preuve de sa culpabilité. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas revenue car nous aurions eu du mal à nous retenir les uns les autres de la démembrer. La question qui se posait était lequel d'entre nous pourrait le faire… ?

Edward était méconnaissable… Il n'était pas triste du départ de Tanya mais semblait au contraire heureux, très heureux.

Jasper ne ressentait plus ces changements d'humeur ce qui portait à croire que Tanya avait usé de pouvoir particulier pour s'allièner notre frère… Le seul sentiment qu'il reconnaissait par contre était un élan d'amour immense envers Bella… qui ne le regardait plus que comme un ami…

Elle se protégeait, c'était normal. J'avais eu une vision qui me rassurait en partie… Mais notre nouvelle Bella allait être difficile à reconquérir… et tant mieux !

**Pov Bella**

J'étais encore très fatiguée et notre arrivée à Dartmouth m'épuisa encore plus… J'avais été choyée, câlinée ces derniers jours et me retrouver seule dans un nouvel appartement m'avait rempli de vague à l'âme… Esmée avait voulu que je passe cette première nuit chez eux. Même si Tanya n'était plus là… Dire que j'étais ravie serait un peu déloyal pour Edward qui devait souffrir… mais je l'étais ! Ne plus voir cette pimbêche me faisait un bien fou… surtout quand j'ai su que je lui devais mon séjour à l'hôpital !

Quant à Edward, mes sentiments étaient mitigés. Je ne voulais croire en rien en ce moment… Bien sur, il y avait ces longs regards tendres, ces sourires en coin qui me faisait défaillir… mais comment refaire confiance… ? Et surtout, pourquoi croire qu'autre chose que l'amitié et la culpabilité le faisait réagir ainsi ?

Alex avait les mêmes comportements à mon égard… sauf que ça me mettait mal à l'aise comme s'il essayait de sonder mon esprit à tout moment… Il fallait que j'en parle à Alice d'ailleurs pour avoir son opinion…

En repensant à elle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

- Flash back -

_« Alors, tu vas retrouver ton voisin… veinarde ! Il lui mange déjà dans la main ! »_ ajouta Alice à l'intention de Rosalie.

_« Ah oui, déjà une conquête à ton actif Bella. »_ sourit Rosalie.

_« Oh que oui ! Et je pense qu'il se fera un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie ce soir ! »_ rajouta malicieusement Alice.

Je ne vis que les mines que firent Edward et Alex… ils semblaient tous les deux en colère et fronçait les sourcils.

_« Tu ne le connais pas Bella… on ne sait jamais… »_ commença Edward.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour :

_« Et quand on connaît quelqu'un, ça change quelque chose ? Il peut avoir des comportements et des agissements auxquels on ne s'attends pas… Et puis, il faut laisser leur chance aux autres n'est ce pas… ? »_ ajoutais je un peu méchamment en regardant Edward qui baissa la tête.

_« Bon, les filles vous m'accompagner ? Ciao tout le monde ! A demain ! »_ claironnais-je en partant.

Pourtant, je n'en menais pas large et je m'en voulais d'avoir blesser Edward.

_« Bella, ne t'en veux pas… tu as le droit de ne pas être à ses pieds, aussi vite en tout cas ! Et puis, suis ces conseils, vis ta vie… tente de nouvelles expériences ! »_

Je regardais Alice, ébahie.

_« Tu me conseilles d'avoir une aventure amoureuse ? »_

_« C'est ça. Nous avons parlé en famille, et il s'est passé quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous… Par contre, nous n'avons pas le droit de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit pour le moment, tant que ce mystère n'est pas résolu… »_

_« Quel mystère ? »_

_« Pour le moment, nous n'avons que des impressions, des doutes… alors fais attention à toi et s'il te plait, ne reste pas seule avec Alex… »_

_« Alex, pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'il ne m'attire pas… »_

_« Mais toi tu l'attires… »_ me coupa Rosalie. _« Edward est au courant ? »_

_« Non, mais je pense que ça ne va tarder… » _lui répondit Alice.

- Fin du flash back -

Alice et Rosalie qui me protègent… Alex avait-il un don ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas ? Il jouait peut être au mystérieux ténébreux… Merci, pas pour moi ! J'avais assez donné dans le mystérieux ténébreux… Je devrais lui suggérer d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Un coup discret à la porte.

Je vérifais par le judas qu'avait fait mettre Esmée avant de dévérouiller les verrous et chaine de sécurité qu'avaient jugée indispensable Alice.

Stephan. _« Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi ! »_ dit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

_« Je t'avais promis un repas entre voisin ce soir… mais les autres se sont défilés, alors je ne voulais pas manquer à ma parole ! »_ ajouta-t-il en me montrant un panier chargé de victuailles et d'une bouteille de citronnade…

_« Hey, bonjour ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Je t'en prie entre. »_

Je m'écartais de la porte pour lui ouvrir le passage…

_« Tu as l'air pâle ? Tu es peut-être trop fatiguée ? On peut remettre ça si tu veux… ? »_ s'inquiéta Stephan.

Non, je n'avais plus envie qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, qu'on me prenne en pitié, ni qu'on veuille me protéger…

_« Tout va bien. Installons-nous et montre moi toutes ces bonnes choses ! »_

_« Je me suis dit qu'un pique-nique était sympa pour une installation… même si chez toi tout est déjà parfait… »_

Je le vis déployer une couverture sur le sol… Il m'invita à m'y installer. Il sortit des sandwichs, des salades et un splendide gâteau au chocolat. Miam Miam !

_« Tu as fait le gâteau ? »_ lui demandais-je la mine gourmande.

_« Oui Madame… de mes petites mains ! J'adore le chocolat et cuisiner en général… »_

Un point commun…

_« Je vais mettre un fond musical et j'arrive ! »_

Je mis dans le lecteur CD une compilation de musique classique et je retournais auprès de Stephan…

Nous discutions à bâtons rompus… Il était drôle, charmant… Arriva le moment de goûter au gâteau au chocolat.

Il découpa deux morceaux qu'il posa sur des assiettes en carton. Il me tendit la mienne et je m'apprêtais à mordre dans ma part lorsque ma maladresse me rattrapa et le morceau se cassa en deux, une partie tombant dans mon verre, éclaboussant toute la couverture.

Stephan éclata de rire, moi j'étais rouge de honte…

Son regard changea tout à coup, se chargeant d'une lueur délicieuse…

_« Tu as un petit morceau là. »_ dit-il en se penchant vers moi et en ôtant délicatement une miette au coin de ma bouche… Il ne me quittait pas des yeux…

_« Tu es vraiment très belle… magnifique. »_ chuchota-t-il. Sa main se posa sur ma joue… Il s'approcha doucement de moi ; je sentais battre mon cœur très vite, j'étais émue, mais aussi gênée de ressentir toutes ces émotions, envie, désir… lorsque de nouveaux coups à la porte se firent entendre…

J'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard du sien… Je me levais tout de même, les coups se faisant plus insistant…

J'ouvris pour découvrir tous les Cullen à ma porte.

_« Nous ne voulions pas te laisser seule ce soir… mais tu n'es pas seule… »_ ajouta Alice.

_« Euh, non… Entrez. »_ J'étais toute rouge, je me sentais gênée, comme prise en faute…

Stephan s'était levé à son tour et s'était posté à côté de moi.

_« Bonjour ! Alice, Esmée comment allez-vous ? »_ demanda courtoisement Stephan.

_« Salut ! Nous allons bien merci. Mais laisse moi te présenter le reste de la famille : Carlisle, notre père et mari d'Esmée, Rosalie ma sœur et son copain Emmett, Jasper ma moitié et enfin Edward et Alex, mes frères. »_

_« Waouh, quelle famille ! Moi qui suis fils unique, j'aurais adoré avoir une grande famille comme la vôtre ! »_

Un autre point commun… Tous entrèrent et jettèrent un coup d'œil à notre repas par terre… Alice elle me regarda d'un air entendu.

Tout le monde s'installa. Stephan se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

_« Tu as encore un morceau de gâteau, là… »_ et il m'ôta délicatement une miette au coin de la bouche.

Un grognement se fit entendre…

_« Il était prévu qu'il y ait de l'orage ce soir ? »_

Alice ria et s'appliqua à lancer un sujet de conversation auquel tous purent participer… sauf Edward et Alex qui se contentaient de lancer un regard noir à Stephan.

* * *

**J'ai envie de dire : enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Il s'est réveillé! Enfin bon maintenant ça va pas être facile pour lui de la récuppérer Bella! Alors Eddy : au boulot!!!**

**Bon notre chère Tanya, cette espèce de... nous a fait le plaisir de partir! Là aussi j'ai envie de dire enfin! Et puis je suppose que vous avez remarqué la nouvelle amitié du siècle! Il s'accroche cet Alex hein! **

**Alors prochain chapitre, ce sera surement pour demain! Petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend : une Tanya loin très loin, les Cullen en colère, la visite d'une inconnue (c'est très mystérieux tout ça!), nos détectives en herbe, et... et... et... la vision d'Alice! **

**Bonne journée!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde! Woaw on a dépassé les 100 reviews! Merci beaucoup à vous :**

**Meliemellow : **Happy end! Je ne saurais te dire dans combien de chapitre! Merci de l'adorer!

**manu16111812 : **Ca c'est sur qu'il le merite! Alors il peut bien poireauter!

**caro30 : **Oui Alice on t'aiime!! Heureusement qu'elle a refusé, et puis qui encaisse Tanya à part elle-même ?! Lol!

**Morgann : **Oui il y est pas pour grand chose, mais c'est tellement mieux quand Bella n'est pas aussi accessible que ça! Donc ne t'inquiète pas il va passer par tout les stades de jalousie, d'énervement, etc pour pouvoir la récupérer!

**lilou : **Merci merci merci merci! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! Ca c'est sur il va avoir du mal! Héhé!

**lolo08 : **C'est vrai ça aurait été drole qu'ils s'embrassent et voir tous les Cullen débarquer =P Quelle amitié... fascinante! Nan il est pas niais, il est juste amoureux! Mais bon qui n'aurait pas remarqué qu'Alex est amoureux de Bella ?! Il voit jamais rien! Merciiii beaucoup!

**Mathilde : **Elle est partie! C'est fun hein! Eh nan je n'est pas déconné, je suis là et même pas en retard! T'es sensible et à la masse, c'est pas de ta faute, t'y peux rien et c'est tellement mignooooon! Mdr!

**marion : **Merci d'adorer et derien beaucoup =D

**Missloup : **Qui n'est pas légèrement accro à cet Adonis ?! ;) Il faut qu'il réagisse mais on doit bien le rendre jaloux pour ça!

**Dawn : **Milles derien! Ouais Tanya peut être très chiante quand elle s'y met!

**Mama Noel : **Mais c'est pas grave! Tant que tu apprécies, ça fait plaisir Merci beaucoup! Y'aura la vision d'Alice dans le chapitre.

**eliloulou : **Moi non plus elle me manquera pas!!! Un retour Edward/Bella, c'est normal mais pour ça il faudra qu'Edward bosse dur! Donc un petit Stephan/Bella sera le bienvenue =P

**edgounette : **Oui enfin! Maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé au boulot ;)

**nini : **Ca tu le dis, tant mieux !! C'est vrai que la démembrer après avoir dénoncer ALex aurait été tentant mais on a une autre fin pour elle... !

**Dis donc bon débarras! Enfin partie la Tanya! Il était temps! Alors oui maintenant Edward va devoir galérer pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie! Mais pour l'instant nouveau chapitre avec, eh oui!, de la jalousie! Et pleins d'autres choses aussi! Lol!**

**L'éternel Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Tout le monde s'installa. Stephan se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :_

_« Tu as encore un morceau de gâteau, là… » et il m'ôta délicatement une miette au coin de la bouche._

_Un grognement se fit entendre…_

_« Il était prévu qu'il y ait de l'orage ce soir ? »_

_Alice ria et s'appliqua à lancer un sujet de conversation auquel tous purent participer… sauf Edward et Alex qui se contentaient de lancer un regard noir à Stephan._

**Pov Bella**

Mon Dieu, quelle sensation étrange ! J'étais dans mon salon avec mon voisin qui m'avait fait passer une soirée des plus romantiques et toute ma presque belle-famille, ex-fiancé compris… Edward regardait férocement Stephan pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait conseillé de refaire ma vie dans sa lettre. Il paraît que je mérite de trouver le bonheur… Ce n'est pas avec cet air de tuer quelqu'un, qu'un soupirant se sentira le courage de m'aborder !

Alex, de son côté, avait carrément l'air menaçant… vindicatif même, comme si on lui avait pris quelque chose qu'il considérait comme son acquis… Que les hommes sont étranges tout de même !

Heureusement, Alice était là et elle s'occupait de faire la conversation à elle seule, et elle au moins, elle avait l'air d'apprécier Stephan !

_« Bon, les enfants, il est temps pour nous de rentrer ! Il se fait tard ! Bella merci pour cette soirée et à demain. Stephan, ça a été un plaisir… »_ rajouta Alice en dédiant un magnifique sourire à Stephan.

Tout le monde pris congé, Edward et Alex sans un mot, sauf Stephan qui insista pour m'aider à ranger.

_« Il est déjà tard, Alice a raison. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout ranger toute seule… et puis, j'ai été un peu déçu qu'on soit interrompu tout à l'heure… donc je profite encore un peu de ta présence »_ susurra-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Mes joues prirent une belle teinte cramoisie à l'évocation de notre presque baiser… Je m'étais sentie troublée par son regard, ce rapprochement qu'il avait ébauché m'avait fait plaisir. Autant l'admettre, faire de l'effet à un homme comme lui pour une autre raison qu'un sang à l'odeur alléchante, était tout simplement une impression grisante, et oh combien rassurante ! Je venais de me faire larguer comme une vieille chaussette et j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir à nouveau sure de moi, belle et désirable.

_« Stephan, tu es gentil, mais regarde nous avons terminé. Je pense effectivement qu'il est tard… »_

_« Et qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer ! »_ me coupa-t-il joyeusement.

_« Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui ! Vraiment merci pour cette soirée, ça m'a fait un bien fou… »_ rajoutais je.

_« Merci à toi ! A moi aussi ça ma fait du bien ! »_

Stephan s'approcha doucement de moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et de son autre bras il entoura ma taille pour me ramener contre lui. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque et ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des miennes… Oh Mon Dieu ! Panique à bord ! Je suis supposée faire quoi là ? Me laisser faire, profiter ? Oui, c'est ça on va profiter…

Je fermais les yeux… et je sentis enfin ses lèvres se posées sur les miennes, sa langue me caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir son baiser. Je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Le baiser était très agréable, très doux… et pourtant, je ne ressentais rien de particulier. On avait beau embrasser l'homme le plus beau du monde, si on ne l'aimait pas…

Mais c'était agréable quand même… alors, pourquoi m'en priver ?

Nous nous séparâmes un peu plus tard, le souffle court tous les deux…

_« Bella, Bella… tu me plais énormément… Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas rester… ? »_ me demanda Stephan.

_« Ecoute, je suis tentée, très tentée… mais non, c'est trop tôt. C'était très agréable, mais pour le moment, on s'en tient là… s'il te plait. »_

Je levais les yeux vers lui, limite suppliante…

_« Ok, je ne peux pas résister à ces yeux là… Par contre, si tu as un problème, une souris, un cauchemar… je ne sais pas moi, un vampire qui veut te croquer, appelle moi, je serai là dans la seconde ! »_

Stephan effleura mes lèvres et s'en alla.

Je me mis à rire seule dans l'appartement. S'il savait combien de vampires je connaissais et combien il en avait croisé ce soir ! Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre eux.

**Pov Edward**

Il lui avait organisé un pique nique… Bouffon !!! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, Alice avait ri en me regardant… mais les autres n'avaient pas osé esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire devant mon énervement… Ok, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… mais tout supporter, je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Heureusement qu'Alex était là, il était le seul à me comprendre. C'est simple, je ne pouvais pas supporter ses mains sur elle, son regard sur elle… Et ses pensées, ses pensées… A un autre moment, il serait déjà mort pour avoir ce genre de projets avec Bella. Il avait complètement succombé à son charme, et bizarrement, alors que mes sœurs étaient là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella… Il fallait lui laisser qu'il avait bon goût ! Il avait su voir au-delà des apparences et avait vu que ma Bella était la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse chose que la Terre ait jamais porté. Je donnerai mon éternité pour pouvoir à nouveau la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui tenir la main… toutes ces petites choses qui illuminaient mon quotidien. Avant.

J'avais la tête un peu pleine… Il s'était passé tellement de choses. Au retour de Bella de l'hôpital, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Alice fulminait, Jasper avait renoncé à calmer tout le monde, Emmett criait haut et fort qu'il allais « se faire » l'autre pét***… Quand à Esmée… Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a le plus surpris : ses instincts de mère avait fait place à des instincts plus… guerriers, plus vindicatifs… Carlisle, lui ne disait rien. Le calme avant la tempête.

_« Où est Tanya ?!! Qu'elle vienne s'expliquer tout de suite !!! »_ avait tonné Esmée.

_« Maman, calme toi ! Tanya n'est pas là… Je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable et je n'entends plus ses pensées… C'est qu'elle doit être loin et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour elle car sinon, c'est moi qui me serait occupé d'elle ! »_

Tous m'avaient regardé avec de grands yeux, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je prenais leur partie contre la « femme de ma vie ». Il fallait que je leur explique…

_« Ecoutez, ça va peut être vous sembler étrange mais ce qui s'est passé à comme lever un voile sur mon esprit. Je pense que j'ai été… manipulé ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Tanya et c'est peut être pour ça que nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin que le flirt. Oui Emmett, nous n'avons jamais rien fait alors ferme la bouche… ! _- je levais les yeux au ciel - _Donc, je disais que je me suis rendu compte que c'est Bella que j'aime, que ça a d'ailleurs toujours été elle et seulement elle… Je ne comprend pas comment tout ça a pu arriver… ni pourquoi mais je le découvrirai… Pardon pour tout ce que vous avez enduré à cause de moi… »_

Alice m'avait pris dans ses bras et tous les autres avaient suivi… Leurs pensées m'ont rassurées. Même Emmett a évité les blagues salasses… et le connaissant ça a du être un réel effort pour lui !

J'avais eu des nouvelles de Tanya 2 heures plus tard, par téléphone.

_« Ecoute Edward, je me suis trompée. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre… et j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Excuse moi et sache que tu ne me verras plus… je resterai en dehors de ta vie, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! »_

_« Tanya, tu ne pourras jamais te faire oublier ! A cause de toi, j'ai peut-être perdu Bella pour toujours et ça, c'est impardonnable ! Tu t'en es prise à elle de toutes les manières possibles ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer… mais, je regrette vraiment. Je suis en Alaska pour le moment mais je ne resterai pas. Alors adieu ! »_

Et elle avait raccroché. Emmett et Jasper avaient tout entendu et voulurent partir de suite pour la retrouver… Mais heureusement Alice et Rosalie veillaient. Je ne voulais pas d'un meurtre sur la conscience… car, je pense que c'est ce qui serait arrivé…

Ma surprise grandit lorsque Carlisle reçu un appel de Kate…

_- « Carlisle, nous nous excusons pour le comportement de notre sœur… Nous ne trouvions pas cette histoire d'amour très saine, ni très naturelle… mais Tanya reste notre sœur malgré tout. Elle nous a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella. Nous te prions à toi et à toute ta famille, au nom de notre amitié, de ne rien faire contre Tanya… Sache juste qu'elle est partie… et qu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue chez nous… » -_

_« C'est très dur de répondre… mais nous tacherons de faire un effort. Néanmoins il ne faudra pas qu'elle paraisse devant nous, jamais… ! »_ avait répondu férocement Carlisle.

_- « Nous sommes garantes pour elle… » -_ avait rétorqué Kate.

Cette discussion avait un peu réussi à calmer les ardeurs de tous, même si la peur avait fait place à la colère pour moi… Allais-je retrouver ma Bella ? Avais-je tout perdu maintenant ?

Je piochais dans les CD d'Alice et tombait sur une compilation qu'elle avait préparé lorsqu'elle était partie avec Bella. Je me couchais et fermais les yeux au son de Phil Collins - _Groovy kind of love…_ Moi aussi, comme lui, je me souvenais du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Pov Alex**

Cette satané Tanya ! Elle avait presque tout gâché ! Edward était irrévocablement amoureux de Bella… Il suintait l'amour de tous les pores de sa peau !

Belle s'était heureusement rétablie très vite et notre visite de ce soir avait été une surprise pour elle… même si ce n'était pas la première !

Ce bellâtre blond lui avait préparé un pique nique… Tout le monde avait trouvé ça charmant, tellement romantique ! J'allais lui en donner moi du romantisme ! En plus d'un vampire, qui était le grand amour de sa vie, j'allais devoir combiner avec un humain sur le point de succomber à Bella ! Mais tout était contre moi !

Je savais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qu'Alice ne tenterait pas de parler à Bella pour Edward avant que ce dernier n'ai un peu souffert… Elle estimait qu'il devait se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait infligé à Bella… même si c'était contre sa volonté.

Ils commençaient tous à se poser beaucoup de question. Pour le moment, ils partaient dans des directions à l'opposé de la vérité et tant mieux… tout tournait autour de Tanya et son absence ne faisait que renforcer son rôle de méchante instigatrice !

J'avais envie d'aller voir Bella… mais peut être pas ce soir. Là, j'allais me mettre en chasse… J'en avais assez des cerfs et des pumas !

Je marchais dans les rues de Dartmouth et mes pas m'amenèrent vers la maison de Bella… Elle était seule, je n'entendais plus de conversation. Je pourrais aller la voir… Ce serait simple… si rapide…

Mais une odeur alléchante m'empêcha d'aller plus en avant. Une jeune fille, seule, marchait en regardant autour d'elle, l'air un peu inquiet. Elle avait raison d'être inquiète, elle venait de rencontrer le pire de ses cauchemars.

Je dardais mon regard dans le sien… Elle semblait hésiter puis sourit. Elle releva les épaules, mettant son buste en avant dans une attitude séductrice et marcha vers moi. Je n'eu qu'à incliner la tête dans son cou… et je mordis avec délectation dans cette chair ferme et pourtant si tendre. Elle émit un petit gloussement puis un hoquet de douleur… Elle était délicieuse !

Ce fut fini, et je me dis que je devais noyer ce sang humain avec du sang animal, pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

**Pov Tanya**

Me retrouver seule ici… au bout du monde pour échapper à un maitre chanteur… car c'était ce qu'Alex était, ni plus, ni moins. Il était allé s'enticher de cette Bella de malheur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant attirer les hommes de mon espèce chez elle ? Ok, elle sentait bon, mais il buvait son sang, et on n'en parlait plus ! Mais non, ces messieurs veulent l'épouser, la transformer… elle, l'insignifiance faite femme ! Avec un peu de recul, je me rend compte qu'Edward était trop amoureux pour qu'Alex arrive à ses fins aussi facilement. Utiliser son don de « persuasion » pour lui faire croire à lui-même qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me désirait, qu'il devait quitter Bella n'avait servi qu'un temps. Par contre, ses capacités à cacher ses décisions et à étendre ce bouclier à d'autres s'était avéré très utile… Il faisait croire à tous que nous étions de charmants agneaux alors que nous ne voulions être que des loups… Comme les apparences peuvent être trompeuses !

Avec un peu de persuasion, j'aurai presque pu convaincre les Cullen de me pardonner mais j'ai quand même un doute… Donc, ne tentons rien d'irréfléchi… Mais, Alex, lui il me paiera tout ca ! Ah non, je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Un petit voyage… en Italie… la Toscane était magnifique à cette époque de l'année !

**Pov Edward**

Le « réveil » fut difficile. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le campus le lendemain matin pour le visiter tous ensemble. Bien sûr le bellâtre était là… Tout près de Bella.

Il était très sympathique, et dans d'autres circonstances peut être que je me serai bien entendu avec lui.

Alice et Bella parlaient du bâtiment, de son architecture… Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a dit, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais Bella a éclaté de rire. Ce faisant, elle a attiré l'attention de Stephan… dont les pensées ont été plus que parlantes. Il l'embrassait, il se souvenait du goût de sa bouche, de la douceur de sa peau…

Je relevais les yeux, furieux, prêt à bondir sur cet insolent. Emmett le remarqua et me retint. _**Ed, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_

_« Laisse moi, rien. »_

Je les laissai tous en plan… pour aller me défouler plus loin dans la forêt… Est-ce que je l'avais définitivement perdu ?

4 arbres déracinés plus tard, 2 rochers en miettes, je n'avais toujours pas ma réponse.

**Pov Alice**

Il avait vu le baiser… Seulement celà pouvait expliquer cette réaction. Pourtant Bella n'a pas l'air amoureuse… et tant mieux, même si elle doit le faire poireauter un peu, j'y tiens, il ne faut pas qu'elle aille avec un autre ! Pour le moment, elle n'est pas au courant de nos doutes et des sentiments d'Edward à son égard… mais que pouvons nous lui dire :_ Au fait, ton fiancé a été manipulé, et c'est toi qu'il aime ! Tranquille, on recommence !_

Non, ça ne le fait pas du tout !

Elle est partie boire un café avec Stephan…

Tiens, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Jasper vient vers moi. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Une femme à la beauté peu humaine vient vers nous. Ses yeux étaient rouges…

_« Ne craignez rien, je viens en amie. Je suis Céleste… et j'aimerais vous parler d'Alex… »_

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous?! Nouvelle personne qui va intervenir dans la vie des Cullen! Je pense que vous allez l'apprécier même si elle ne reste pas longtemps! **

**Eh oui Edward a bien compris que ce ne sera pas facile de la récupérer! Ce n'est pas perdu pour autant! **

**Alors un Pov Tanya pour son état d'esprit et sa prochaine destination! Je pense qu'on entendera plus beaucoup parler d'elle dans les prochains temps!**

**La suite dans 2 jours! Je ne sais absolument pas quand il y aura une discussion Edward/Bella, j'espère dans le prochain chapitre! Sinon vous l'aurez compris pour la suite : discussion importante avec Céleste et nos 2 détectives préférés, et... bien d'autres choses! Lol!**

**Ciao !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir! Déjà 15 chapitres, eh ben! Je sens que vous allez apprécier quelques passages de ce nouveau chapitre =P**

**Merci pour votre soutien :**

**manu16111812 : **Ah oui, ce serait tellement romantique! Je sais pas encore, on verra, mais la violence n'est pas bon pour la santé, même pour les vampires xD

**caro30 : **Oui vraiment un idiot!! Ps : Merci pour la réponse à ma review! C'est vrai qu'on s'éclate bien avec Emmett^^

**nini : **J'ai envie de dire : merci Céleste! Oui il subit mais bon c'est tellement mieux quand il doit ramer pour la récupérer =P

**lolo08 : **Ravie que ça te plaise autant =D Je suis sure que Céleste va assurer! Et nos 2 détectives vont suivre aussi!

**Mama Noel : **Edward souffrira le temps qu'il faudra! Je n'en dirais pas plus! Aaah nan me parle pas de Jacob, j'crois que j'préfère Jacob à Tanya... Enfin c'est à voir! Lol!

**MARION : **Qui est Céleste ?! Telle est la question! Réponse maintenant!

**Manu : **Merci beaucoup !

**lilou : **Ah nan, Céleste est là pour Alex! Gniark! Bah Bella en profite hein! Même si elle est pas amoureuse! Merci merci merci et encore merci pour tous ces compliments et ses commentaires qui font vraiment plaisir =D !

**Morgann : **Nan surtout pas, mais elle peut quand même profiter notre Bella ! Oui en clair elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut (enfin ça doit pas aller plus que le baiser) MAIS elle doit surtout pas tomber amoureuse xD Oui Céleste va décidemment aider Alice et Jazz, et c'est tant mieux!

**Mathilde : **Aaaah encore toi xD Bon sujet clos sur ta sensibilité et ton don d'être à la masse. Chut! Alex peut pas aller se pendre, on a encore besoin de lui! Yeah Céleste!

**Ah personnellement ce chapitre me dit bien! Je vous avais promis du Edward/Bella... et... il est ENFIN là! Héhé! Alors voilà nouveau chapitre : la soirée, une nouvelle vision, point de vue d'un nouveau personnage et... et... mais que va bien pouvoir raconter Céleste à Alice et Jasper?!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Elle est partie boire un café avec Stephan…_

_Tiens, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Jasper vient vers moi. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Une femme à la beauté peu humaine vient vers nous. Ses yeux étaient rouges…_

_« Ne craignez rien, je viens en amie. Je suis Céleste… et j'aimerais vous parler d'Alex… »_

**Pov Bella**

Nous nous étions tous retrouvés sur la place de l'Université et nous discutions de la soirée de la veille. J'avais été très contente de leur visite… et le baiser de Stephan avait été plus qu'agréable même s'il ne m'avait pas fait le dixième de ce que je ressentais quand Edward m'embrassait. Bizarrement, je me remettais à penser à lui, de plus en plus…

J'avais surpris plus d'une fois son regard sur moi aujourd'hui. Tanya n'était plus là, et Emmett n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue… Il m'avait tout raconté de l'histoire des champignons aux sentiments d'Edward pour elle… et surtout sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été intimes tous les deux, et ça c'était une véritable victoire pour moi ! Entre nous, il ne s'était jamais rien passé car il avait peur de me blesser et non parce qu'il n'en a pas envie… Mais, tout était quand même fini entre nous… et quoi que je puisse en dire, je le regrettai.

_« Bella, arrête de rêver ! Je te parle de la soirée de ce soir… Notre première fête étudiante ! »_

_« Alice, pardon… euh oui,… quelle soirée ? »_

_« Bella, tu veux dire que tu n'écoutes pas mes projets pour nous pour la soirée… »_ me dit gentiment Stephan.

Pour nous… Il y avait un nous ? Pourquoi pas, après tout… Je vis tout à coup Edward se raidir et partir sans dire un mot… Il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ?

Je regardais alternativement Alice et Jasper pour essayer de comprendre cette réaction.

_« On en parle plus tard Bella… Bon, on se dit à ce soir ! Au fait, tu trouveras un paquet devant ta porte, tu me remercieras tout à l'heure ! A plus vous deux ! »_

_« Une surprise ? C'est ton anniversaire peut être ? »_ me demanda Stephan, inquiet.

_« Non, c'est juste Alice ! Elle adore faire des surprises… et décider pour les autres - _rajoutais-je en moi-même… -_ Et si on allait se prendre ce café ? »_

_« Avec plaisir, j'adore ça ! »_ et Stephan m'entraîna avec lui vers un café proche de la place, mais, je fut surprise par son geste. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, semblant dire à tous « nous sommes en couple ».

L'après-midi se passa très vite. J'apprenais à connaître Stephan, ses doutes, ses envies, ses souffrances mais aussi ses joies. Il avait perdu sa mère très jeune et était très proche de son père, éminent géologue qui voyageait à travers le monde. Très tôt, Stephan avait été mis dans des pensions et il était devenu très vite indépendant, ne pouvant que compter sur lui-même pour s'élever. Sa vie amoureuse était très semblable à la mienne… Il était tombé fou amoureux d'une jeune femme qui l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain… après qu'il les ait trouvé, elle et son colocataire dans une situation peu équivoque… Et pourtant, il arrivait encore à faire confiance, à aimer les autres… Il ne m'avait pas caché être encore très attaché à cette jeune femme… et qu'il n'était pas sur de la repousser si elle revenait vers lui.

_« Mais, ce n'est qu'une utopie… et j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main ! Etre heureux pour moi-même, n'est ce pas le plus grand des challenges ? »_ ajouta Stephan en me caressant la main…

_« Oui, tu as raison, c'est une bonne quête… le bonheur… »_

Il me regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, trop d'attention… Son regard se fit caressant, ses mains séductrices…

_« Bon, on devrait y aller… Le temps de se préparer… »_ Balbutiais je.

J'avais conscience que quelque chose se serait passé sans mon intervention… mais les démonstrations publiques me gênaient terriblement.

Il m'adressa un sourire empreint de jeunesse, compréhensif.

_« Ok, allons y ! »_

Bien sur, il me reprit la main pour aller jusqu'à la maison, et je ne pus me soustraire à ce geste au risque de le blesser, voir de le vexer.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement, un baiser sur la joue pour nous dire au revoir.

Seule chez moi, je me demandais ce que j'attendais de cette relation avec Stephan… et mon dieu, la réponse n'était pas simple !

Après ma douche, je décidais de m'habiller. Le paquet promis par Alice m'attendait effectivement devant la porte et je l'ouvris avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Une robe… magnifique, sexy… et bleue nuit… bien sûr! Elle arrivait aux genoux, évasée autour des jambes, elle moulait le torse et était retenue par de fines bretelles de strass bleus. Evidemment, les escarpins étaient livrés avec la tenue, mais Alice avait eu pitié et les talons n'étaient pas trop haut !

_« Merci Alice. »_ murmurais je.

Je relevais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval pour dégager mon visage. Un maquillage léger, du parfum derrière mes oreilles, aux poignets et une goutte dans mon décolleté, et le tour était joué ! J'étais prête lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

**Pov Alice**

Stephan et Bella… Petit couple sympathique, mais juste le temps de faire tourner en bourrique Edward ! Je ne voulais pas que Bella choisisse un autre homme…

Une odeur avait pourtant tiré Alice de ses rêveries. Sur la place de l'université, elle discutait avec Bella, lorsque l'odeur d'un vampire attira son attention. Jasper la perçut également, et se rapprocha de moi.

_« On en parle plus tard Bella… Bon, on se dit à ce soir ! Au fait, tu trouveras un paquet devant ta porte, tu me remercieras tout à l'heure ! A plus vous deux ! »_

Nous nous éloignâmes d'eux très vite…

A l'orée de la forêt, nous vîmes une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais arriver vers nous. Grande, sexy… elle était la tentation incarnée pour un homme… et pour un vampire. Je regardais Jasper du coin de l'œil, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne succombait pas à son charme.

_« Ne craignez rien, je viens en amie. Je suis Céleste… et j'aimerais vous parler d'Alex… »_

Je fixais ce vampire aux yeux pourpres d'un air étonné.

_« Bonjour, je suis Alice. Et voici Jasper, mon mari. Pourquoi veux-tu nous parler de lui, et que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Oh, oh… ne sois pas aussi agressive, ma jeune amie. C'est le hasard qui m'a amené ici… et j'ai reconnu une odeur que j'ai énormément côtoyé à une époque. C'est par pure amitié que j'ai voulu vous rencontrer… »_

_« Tu peux être plus précise ? »_ intervint Jasper.

_« Ecoutez, je ne suis que de passage ici… alors ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne craignez rien de moi, ni vous, ni vos amis humains. Mais, je me dois de vous révéler certaines choses. »_

Ca devenait intéressant.

_« Va au but. »_

J'étais anxieuse, je voulais savoir où elle voulait en venir… Je sentais que ces déclarations seraient explosives…

_« Voilà, il y a quelques décennies, j'étais humaine. Ma famille fut attaquée par des vampires nomades… Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils m'ont juste mordu et ils sont partis… J'ai erré longtemps seule, perdue, tuant à tout va… Jusqu'au jour où une famille de vampires me rencontra, ils me prirent en affection. Il y avait ma sœur Ambre, son mari Théo et mes parents, Sally et John. Un jour, Alex croisa notre route. Il voulait tenter la vie de famille et ne plus faire partie de la garde des Volturis… Au bout de quelque temps, Théo quitta ma sœur pour s'enfuir avec notre mère Sally tandis que Ambre se découvrait une passion sans limite pour notre père… Ma famille a volé en éclats pour permettre à Alex de tester ses pouvoirs pour en connaître la portée et la puissance… et pour s'amuser un peu je suppose. »_

_« Quoi ? Mais quel genre de pouvoir ? Il nous a parlé d'intuitions qu'il aurait… »_ avoua Jasper.

_« Des intuitions… Non, plutôt un pouvoir de persuasion très fort… qui fonctionne sur les vampires, donc j'imagine aussi sur les humains. Il peut faire croire ce qu'il veut, même qu'il n'a rien prévu par exemple… J'ai appris par la suite, qu'il pouvait inclure plusieurs personnes de son choix dans cette « protection » bien pratique… »_ ajouta Céleste.

Je restais sans voix… Ainsi, Alex avait ce genre de pouvoir… Le puzzle se remettait doucement en place. Les variations de sentiments, la folle et subite passion d'Edward pour Tanya… Etait-il possible que tout soit orchestré par Alex ? Oui, sans doute, mais pourquoi ?

_« Je vous ai dépeint Alex comme un être vil et sans conscience… mais j'espère que tout ça n'a été qu'une erreur de jeunesse et qu'il a décidé de se reprendre en mains. J'en doute, mais seul l'avenir nous dira si j'ai raison ou non… Bon, la mission que je m'étais donnée s'arrête ici… Je vous ai prévenu, à vous d'être attentif maintenant ! Adieu. »_

Elle partit. Elle était arrivée comme un souffle d'air, avait largué une bombe nucléaire et nous saluait ensuite comme si nous avions pris un thé ensemble en toute amitié dans un salon mondain…

J'étais abasourdi, prête à en découdre avec Alex… Mais Jasper me retint.

_« Ma chérie, avant d'agir, il nous faut observer et juger par nous même… C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses s'expliqueraient… mais restons patients… »_

Je respirai un grand coup :

_« Ok… Bon allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Bella seule ce soir… »_

**Pov Edward**

Je m'étais calmé, mais non sans mal… Ce soir, j'allais discuter avec Bella. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les pensées lubriques de M. Don Juan le Voisin mignon romantique… Il me tapait sur le système ! Il la regardait, la déshabillait du regard, la touchait quand il le pouvait… Ce baiser avait été un véritable cauchemar pour moi… La seule chose qui m'ait rassuré c'est qu'elle l'ait repoussé quand il avait voulu aller plus loin…

Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, normal ils étaient voisins… mais bon, ça m'énervait quand même !

Un slow… Un cauchemar ! Je vis Stephan prendre la main de Bella pour l'entraîner sur la piste, et l'enlacer pour danser au rythme de la musique… Alice se rapprocha de moi pour me tenir compagnie. Je l'entendis me dire silencieusement quelque chose qui me fit plaisir :

_« Bon, mon frère… Je crois que tu as assez payé seul pour cette histoire. Tu peux compter sur moi maintenant… »_

_« Merci Alice. »_ chuchotais je.

_**Elle est belle n'est ce pas ?** _

_« Elle est merveilleuse… »_ et elle l'était vraiment… Son visage fin était mis en avant, ses épaules rondes, délicates appellaient les caresses, son cou gracile était une torture pour toutes les lèvres qui ne pouvaient se poser dessus… Et en ce moment je souffrais terriblement…

Stephan prévoyait la suite de la soirée. Il s'imaginait quel prétexte utiliser pour rentrer chez elle, quels mots seraient les plus susceptibles de la faire craquer pour se donner… mais, il se disait aussi qu'il n'insisterait pas trop, que Bella était une fille bien. Je pense que sans ces derniers mots, ce serait un homme mort… Il venait de se sauver la vie et il n'en avait même pas conscience !

Alex alla ensuite inviter Bella mais celle-ci refusa et je ne le vis plus de la soirée.

Je savais qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose, mais pour le moment, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter… Stephan entraînait Bella pour rentrer.

**Pov Bella**

La soirée s'était divinement passée… Stephan était le petit ami idéal… mais, ce n'était pas mon petit ami. Je m'étais rendu compte que l'utiliser comme pis aller n'était pas très sympa. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward… Mon Dieu, comme il me manquait !

Sur le pas de ma porte, Stephan me prit dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers moi et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement… Je profitais égoïstement de l'instant mais je m'écartais doucement de lui plongeant mon regard, désolée, dans le sien.

_« Ok, j'ai compris, bonne nuit Bella. »_

_« Merci Stephan… Bonne nuit ! »_

Chacun de nous retourna chez lui. Moins d'une minute plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Je souris en imaginant Stephan revenir à la charge… Mais ce n'était pas lui.

_« Alex… Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je dois te parler Bella… Ecoute, je… »_ commença-t-il.

_« Pas maintenant, il est tard… et je dois me lever tôt demain… »_

_« Quoi ! C'est parce que le petit blond doit revenir c'est ça… ! Si tu cherches un homme, tu sais… »_

Il commencait à élever la voix…

_« Stop Alex ! Elle te dit de partir alors tu y vas ! Maintenant ! »_

Edward… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et Alex sut qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas le défier car il partit en me lancant un regard peu amène…

_« Bella je dois te parler… Je sais il est tard, mais s'il te plait… »_

Vaincue… J'étais vaincue par le ton de sa voix…

_« Ok, rentre. »_

Je tremblais d'appréhension. C'était la première fois que nous étions seuls, ensemble depuis notre séparation…

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Bella, il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis quelques semaines. Avant tout, je te supplie de me pardonner… Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir pu te protéger des projets de Tanya… Emmett m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté… »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai il m'a tout raconté. »_

_« Bella, tu vas avoir du mal à me croire… mais je t'aime… plus que ma vie, plus que tout. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans cette longue vie… Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable, impardonnable… mais si tu voulais me laisser une chance_…_ je… »_ balbutia-t-il.

_« De quoi tu parles… ? La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé, par lettre je précise, tu m'annonçais que tu avais trouvé la femme de ta vie… Et là, elle n'est plus là, donc tu t'es dit, pourquoi ne pas faire passer le temps avec Bella… La pauvre, mon ex a quand même failli la tuer ! Je vais me faire violence et faire don de ma personne un peu de temps… Quand je la quitterai la prochaine fois, elle sera roder ! Ca passera comme une lettre à la poste… »_

_« Bella, mais non ! Ecoute moi je t'en prie… Tanya a été une regrettable erreur… que je ne m'explique toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à la toucher, à l'embrasser… Je passais mon temps à réfléchir, à m'isoler car je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… tu me manquais à chaque instant même si je n'en avais pas conscience. Et quand tu as été malade, un voile s'est levé de mon esprit et… »_

_« Pendant qu'un voile se levait de ton esprit, moi je vomissais mes tripes ! Tu oses me parler de tout ça comme si c'était une erreur banale, acheter de la crème liquide au lieu de la crème épaisse… Mais, je suis un être humain et tu m'as fait mourir de chagrin ! Tu m'as abandonné la veille de notre mariage… Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'avais ma robe de mariée entre les mains… J'allais l'essayer pour la première fois ! J'avais des rêves pleins la tête… Un avenir… »_

J'éclatais en sanglots. En un instant, il fut près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, je le repoussais. Il resserra son étreinte, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes… J'étais perdue… Je me noyais dans la multitude de sensations qui m'assaillaient… Bonheur, plénitude… Dans ses bras, j'étais enfin chez moi. J'avais l'impression de récupérer une partie de moi que j'avais perdue. Le souffle court, je m'écartais pour respirer…

La seconde suivante, mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes ! Oh joie, il me rendit mon baiser… Nos caresses commencèrent à se préciser… Le désir montait en moi, inexorable…

Je l'aimais encore comme une folle ! J'étais stupide mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à l'essence de ma vie, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas me mentir. Ses lèvres non plus, et là elles disaient qu'elles me voulaient encore et encore.

_« Bella, non… »_

Pourtant il semblerait que son esprit lui dicte une autre conduite à tenir. J'étais déboussolée qu'il me rejette comme ça… Il me repoussait… Il me repoussait une fois encore. J'avais craqué et j'étais prête à le croire… Mais une fois de plus il me repoussait… C'est qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de moi. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de me transformer au risque de m'avoir pour l'éternité… mais, je suis une imbécile car il me l'avait dit. Je n'étais pas de sa race, et son bonheur à lui, il ne le trouvera qu'avec quelqu'un de son espèce. La tristesse qui m'envahit à ce moment fut immense… J'avais cru que peut être c'était possible… Edward m'avait fait une des pires choses qu'un homme puisse faire à une femme, et lui il claque des doigts et je lui retombe dans les bras. Pathétique !

Je sentais encore son souffle froid, si envoûtant. Il fallait que je réagisse.

_« Sors. »_ dis-je doucement.

_« Non Bella, attends je vais t'expliquer… »_ tenta Edward.

_« NON ! Tu sors maintenant !!! DEGAGE !!! »_ hurlais je.

Il tourna les talons et partit.

Je m'effondrai à genoux par terre… Je n'étais qu'une idiote crédule et amoureuse. En essuyant mes larmes, je me relevais doucement en me remémorant les paroles de Stephan, mots que j'avais moi-même dit quelques semaines auparavant… On se construit son bonheur soi-même… et malheureusement, mon bonheur à moi, il faudra que je le trouve définitivement sans Edward Cullen.

**Pov Edward**

J'avais été à deux pas du paradis. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir me pardonner et pourtant… L'espace d'un instant, elle était amoureuse à nouveau… Bella n'aurait jamais laissé aller un baiser aussi loin sans sentiments…

Lorsque je l'avais repoussé, pour son bien, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, il s'était passé quelque chose… et elle m'avait chassé. J'avais tout perdu, je ne valais plus rien…

Tout à coup, j'entendis les pensées d'Alex… ce qui était assez rare mais, ce fut la teneur de ses pensées qui attira mon attention :

_**Je l'aime… Elle finira par comprendre que je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… de gré ou de force !**_

Mais de qui parlait-il ?

**Pov Aro**

Tanya était venue nous rendre une petite visite… Quel délicieuse enfant. Je crois qu'elle ferait le bonheur d'Alec… Il semblait sous le charme.

Mais, ce qu'elle m'avait raconté ne me plaisait pas du tout… Alex n'obéissait pas. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout ! En plus, avec du recul, je m'étais peut-être précipité pour lui confier cette mission… Je ne voulais pas me mettre une famille aussi puissante que le Cullen à dos.

Peut-être devrais je envoyer quelqu'un pour surveiller tout ça de plus près…

**Pov Alice**

Il fallait que je parle à Edward… absolument, avant qu'il ne parle à Bella… Peut-être que s'il lui parle des dons d'Alex, elle lui pardonnerait plus facilement… ?

J'entendis tout à coup la voix de Jasper, inquiet.

_« Alice ! Alice ! Tout va bien ? »_ me questionna-t-il.

Je venais d'avoir une vision : je voyais Bella dans les bras d'Alex et il penchait sa bouche sur sa gorge…

* * *

**Nan me tapez pas svp! Suspeeens! Par contre, avant qu'il ne parle à Bella... Trop tard il l'a déjà fait! **

**Alors cette Céleste, a-t-elle été à la hauteur?!**

**Alors oui, Pov Aro parce que bon elle veut sa vengeance la Tanya mais un Pov Tanya... nan! Y'en a marre de celle-là xD**

**Et discussion Edward/Bella... ? Oui je sais vous êtes frustrées par la fin... Mais vous inquiétez pas!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, des explications s'imposent! Eh oui, on va remettre les pendules à l'heure! Avec des plans drague de partout! Lol!**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous dit à dans 2 jours!**

**Bon long weekend de 3 jours!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde! On a eu un semblant de rapprochement entre Edward et Bella, et bien sur ce crétin à tout fait râter! Ca ira surement mieux, mais pas tout de suite!**

**Reviews : **

**Morgann : **Ils vont finir ensemble, c'est obligé! Maintenant reste à savoir comment! Tu ne me tueras pas et ça me fait plaisir! Lol!

**lilou : **Merci merci! Nan mais ça fait beaucoup moins romantique si c'est Alex qui la transforme!!!

**manu16111812 : **Merci =D Méchant combat oui!

**caro30 : **Mais Tanya va encore nous servir! Même si elle craint! Edward, quel crétin oui! Espèce d'incapable! Lol!!

**nini : **Il est vraiment pas doué, ça c'est sur! Pour Tanya, ouais ou pas... mais elle réfléchit quand même, et des fois (je dis bien des fois) bah c'est intelligent ce qu'elle entreprend! Plan drague... je dois le dire comment alors?! xD

**lolo08 : **Oh oui juste pour le rendre encore plus crétien qu'il ne l'est, une petite visite chez Stephan sachant qu'il entendra les pensées! Pas bête =P Oui j'ai compris, et merci beaucoup d'ailleurs =D

**Mathilde : **Bon je sais que, toi, tu serais directement tombée dans ses bras mais Bella a raison! Alors chut! Oui c'est tristeuuuuh (Mdr!)

**Alex enfin découvert, la vérité est dévoilée, tout le monde il est heureux! En fait, heureux, c'est vite dit... Hum... bon... ne me tuez après avoir lu ce chapitre s'il vous plait! **

**PS : préparez les mouchoirs! ou les t-shirts et les rideaux pour caro30 ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Il fallait que je parle à Edward… absolument, avant qu'il ne parle à Bella… Peut-être que s'il lui parle des dons d'Alex, elle lui pardonnerait plus facilement… ?_

_J'entendis tout à coup la voix de Jasper, inquiet._

_« Alice ! Alice ! Tout va bien ? » me questionna-t-il._

_Je venais d'avoir une vision : je voyais Bella dans les bras d'Alex et il penchait sa bouche sur sa gorge…_

**Pov Edward**

Elle pensait que je ne voulais pas d'elle alors que chaque parcelle de mon corps n'appellait qu'à un rapprochement… long, durable, sensuel…

Bella était la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur… J'avais ressenti dans ce baiser tant de sensations merveilleuses. Je savais que j'aurai eu du mal à me contenir, à ne pas la blesser… Pouvais-je prendre un tel risque ? Assurément non…

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu la quitter, comment j'avais pu l'abandonner et prétendre aimer une autre femme, désirer une autre femme, préférer une autre femme… Ca ressemblait à une aventure dans la 4ème dimension…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais rentré chez moi. J'entendais tout de suite des pensées alarmées.

**_Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui parle avant qu'il aille chez Bella !_**

Tout à coup je me figeais : Alice voyait Alex se pencher sur Bella… sur Bella ?!!

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur…

_« Oh Edward ! Enfin, je dois absolument te parler ! Cette vision… »_

_« Oui, je l'ai vu… Quand ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas encore défini… mais c'est la première fois que je vois aussi distinctement une vision incluant Alex… Mais, il faut absolument que je te parle d'autre chose. Je crois que j'ai compris tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines… »_

Tous les membres de la famille arrivèrent dans le salon.

_« Nous avons rencontré une vampire aujourd'hui… Elle est déjà repartie -_ précisa Alice en voyant tout le monde regarder dans la pièce - _Elle s'appelle Céleste. C'est une nomade. Elle est venue car elle a reconnu l'odeur d'Alex en passant par ici… Et elle a voulu nous mettre en garde… »_

_« Comment ça nous mettre en garde ? Contre Alex ? »_ la coupais je.

_« Oui, il semblerait qu'elle l'ait connu dans le passé… »_ Annonça Jasper.

_« Bon, allez dépêchez vous un peu ! On n'est pas au Cluedo pour faire durer le mystère… »_ râla Emmett.

_« C'est vrai. Edward, ton ami Alex a des pouvoirs plus puissants qu'il ne l'a dit… A l'époque, quand il a rejoint la famille de Céleste, il s'en est servi comme cobaye… et a complètement disloqué cette famille. Il a un terrible don de persuasion ! Il peut forcer quelqu'un a aimé quelqu'un d'autre, se faire aimer des gens, leur faire croire qu'il a pris telle ou telle décision pour cacher ses projets… et même étendre cela à d'autres. As-tu l'impression de mieux comprendre ? »_ ajouta Alice.

Moi, j'étais complètement abasourdi… Pouvait-on me manipuler comme ça ? Alors, en fait, je n'ai pas quitté sciemment Bella… C'est sa faute ! A lui !

_« Je voulais t'en parler avant que tu n'ailles voir Bella mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard… »_ me dit silencieusement Alice.

_« Oui mais on en parle plus tard. Cette vision, Alice… ? Pourquoi vois tu Alex si près de Bella ? »_

La réponse à ma question m'apparu clairement… Alex était amoureux de Bella, il l'a voulait pour lui… Oh Mon Dieu !!! Ces pensées que j'avais entendues ce soir…

_« Alice, où est Alex ? J'ai aussi entendu ses pensées ce soir… Nous nous sommes croisés chez Bella et il est parti furieux car elle ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer. Et il a dit qu'une personne serait à lui, de gré ou de force… Tu crois qu'il parlait de Bella ? »_

La panique s'insinuait en moi avec une virulence exceptionnelle… Il allait la blesser, il voulait me la prendre…

_**Edward, calme toi.**_ Carlisle se posta devant moi en me tenant par les épaules…

_« Nous comprenons à présent tout ce qui s'est passé… mais, j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas encore toutes les réponses… Alice et Jasper, dans un premier temps, vous allez chercher Bella… elle ne doit pas rester seule ! Emmett et Rosalie allez vous promener dans la ville pour essayer de le retrouver… Peut-être qu'il ne se doute de rien et qu'il rentrera. Edward, Esmé et moi restons là. Il faut préparer une chambre à Bella, Edward toi prépare toi à une nouvelle discussion. Quand à moi, je vais téléphoner à mon vieil ami Aro… Les enfants soyez prudents et ramenez-nous Bella très vite… Je ne suis pas tranquille… »_

Je voulais aller chercher Bella, la serrer contre moi pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien… Alex était le responsable de beaucoup de peine et de souffrance dans notre famille, dans ma vie… Si j'avais perdu Bella définitivement, ma vie valait-elle encore la peine de continuer ?

Je décidais de jouer du piano en attendant le retour d'Alice et Jasper.

**Pov Alice**

Edward était dans un sale état… Lorsqu'il est arrivé, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait vu Bella et que ça ne c'était pas bien passé… Pourtant, Jasper avait ressenti de l'amour entre eux… S'était-il trompé… ? Y avait-il quelque chose de plus fort entre elle et Stephan pour qu'elle ait repoussé Edward ?

Nous arrivâmes devant sa porte… 1 coup de sonnette, puis 2… Personne ne venait ouvrir. L'inquiétude commença à arriver.

Jasper décida de donner un coup dans la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir sans difficulté…

Bella était par terre, prostrée. Son corps était secoué de sanglots… Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête à notre arrivée.

_« Bella ! Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes…

_« Il ne m'aime vraiment plus, tu sais Alice… Il ne veut plus de moi… Il ne m'a jamais vraiment voulu, la pitié à toujours été la seule motivation à son prétendu amour pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, pas assez bien pour qu'il prenne le risque de me transformer… pour passer mon éternité avec lui… Il a… Il m'a… »_ et elle éclata encore une fois en sanglots.

Un regard vers Jasper et ce dernier envoya une vague de calme vers Bella. Il fallait qu'elle m'explique mieux toute cette histoire, et surtout qu'elle soit en état d'entendre ce que moi j'avais à lui dire…

_« Bella, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais tu te trompes… Edward t'aime comme un fou ! Il t'a toujours aimé et t'aimera toujours ! Je pense que l'éternité est le minimum de temps qu'il veut passer à tes côtés… Je peux t'assurer que quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'est pas la pitié qui l'a motivé… »_ commençais je.

_« Il m'a repoussé… Je lui étais retombé dans les bras comme une adolescente devant son idole… J'avais pardonné inconsciemment dès que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes… J'avais l'impression de me retrouver entière enfin… et lui, il m'a repoussé. Alors, tu vois ton histoire d'amour éternelle, je n'y crois pas trop… »_ me coupa-t-elle.

_« Bella, laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose… Tu vas devoir venir habiter chez nous quelque temps. »_

_« Ah non, pas question ! »_

_« Si… Nous avons rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui nous a parlé d'Alex… Pour te résumer les choses, Alex n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il veut le paraître, et je pense que ses intentions à notre égard, à ton égard surtout, ne sont pas très catholiques… Il peut, au gré de ses volontés, persuader les gens de faire ce qu'il veut… et tout porte à croire que ce qu'il veut, c'est toi ! »_

_« Pardon ? C'est vrai qu'Alex a eu l'air de s'intéresser à moi mais bon… il n'a jamais été insistant, ni eu aucun geste déplacé… »_

_« Tu ne t'ai jamais senti mal à l'aise avec lui, comme obligé de faire quelque chose ? Si je le sais bien… La seule question est comment as-tu pu résister… ? Parce qu'Edward, lui a malheureusement failli avec Tanya… »_

_« Quoi… ?!! »_

_« Oui, Bella. Je pense que c'est à lui de t'en parler mais toute cette période est très confuse pour lui. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a toujours pensé à toi… et que les gestes d'affection qu'il avait pour Tanya étaient plus que rare… comme s'il devait être avec elle mais qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Tanya a voulu se venger de ça j'imagine lorqu'elle a essayé de t'empoisonner. Je pense qu'elle sentait qu'elle le perdait de plus en plus et qu'il te revenait… »_

Tout un panel d'émotions passa sur le visage de Bella… et malheureusement, ce n'est pas la bonne qui l'emporta.

_« Ok, il a été manipulé… Moi je résiste. En attendant, c'est peut-être parce que son amour pour moi n'était pas aussi profond qu'il voulait le dire qu'il n'a pas pu résister… Tanya n'était pas la bonne, mais, il finira par trouver quelqu'un de votre espèce avec qui il sera heureux et surtout avec qui il sera pour autre chose qu'un sentiment de culpabilité ! Je vous aime tous, je viens avec vous ce soir, pour ne pas que vous ayez à faire le pied de grue dehors… Mais, quand cette histoire sera terminée, je partirai… »_

Et ma vision me le confirma_…_

**Pov Alex**

Merde ! J'avais baissé mon bouclier ! Alice avait du voir quelque chose et cet imbécile d'Edward entendu mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais été en rage contre moi-même… Mais tout ça c'était la faute de ce Cullen de malheur !!! Il avait fallu qu'il vienne juste à ce moment là… Quelques minutes plus tard, et Bella aurait été à moi…

Mais, heureusement qu'il était arrivé car il m'avait permis de rencontrer une vieille amie…

_« Céleste… Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu… »_

_« Alex… Je ne fais que passer, je ne reste pas… »_

_« Tu m'as l'air bien fuyante! Tu ne prends pas le temps de parler à un vieil ami ? »_

_« Il y en a un ici ? Je ne le vois pas ! »_

_« Ah, toujours en colère pour cette vieille histoire… C'était drôle quand même non ? »_

_« Drôle ! Mais tu as détruit ma famille… en tout cas, tu ne feras pas la même chose aux Cullen… »_

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour…

_« Peux-tu être plus précise ? »_ ajoutais je calmement.

Elle du sentir la menace poindre car elle fit mine de vouloir s'élancer pour partir.

_«Non, reste ! Alors ? »_

_« J'ai vu Alice et Jasper. Je leur ai tout raconté, tes pouvoirs, ce que tu avais fait à ma famille… Ils sont au courant ! Et quand à moi, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque maintenant ! Je suis seule depuis trop longtemps alors mourir aujourd'hui sera une libération pour moi… »_

Cette garce avait parlé. A l'heure qu'il ait tout le monde devait être au courant… et Bella sous garde rapprochée. Il allait falloir que je change mes plans…

Mais d'abord occupons-nous de cette traîtresse…

_« Bon, je suis grand seigneur… Je vais te donner ce que tu attends avec une si grande impatience. »_

Je vis l'incertitude s'inscrire sur son visage…

_« Tu voulais mourir… Alors meurs ! »_

Persuasion, quand tu nous tiens ! Je la vis chercher du bois. Préparer un bûcher. L'allumer et se jeter dedans.

Le spectacle n'avait pas durer assez longtemps à mon goût mais il m'avait divertit et permis de retrouver mes esprits pour organiser la suite…

**Pov Aro**

_« Carlisle… mon ami ! »_

_- « Bonjour Aro. » -_

_« J'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles… même si je trouverai ça très gentil. »_

_- « Vous avez raison… Je vous appelle car nous avons un problème… et comme je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, et que vous n'agiriez pas contre nous, j'aurais voulu que vous nous parliez d'Alex. » -_

Bon, ça sentait le roussi… Les Cullen en savaient déjà beaucoup et il fallait que je me fasse un peu plus discret et que j'envoie très vite Jane, Alec et Démétri aussi s'occuper de tout ça !

«_ Bien sur, mon ami, bien sur. Alex est un jeune homme charmant dont les pouvoirs nous ont été utiles… Il avait décidé de changer de vie… »_

_- « C'est l'unique raison ? Vous n'aviez pas d'autres plans concernant ma famille… ? Bella ou Edward ? » -_

_« Seigneur non ! Edward est comme un petit fils pour moi et sa fiancée, ma foi est très prometteuse… et ils s'aiment tellement… »_

_- « Aro, vous savez bien que leur mariage n'a pas eu lieu… et tout porte à croire qu'Alex est l'instigateur de tout… » -_

_« Ah ! Peut-être est-il tombé amoureux de Bella… et qu'il n'a pas tenu compte de mes conseils… _- Je lui avais dit de faire ça vite et bien, et pas dans le mélo !! - _Si c'est vrai, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas obéi… et je m'occuperai personnellement de sa punition ! Après tout, pour que ton fils ait voulu en finir avec sa vie et qu'il lui a tout dit sur notre espèce, c'est que cette jeune femme doit être exceptionnelle ! »_

_- « Oui elle l'est… mais elle appartient à Edward ! » -_

_« Je l'entendais bien ainsi mon ami… Vous aurez très vite la visite de certains de mes gardes qui vont prendre cette histoire en main… »_

_- « Merci Aro. Au revoir. » -_

_« Au revoir mon ami. »_

J'avais joué_…_ et perdu… Je n'aimais pas perdre, mais pas du tout !

_« Appelez moi Jane, Alec et Démétri ! »_

Ils arrivèrent dans la seconde… Braves petits !

_« Mes enfants… vous me voyez dans une affliction très grande de vous demandez la chose suivante : Alex ne m'a pas obéi et m'a mis dans une situation très désagréable… Je vous demande d'aller me le chercher et de me le ramener. Par contre, quoi qu'il se passe, ne soyez pas de son côté même s'il y a une bataille et qu'il doit mourir… »_

_« Mais Maître… »_ commença Jane.

_« Jane, ma douce, je sais que tu appréciais Alex, mais, il a été… »_

_« Pardon Maître, je ne voulais pas… Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, bien sûr ! »_

_« Très bien ! Allez mes enfants et revenez moi vite, vous me manquez déjà… »_

Ils s'inclinèrent devant moi et partirent…

Un peu plus détendu, j'attendais en lisant l'heure du retour d'Heidi dans la grande salle.

**Pov Bella**

Voilà, une fois de plus j'étais un fardeau pour les Cullen. Après la soirée et ma douloureuse entrevue avec Edward, Alice et Jasper avaient débarqué pour me sauver… Ils m'avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé pour Edward et Tanya, les dons d'Alex… et ce qu'il semblait vouloir pour moi et qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter… mon Dieu, me transformer… J'arrêterai d'être la bête curieuse petit joujou de cette famille, je serai au même niveau qu'eux… Mais ce serait imposer une éternité à la personne qui la désirait le moins pour moi…

Je comprenais qu'Edward ait été manipulé. Peut-être que mon anomalie personnelle, c'est-à-dire d'empêcher Edward de lire mon esprit, me protégeait mais n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait à une époque ? Quand on aime, on devrait pouvoir résister à presque tout…

Esmée m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, trop heureuse que je m'installe chez eux. Comme à son habitude, elle m'avait concocté un petit repas pour m'aider à me reprendre après toutes ces émotions… Elle m'avait également préparé une chambre, à côté de celle d'Edward.

Il n'était pas venu me voir depuis mon arrivée. Je savais par Alice qu'il était dans la salle de piano… mais je n'entendais pas une note…

Je remerciais Esmée pour le repas et m'excusai auprès d'elle. Elle me lança un sourire compréhensif et je me lançais à la recherche d'Edward. Il fallait que nous mettions les choses au point tous les deux, que je le rassure une fois pour toute…

Lorsque j'arrivais, Edward était assis devant son piano. Il releva la tête… une lueur d'espoir dans le regard ?

Je me plantais devant lui.

_« Edward, il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je regrette ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! C'est ma faute et je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme ça… »_ commença-t-il.

_« Non, arrête. C'est à moi de m'excuser… Je remet ta famille dans l'embarras, une fois de plus avec mon humanité. Je voulais juste te rassurer. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je comprends ce qui t'as poussé à faire tout ça, et on ne peut pas s'obliger à aimer quelqu'un… même si on le voudrait très fort. L'amour doit être basé sur de l'affection, du désir, de la complicité, du rire… et pas sur de la culpabilité ou l'envie de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Alors voilà, je voulais que tu le saches… Je pense que je t'aimerai toujours Edward…_ - j'en étais même certaine -_ mais une fois que cette histoire sera finie, je partirai… Tu pourras vivre ta vie. Je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parlé de moi… »_

Les yeux pleins de larmes, je quittais la pièce en courant… Edward ne tenta pas de me rejoindre. La dernière lueur d'espoir que j'avais venait de s'éteindre, celle dans son regard également… Il était enfin libéré de ma présence et de ses obligations envers moi_…_

Je suppose qu'il a voulu me remercier pour tout ça, car j'entendis peu après un morceau poignant au piano. Je n'en connaissais pas l'auteur. C'était magnifique, apaisant… C'était la fin.

* * *

**Vous allez m'infliger quoi ?! Aïe d'avance!**

**Alors oui Edward s'exprime comme un boulet! Et ça fait tout capouter! Et oui Bella ne comprend rien, et pense qu'il culpabilise! Bon faut dire qu'ils font bien la paire tous les deux avec leur caractère à la noix! Mais je vous rassure, il y aura rapprochement! Eh oui faut quand même pas exagérer non plus hein!**

**Prochain chapitre : surement un rapprochement, arrivée des Volturi et... d'autres choses aussi! A mardi !**

**Bonne soirée!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour! Vu que j'ai du temps libre cette après-midi avant mes révisions intenses à venir, je vous met le chapitre 17 plus tôt que d'habitude! Y'a du mieux dans le rapprochement Edward/Bella, je vous rassure!**

**Tout d'abord : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ma tata chérie éblouissante =P Eh oui l'auteur de cette fic' fête ses ** ans aujourd'hui! (Nan je ne dirais rien de plus que ** !)**

**( Vous avez vu le trailer de New Moon ?! Woaw! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Vivement novembre!!!! )**

**MERCI pour vos reviews :**

**caro30 : **Eh ben t'as complètement raison, et toc! PS : Oui je patiente, je patiente! Ca m'intrigue, n'empêche! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher!? En tout cas j'ai adoré ton nouveau chapitre! =D

**lilou : **Ah merci de nous epargner! Ouais il fait complètement flipper, la pauvre elle est pas restée longtemps en vie!

**nini : **Nan mais le plan drague a disparu du chapitre! Et en fait il sera dans le prochain, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 18! Ouais c'est sur, il a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'en placer une maais là il l'aura! Aro remonte un peu dans ton estiiime?! What?! Mdr! Il vient d'avouer à Carlisle qu'il avait pas de plan contre sa famille alors qu'en fait c'est pour les séparer qu'il a envoyé Alex!! Tu m'fais peur là! xD Désolée de te rendre folle!

**Morgann : **Bella : arrête d'agir comme une idiote!!! Ah ça va mieux d'un coup! Edward est noeud-noeud, complètement aveuglé par son incapacité à assurer la protection de Bella, c'est-à-dire ne pas lui faire du mal lorqu'ils feront "nanana"! Alors qu'en fait il assure! Mdr!

**lolo08 : **Il a assez souffert ?! Tes idées sadiques sont les bienvenues =P Bon t'inquiètes pas il va bien devoir se passer quelque chose, alors que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard! Lol! Elle est en fait des tonnes oui!

**Mama Noel : **Nan la pauvre... Elle les aura bien aider quand même! Une bonne action avant de mourir!

**manu16111812 : **C'est bizarre effectivement xD Meurtres sur qui ?! Rassure-moi, pas sur nous?! =P

**lena -lna933- : **Oui ça s'arrange! Merci =D

**eliloulou : **Son heure est arrivé! Le pauvre =P On va pas s'en plaindre hein! Oui il devrait se laisser aller!

**J'aimerais juste vous prévenir que la fin de cette fiction est proche... Je ne saurais pas vous dire combien de chapitres il reste (nous avons toujours des idées de dernières minutes!) mais je vous préviendrais! Je dirais encore 4-5 chapitres, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. En tout cas on se donnera rdv pour une nouvelle fic', puisque nous commençons à travailler sur une fic' tous humains^^**

**Alors oui Edward a morflé, oui Bella est une idiote mais non ça ne sera pas pire! Et oui ça s'arrange pas plus tard que maintenant! Et j'ai envie de dire : merci Emmett! Costaud au grand coeur! Je vous laisse au chapitre 17!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Les yeux pleins de larmes, je quittais la pièce en courant… Edward ne tenta pas de me rejoindre. La dernière lueur d'espoir que j'avais venait de s'éteindre, celle dans son regard également… Il était enfin libéré de ma présence et de ses obligations envers moi…_

_Je suppose qu'il a voulu me remercier pour tout ça, car j'entendis peu après un morceau poignant au piano. Je n'en connaissais pas l'auteur. C'était magnifique, apaisant… C'était la fin._

**Pov Edward**

Je jouais cet air si important pour moi, cet air inspiré par ma Bella… l'amour de ma vie. Et je l'avais perdu ce soir… C'est étrange, mais ce soir elle était… résignée. Résignée devant quelque chose qu'elle avait pris pour argent comptant, elle ne croyait plus en mon amour, elle pensait être un fardeau pour notre famille… et elle voulait partir.

NON ! Je n'étais rien sans elle ! Je m'écroulais sur le piano.

_« Ed, reprends toi ! »_ tonna Emmett.

«_ Laisse moi. »_

_« Oh non! Vous allez arrêter vos conneries tous les deux ! Bella pleure dans sa chambre et toi tu te morfonds ici… Alors que vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre ! En plus, elle te l'a avoué ce soir et toi tu es resté silencieux ! Elle est partie et tu n'as pas cherché à la retenir ! »_

_« Je ne voulais pas la déranger… »_ avouais je penaud.

_« Et bien, c'est là que tu as tout faux ! Il fallait faire quelque chose : l'embrasser, la renverser sur le piano… ou tout simplement lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux que tu l'aimes, que tu l'as toujours aimé et que tu l'aimeras toujours ! Une femme a besoin d'être rassurée… Tu as l'impression qu'elle gère tout, qu'elle comprend tout… et c'est souvent vrai… mais une femme amoureuse n'a pas la même compréhension que les autres ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes… ? J'ai toujours pensé à Bella, voulu la protéger… »_

_« C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, petit frère… Lorsque tu dis que tu veux la protéger, elle, elle entend "je me sens redevable envers elle donc je dois la protéger…" »_

**_Quand tu la repousses pour la protéger, elle, elle entend "il ne veut pas réellement de moi, il ne me désire pas…" _**ajouta Emmett.

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi sérieux…

_« Depuis combien de temps es tu aussi fin psychologue ? »_

« Rosalie… Tu sais elle se donne souvent des grands airs mais au fond, elle manque de confiance en elle… et avec les années j'ai du réapprendre à parler pour ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement. Il n'y a rien de pire pour moi que de voir ses yeux se remplir de tristesse… et de dormir sur le canapé ! » ajouta Emmett dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je retrouvais mon frère ! Néanmoins il m'avait ouvert les yeux… Je savais à présent ce qu'il me restait à faire !

_« Emmett, merci pour tout.. ! Je vais rectifier les choses et récupérer ma… femme ! »_

___« _Ouais ! Bravo mon Eddie !!! Tache de faire vite, que je puisse de nouveau embeter ma petite sœur ! » dit Emmett en me lancent une grande claque dans le dos.

_« Em', arrête de m'appeler Eddie! Oh! et puis laisse tomber! » _Et il partit en éclatant de rire.

Je montais rejoindre ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie d'aller voir Bella. Tout semblait calme, je me glissais donc dans sa chambre.

Elle était étendue sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je voyais encore les traces humides des larmes sur ses joues… Je me promis à moi-même que ce serait les dernières qu'elle verserait à cause de moi. Qu'elle était belle… Elle bougeât et murmura dans son sommeil :

_« Edward… Pardon… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas partir… »_

Je me penchais sur elle et passant une main sur son front, je lui chuchotais :

_« Non, jamais… Je t'aime aussi ma Bella… Je ne te laisserai jamais partir loin de moi… »_

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser. Je me couchais donc à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna tout de suite vers moi en nichant sa tête sur mon torse, passant un bras par-dessus moi. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. Nous avions enfin retrouvé notre place à chacun.

Moi couché, Bella dans mes bras.

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais, reposée comme jamais. Cela faisait longtemps que mon sommeil n'avait pas été aussi paisible. J'avais rêvé d'Edward, de ses bras, et mon Dieu, cela m'avait fait un bien fou !

On toqua à la porte. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pensant voir arriver Alice ou Esmé.

Mais ce fut Edward qui arriva, les bras chargé d'un plateau croulant sous les victuailles.

_« Bonjour Belle au bois dormant ! »_

Je ne comprenais pas… Soit il se sentait libéré après notre conversation d'hier soir, et là la peine me transperça le cœur… Soit il était devenu fou …et je crois que je préférais cette solution !

Il dut lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage car il s'assit près de moi…

_« Bella, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… Mais, moi, je n'ai pas parlé et honnêtement, tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait ces derniers jours a été fait de travers… Un grand sage insoupçonné m'a donné des conseils… Tu sais, depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé, tu as pensé que c'est par gratitude que j'agis envers toi… »_

_« Ne reviens pas la dessus s'il te plait ! Moi, je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça… et… »_

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche :

_« Non, laisse moi finir ! A force de vouloir te préserver, te protéger… j'ai fait tout le contraire. Tu es forte, tu es la femme que j'aime et je ne dois pas douter de toi… »_

J'avais tellement envie d'y croire… Je voulais y croire. Il était mon ciel, ma terre, mon air… Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Alors pourquoi hésitais-je tant à lui laisser une autre chance ? Il avait raison, peut-être que nous ne nous étions pas compris depuis le début… et qu'à force de vouloir protéger l'autre, à force de vouloir lui faciliter la vie, on faisait tout de travers. Mais, là j'étais complètement paumée… En plus, avec l'histoire d'Alex nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter…

_« Edward… On va prendre notre temps. J'ai trop souffert, et imaginer ma vie sans toi a été terrible, te voir tenant une autre dans tes bras est une image indélébile… Je veux croire en nous… mais laissons nous un peu de temps… »_

_« Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux ! Je suis si heureux d'imaginer que peut être… »_

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort, comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor inestimable…

_« Oh mon trésor… »_ murmura-t-il.

Je profitais juste du moment lorsque nous fumes interrompus par notre lutin préféré :

_« Bella debout ! Il est l'heure d'aller à la fac ! Ed, va te préparer aussi ! »_

Je rougis devant l'air d'Alice…

Et elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le pousser hors de la chambre.

_« Bella, à nous ! File sous la douche, avale ton petit-dej, et met ça ! - _annonça-t-elle en me tendant une tenue - _Et n'oublie pas ton coupe-vent, tu en auras besoin!_ - un clin d'oeil de sa part, il allait surement pleuvoir -_ Bella, je suis si heureuse pour vous_ » ajouta-t-elle doucement en me prenant par la main.

_« Merci Alice mais tu sais, il n'y a rien de fait encore. On prend notre temps… Je crois qu'on s'est fait du mal en voulant se protéger l'un l'autre. Je crois vraiment que les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus ! »_

_« Mais ça, c'est évident ma chérie !!! Les hommes ont besoin qu'on leur explique longtemps pour comprendre et encore il faut utiliser des mots simples… On va les embrouiller ces pauvres chéris ! »_ rajouta Alice en riant.

Je me préparais rapidement. J'avais la pêche aujourd'hui ! Alice avait prévu pour moi un joli jean brodé et une tunique brune avec une large ceinture. Une paire de ballerines terminait ma tenue.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ratais la dernière marche dans ma précipitation… et ce fus mon Adonis qui me rattrapa. Il en profita pour me garder dans ses bras, me couvant d'un regard qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la gratitude… suis je obligée de dire ! Esmé, Carlisle et toute la famille nous regardèrent étrangement émus… mais personne ne dit rien. Je crois qu'ils essayaient de se faire discret, de ne pas nous mettre la pression… Je me détachais de lui tout de même, un peu gênée et une fois de plus les joues rouges. Nous n'étions pas ensemble officiellement et puis, il y avait Stephan…

Nous partîmes tous ensemble à la fac. En arrivant, je vis tout de suite Stephan qui avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ca devait être moi, car quand il me vit, il couru dans ma direction.

_« Bella, j'étais si inquiet ! Ta porte cassée, toi pas là ! Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, Stephan. Ne t'inquiètes pas… »_

J'avais senti Edward se tendre comme un arc à l'arrivée de Stephan, je m'écartais donc un peu pour continuer ma discussion avec ce dernier.

_« J'ai eu un souci et je suis allée dormir chez les Cullen. »_

_« Tu aurais pu venir chez moi… - _il s'interrompit devant mon regard -_ mais non… Tu n'as pas osé, car tu pensais me déranger peut-être ? Parce que pas du tout ! Et puis j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire. »_ ajouta-t-il en me prenant par la main.

_« Je t'écoute, rien de grave ? »_

_« Nan, j'ai eu une merveilleuse nouvelle : j'avais fait une demande pour un échange d'étudiant dans un pays étranger, en France et à la suite d'un désistement de dernière minute, j'ai été retenu ! Je pars dans 2 jours. Tu vas avoir un nouveau voisin très bientôt… mais tu ne seras pas perdue, c'est votre ami Alex qui est venu ! i D'ailleur il te cherchait Bella ! »_ ajouta Stephan.

_« Tu t'en vas dans 2 jours ? »_ lui demandais je alarmée.

Rien que d'imaginer Alex à côté de chez moi… Brrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!

_« Oh Bella, ce n'est que pour 3 mois ! Et tu sais, tu me manques déjà… »_ me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je sentais Edward sur le point d'exploser. Il regardait Stephan avec des envies de meurtre… mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien car sinon Alice l'aurait vu. Ce fut elle qui vint me chercher pour me récupérer et m'éloigner de cette situation embarassante…

A ces mots tous les Cullen arrivèrent.

_« Quand as-tu vu Alex ? »_ commença Alice.

_« Ce matin, très tôt. J'étais allé faire mon jogging et on a un peu parlé… C'est là que je lui ai dit pour l'appart. Il a eu l'air intéressé et il te cherchait Bella, pour te dire quelque chose de très important d'après lui… »_

_« Ok, on verra ça plus tard… Bon Stephan, on va te laisser aller en cours. »_

_« Oui, par contre, je fais une petite fête pour mon départ ! Vous êtes tous invités ! »_

Stephan me regardait avec insistance. Je compris vite pourquoi. Edward s'était rapproché de moi… Il ne me touchait pas mais sa proximité était parlante…

_« Bon, à plus tout le monde ! »_

Curieuse, je me tournais vers Edward qui posait sur moi un regard de propriétaire…

Je rougis comme d'habitude et Emmett partit d'un grand rire…

Le temps changea soudainement… Un terrible orage commença… et une pluie diluvienne commença. Merci Alice!

_« Les enfants ça va durer toute la journée ! Je vous propose qu'après les cours nous rentrions et que nous nous fassions une soirée DVD ! »_

_« Ok ! »_

Nous étions tous d'accord. Surtout moi… J'avais envie de me retrouver avec Edward… Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis hier… Hier, je voulais partir pour son bien et son bonheur… Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je décidais de rester pour ces mêmes raisons.

- - - - -

Installés sur les canapé, commencèrent les négociations pour le choix des films. Il fut décidé à l'unanimité que les garçons choisissaient le premier film… Nous eûmes donc l'honneur et le privilège de regarder _Rocky IV_ ! Emmett fit des commentaires sur la soi disant force de l'acteur pendant que Jasper et Edward nous faisait un cours sur l'histoire de la Boxe…

Vint enfin le moment du choix des filles. Nous nous décidâmes pour _Sex and The City. _Et il y eut pleins de fous rires ! Je ne pus retenir une larme lorsque Carrie se retrouva seule en haut des marches de la bibliothèque et quand elle et ses amies ont croisé Big…

De mauvais souvenirs sont venus trop rapidement pour que je puisse les maîtriser… et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement…

_« Oh mince! - _chuchota Alice -_ je n'avais pas pas pensé à ça. »_

Ne voulant déranger personne, je m'excusai prétextant aller aux toilettes… mais Edward fut plus rapide et me rejoignit en me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'entraîna vers sa chambre à l'étage… Je me calmais un peu et je regardai autour de moi… La même chambre qu'à Forks… Esmée était passée par là.

_« C'est notre chambre Bella… C'est ce qu'elle a toujours été et ce qu'elle aurait toujours du être. Tu es la seule pour moi… et je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait : notre mariage annulé, la peine que tu as eu, l'affront que je t'ai fait aux yeux du monde entier. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer ou de penser à toi… Jamais… Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Tanya… Je voulais que nous vivions notre première fois ensemble… pour notre nuit de noce. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai repoussé l'autre soir… Je voulais que tout soit parfait, le cadre, le moment… »_

_« Edward… mais tous les moments passés avec toi sont parfaits. Je n'ai toujours demandé que toi… sans fioritures, sans tralalas ! Juste toi et moi. Et les gens qu'on aime vraiment, notre famille. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre… »_

_« Mon amour, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit… Bella, acceptes-tu de m'épouser… pour de bon cette fois ? »_

_« Je… Pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir… s'il te pait. »_

Son regard était un vrai supplice pour moi. Il était heureux, et ses yeux le montraient largement vu leur couleur, même si on distinguait qu'il était quelque peu déçu.

_« Prends tout ton temps… Bella, tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut… Moi je ne bouge pas… »_

**Pov Alex**

Après mettre occupé de Céleste, je me mis à réfléchir sur un nouveau plan d'action… Les Cullen étant tous au courant grâçe à cette très chère amie… Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas. Ils avaient déjà du regrouper les informations nécessaires me concernant. La seule chance que j'avais était d'aller directement chez Bella… Il était très tôt, elle devait être plongée dans son sommeil. En arrivant près de chez elle, je croisais Stephan…

_« Tiens bonjour ! »_ me dit-il.

Il me tape sur les nerfs ! Restons poli !

_« Stephan, bonjour ! »_

_« Que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? Jogging ? »_

_« Non je cherche Bella… J'avais quelque chose à lui dire… »_

_« Tu ne sais pas où elle est non plus… ? Sa porte est ouverte, et elle est absente… »_

_« Oh elle sera sûrement chez des amis. Ou avec Alice… »_ rajoutais je précipatemment.

_« Tu sais que mon appart sera bientôt libre si ça t'intéresse… ou si tu veux faire passer l'info, je pars dans 2 jours. Et je fais une petite fête tu es le bienvenue bien sûr! »_ et il partit d'une foulée rapide.

Bien… J'étais fixé. Ils étaient tous au courant et ma Bella avec eux… mais ce brave Stephan m'avait donné l'occasion rêvé pour enfin en finir avec cette histoire…

**Pov Carlisle**

Mes enfants… C'était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et à ceux d'Esmée. Revoir Edward et Bella ensemble… Enfin, notre famille allait être à nouveau complète ! Pourvu que tout s'arrange !

Le coup de téléphone avec Aro m'avait un peu rassuré… même si ma naïveté n'allait pas jusqu'à croire qu'il était blanc de toutes machinations dans ces évènements de ces dernières semaines ! Il avait pris notre parti en décidant d'envoyer 3 des membres les plus influents de sa garde… Je ne sais pas quel crime avait commis Alex mais je pense que son sort est déjà décidé… Je ne le plaindrai pas pourtant. Il avait fait tant de mal à ma famille…

Tiens un message.

_- Mes gardes arriveront ce soir à Dartmouth. Aro. -_

Aux alentours de 22h, Jane, Démetri et Felix arrivèrent chez nous. Nous étions tous dans le salon lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à nous.

_« Aro nous a envoyé pour discuter avec Alex… Nous prenons les choses en main à partir de maintenant. Nous n'avons qu'une requête : pouvons-nous nous installez ici ? »_ demanda Jane.

Esmée me regarda.

_« Bien sûr… Nous vous préparons les chambres… Bella tu… »_

_« Bella dort avec_ _moi. »_ annonça Edward.

_« Bon… »_

_« Jane et moi aussi s'il vous plait »_ annonça Démétri.

Incrédule, je regardais Jane et Démétri. Ils sourirent en se prenant par la main…

_« Et moi, ben ce sera une chambre seul à moins que quelqu'un ne veuille se joindre à moi… ? » _demanda Felix.

A ces mots mes fils grognèrent et je lançai un regard peu amène à Félix.

_« Je plaisantais ! Pardon ! »_

_« Bon maintenant que ces questions sont résolues… si vous nous racontiez tout ? »_ me demanda Jane.

* * *

**Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?! Bon on est d'accord ça s'arrange plutôt bien pour Edward et Bella! Mais Alex n'a pas dit son dernier mot! Comment va-t-il utilisé cette occasion rêvée, selon lui, pour avoir Bella ?! Rdv au prochain épisode! (J'ai l'impression d'être la voix off qui annonce les épisodes à venir sur telle ou telle chaine de télé xD)**

**Bref, prochain chapitre : le récit aux Volturi, leur vie chez les Cullen, on va peut-être reparler de Tanya (Vous êtes contentes hein!), n'oublions pas la vision d'Alice (qui sait peut-être sera-t-elle dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas!), surement la soirée chez Stephan et du Edward/Bella!**

**Rah j'ai du mal à croire qu'on approche de la fin... *verse une p'tite larme***

**Par contre, le chapitre ne sera pas posté jeudi. Désolée mais j'ai des révisions et le lendemain, c'est-à-dire vendredi, j'ai un oral d'anglais pour le bac. Donc dans le meilleur des cas je vous dit à vendredi soir, sinon à samedi !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey les gens ! Désolée, ai pas pu posté hier soir, on avait encore des modifications à faire pour ce chapitre^^**

**Merci! Réponses aux reviews :**

**manu16111812 : **Alex est une excellente cible! Vivement qu'il disparaisse de la circulation celui-là! Si dans l'autre chapitre la réconciliation est rapide, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il va en être de ce chapitre-là! Lol! =P

**lilou : **Oui enfin ensemble! Jane et Démétri, oui c'est bizarre je sais xD Alex est un emmerdeur, et Stephan, ben, il peut pas partir sans tenter le coup... Je ne dirais rien de plus =P

**Manu : **Merci merci beaucoup!

**lolo08 : **Oh oui, qu'il est romantique ce Eddie! Bah oui, elle va quand même pas lui dire "oui" alors qu'il l'a jetée la denrière fois! On projette d'en faire une autre fic' pour l'instant! Après on verra^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**caro30 : **Ouh, j'aimerais bien voir ta danse! Lol! Il mériterait bien plus qu'un coup de pied au cul! Mais c'est très tentant! Pleeeuuure pas, sinon moi aussi... Snif! (voilà ça y'est...) PS : J'ai pas pu mettre de review encore sur ton nouveau chapitre, mais là je dois dire qu'il est génial ce chapitre! Roooh au contraire, il faut qu'elle y pense au romantisme!!! On en vient aux aveux, héhé!, j'ai hâte de voir le pochain chapitre! Et elle est toujours aussi drôle cette petite voix intérieure! Bonne continuation!

**Matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin : **Tu dis trop de "Hi", tu m'as contaminé maintenant, bravo! Hi! C'est nul que tu pleures plus... Mais tu vas pleurer quand ce sera la fin... Parce que : C'est tristeuuuuuuh! Lol! Hiii! Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas SA Bella... Bah, je sais pas. Des propositions, maintenant que je viens de t'initier au sadisme façon Fiio ? xD Raaah vivement dimanche!!!

**nini : **Ah oui ok! Je comprend mieux maintenant! Tu m'as fait peur quand même xD Emmett peut aussi être sérieux! On l'aime ce gros nounours! Merci!

**lena -lna933- : **Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas parfait ? Oui, vivement qu'on le démembre celui-là!

**eliloulou : **Ouais, c'est un vrai boulet cet Alex! Confrontations Alex/Volturi... Oh oui! Gniark!

**Morgann : **Moi aussi ça m'fait bien rire! C'est LE couple de l'année xD Ed a interêt à la protéger! Oui, snif...

**Mama Noel : **Bah si, ils en ont une de liaison! Et ça m'fait rire xD Félix est un vrai boute-en-train!

**Alors... Jane/Démétri, qu'ils sont mignoooooons =P! Ma tante à une imagination débordante! (et j'aime bien =D) Comme je viens d'le dire : LE couple de l'année! C'est pas habituel, je l'avoue, mais bon un peu de changement ça fait de mal à personne! Et oui, certains Volturi peuvent être gentils et avoir des sentiments, si si je vous assure, comme va le prouver la discussion Cullen/Volturi! Et notre Bella aura enfin ce qu'elle voulait! Héhé... hum! Alors pas de soirée chez Stephan, ce sera dans le prochain!**

**Raaah encore un chapitre de plus qui nous rapproche de la fin... ! Snif !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Jane et moi aussi s'il vous plait » annonça Démétri._

_Incrédule, je regardais Jane et Démétri. Ils sourirent en se prenant par la main…_

_« Et moi, ben ce sera une chambre seul à moins que quelqu'un ne veuille se joindre à moi… ? » demanda Felix._

_A ces mots mes fils grognèrent et je lançai un regard peu amène à Félix._

_« Je plaisantais ! Pardon ! »_

_« Bon maintenant que ces questions sont résolues… si vous nous racontiez tout ? » me demanda Jane._

**Pov Bella**

Je regardais avec surprise les Volturi assis dans le salon entrain de converser avec les Cullen. De l'extérieur, cela aurait pu passer pour une réunion mondaine… et pas pour une prise de décision concernant une éxécution ! Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait… La mise à mort d'Alex… tout de suite ou à Volterra. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur ce qu'il adviendrait d'Alex si les Volturis l'emmenaient en Italie… et si c'était les Cullen, ma foi, je n'en savais rien non plus, ils étaient tellement en colère contre lui… surtout Edward. Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour Alex… C'était stupide de ma part mais bon, quand on a le cœur trop gros.

Arriva pourtant le moment d'aller se coucher… pour moi en tout cas car Jane, Démitri et Félix avaient encore d'autres questions à poser aux Cullen.

Edward m'entraîna vers la chambre. J'étais gênée qu'il est jeté à la tête de tous que je dormirais dans sa chambre… car même si un rapprochement avait eu lieu, ce n'était pas ce que j'appelle prendre son temps que de dormir le soir même avec son prétendant ! Mais peut être que les vampires n'avaient pas la même conception de cette formule…

_« Bella… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne cherche pas à m'imposer à toi. Même si je dois avouer que c'est une joie de t'avoir dans mon lit_ - ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin - _Mais, les Volturis sont ici, chez nous… et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre eux soient tentés de te faire une petite visite pendant ton sommeil… »_

Mon cauchemar recommençait… Tous les actes d'Edward n'étaient dictés que par ce maudit besoin de protection !

Il dut lire dans mon esprit, enfin façon de parler, car il me prit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le mien :

_« Bella, ta sauvegarde est essentielle pour moi car elle garantie ma propre survie… Si tu vas bien, tout est ok pour moi mais s'il t'arrivait malheur, c'est ma raison de vivre qui partirait avec toi… »_

Les émotions me submergeaient de toutes part… D'un côté la peur de me tromper, de me retrouver seule à nouveau au premier prétexte, et de l'autre ce besoin irrésistible de lui faire confiance, de le croire et d'espérer… et c'est cette partie qui l'emporta tout à coup. Mon Dieu ! C'est moi, maintenant, qui ne savais plus ce que voulait dire l'expression "prendre son temps" ! Rah ! Je déteste les vampires et leur odeur si ennivrante !!

N'y tenant plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec toute la fougue possible… Contrairement à son habitude, il ne me repoussa pas et au contraire il approfondit notre baiser.

Il avait refermé la porte d'un coup d'épaule et, tout en m'embrassant, il me conduisit doucement vers le lit.

Il me renversa sur l'édredon doré et se mit à parcourir mon cou, mon visage de baisers… Ses mains, audacieuses glissèrent sous ma chemise et caressèrent mon ventre, mon estomac et remontèrent avec une lenteur désespérante vers ma poitrine. Il s'interrompit un instant et me regarda, semblant me demander la permission de continuer.

Mon cerveau ne pensait plus, je n'étais plus qu'un corps en ébullition dont la principale préoccupation était de ressentir toutes les sensations qui explosaient en moi.

_« Je t'aime Edward… »_ murmurais je.

_« Oh ma Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Ne t'en fais je serai très doux et si tu as mal… »_

_« Chut… »_

Ma chemise passa par-dessus ma tête pendant que je caressais son torse par-dessus son pull. Je lui ôtais à mon tour son haut pour me serrer contre lui… Nos pantalons furent les suivant à rejoindre le sol. Seuls nos sous-vêtements étaient encore en place, ultimes barrières à nos retrouvailles et à notre union.

Très doucement, pour ne pas m'effrayer, me semble-t-il, Edward dégrafa mon soutien gorge et embrassa doucement mes seins avant de les caresser…

Je sentais contre mon bassin l'étendu de son désir et j'étais fière de lui causer un tel trouble. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas la seule à perdre pied !

Mais je ne supportais plus de ne pas le sentir entièrement contre moi, en moi…

Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps et nous débarrassâmes de nos derniers sous-vêtements…

Enfin, je pouvais le sentir entièrement contre moi… J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et la sensation de son membre gonflé de plaisir aussi prêt de mon intimité, augmenta encore mon désir. Il ne cessait de m'embrasser, de me caresser… et enfin, il fut en moi. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur, juste une immense vague de plénitude avant d'être envahie par le plaisir à chaque mouvement de mon amour… Faites que cette pièce soit insonorisée !!

Plus tard, je reposais dans les bras d'Edward, lequel me gardait contre lui comme un trésor inestimable…

**Pov Alice**

Je regardais Jane et Démétri avec de grands yeux… Comme ça ces deux… euh… amis ? étaient ensemble. Ils ont en tout cas toujours cachés leur lien…

_« Donc vous êtes ensemble ? »_

_« Oui… Depuis quelque temps déjà mais nous voulions être discret… »_ ajouta timidement Jane.

Jane… timide ?!! Pourquoi ces deux noms n'allaient-ils pas ensemble ?!

_« Oui, il nous fallait être discret car nous ne voulions pas être discrédités aux yeux des autres et mon statut de chef de gardes à Volturi ne m'autorisent pas les démonstrations de tendresse. »_ reprit Démétri.

_« Mais les pauvres ont votre serviteur en ami commun… et pouvais-je continuer à les laisser se regarder comme deux âmes en peine et ne rien faire ? Et bien, non ! Impossible… Une petite mission par ci, une petite mission par là et j'avais réuni mes amis ! Il est pas doué le Félix ?! »_ dit Félix en nous faisant un clin d'œil et en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Démétri. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil faussement réprobateur… et fini par éclater de rire !

Le monde à l'envers ! Je pense que si on m'avait dit que certains Volturi étaient aussi sympa… je ne les aurai pas cru surtout après notre dernière entrevue…

_« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous sommes là en service commandé, et autant tout vous dire, Aro était très fâché du comportement d'Alex… Pouvez-vous nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit exactement ? »_ demanda Jane.

Je regardais Jasper et Carlisle. Je compris que c'était à moi de parler.

_« Vous vous souvenez sans doute de notre visite à Volterra… »_

_« Oui, celle où votre frère avait décidé de se tuer à cause de cette petite humaine… Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui trouve de si… »_

_« Stop Félix ! - _assena Carlisle - _Bella est de notre famille… donc un peu de respect. Et personne de t'a demandé d'avis sur elle… »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête : un petit garçon pris en faute et essayant tout à coup de se faire discret…

_« Continue Alice. »_

_« Bien. Donc, nous étions là pour retrouver Edward… et Tanya, notre… enfin connaissance de Dénali était là aussi… »_

_« Tanya… Vous savez qu'elle est avec Alec maintenant ? »_ annonça Félix.

_« Mais tu vas te taire espèce de commère ! Laisse finir Alice et tu feras ta présentation de potins plus tard ! »_

_« Ah bon… Tanya s'est déjà trouvé un nouvel petit ami… Quand je pense que cette… enfin, bref, elle a fait des choses et a eu des comportements qu'on a du mal à pardonner ici… »_ marmonnais je.

_« Ah oui, quoi ? »_ demanda Félix plein de curiosité.

_« Bon, jeunes gens, ça suffit ! Nous en étions à raconter l'histoire de notre rencontre avec Alex… et là, vous vous perdez complètement dans vos discours et nous n'avons même pas atteint la rencontre avec Démétri et Félix sur la place ! Donc, nous sommes toujours au début de cette histoire, bande de pipelette ! »_ s'énerva Carlisle.

Aïe, Carlisle qui sénerve, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout !

_« Pardon papa… Bon, je continue, vraiment cette fois ! Donc, nous étions sur la place avec Bella qui m'avait accompagné à Volterra pour sauver Edward. Bella était avec moi car j'avais cru qu'elle avait sauté d'une falaise… En fait, vous n'êtes pas au courant non plus, mais à son anniversaire, Jasper a failli mordre Bella et Edward… »_

_« Ca suffit ! »_ tonna Carlisle, levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Mais, il faut bien qu'ils comprennent… »_

_« Justement, là ils sont perdus ! »_

_« Mais pas du tout ! J'ai parfaitement suivi moi ! »_ s'exclama Félix.

_« Cher Félix, c'est parce que tu as l'âme d'une concierge que tu as suivi ces explications… Parce que nous, malheureusement, nous nous sommes perdu en chemin. »_ déclara Démétri.

Je secouai la tête… J'avais pourtant été claire dans mes explications ! Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il fallait expliquer beaucoup de choses et que les détails étaient tous important. Il fallait quand même tout savoir pour comprendre, non ?

Carlisle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_« Bon, je n'étais pas là mais, en attendant de revoir Edward et Bella, je vais vous raconter la partie que je connais… Un peu plus simplement qu'Alice… mais vous pourrez bien sûr demander ensuite plus de détails à ma fille… »_ ajouta-t-il en me regardant tendrement.

Je me calmai aussitôt. Après tout, il devait avoir raison… et si les autres voulaient d'autres détails, je leur raconterai ! J'étais sure que Félix adorera avoir tous les détails !

_« Comme vous le savez, mon fils Edward était venu pour se faire tuer à Volterra car il ne pouvait vivre sans Bella qu'il croyait morte. Pourtant, à l'arrivée de mes filles, ce fut Tanya qui empêcha Edward de se mettre en plein soleil afin de vous provoquer car Aro avait refusé sa requête de mise à mort._

_Tanya était, selon ses dires, venue chercher Alex qui souhaitait vivre comme un végétarien. En cours de route, il fut décidé que Tanya et Alex vivraient avec nous. De nombreux évènements arrivèrent dont le subit amour d'Edward pour Tanya… Il quitta Bella la veille de leur mariage… »_ Annonça Carlisle.

Je vis passer toute sortes de sentiments sur le visage des 3 vampires. De l'intérêt, de l'étonnement et de la colère… sur le visage de Jane.

_« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à la femme qu'il aimait… la veille du mariage. C'est dégueulasse ! Comment peut-elle lui avoir pardonner et être avec lui en ce moment ? J'aurais déjà utiliser mon pouvoir pour le… »_

Je décidais d'intervenir et de continuer le récit commencé par mon père.

_« Jane, tu sais… En fait, ça n'a pas été facile… Edward était perdu, on ne le reconnaissait plus. On aurait dit une marionnette, mais qui avait tout de même gardé une part de son esprit. Il était avec Tanya, mais ils n'ont jamais consommé leur « union ». Elle a essayé de l'entraîner à Denali, mais lui a voulu revenir, il pensait tout le temps à Bella. Et un jour, il a eu comme un choc, lorsque Tanya a essayé d'empoisonner Bella, et le voile s'est levé. Tanya est partie et vous a rejoint. Entre-temps, nous sommes arrivés ici avec Alex qui semblait vouloir être toujours plus proche de Bella, sans succès. Nous avons rencontré Céleste ensuite et elle nous a tout dit… C'est là que nous avons compris et vous voilà… »_

J'avais réussi à réusmé l'essentiel. Enfin j'espère !

_« Waouh, et moi qui pensais que la vie à Volterra était trépidante ! J'avais tort, la vie avec vous est bien plus passionnante ! »_ déclara Félix.

_« Je dois avouer que les aventures rocambolesque ne manquent pas… »_ annonça Jane.

Démétri restait silencieux… Il ne me regardait pas et évitait d'intervenir dans la discussion.

_« Démétri, tu ne dis rien… »_

Après tout, nous étions supposé avoir le même objectif… Je voulais être sur que c'était son cas, à lui aussi. Peut-être etait-il ami avec Alex, et toute cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise.

_« En fait, je crois que moi aussi je dois expliquer certaine choses concernant Alex. Nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs décennies… et nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus. Je l'avais dernièrement mis au défit de retenter l'aventure végétarienne s'il perdait un pari. Il avait perdu contre Félix un peu plus tôt et je savais qu'il avait détesté cette expérience. Il devait réussir à me battre aux échecs car je gagnais toujours contre lui. Sans pouvoir, bien sûr. __Il avait décidé de jouer une partie avec moi après avoir passer du temps avec un champion d'échecs… Sauf que lui, avait décidé que son gain à lui, s'il gagnait serait Jane. Je devais la quitter pour lui laisser place libre… J'ai donc décidé de parier quelque chose qu'il aurait un mal de chien à supporter. _

_Vous avez raison, Alex est certainement la cause de vos désagréments et je peux vous assurer que si Bella et Edward lui ont résisté, c'est que leur amour résistera à tout… toujours. J'ai été content qu'Aro vous demande de l'emmener avec vous… »_ dit Démétri.

Nous restions tous silencieux… Ainsi, Alex jouait même avec ses amis, et était prêt à leur faire du mal pour son petit plaisir personnel. Le pouvoir de diriger les vies, le comportement, les sentiments des gens… Mais, pour une fois, il semblait être pris à son propre piège…

_« Démétri, mais tu ne m'avais rien dit… Pourquoi ? »_

Jane passa une main sur le visage de son compagnon qui pencha la tête pour appuyer sa joue contre sa paume.

_« Que voulais tu que je te dise… J'avais accepté un pari pour lequel tu étais l'enjeu. Dès que je lui ai dit oui, je l'ai regretté… et je remercie encore le destin de m'avoir permis de gagner ce jour là, je n'aurais pas supporté de m'éloigner de toi… »_ murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Jane.

_« Mais, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir, mon amour… et je suis sure qu'Alex n'était pas étrangé à ton accord… »_

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux oubliant notre présence.

Je toussotais pour les interrompre. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

_« Bon les enfants, je crois que nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir à cette avalanche d'informations… Dans à peine 4 heures, nous devrons aller en cours alors si vous voulez vous "reposer", je vais vous montrer vos chambres… »_

_« Et moi, je suis toujours seul ? Toujours aucune proposition pour moi ? »_ demanda Félix un rire dans la voix.

Un coussin envoyé du canapé lui donna sa réponse.

Nous nous séparâmes tous pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

- - - - -

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous dans la cuisine. Bella était bien sûr la seule à prendre un petit déjeuner mais moi, je ne me lassais pas de voir l'air de béatitude de Bella et Edward. Je ne sais pas s'il y en avait un plus heureux que l'autre mais en tout cas, Jasper ne les quittait pas, trop heureux de profiter de toute cette joie, cet amour. Il rechargeait ses batteries comme il avait coutume de dire lorsque le bonheur l'entourait.

Edward restait un peu méfiant par rapport à la présence des Volturi parmi nous… Mais en ayant scanné leurs pensées, il semblait rassuré. Mais je soupçonnais que c'était une excuse de plus pour rester collé à Bella ! Je m'étais forcée à ne pas voir leur nuit mais quelques images étaient tout de même parvenues jusqu'à moi… et j'étais heureuse pour eux ! On dirait qu'enfin les choses allaient se remettre à leur place.

Nous ayant rassuré quant à leur capacité à se contenir, les Volturi nous accompagnèrent sur le campus. Edward et Bella se tenaient par la main ; Edward semblait illuminé de l'intérieur quant à Bella, ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Pourtant, elle parut l'espace d'un instant légérement mal à l'aise… Stephan arrivait pour nous saluer… Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'il vit les mains d'Edward et Bella soudées.

_« Salut tout le monde ! A des nouveaux… Salut les nouveaux ! Je suis Stephan. Le voisin de Bella pour encore une journée ! »_

_« Enchanté, je suis Démétri. Voici Jane et Félix. »_

_« Les Cullen, décidément, vous avez beaucoup d'amis ! Et vous attirez les plus jolies filles ! Bon j'ai plein de choses à faire pour ce soir en plus des cours. Venez tous, ca me fera plaisir ! »_

_« Stephan, attends ! »_ commenca Bella.

_« Pas le temps désolé Bella ! On se voit ce soir… »_ déclara Stephan en partant d'un pas vif.

Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils. Il finit par se tourner vers Bella pour l'embrasser sur le front… Pourtant je connaissais mon frère… et quelque chose le tourmentait… Mais quoi ?

* * *

**Mais oui Alice, mais quoi ? Telle est la question! Eh ben elle le saura pas avant le prochain chapitre!**

**Bon scène Edward/Bella. Ni trop ni assez. On reste dans le "lisable", enfin je crois^^ Lol!**

**Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient mignons nos Jane et Démétri! Et même s'ils sont amoureux, ils vont lui faire sa fête à ce boulet d'Alex! Félix et son humour à deux balles xD En plus de ça, c'est une concièrge! Et cette discussion Cullen/Volturi m'a bien fait rigoler!**

**Prochain chapitre : Aaah aaaah l'action commence! Vision d'Alice et soirée chez Stephan et donc le retour de notre Alex national (ça vous fait plaisir hein!)! Et j'ai envie de dire : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien... mais dans notre cas... bah... qui tente quelque chose, n'a... quand même rien!! C'est logique, nan?! (Tais-toi Fiio, tu vas leur faire peur...)**

**Je parle, je parle et je m'égare... Désolée!**

**Allez à lundi!**

**Bon weekend!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Maladie et révisions pour le bac, qui d'ailleurs ne servent plus à rien maintenant... puisque je ne passe pas mon bac avant la session de septembre ! Epidémie de rougeole au lycée, j'en fais partie... Donc je reste à la maison comme une conne... Youhou ! C'est très très très très frustrant ! Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons !**

**Je me suis dit que je devais pas vous faire encore plus attendre, ce serait pas sympa du tout, alors j'ai trouvé un moment où la fièvre n'est pas trop forte, je suis dans un état presque normal, plus ou moins bien, ça devrait aller donc je suis super désolée je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews mais un grand grand merci à caro30 (allez voir sa fiction _S'éveiller_, elle est extra!), Mathilde (qui me soutient de tout son petit coeur et qui me tient compagnie!), manu16111812, nini, lilou, lolo08, Morgann, lena -lna933- et eliloulou! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !!!!**

**Bon vous attendez toutes la raclée d'Alex... Il sera un petit peu présent à la fin du chapitre, pour nous laisser un avant-goût de ses projets! Eh ben nan c'est pas tout de suite! On en a encore besoin de notre superbe Alex de n'amour! (J'en fais trop ?! Ah ok... pardon...). Alors oui Edward a entendu des trucs bizarres dans les pensées de ce cher Stephan! J'ai envie de dire : ne jamais se fier aux apparences... ! N'est-ce pas Steph ?! Gniark !**

**Chapitre qui commence par un Pov Edward, on reprend au moment où ils vont partir pour l'Université^^ **

**Bientôt la fin... c'est tristeuuuuuuuh ! ( *en mode couchée sur le lit avec la tête dans le vide* petite pensée pour Matin (L) )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Stephan, attends ! » commenca Bella._

_« Pas le temps désolé Bella ! On se voit ce soir… » déclara Stephan en partant d'un pas vif._

_Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils. Il finit par se tourner vers Bella pour l'embrasser sur le front… Pourtant je connaissais mon frère… et quelque chose le tourmentait… Mais quoi ?_

**Pov Edward**

La nuit avait été la plus belle de ma vie… Etre aussi proche de Bella sans l'avoir blessée, j'avais enfin pu être aussi près d'elle comme je l'avais toujours voulu…

J'avais eu une excuse en or avec la présence des Volturi chez nous. Lorsqu'Esmée avait commencé la répartition des chambres, j'avais pu très vite faire prévaloir que Bella dormirait avec moi… Pour la protéger bien sur… et pour pouvoir enfin profiter de sa présence.

Je l'avais senti hésitante, peu sure d'elle comme si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait décidé. Et pour une fois, j'ai suivi les conseils d'Emmett et d'Alice ! J'ai arrêté de réfléchir, un peu, et j'ai agis… comme mon cœur le voulait, comme mon corps le désirait…

Et ça avait été parfait. Nous étions enfin à nouveau ensemble, et ça dans tous les sens du terme.

Je descendais avec elle le lendemain matin, pour ne pas qu'elle ait à affronter les railleries d'Emmett seule, mais, tous furent discrets et très respectueux… une fois n'est pas coutume. Seul des sourires attendris fleurissaient sur les lèvres de notre famille. La présence des Volturi expliquait-elle cette discrétion ? Sans doute un peu, mais connaissant Emmett, il aura fallu bien plus que ça pour l'empêcher de faire des commentaires grivois ! Non je crois qu'ils voulaient tous que Bella se sente à l'aise… car ils avaient évidemment tout entendu…

Je lisais rapidement dans les esprits pour savoir ce qui avait été dit pendant notre absence. Il semblerait que ce brave Alex n'avait décidemment pas que des amis à Volterra !

Je serrais les poings. Quand je le retrouverai, il risquait de passer un sale moment ! A cause de lui, j'avais risqué de tout perdre… Et cette vision d'Alice ne me disait rien qui vaille, il allait encore tenter quelque chose.

Nous partîmes finalement tous pour aller à l'Université.

_« Alors, petit frère ! Ca y est, tu es devenu un homme ? »_ demanda malicieusement Emmett.

_« Em… Je savais bien que ton silence n'était que passager… »_

_« Je ne vais pas mettre mal à l'aise ma petite sœur devant eux_ - précisa-t-il en montrant les Volturi du doigt -_ mais toi… c'est pas pareil ! J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me raconter les détails croustillants… ?_ - je levais les yeux au ciel -_ Non, hein… Je le savais ! Je travaille pour toi, te donne des conseils… et toi, quel est le remerciement ? Rien ! Nada ! Oh monde cruel… les enfants n'ont aucune reconnaissance… »_ se lamenta Emmett.

J'éclatais de rire devant son show de père bafoué !

_« Je ne te demande pas de me raconter tes folles nuits avec Rose… Non, ne dit rien !_ - le voyant sur le point de répliquer, j'avais déjà un avant-goût en écoutant ses pensées - _Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'était merveilleux, que j'aime Bella et que c'est la femme de ma vie… »_ répondis je doucement.

_« Waouh !!! Si c'est pas de déclaration d'amour canon, je ne m'y connais pas ! »_ intervint Félix.

_« Félix, bonjour ! »_

_« Salut Ed ! Mon jour sera bon… enfin j'espère ! Mais il le sera certainement moins que ta nuit… »_ dit-il, en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Mon Dieu ! Emmett sort de ce corps !

_« Euh, Félix… »_ commençais je gêné. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je parlais de _ça..._ avec un garde des Volturi !

_« Non, pas de ça entre nous ! Je ne voulais pas me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas ! C'est juste que ton humaine, et bien… Alice m'a raconté votre histoire… et même si à prime abord elle pouvait paraître quelconque, et bien, finalement, je crois qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Il faudra que nous fassions plus amples connaissances pendant notre séjour avec vous pour que je détecte les qualités à vérifier quand je tomberais amoureux… »_

_« Ce qui t'arrive à peu près 4 fois par jour… »_ intervint Jane.

_« Oh, tu me brises le cœur Jane ! Tu sais bien, que la seule pour moi c'était toi… Tu m'obliges à vivre dans la souffrance en ayant choisi mon meilleur ami… »_ se lamenta Félix.

Démétri et Jane éclatèrent de rire…

_« Mon pauvre ami ! C'est vraiment dur pour toi… je sais. Mais il faudra que tu résistes et que tu restes toujours loin de Jane… »_ ajouta en souriant Démétri.

_«Oui, et ça vaut aussi pour Bella ! Tu es gentil et tu trouveras un autre sujet d'étude… Si tu as des questions, tu viens me voir… Ok ? »_

Je savais pertinemment que Félix plaisantait… mais on ne sait jamais !

Justement, Alice et Bella arrivaient vers nous.

Mon cœur fit un bond… enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si j'en avais encore un en état de marche physiquement parlant bien sûr ! Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous allâmes vers le centre de la place.

Ce geste, anodin pour certain, avait une grande importance pour moi… Nous avions fait l'amour cette nuit, mais rien ne laissait encore penser qu'elle voulait que notre relation soit à nouveau officielle aux yeux de tous… Par ce geste, elle me donnait à nouveau tous les droits d'un petit ami, d'un ami, d'un amant. Elle m'avait pardonné… Je crois que si j'avais pu, j'aurais danser une gigue là devant tout le monde pour montrer ma joie et ma fierté de l'avoir à nouveau à moi. Euh, mais surement pas devant Emmett. J'en aurais eu pour des siècles de railleries ! Non merci !

Jasper du sentir mon état d'esprit car il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

_**Et mon frère, félicitations…**_

_« Merci mon vieux. »_ murmurais je.

_« Alice, au fait, un peu de shopping pour la soirée de ce soir, te tenterait-il ? »_

Non… Bella venait de demander à Alice d'aller faire les magasins…

La tête d'Alice était risible ! Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche aussi !

_« Oh, Bella ! Tu me combles de joie ! Tu veux faire les magasins… »_

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer tant elle était heureuse… Décidément, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose !

Elle s'approcha doucement de Bella et moi. D'un coup elle s'arrêta, le yeux dans le vague. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir sa vision. Elle regarda Bella avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

_« Merci Bella pour l'honneur que tu me fais… »_

_« Alice, tu es ma sœur et ma meilleure amie… à qui d'autre ? »_ lui répondit Bella.

Je ne comprenais rien à cet échange mystérieux… et en plus, Alice me cachait ses pensées en imaginant la prochaine soirée surprise qu'elle organiserait pour Jasper… Ah les filles et leur secret !

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par l'arrivée de Stephan. Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Quand je pense qu'il s'était permis d'embrasser Bella… Mais bon, je me devais de rester calme… Après tout, c'était un peu ma faute… et ma Belle lui avait résisté…

Il s'avança vers nous pour nous saluer. Bella parut légèrement mal à l'aise et resserra son étreinte sur ma main comme pour se rassurer.

_« Salut tout le monde ! A des nouveaux… Salut les nouveaux ! Je suis Stephan. Le voisin de Bella pour encore une journée ! »_

Ses yeux se portèrent vers nos mains… et son sourire se crispa lorsqu'il les vit soudées.

_« Enchanté, je suis Démétri. Voici Jane et Félix. »_ intervint Démétri.

_« Les Cullen, décidément, vous avez beaucoup d'amis ! Et vous attirez les plus jolies filles ! Bon j'ai plein de choses à faire pour ce soir en plus des cours. Venez tous, ca me fera plaisir ! »_

_« Stephan, attends ! »_ commenca Bella.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle s'en ai trouvé un autre, nan !_**

_« Pas le temps désolé Bella ! On se voit ce soir… »_ déclara Stephan en partant d'un pas vif.

Je sentais la colère montée en moi… Heureusement qu'il partait et que Bella était là. Les pensées qu'il avait eu à son égard n'étaient pas très charitables…

J'avais entendu des critiques et des insultes. Il l'avait traité de p******, de profiteuse et de choses pas très catholiques… et qu'il comptait bien lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait espérer et attendre pour finalement ne rien avoir… Il comptait se servir pour se dédommager tout seul, et ça, à la première occasion !

Je serrais les poings. Ce cher Stephan avait une imagination assez vive, et il avait déjà un schéma d'action pour piéger Bella : l'entraîner dans un coins sombre à l'extérieur, lui faire boire un cocktail particulier sensé lui faire oublier toute inhibitions… et profiter d'elle…

Je me retenais d'écraser son visage entre mes mains pour Bella, cela ne servait à rien qu'elle connaisse le vrai visage de ce triste sire… Pourtant, il faudra que j'en parle à Alice. Elle me connaît si bien et à son regard, je sais qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose… Je vis dans ses pensées que j'avais l'air soucieux, et me demanda qu'elle en était la raison. Je secouais la tête et me repris aussitôt. La seule question est de savoir si elle pourra résister à la tentation d'écraser autre chose que la tête de Stephan ! En attendant, elles seront occupées cet après-midi, ce qui me laisse le temps de prévenir mes frères…

**Pov Démétri**

Je regardais cette famille avec de la curiosité. Au début, leur mode de vie m'avait paru utopique, un peu fou ! Et le choix d'Edward d'aimer une humaine, complètement débile ! Et pourtant, j'étais obligé de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais eu tort… Pas de combats entre eux, pas de course à la réussite, non juste une famille qui essaie de vivre en harmonie et qui se soutient lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir…

Cela ne faisait qu'un jour que nous étions là, et pourtant je sentais Jane déjà différente : plus détendue, plus femme, je découvrais des facettes d'elle que je n'aurai jamais pu soupçonner si nous étions à Volterra. Loin de ses obligations de garde des Volturi, elle était une autre… dont je retombais aussitôt amoureux !

Félix avait l'air de se faire à cette vie également et ma foi, je profitais également de cette ambiance bon enfant même si je savais que nous étions ici en service commandé.

Alex, mon ami… Mais l'était-il vraiment ? En tout cas, j'imagine mal Félix tenté de me voler Jane… Alex est en réalité un manipulateur né, qui comme les enfants capricieux veut tout et tout de suite, et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux…

_« Et bien, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées… »_ me chuchota Jane en prenant ma main.

_« Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu as l'air tellement heureuse ici… »_

_« Oh, la vie est différente ici. Et puis, je me suis fait de nouvelles amies… Même Bella vaut la peine d'être connue ! Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse avec les garçons cet après-midi ? J'ai envie d'aller faire du shopping… »_

Je souris. Jane, une des garde les plus dangereuse, une de celle que tout le monde craint… craque pour aller faire du shopping entre filles ! L'air ici devait avoir des vertus insoupçonnées…

_« Pas de problème ma chérie. Et si nous tombons sur Alex, nous serons assez nombreux pour nous en occuper… Quelque chose me dit qu'Edward est rassuré de savoir Bella loin du campus avec vous… »_

_« Tu as senti sa tension après la rencontre avec cet humain… mais si c'est de la jalousie, tu pourras le rassurer ! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme faire aussi peu d'effet à une femme que ce Stephan avec Bella… C'est mignon non ?! »_

J'éclatais de rire. Décidément, la vie est pleine de surprise !

**Pov Jane**

Je me retrouvais en voiture avec Rosalie, Alice et Bella… une humaine au sang terriblement tentant dont je me serais abreuvé avec la plus grande joie à Volterra… Mais ici, la tentation était étrangement moins importante… et je pense que ma vie n'aurait tenu à rien si je n'avais qu'émit l'hypothèse de m'approcher d'elle pour la blesser !

Par contre, j'avais été accueilli à bras ouvert pour cette séance shopping…

_« Bon Bella, quels sont les achats qui te tentent pour ce soir »_ lui demanda Alice.

Belle regarda autour d'elle gênée…

_« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Bon, vous savez que Edward et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble… et voilà, j'aurai voulu… »_

_« Oui !_ - s'écria Alice après une énième vision - _Des nouveaux sous-vêtements, une robe pour la soirée… une nuisette… Et a liste est encore longue ! »_

_« Et toi Jane ? »_ me demanda Bella.

Elle me parlait directement… Courageuse la petite !

_« Et bien, comme vous le savez je suis avec Démétri et nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux… et je… »_ balbutiais je.

_« N'en dis pas plus ! Nous sommes toutes les deux à la recherche de la même chose… quelque chose pour rendre nos hommes fous ! »_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Cette petite humaine avait tout compris… et après tout, elle était très sympa ! Ca valait la peine de se retenir de la dévorer !

**Pov Alice**

Nous nous entendions toutes très bien ! Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi enthousiaste à essayer tous les vêtements que je choisissais… et j'avais tant de visions concernant ce qui rendrait fou Edward, qu'elle se retrouvait à la tête d'une collection impressionnante de nouveaux ensembles… Pour Jane également ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver ce qui comblerait Démétri ! Pour une fois, Rose et moi furent les plus sages…

Je m'arrêtai tout à coup. J'étais seule dans une cabine d'essayage et une vision particulière me frappa… D'abord inquiétante, je voyais Stephan échaffauder des plans horribles concernant Bella… Mais ensuite, je voyais le même Stephan se retrouver dans une situations des plus cocasses… Je ne comprenais pas bien, mais j'étais sure d'une chose, nous n'avions rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Je dois dire qu'Edward avait eu une bonne idée ! Par contre, Alex restait introuvable et ça, ça m'inquiétait beaucoup plus…

Je mis de côté mes appréhensions pour finir mon essayage. Une petite robe fuschia, avec un bustier ajusté dont la seule fantaisie était une ceinture haute… Toute en simplicité et en élégance… Jasper allait adorer !

Bella, elle serait à couper le souffle ce soir. Nous avions dégotté une robe style empire pour elle avec de toutes petites manches ballons, un décolleté discret et qui s'évasait très peu sous la poitrine… style Elizabeth Bennett comme elle l'a fait remarquée. Edward allait adorer ! Mais l'ensemble nuisette/ dessous sexy qu'elle avait prévu ensuite le rendrait fou… Je pense que j'organiserai une petite chasse après notre soirée pour laisser à nos tourtereaux un peu d'intimité !

Nous reprîmes très vite le chemin du retour pour nous préparer et surtout pour retrouver nos hommes. Nous n'en avions pas parlé une seule fois, mais nous avions toutes en tête l'absence d'Alex… et notre incapacité à le retrouver.

**Pov Bella**

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward dès que nous arrivâmes à la villa. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_« Tu m'as manqué mon amour. »_ me murmura mon Adonis à l'oreille.

_« Toi aussi… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… »_

_« J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais… »_

_« J'espère aussi… J'espère aussi ! »_ lui rétorquais je en rougissant.

Il darda son regard sur moi, intérrogatif… Mais, je décidais de jouer la carte du mystère !

_« Bon les filles, on va se préparer…_ - annonça Alice - _A toute à l'heure les garçons ! Soyez sages ! »_

_« Si vous avez besoin qu'on vous frotte le dos, qu'on vous remonte une fermeture éclair… ou n'importe quoi… appellez-moi ! Je suis votre homme !!! »_

_« Merci Félix !!! »_ répondîmes nous toutes ensemble pendant que nos hommes se mettaient à grogner contre lui.

**Pov Edward**

- Flash back : pendant que les filles sont en séance shopping -

_« Bon Ed, tu nous dit ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Tu fais une tête jusqu'à par terre depuis que les filles sont parties et tu passes de l'énervement à la vengeance en 2 secondes depuis cet après-midi… J'attends. »_ me dit Jasper.

Emmett, Démétri et Félix avaient l'air tout aussi curieux…

_« Bon, je vous le dit… mais pas un mot aux filles car sinon, elles vont le réduire en charpie… »_

_« De qui tu parles ? »_ demanda Démétri.

_« Bon, vous avez fait la connaissance de Stephan tout à l'heure… »_

_« Ouais, Don Juan romantique… pour les intimes. »_ ricana Emmett.

_« Em, tu ne vas pas rire avec la suite ! Ce sale type a des vues sur Bella… et comme nous sommes ensembles il veut se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui a fait en ne le choisissant pas… »_

_« Et il compte ci prendre comment ? » _me demanda Jazz

_« Il veut la… contraindre… ce soir. Il y a pensé pendant qu'il vous invitait à venir à la soirée… »_

A ma grande surprise, ils éclatèrent de rire. Je compris que c'était devant ma tête quand Félix parla :

_« C'est moche, ok ! Mais tu sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à ta Bella, alors arrête de prendre cette mine de vierge effarouchée choquée par la vie ! »_

Ils ne comprenaient pas… Un homme voulait violer ma fiancée et eux ils riaient ! A y penser, c'est vrai que c'était drôle… Celui qui devait s'inquiéter c'était Stephan et pas moi !

_« Bref, j'ai besoin de vous pour le remettre à sa place… sans violence, les filles n'aimeraient pas _- ou peut-être pas ! - _mais pour qu'il regrette ne serait ce que d'avoir eu l'idée de faire subir ça à une fille… »_

_« Ouais, et ben moi, j'ai l'idée qu'il faut… »_

Intrigué, nous regardâmes Félix… Je souris devant ça ! Pas mal du tout même !

- Fin Flash back -

**Pov Alice**

Nous étions sur le chemin d'un bar branché ou finir la soirée…

- Flash back -

_« Bon, nous sommes prêtes ! Allons y ! Après tout, Stephan nous a gentiment tous invités alors ne le faisons pas attendre… »_

Il fut décidé que nous ferions une voiture fille, une voiture garçon. Nous fûmes bizarrement les premières à arriver et les garçons tardèrent. La fête avait déjà commencé, mais nous décidâmes d'attendre nos hommes dehors.

Tout à coup des cris retentirent. Stephan courait après deux jeunes filles et tentait de les attraper… Les petits amis des jeunes filles durent intervenir… et eurent du mal à le retenir. Ils finirent par le clouer au sol et par lui flanquer une bonne correction… Nous nous rapprochions des 4 jeunes gens, aussitôt rejoints par les garçons qui venaient d'arriver.

_« Quand je pense qu'il voulait me faire boire ce verre… »_ murmura la fille brune.

_« Quel salopard… Droguer des filles pendant les soirées pour pouvoir… Tu peux me faire confiance, on entendra parler de ça ! Et je pense qu'il n'osera pas revenir… »_ annonça son copain.

_« Je pense que tu as raison surtout avec ce qui a été écrit sur sa voiture… Tout le campus l'a vu aujourd'hui… » _reprit l'autre jeune homme.

_« Ah, mais quoi ? »_

_« Attends, j'ai pris une photo_ - il sortit son portable et lu à voix haute :

_. Attention à vous gente Dame et Damoisel…_

_Ne vous fier ni aux apparences ni aux beaux sourires…_

_De ce triste Sire_

_Qui pour vous avoir_

_N'hésitera pas à vous faire boire_

_Le pire des nectar ! . »_

_« C'est poétique en tout cas comme mise en garde ! Allez rentrons… Je crois qu'il a eut son compte. »_

Nous vîmes partir tous les participants, passant à côté d'un Stephan agonisant… Je félicitais Edward par la pensée. En plus du mot, il avait fait en sorte, avec les autres, que les 2 jeunes filles soient au courant de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Avant de prévenir leur petit ami bien sûr !

_« La honte… - _murmura Bella -_ quand je pense que ce gars m'a embrassé… »_

_« Pas grave Bella… Ca nous est arrivées à toutes de faire des bêtises ! »_ lui répondis je.

Edward s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_« Mais, oui… C'est arrivé même à moi de ne plus oser me regarder dans la glace… »_ avoua Jane.

_« Et tu avais fait quoi ? »_ demanda curieusement Bella.

_« Euh… J'ai embrassé Félix… »_ annonça Jane en roulant des yeux.

Et nous éclatâmes toute de rires !

_« Bon les filles, on y va ! J'ai bien envie de tenter ce nouveau bar dont on m'a parlé ! »_ annonça Emmett en prenant Rosalie par la taille.

_« Ok ! Allons-y ! Nous avons les tenues et de merveilleux cavaliers… »_ susurrais je à l'oreille de Jasper.

_« C'est parti ! »_

**Pov Alex**

Cet imbécile de Stephan avait tout fait rater… Son plan aurait pu marcher, mais j'avais fait abstraction de mon cher télépathe ! En plus, la présence des Volturis compliquait tout… Mais, j'avais d'autres idées… et suggérer à Emmett ce nouveau bar n'en était pas une trop mauvaise…

* * *

**Je suis choquée ! Nan mais oh, ce Stephan ! Quand je vous avais dit que même celui qui tente quelque chose n'a... rien ! Eh ouais, on va pas s'en plaindre non plus !**

**La fin approche, notre Alex se met en mode *action* ! Un petit Pov Alex pour une mise en bouche ! Rdv au prochain épisode !**

**On saura aussi quel est the petit secret of Bella et Alice^^ Et puis, faudra surveiller Bella lors de cette soirée au bar... On sait jamais !**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster, j'espère dans 2 jours si je suis pas dans un état semi-comateux xD Alors j'espère vraiment vous revoir samedi !**

**Ciao ^^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !! Moi, ici ?! Un vendredi soir alors que je vous avais dit samedi ! Eh ouais ! Je vais mieux ! Heureusement, même si je suis super fatiguée et que je crache toujours mes poumons xD**

**Alors merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Vos messages m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Et ça fait du bien parce que moralement on en prend un coup quand on vous annonce que vous pouvez pas passer votre bac avant septembre !**

**Reviews : **

**manu16111812 : **Aie aie aie ! Tu veux étriper Alex peut-être ?! Tu peux hein !

**lolo08 : **Oui je trouve que c'est sympa de savoir ce que pensent les différents personnages ! Tanya et Stephan ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! Je prend soin de moi, t'inquiète pas, en tout cas Merci !

**eliloulou : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**Morgann : **Ouais pas cool du tout ! Je m'en remet doucement mais surement ! Oui c'est mieux de voir les Volturi en dehors, ils sont plus droles et plus sympa !

**caro30 : **Merci merci et encore merci !

**Mathilde : **Eh ben dis donc ! Tu t'es lâchée là, encore pire que l'autre chapitre ! Ma foi, tu t'amuses ! Et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Que ferais je sans toi ?! Eh ben rien ! Alors merci d'être là pour ta framboise attitrée xD Euh j'espère que tu meurs pas de cette allergie à l'Alex ! Parce que sinon c'est pas drole, et j'vais le démembrer ce petit con !

**marion : **Merciiii ! Nan, j'vais surement pas gacher mes vacances à cause de ça !

**nini : **Je l'aime bien ce Félix moi ! Eh oui Alex est encore et toujours là ! Gniark !

**Yaya : **Oh une nouvelle recrue ! Bonjour ! =D Merci beaucoup !! Tes commentaires nous ont fait super plaisir !! C'est sympa de nous suivre et ravies que la fic te plaise !

**lilou : **Merci de me plaindre... Lol ! Ah bah si l'attente en vallait la peine =D Merciiii beaucoup !

**Encore merci à vous toutes ! Alors je me suis dit puisque je vais mieux et parce que je les ai fait attendre au chapitre précédent et aussi parce que leurs reviews m'ont fait plaisir, je met le chapitre 20 ce soir, tard je sais mais j'ai eu des bug et j'ai du recommencer^^' (4 fois de suite l'album de Coldplay avec 9 chansons dessus, j'ai mis un peu de temps à tout faire^^)**

**Petit moment (presque) sea, sex and (not) sun pour Eddy et Bells ! Des préparatifs et le retour des retours les plus attendus, j'ai nommé le grand, le merveilleux, le splendide : Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex ! (OU PAS!!!!! Désolée je crois bien que les antibiotiques me montent à la tête!)**

**Chapitre un petit peu plus court ! Bonne lecture braves gens !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Cet imbécile de Stephan avait tout fait rater… Son plan aurait pu marcher, mais j'avais fait abstraction de mon cher télépathe ! En plus, la présence des Volturis compliquait tout… Mais, j'avais d'autres idées… et suggérer à Emmett ce nouveau bar n'en était pas une trop mauvaise…_

**Pov Bella**

Nous arrivâmes très vite au bar dont nous parlait Emmet. _Le Sunset_. Tout un programme dans cette région désertée par le soleil !

Les lieux étaient encore neufs, des fleurs exotiques fleurissaient chacune des tables et cela ressemblait à un club select. Lumière tamisée, bouteilles de champagne qui circulaient de table en table. La piste était… particulière. Sur plusieurs niveaux elle ressemblait à ensemble d'îlot flottant sur l'eau… En effet, la grande nouveauté se trouvait là : les propriétaires avaient eu l'idée de construire la piste de danse sur un lac artificiel, en verre transparent… On voyait de ci de là des jeunes naïades nagées sous la piste et elles respiraient grâce à des tuyaux d'oxygène disséminés un peu partout sous l'eau. Bien sur, le spectacle ne durait que quelques minutes d'affilées, mais ils proposaient également aux clients de se baigner dans un bassin spécialement aménagé VIP.

Notre entrée fut remarquée… comme d'habitude. Les filles étaient splendides ce soir et bien qu'elles n'aient d'yeux que pour leur moitié, la population masculine du bar avait du mal à les quitter des yeux…

Chacun de leur soupirant prirent les devants, et embrassèrent leur cavalière d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute… Je fus un peu déçue de constater que Edward lui ne le faisait pas… Mais, il est timide, pensaisje… Mais non ! Edward était en fait bien plus farfelu qu'Emmett sur certains points… Si, si je vous assure ! Avant que ce dernier puisse proposer à Rosalie une baignade nocturne, Edward annonça à tous que nous allions tester cette nouveauté. Seuls.

Je rougis bien évidemment sous les rires de Félix et d'Emmett. Mais, je n'en avais cure : mon Edward avait réussi à me donner envie de… pleins de choses inavouables et inavouées !

Le bassin était éclairé de l'intérieur, quelques lanternes posées ça et là illuminaient discrètement le monde extérieur… Tout avait été conçu pour que les amoureux aient l'impression de se retrouver en pleine jungle… Seuls au monde. Ecartant des grandes plantes vertes, nous arrivâmes au bord du bassin d'eau imitation roche. Une petite chute d'eau cascadait tranquillement… et seul le bruit du clapotis de l'eau nous tenait compagnie. Nous laissâmes tombés nos vêtements et nous retrouvâmes nus face l'un à l'autre… Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna doucement dans l'eau…

_« Tu avais prévu cela depuis longtemps ? »_

_« Non, en arrivant j'ai entendu les pensées des propriétaires qui ne savaient pas comment proposer ce lieu paradisiaque à la clientèle… Je l'ai donc loué pour nous deux, pour toute la soirée. J'avais envie de me retrouver avec toi… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important… »_

Oh non… Il allait me demander de l'épouser et ma surprise à moi serait gâchée ! Inutile d'imaginer lui dire non, comment dire non à la perfection faite homme ? Impossible… Et même s'il serait heureux de ma réponse, je n'aurais toujours pas pu lui montrer à quel point lui comptait pour moi… J'étais perdue dans cette réflexion lorsque la sensation de bien être dans l'eau commença à s'estomper. L'eau agréablement chaude commençait à devenir brûlante… Elle fumait et elle commençait à me picoter la peau…

_« Bella, que se passe-t-il… ? »_ demanda avec inquiétude Edward.

Evidemment, il ne sentait rien lui… Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit moi qui remarque tout ?

_« L'eau devient brûlante Edward… Viens il faut sortir ! »_

Mon Adonis me pris immédiatement dans ses bras et m'enroula dans une serviette, en même temps que lui. Un instant plus tard, nous vîmes arrivés un petit homme bedonnant, transpirant à grosses gouttes s'approcher de nous :

_« Milles excuses mes amis… Un problème avec le thermostat de l'eau… Tout va bien ? Oui ? Bien sûr, la maison vous offre cette soirée et toutes les boissons de votre table… Vraiment désolé… »_ Il se passa un mouchoir sur le front… C'est vrai qu'il faisait très chaud…

_« D'accord… Mais maintenant laissez nous svp, vous voyez bien que ma femme aimerait se rhabiller… »_

Ma femme… J'haussais un sourcil en lui disant doucement à l'oreille dès que l'homme fut parti :

_« Pas encore Edward… »_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et m'annonça le plus tranquillement du monde :

_« Si ma femme. C'est ce que tu es depuis toujours… ce que tu es devenu dans tous les sens du terme cette nuit… et ce que tu seras pour toujours… »_ ajouta-t-il en posant sa bouche sur la mienne…

Je n'étais pas encore habillée. Lui non plus… Sa main se glissa sous ma serviette pour caresser ma peau, mon sein qu'il prit entre sa main… De l'autre il me serra contre lui. Je sentais le désir monter en moi lorsque j'entendis une voix bien connue :

_« Allez les amoureux, c'est terminé pour le moment ! ON SE RHABILLE ET ON SORT DE LA !! »_ annonca joyeusement la voix d'Emmett. L'instant d'après je vis Alice arrivée les bras chargés de vêtements.

_« Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas remettre vos vêtements pour finir la soirée ! Les laisser en boule comme ça par terre mais à quoi pensiez vous ?! »_ demanda-t-elle espiègle.

_« Pas aux vêtements Alice ! »_ lui rétorquais je en souriant.

_« Je m'en doute ! Allez, revenez nous rejoindre, Félix nous prépare une petite surprise… »_

_« Nous arrivons Alice… »_

**Pov Edward**

Nous venions de passer un moment très sensuel avec Bella… L'eau jouant autour de nous avait exacerbé l'envie de contact, de caresses… Il avait fallu que cette mésaventure arrive… Mais après tout tant mieux. Aurais je été capable de me retenir dans cette ambiance si feutrée, légère et pourtant lourde de sensualité… ? Bella n'avait pas frissonné de froid par contre. Voilà ce qu'il nous faudra pour notre voyage de noce… Un pays chaud, très chaud…

Notre famille nous attendait à table. Félix avait disparu.

Jane nous regarda en souriant et elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella qui se mit à rire en rougissant un peu…

Tout à coup, une annonce au micro :

_« Ce soir, soirée d'ouverture, nous avons décidé de laisser une chance à nos invités de se faire connaître pour un talent particulier. Je vous présente donc Félix dans un numéro très… euh… Mais je vous laisse vous-mêmes le définir ! Mesdames, je crois pourtant qu'il est là pour vous… et vous messieurs, ne soyez pas trop jaloux… »_

La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Une musique commença. Je la reconnaissais cette musique, c'était un vieux tube de Georges Michael… _I want your sex._

Félix fit son apparition. Habillé de cuir noir, il commença une danse lascive… faisant ondulé ses hanches devant des femmes très intéressées. Il se frotta à l'une d'elle en enlevant sa veste qu'il laissa tomber devant ses pieds pour apparaître avec un débardeur ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination… Les premiers cris enflammés se firent entendre. Il enleva délicatement son débardeur qu'il envoyé à une Rosalie très intéressée. Il se pencha devant Alice lui faisant signe de tirer sur son pantalon pour le lui ôter. Ce qu'elle fit avec empressement ! Il finit par venir prendre Jane et Bella par la main pour les entraîner sur la piste… Mes frères avaient déjà des envies de meurtre ! Démétri et moi nous faisions violence pour ne pas récupérer nos compagnes ! Après tout, ce n'était que Félix… ce n'était qu'un jeu mais quand même ! Il les fit s'asseoir et les entoura d'un drap noir, dans lequel il se glissa ensuite pour mimer certains scènes intimes… J'entendais des gloussements. Les filles étaient morte de rire et Jane menaçait Félix du pire. La musique s'arrêta enfin et il les libéra en gardant tout de même le drap autour de lui… l'air un peu gêné. Jane se mit devant tout le monde et joua du bout des doigts à balancer un boxer noir ! Félix s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu ! Nous nous détendîmes tous et éclatèrent de rire devant la chute de cette histoire.

Je repris ma Bella dans mes bras… Décidemment, elle me surprendra toujours !

**Pov Bella**

Après cette petite aventure "félixienne", j'eus envie de prendre l'air mais avec Alice pour lui parler de mes projets…

_« Viens Bella, on va se repoudrer le nez… et non Edward tu ne peux pas venir ! »_

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne récolta qu'un regard rieur de sa sœur.

_« Allez je te rends bientôt ta chérie ! Des histoires de filles, ça reste entre filles ! »_

J'embrassais rapidement Edward et suivit Alice.

J'avais décidé de demander Edward en mariage… Moi, l'irréductible opposée au mariage… et je comptais sur Alice pour mettre en place un petit paradis pour sceller notre union à son frère et à moi. Mais je voulais lui faire la surprise ! C'était ma manière à moi de lui dire que ce qui s'était passé était, sinon oublié, pardonné… que je l'aimais plus que ma vie et que je voulais devenir sa femme pour toujours…

Bizarrement, c'est en le perdant que j'avais compris à quel point s'unir à une autre personne de cette manière était lourde de sens. Bien sûr, il y avait la cérémonie, les cadeaux, la fête… Mais au-delà des apparences, il y avait le don de soi, de son âme… Faire passer l'autre avant soi, s'oublier quelque fois pour faire plaisir tout simplement… Voilà la vie que je voulais avec Edward, voilà la vie que je voulais pour Edward… Quelqu'un sans peur, quelqu'un qui vive pour lui… pour son sourire, son bonheur…

Alice ne tenait plus en place depuis que je lui avait demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, c'est-à-dire depuis que sa vison l'a confirmé… En plus, elle était chargée d'organiser la cérémonie et aussi les tenues des futurs mariés ! Bref, uniquement des sujets dans lesquels elle excellait !

_« Alice, alors dis moi où en es tu de tes recherches ? »_

_« J'ai à peu près 1 millions d'idées ! Mais celle que je trouve la plus romantique, serait une soirée en forêt ou au bord de la plage… un feu de camp, une guitare… la lune et le bruit des vagues qui viennent mourir sur le sable… Et bien sur nous serons tous là, pour vous servir de témoin et pour vous faire prononcer le oui fatidique ! Je suis sure que si tu choisis cette option se sera magnifique ! _- soudain elle se figea, mais pas comme si elle avait une vision -_ Bella… rentre, tout de suite… ! »_

Alice me pressait… Elle regardait autour d'elle… Elle semblait inquiète, perdue…

_« Alors mesdemoiselles… On prend l'air ? »_

Cette voix… Non, il n'avait pas osé alors que nous étions tous là ! Enfin, la plus grande partie était à l'intérieur…

_« Alex, que fais tu ici ? Tu ne tiens pas à la vie dis moi ? »_ demanda Alice.

_« Oh petite Alice ! N'essaie pas de prévenir ton frère… Personne ne t'entend désolé… Je leur suggère de ne pas t'écouter et ma foi, ça a l'air de marcher… Non ? »_ rétorqua sournoisement Alex.

_« Que veux tu Alex ? Ne perdons pas de temps… »_

_« Mais toi Bella, toi… Rien que toi pour l'éternité… »_ susurra Alex à mon oreille.

_« Tu… es… fou… »_

_« Non, pas fou… Tu sais, je pourrais les tuer tous… même ton Edward ! Je pourrais même faire en sorte qu'ils se tuent entre eux… »_

_« Tu oublies les Volturis… Je pense que eux sont aussi à prendre en considération. C'est Aro lui-même qui les a envoyé pour toi… »_

Je vis Alex se troubler à ces mots… Cela suffit pour que Alice puisse par la pensée prévenir Edward. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, tous étaient dehors sur le pied de guerre.

_« Alex !! »_ hurla Démétri.

_« Je vais vous laisser mes amis… Mais pour le moment, vous resterez un instant sans bouger… »_

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres en me sussurant _« A très bientôt_ _»_. Edward furibond, haussa les sourcils mais il ne pouvait pas bouger… Néanmoins, il ne m'emmena pas avec lui et fit même une grimace de douleur avant de partir…

Peu de temps après, tous se remirent à bouger. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui pour éviter je ne sais quel danger de m'approcher… Une fois de plus le pouvoir de Alex avait été plus fort mais il semblerait que l'un d'entre nous avait trouvé un moyen de l'éviter…

**Pov Alex**

Elle était tellement belle ma Bella… Plus le temps passait, plus je la voulais pour moi. L'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde, devant Edward surtout avait été une pure merveille ! Mais, le fait qu'Aro me tourne le dos en dit long… Soit je vais vraiment devoir me débrouiller seul… Soit… rien d'autre… JE vais devoir me débrouiller seul ! Mais j'aurai tout de même Bella malgré tout ce qu'Edward fait pour la garder. Pourtant son esprit me résiste… Pourquoi ne puis je pas l'obliger à faire ce que je veux d'elle ? Et Jane, comment a-t-elle réussi à m'atteindre ? Je suis sur que Bella a vu la grimace de douleur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve vite une solution car, le fait que Jane et Bella soient amies, l'une un bouclier mental, car c'est ce qu'est Bella, et l'autre qui contrôle la douleur par l'esprit, ne présageait rien de bon pour moi… Je devais agir vite, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur pouvoir… car je ne me faisais aucune illusion, ils avaient maintenant le pouvoir de me détruire…

* * *

**Oh oh oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle prend les choses en main la Bella ! **

**Alors ce moment "félixien", comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ca m'a fait bien rire xD Il est plein de surprises !**

**Alex nous a rendu une petite visite ! Maintenant tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut faire ! *rire sadique* Grrrr ! Il commence sérieusement à m'éxaspérer !**

**Alors, je vous dit à dans 2 jours ! Et promis même ! On aura la visite d'un nouveau personnage (enfin il existe déjà il est pas nouveau^^) et puis on en a pas fini avec Alex !**

**Bonne soirée !**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !!! Quelle tristesse... mais quelle tristesse... J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est... l'avant-dernier ! Et oui, nous arrivons au terme de cette histoire. **

**Merci aux revieweuses ! (Alors question : euh... est-ce que ça se dit?! xD)**

**caro30 : **Merci, il faut que j'aille mieux ! J'en ai marre moi ! Lol ! C'est pas grave emballe toi, tu sais quoi ?! Il me BIIIIIIIIIP aussi ! xD PS : Je suis une mauvaise lectrice, je ne t'ai même plus laissé de reviews je m'excuse, I am sorry!! Mais j'aime toujours autant ta fic' !

**lena -lna933- : **Ouais c'est vrai, il mérite de trouver quelqu'un mais j'le trouve drôle en célibataire qui change de filles comme de chemises xD Il va pourrir en enfer ne t'inquiète pas ! La fin est proche !

**manu16111812 : **Merci ! Ouais on s'en débarasse quand et où tu veux ! J'te suis ! Lol !

**Morgann : **Oh merci ! Je vais bien, c'est gentil de ta part ! Ils sont méchants et tout le blablabla mais bon ils nous font bien rire =D Ils vont lui mettre la raclée de sa vie à Alex ! Mdr !

**eliloulou : **Oh m'en parle pas de cet Alex ! Plus on avance plus il m'énerve ! On verra le "contre-pouvoir" dans ce chapitre^^

**nini : **Sacré Félix ! xD Ah ah, va-t-il vouloir tuer Jane ? Telle est la question ! Bah en fait il veut tuer tout le monde sauf Bella donc j'te laisse deviner xD Mah nan faut pas stresser !! Lol !

**Mathilde : **Les commentaires et Mathilde. une grande histoire d'amour surtout quand l'inspiration est là xD Tu n'aimes toujours pas Alex, ça se voit ! Beaucoup même ! Et c'est pas vrai je dis pas n'importe quoi ! *imagine Robert qui saute sur le ventre de Nonno parce qu'il ronfle et de l'autre côté le chat qui écrit une lettre d'adieu parce qu'il va sauter par la fenêtre* Euh qui a dit que je racontais pas de conneries ?! Mdr !! Merci ô cousine d'amour !

**lolo08 : **Oui, la meilleure idée du siècle ! Effectivement ça se consume... Je pense qu'ils vont le faire d'ailleurs, ils vont bien bien la consumer ! Mdr ! Et derien pour la suite aussi !

**OMC ! (Besoin d'explication sur la signification du terme "OMC"? xD) Alex va faire le méchant maintenant ! Parce qu'il en a vraiment mais vraiment marre ! Mais (parce y'a toujours un "mais") ça y'est, enfin !, on a trouvé le moyen de le faire disparaitre !**

**Entrée d'un personnage, qui va pouvoir aider les Cullen ! Donc on l'aime bien d'avance !**

**Bonen lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**_Pourquoi ne puis je pas l'obliger à faire ce que je veux d'elle ? Et Jane, comment a-t-elle réussi à m'atteindre ? Je suis sur que Bella a vu la grimace de douleur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve vite une solution car, le fait que Jane et Bella soient amies, l'une un bouclier mental, car c'est ce qu'est Bella, et l'autre qui contrôle la douleur par l'esprit, ne présageait rien de bon pour moi… Je devais agir vite, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur pouvoir… car je ne me faisais aucune illusion, ils avaient maintenant le pouvoir de me détruire…_

**Pov Edward**

Nous nous regardions tous… ébahis. Je serrais Bella contre moi. Alex était venu ce soir alors que nous étions tous là… Soit il était suicidaire, soit il était très sûr de son pouvoir sur nous. Il avait réussi à nous suggérer que nous ne devions pas bouger, que nous étions paralysés… sauf Bella qui, elle, n'avait pas semblé être touchée. Il l'avait embrassé… il avait osé ! Je serrais un peu plus fort Bella contre moi.

_« Calme toi tout va bien. »_ me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

_« Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi à venir jusqu'à nous… Je ne comprends pas comment il a osé t'approcher, t'embrasser… »_

_« Ecoute, il me semble avoir remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez lui ce soir… mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en parlions tous ensemble tout à l'heure. »_ rajouta Bella.

_« Non pas tout à l'heure. Tout de suite ! J'ai aussi eu une drôle d'impression et je pense qu'il vaut mieux en parler tout de suite, maintenant que tout est encore frais à notre esprit. »_ intervint Jane.

_« Jane a raison mais je pense que nous serons mieux à la maison. Nous attirons trop l'attention tout à coup… »_ annonça Emmett.

Nous ne pouvions que nous ranger à cette idée et nous nous retrouvâmes dans nos voitures pour rentrer à la villa. Bella et moi étions avec Jazz et Alice, pendant que les autres s'entassaient dans la voiture d'Emmett.

Toujours attentive, Bella se lova contre moi et me caressa doucement le menton du bout des doigts… J'oubliais un instant Alex pour me concentrer sur les sensations déclenchées par cette timide caresse. C'est ce moment que choisi Alice pour intervenir :

_« Au fait, je sais que c'est horrible ce qui s'est passé ce soir… mais, on se demandait avec Jazz, c'était bien votre petit bain improvisé ? »_

_« Alice… Ce n'est pas le moment tu as raison… »_ maugréais je.

_« T'inquiètes Alice, il fait son grognon ! Mais, blague à part… Je te conseille le bain improvisé… »_ sourit Bella.

_« Tu ne veux pas nous en dire un peu plus pendant que nous sommes dans la voiture… ça nous aiderait à faire passer le temps. »_ demandais je.

_« Non, désolée… Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter et puis, il faut que je mette mes idées au clair sans avoir de commentaires qui pourraient me faire interpréter la réalité. De toute façon, il n'y a que quelques minutes qui nous séparent de l'arrivée, donc patience ! »_

_« Bravo Bella ! Enfin, tu prends des décisions ! Il était temps que tu fasses voir à mon frère que tu as du caractère ! »_ dit Alice en riant.

_« Alice… »_

**Pov Bella**

Le silence s'installa durant les quelques minutes qui nous séparaient de notre arrivée à la villa. Chacun de nous était plongé dans ses pensées.

J'avais de mon côté remarqué des choses étranges chez Alex.

Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas été immobilisé par son pouvoir. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait été fait mention d'Aro, une ombre d'incertitude avait traversé son visage et surtout, quelque chose l'avait déconcentré au point qu'il ait eu mal… Cela voulait dire que l'un de nous, peut-être plusieurs, pourrait contrer le pouvoir d'Alex… Après tout, il se croyait intouchable… Peut-être que sa confiance en lui serait sa perte.

_« Enfin vous êtes là ! Vous avez fait du shopping avant de rentrer ? »_ demanda Emmett.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon. Jane raconta notre soirée à Carlisle et Esmée.

_« Bella, tout va bien ma chérie ? »_ se préoccupa Esmée.

_« Oui, Esmée, pas de problème. Ne vous en faite pas… »_ lui répondis je.

_« Bon, cette discussion. Bella, la parole est à toi, nous t'écoutons. »_ annonça Démétri.

Edward me prit par la main pour m'assurer de son soutien et je commençais :

_« Bon… En fait ma théorie va peut être vous paraître farfelue mais, j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre nous peut contrer Alex dans son pouvoir. »_ annonçais je.

Je me taisais, les laissant réfléchir à mon annonce. Ce fut Jane qui me répondit la première :

_« Je crois que tu as raison Bella… Etrangement, j'ai remarqué que toi tu n'étais pas concernée par le pouvoir d'Alex. Depuis le début de cette histoire, à aucun moment tu n'as fait ce qu'il attendait de toi, au contraire d'autre comme Edward par exemple. Non Ed, ne le prends pas mal, mais même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps, il a réussi à te convaincre d'aimer Tanya, enfin très peu de temps puisque tu es vite revenu vers Bella… Cela dénote d'une grande force de caractère de ta part car cela lui a pris plusieurs mois et surtout, tu as réussi à te défaire de ce "sort". Par contre Bella, elle n'a jamais céder. De plus, je crois que tu n'entends pas ces pensées n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Effectivement, je n'entends pas ses pensées. »_ murmura Edward encore gêné et honteux que Jane rappelle devant tous sa défection à mon égard…

_« Edward, je t'aime… Je sais que tout ça n'était pas ta faute et je sais aussi que ma particularité m'a aidé à résister… mais toi c'est ton amour pour moi qui t'as fait revenir… »_

Il me prit dans ses bras devant le regard amusé de tous et me serra très fort contre lui.

_« Ed, laisse la respirer !_ - lança joyeusement Félix - _Qu'est-ce que c'est beau les amoureux ! »_ soupira-t-il théâtralement.

_« Oui c'est beau mais revenons à nos moutons…_ - reprit Jane - _J'ai également eu l'impression que mon pouvoir l'avait atteint… très peu mais quand même puisqu'il a grimacé de douleur avant de partir. Cela veut dire, que conjointement, nous pouvons en venir à bout. Il faut par contre agir très vite et essayer dans la mesure du possible de le prendre par surprise… »_

_« Non ! »_ s'exclama Edward.

Nous le regardions tous interloqués. Il serrait les poings et regardait méchamment Jane. Démétri se rapprocha de Jane et Félix perdit son sourire.

_« Ne le prends pas comme ça Edward. Ce n'était qu'une idée… »_ murmura Jane penaude.

Edward se calma et la tension dans la pièce redescendit d'un coup.

_« Excuse moi Jane… »_ répondit Edward.

Aucun des deux ne se décidaient à parler… La patience n'étant pas mon point fort, je me décidais à dire tout haut, la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas :

_« Bon, on peut avoir l'explication ? C'est quoi ces messes basses ? »_

Jane interrogea Edward du regard, comme pour lui demander sa permission. Ce dernier hocha la tête, vaincu devant le regard interrogateur de l'assemblée.

_« En fait, j'ai eu une très mauvaise idée pour essayer de piéger Alex… et elle ne vaut même pas la peine d'être tentée et… »_

Jane se perdait dans ses explications… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

_« Mais non, Jane ton idée est excellente ! Je veux vous aider, je peux vous aider pour une fois ! Alors bien sur que je suis d'accord ! »_

Edward grogna. Jane baissait les yeux honteuse de son idée. Emmett et Félix nous regardaient toujours interrogatif.

_« Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Jane a eu une idée excellente. Comme Alex, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, a décidé qu'il me voulait pour lui - _nouveau grognement d'Edward -_ et bien, l'idéal serait de lui donner l'impression que je suis seule, qu'il pourrait venir me chercher sans souci… Comme par exemple si vous faisiez courir le bruit dans 2 ou 3 jours que vous partiez chasser en me laissant juste avec l'un d'entre vous pour me surveiller… En gros, je serai un appât… »_

_« C'est trop dangereux Bella ! Je ne veux pas ! »_ tempêta Edward.

_« Il a raison ! »_ s'exclamèrent en cœur Alice et Rosalie.

_« On va pas prendre le risque qu'il s'approche de notre petite sœur. »_ annonça Emmett, celui qui était pourtant toujours prêt à se battre.

_« Pardon d'avoir eu cette idée… »_ dit Jane encore plus honteuse. Démétri la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_« STOP !_ - criais je - _Tout d'abord, Jane ne t'excuses pas car ton idée est bonne. Vous prenez tous des risques pour me protéger, donc c'est normal que je vous aide. Ensuite vous tous, calmez-vous… Il faut que nous arrêtions Alex, il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui-là !! J'ai une vie à mener, des décisions à prendre et il m'empêche d'avancer. Il a déjà gaché mon mariage une fois, mon voyage de noce, que j'ai fait avec ma belle-sœur soit dit en passant, mon entrée à la fac et ma réconciliation avec mon fiancé dont je ne peux pas profiter sereinement ! A partir de maintenant, il ne décide plus rien ! D'ailleurs, il est tard… et tous au lit ! On réfléchira à tout ça demain matin ! Allez ouste au lit ! Enfin, allez vous occuper plutôt ! »_ ordonnais je.

_« Oui chef ! Bonne nuit chef ! »_ dit joyeusement Alice une fois remise de mon discours.

_« Waouh, c'est qu'elle est remonté la soeurette ! Ed, à ta place je me tiendrais tranquil ce soir… sinon, c'est toi qu'elle va mordre ! Grrrrr ! »_ rit Emmett.

_« Bella… »_ commença Jane.

_« Non, Jane… Ton idée est géniale. Bonne nuit, à demain matin… et merci de m'accorder autant de confiance dans ton plan. »_ lui dis je tout bas.

Elle me sourit et partit au bras de Démétri.

Ne restèrent au salon qu'Esmée, Carlisle, Edward, Félix et moi.

_« Je vais téléphoner à un ami qui pourra peut être nous aider dans cette histoire. »_ annonça Carlisle.

_« Pourquoi lui ? »_ demanda Edward.

Je le regardais, perplexe. Carlise reprit la parole :

_« Eleazar… Il voulait venir pour présenter ses excuses de la part des Denali pour le comportement de Tanya. Je vais l'inviter à venir dès que possible à nous faire cette visite. J'ai la conviction qu'il pourra nous aider. »_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Esmée sur ses talons.

_« Bon, ben je suis encore tout seul… à moins que… ? »_ dit Félix.

_« A moins que rien ! Bonne nuit Félix ! »_ dit Edward en m'entraînant vers notre chambre.

**Pov Edward**

En entendant les pensées de Jane, mon cœur s'était arrêté… au sens figuré du terme bien sûr. Elle voulait mettre ma Bella en première ligne ! Bien sûr l'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi… Mais nous ne savions pas vraiment comment contrer Alex… Et s'il lui faisait du mal ? S'il l'entraînait loin de moi sans que je puisse réagir ?

Bella sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là. Elle était vêtue d'une courte nuisette blanche bordée de dentelles… Ses longs cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules et elle sentait bon… divinement bon.

Elle s'approcha de moi avec des allures de chatte, sensuelle et gracieuse. Elle me renversa doucement sur le lit et se mit à m'embrasser.

_« Bella, attends nous devons parler… »_ tentais je de lui dire même si je savais déjà que j'étais à sa merci…

_« Non, pas maintenant Edward… Toute cette histoire sera évoquée plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de toi, de moi, de nous, ensemble… »_

_« Oui, tu as raison… Cette nuit est à nous. »_ accordais je en la renversant à son tour sur le lit et passant au dessus d'elle.

_« Oh Edw… »_

Elle ne put en dire plus car je la bâillonnai d'un baiser… initiateur d'une nuit de passion entre mon amour et moi.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, longtemps après, je murmurai :

_« Bella, je t'aime… Personne ne te fera de mal… Personne. »_

**Pov Carlisle**

Cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions trop importantes. D'abord Aro qui acceptait de nous aider en nous envoyant trois de ces meilleurs gardes qui étaient d'ailleurs de gentils gosses. Je connaissais leur réputation mais là, je devais m'avouer que j'en étais arrivé à les trouver sympathiques et très respectueux : ils n'avaient tué aucun humain pour se nourrir et même s'ils grimaçaient, ils se nourrissaient d'animaux comme notre famille.

_« Tu es très inquiet n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Esmée en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

_« Oui c'est vrai mais ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, nous allons en venir à bout comme toujours. »_

Rassurée par mes paroles, après une étreinte réconfortente, Esmée me laissa seul pour téléphoner à mon ami Eleazar.

Ce dernier faisait parti du clan Denali et était plus âgé que moi. Il avait lui aussi un don particulier et surtout c'était un répétiteur de talent.

_- « Allo ? » -_

_« Eleazar ? C'est moi, Carlisle. »_

_- « Mon ami… Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Que puis je pour toi ? Tanya a encore fait des siennes ? Je suis désolé, vraiment. Cela me mortifie qu'elle vous embête à nouveau et… » -_

_« Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Cela_ _n'a rien à voir avec elle, mais avec Alex. »_

_- « Oh, ce jeune vampire dont tu m'as parlé qui a causé tout cela ? » -_

_« Oui. Il semblerait que ses pouvoirs soient plus importants que nous ne le pensions. Aro nous a envoyé Jane, Démétri et Félix… Il semble donc que la menace soit sérieuse. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à résoudre le problème et ce malgré leur aide. Pourtant, nous avons peut-être le moyen de le combattre C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi mon ami. Très vite. »_

_- « Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire mais j'arrive dès demain. » -_

_« Merci mon ami… Tu nous sauves la vie. »_

Je me sentis tout à coup plus confiant de savoir qu'Eleazar viendrait nous prêter main forte. Il pouvait, en touchant une personne, définir son pouvoir et surtout l'aider à l'exploiter au mieux. Je n'en avais pas parlé, j'avais même évité d'y penser en présence d'Edward, mais tout laissait à penser que notre réponse se trouvait entre les mains de deux personnes. Deux personnes qui aurait du normalement se détester, qui n'auraient même pas du se connaître et qui, pourtant, étaient sur le point de devenir amies… : Jane et Bella.

**Pov Eleazar**

_« Kate, Irina… Je vais devoir aller à Forks, chez les Cullen. »_ annonçais je.

_« Pourquoi ? Tanya a encore fait des siennes ? Elle n'est pas possible. Elle sait que c'est terminé pour elle et Edward, que ça n'a dailleurs jamais vraiment commencé quand on y pense… Mais là ! »_ s'énerva Kate.

_« Non, je t'arrête. C'est Alex. Aro a envoyé Démétri, Jane et Félix pour ramener Alex à Volterra mais il semblerait que leur tentative ait été vaine jusqu'à présent… »_

_« Oh Alex… Mais attends, tu veux dire que malgré la présence des Volturis, il est toujours en vie ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Carlisle me demande de leur prêter main forte. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me rendre auprès de mon ami. Rester ici toutes les deux. Prevenez Carmen, elle est partie chasser et elle va s'inquiéter si je ne suis plus là. Nous vous appellerons en cas de besoin. »_

_« Tu pars seul ? Tu es sûr ? »_

_« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Je serais à Forks dans quelques heures et j'espérais de tout cœur pouvoir aider Carlisle.

**Pov Alex**

Ils étaient huit. Huit et moi j'étais seul… Il m'avait semblé ressentir une faille dans mon pouvoir aujourd'hui… mais, ça ne devait être qu'une impression. L'amour que porte Bella à Edward est d'une profondeur, d'une violence rare. Je crois qu'elle serait prête à tuer pour lui, ou à se donner pour lui… Quel plaisir j'aurai à la faire mienne devant ce petit prétentieux ! Il écumerait de rage, surtout quand il se rendra compte que Bella me préfère à lui… car bien sûr qu'elle va m'aimer ! A-t-elle le choix ? Non ! Car je tuerai un à un toutes les personnes qu'elle aime sous ses yeux jusqu'au moment où elle viendra à moi…

En attendant, il fallait que je nous trouve une jolie petite maison, avec un jardin… Bella adore lire dehors… Et puis, de nouveaux amis aussi. Tiens, pourquoi pas ce gentil Stephan ? Il avait été renvoyé du programme d'étude et il était encore là… furieux mais bien là. Il en voulait beaucoup aux Cullen, il désirait Bella mais il ne la touchera pas… Oui, c'est une excellente idée mon petit Alex ! Tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami.

Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement. Mais la chance me sourit. Stephan, recouvert de bleus et quelques plaies sur le visage, faisait son jogging et venait d'entrer dans les bois. Je me dirigeais sans trop me presser vers lui.

_« Hey Alex ! Comment vas-tu ? Laisse moi deviner, tu es là pour continuer ce qu'on commencé tes amis… ? »_ demanda-t-il ironiquement.

_« Non, pas du tout cher Stephan… Par contre, j'ai une question pour toi : Veux-tu être mon ami ? »_

Je ris intérieurement. Question à mille points ! Il ne répond pas, il perd. Il répond, il perd aussi. Certes. Mais pour mieux renaître.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et un hoquet de douleur répondit à ma question lorsque mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de son cou, distillant le venin dans ses veines.

_« Je prends ça pour un "oui"… mon ami. »_

* * *

**Carrément il lui demande même pas son avis ! Il aurait pu lui laisser le temps de répondre, peut-être qu'il voulait pas être son ami, qui sait ? xD (On s'en fout en fait !) Bon ben... Stephan a eu une fin assez... mouvementée. Puis une renaissance pour se venger ! Qu'ils sont méchaaaaants les 2 nouveaux amis ! Ouuuh je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ! Lol !**

**Alors oui, Bella se rebelle xD J'approuve ! Et oui, Jane et Bella, THE best arme pour détruire notre gentil petit Alex !**

**Maudit dernier chapitre ! Il arrivera dans 2 jours, comme d'habitude les gens ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer d'avance, du moins j'ai eu une ébauche de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Mais... pour une fois, je vous dirais rien ^^'**

**Allez à mardi !**

**Ciao !**


	23. Chapter 22 I

**Hey ! Mauvaise nouvelle, vous allez devoir encore nous supporter xD Nous avons décider de faire ce dernier chapitre en plusieurs parties, car trop long d'une part et d'autre part parce que on a du mal à lâcher ! Lol ! Alors voilà le chapitre 22 Partie I !**

**Ô reviews !**

**manu16111812 : **Oh si déjà la fin !

**lena -lna933- : **Bah nan, pas le temps ! Elle doit sauver sa peau d'abord !

**Morgann : **Naaan pleure pas sinon je pleure aussi ! Je sais c'est hyper cruel, mais il y a une fin à tout ! Merciiii beacoup ! Bon tu m'as achevé av ton *repleure*... Je pleure maintenant *verse toutes les larmes de son corps*

**lolo08 : **Il a pas le droit et il s'en fout ! xD Beurk, mauvaise idée l'armée. En fait non ! Très bonne idée, ça plaira à Alex =P

**nini : **Très prévoyant le Alex ! Parce qu'il croit vraiment qu'il va se marrier avec Bella !?! Mdr !

**caro30 :** Alors oui tu peux venir, ne t'inquiète pas ! On se calme, tout va bien, on va lui péter la tronche j'y compte bien ! Mdr ! On va faire une bataille collective ! Nan tu n'es pas dingue... =P

**eliloulou : **C'est triste oui... Alex croit beaucoup de choses qui sont totalement fausses ! Le pauvren il a pas toute sa tête mais.. chuuut, faut pas lui répéter ! xD Nan Stephan qu'il aille pourrir dans son coin comme une vieille chaussette !

**Yaya : **Oui, on arrête. Bah faut bien finir un jour ! Elle peut pas durer indéfinimment ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**J'arrive à THE best of the écriture of the review : Mathilde :** OMC ! Alors là... C'est qu'elle s'est lâchée ! Tu es à la masse et génialement bien xD Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que va donner cette fin de semaine ! J'ai hâte =D Parce que Matin c'est la meilleure ! Et dis pas nan ! On dit : "Oui m*m*n" xD

**C'est parti, plan d'attaque en action ! Il va morfler le Alex !!! J'ai mal pour lui ! Ou ptêt pas en fait, il le mérite ! Lol ! **

**Juste pour vous faire plaisir, voici la premier partie !**

**Mon éternel : Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Non, pas du tout cher Stephan… Par contre, j'ai une question pour toi : Veux-tu être mon ami ? »_

_Je ris intérieurement. Question à mille points ! Il ne répond pas, il perd. Il répond, il perd aussi. Certes. Mais pour mieux renaître._

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux et un hoquet de douleur répondit à ma question lorsque mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de son cou, distillant le venin dans ses veines._

_« Je prends ça pour un "oui"… mon ami. »_

**Pov Edward**

Je ne me lassais pas de regarder Bella dormir. Elle était si belle, si sereine… pourtant j'avais peur de la perdre… L'idée de Jane était très bonne mais elle mettait trop en avant ma Bella, lui faisant prendre des risques énormes. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité, j'avais tourné et retourné le problème dans ma tête, il semblerait que la seule solution soit celle dont avait parlé Bella et Jane… une improbable alliance et pourtant…

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward. Une nouvelle fois notre nuit avait été fantastique, bien que cette nuit ait eu une saveur particulière, spéciale, comme chargé de crainte, comme si nous avions peur de nous perdre…

_« Bonjour mon amour… »_ me murmura-t-il tendrement.

_« Mmmmmmmmm Bonjour toi ? Bien dormi ? »_

_« Bella, tu sais que je ne dors pas mais je me suis merveilleusement bien reposé dans tes bras… »_

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et j'oubliais l'espace d'un instant tout nos problèmes malheureusement, une fois de plus, un membre de notre famille vint interrompre ce moment de quiétude…

_« Bon les amoureux ! Il faut vous lever maintenant ! »_ s'exclama Alice en arrivant dans notre chambre suivit de son nouveau meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Félix !

_« On sait bien que vous pensez avoir mieux à faire mais Carlisle est allé accueillir son ami. Ils ne devraient plus tarder et je crois que nous avons un plan d'attaque à mettre en place… enfin, un autre plan d'attaque car toi tu as déjà gagner ta bataille, hein Edward ? »_ demanda malicieusement Félix.

Alice éclata de rire, Edward leva les yeux au ciel et moi je sentis une vague de chaleur montée jusqu'à mon visage. Pourtant, il était hors de question que je laisse Félix avoir le dernier mot ! J'en avais assez de rougir sans rien dire…

_« Oui tu as raison Félix… Edward a effectivement gagné sa bataille et de manière magistrale, je peux te l'assurer ! »_ assénais je.

Félix ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait par ma répartie. Alice me fit un clin d'œil en entraînant Félix hors de notre chambre et Edward me serra contre lui…

_« Alors comme ça j'ai été magistral ? »_

_« Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher les compliments, tu sais bien que tu es parfait. Par contre, ils ont raison, il est temps pour nous de nous lever… »_

_« Ecoute Bella, ce plan, c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas. »_ commença Edward.

_« Chut mon amour… Tu seras près de moi, donc il ne peut rien m'arriver… et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas encore de plan proprement dit, juste une ébauche d'idée. J'espère que l'ami de Carlisle pourra nous aider. »_ dis je en me levant. Edward me suivait des yeux. Il est vrai que ma tenue ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination mais nous n'avions pas le temps…

_« Non Ed ! Pas maintenant mon amour… »_ Je ris en voyant sa moue déçue. Il retomba en arrière sur le lit et laissa retomber ses bras.

_« Oh pourquoi est-elle si cruelle ?! -_ gémit-il - _Bon on se retrouve en bas ma Bella… »_ annonça-t-il en se relevant.

Je filais sous la douche pour me préparer. Quelque chose me disait que la journée serait difficile.

Je descendis une demie heure plus tard. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon et je remarquai un nouveau venu. Edward vint m'accueillir et me tint par la taille pour me présenter au nouvel arrivé.

_« Bella, voici Eleazar. »_

_« Bonjour Bella »_ dit une belle voix grave en me toisant.

_« Monsieur… »_

Je me sentais mal à l'aise… Cette homme, très beau, distingué, me fixait sans mot dire et tous me regardait sans rien dire. Le silence était pesant, inquiétant… Tout à coup, un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres d'Eleazar.

_« Edward, pourquoi ne m'avais tu pas dit que Bella avait un tel don ? C'est très rare d'être un bouclier en tant que vampire, alors en tant qu'humaine… Elle est prometteuse pour l'avenir en tout cas… »_

_« De quoi parles tu ? Bouclier… ? »_ demanda Edward.

_« Vous ne le saviez pas ? Aucun d'entre vous ? Bon, alors asseyons nous que je vous explique. Bella repousse toutes les tentatives visant à pénétrer son esprit tant pour y lire des informations que pour essayer de l'atteindre en lui faisant croire des choses, comme lui suggérer la douleur, ou une attitude à adopter. On ne peut pas contrôler son esprit et voilà ce qui a empêcher Alex de l'obliger à remplir ses desseins, voilà pourquoi il ne l'a pas immobiliser. Par contre, pour tous les autres, ce pouvoir n'est pas encore utile car elle ne le maîtrise pas. Mais, vous pourrez tout de même en profiter. Pour être efficace, Alex a besoin d'être concentré et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à faire avec quelqu'un qui pouvait lui résister… cela veut dire que les personnages comme lui imaginent être invincibles, intouchables. Dans le cas de Bella et d'Alex, je crois que ce jeune homme nourrit de tendres sentiments pour Bella… Il vous faudra utiliser toutes les ruses pour permettre à Bella de déconcentrer Alex et à Jane d'intervenir à distance sur le mental d'Alex avant que celui ne reprenne ses esprits… »_

Je n'en revenais pas ! J'avais un pouvoir, un énorme pouvoir et je ne le savais pas, pensant que c'était une terrible tare, un disfonctionnement… J'étais heureuse de savoir que pour une fois je servirai à quelque chose, que je pourrai aider…

_« Mais comment savez-vous tout ça Eleazar ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous n'avez jamais rencontré Alex… Comment pouvez vous être certain de ce que vous avez annoncé ? »_ demandais je curieuse.

_« Ma chère enfant, j'ai plus de 500 ans d'existence et j'ai longtemps fait parti de la garde d'Aro. Mon rôle était particulier : je ne combattais pas, je ne protégeais personne… Moi je traquais les potentiels, je dénichais les personnes ayant un don particulier et qui mériterai d'être transformé en vampire pour rejoindre notre clan. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carlisle et qu'il me fasse voir une autre possibilité que ma vie comme je la menais… Mais, malgré cela, je n'ai rien perdu de mes intuitions et je connais bien le pouvoir d'Alex, je sais donc quels en sont les points faibles… et pour lui, tu es certainement sa plus grande faiblesse chère Bella… »_ Annonça tranquillement Eleazar.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Démétri et Félix voulurent avoir plus d'informations de la part d'Eleazar, Jane tentait déjà de mettre un plan en place avec l'aide de Jasper. Alice regardait fixement Edward qui semblait tétanisé par ces informations.

Je lui serrais très fort la main et il sembla sortir de son état d'hébétude. Il me regardait étrangement, puis un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_« Bon, finalement, j'avais raison de dire que tu étais exceptionnelle… »_ sourit-il.

_« Oh, tu m'as fais peur ! »_

_« Peur ? Pourquoi ? Je suis content de savoir que le problème ne venait pas de moi et que de ton côté, tout va bien… »_

Il me serra contre lui et je pus que m'accrocher à lui.

_« Bon, je n'étais venu que pour vous aider. J'espère l'avoir fait, mais ma présence ne sera pas longtemps nécessaire. Bella, sache tout de même qu'Alex est dangereux et qu'il faudra que tu fasses preuve d'une grande maîtrise de toi pour réussir à le déstabiliser assez longtemps pour que Jane et ensuite les autres puissent intervenir… Il ne devra pas se douter du piège, il ne devra avoir aucun soupçon… car sinon, son attention sera trop importante et vous risquez de tomber vous-mêmes dans le piège que vous lui destiniez… »_

_« Très bien mon ami. Je pense que nous allons tous réfléchir à tout ça et tenter de trouver le meilleur plan d'attaque. Nous nous retrouverons un peu plus tard pour faire un point… J'emmène Eleazar chasser, ça lui fera du bien et lui permettra de rester concentré. »_ annonça Carlisle.

Je les vis partir tous les deux. Je me doutais que Carlisle aurait d'autre chose à demander à Eleazar, mais il ne voulait peut-être pas que nous soyons témoins de leur échange…

_« Ok les filles. Il est temps que les hommes prennent les choses en main maintenant ! »_ dit Emmett dans un sursaut de fierté masculine… Après tout le plan énoncé par Eleazar mettait les femmes en première ligne !

_« Oui, tu as raison ! Je suggère même que mes compagnes et moi allions nous reposer en parlant chiffons et en prenant garde à emmener nos sels en cas d'évanouissement. Non, mais tu rigoles Emmett !!! Il faut que nous nous préparions, tous ensemble… Que nous analysions les choses qui arrivent, les alentours pour déterminer le meilleur endroit. __Démétri, Félix vous irez examiner les bois en vue d'un ou plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Rosalie et Emmett allez faire un tour en ville pour essayer de déterminer si des disparitions inexpliquées ont eu lieu, Alice et Edward essayez de vous concentrer pour entendre ou voir quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Bella… Bella, toi et moi, allons discuter de la marche à suivre. »_ dit Jane.

Edward ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hocha la tête et partit avec Alice. Démétri se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne.

_« Je vois que les veilles habitudes reviennent vite ma chérie ! J'adore quand tu prends les choses en mains, tu sais… »_ murmura-t-il taquin.

Jane sourit puis se reprit en montrant du doigt la porte…

_« Ah les femmes… »_ souligna Félix.

Je me retrouvais bientôt seule avec Jane. Cette dernière me regardait, pensive.

_« Alors, de quoi on doit parler ? »_ lui demandais je inquiète.

_« Bella, tu sais, ce plan comporte des risques, je m'en rends compte mais je sais que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix… Cela ne me plait pas du tout que tu sois ainsi mise en avant… C'est difficile à dire pour moi, mais j'ai appris à vous apprécier, même toi. Et pour que tout ça réussisse, il faut que nous ayons confiance l'une en l'autre. Nous devons être certaine que nous ne serons pas déstabilisées par ce que dira Alex, ni même par ce que je pourrai donner l'impression de faire pendant le combat… Me fais tu confiance Bella ? »_ demanda Jane.

Lui faire confiance… Bonne question. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours, à Volterra je lui aurai servi de dîner et pourtant, pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je sentais qu'elle était de mon côté, qu'elle serait là pour nous aider, et pas seulement parce qu'Aro le lui avait demandé.

_« Oui, je pense que je te fais confiance… Mais toi, tu ne doutes pas de moi ? Je pourrais flancher, après tout, je ne suis qu'une humaine… »_

_« C'est vrai… Tu es une humaine mais, tu as plus de courage et de force de caractère que bien des gens que je connais. Tu es prête à prendre tous les risques pour les gens que tu aimes, et ce malgré ta faiblesse et ta maladresse, et ça, c'est quelque chose d'inestimable… Alors, oui, je te fais confiance et te confierai ma non vie sans hésiter… »_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais étrangement émue et elle aussi semblait l'être. Une amitié naissante, solide et durable, du moins je l'espérais, se dessinait lentement.

Nous attendions les autres avec impatience. Le hasard voulut qu'ils rentrèrent presque tous en même temps.

Le conte rendu commença.

_« Il semblerait que tout soit normal en ville. Mise à part pour Stephan qui s'est vu refuser l'accès à son voyage en France. Depuis, il ne se fait pas voir… »_ annonça Rosalie.

_« Normal, tu crois qu'il osera avec la honte qu'on lui a mit ! »_ dit Emmett en riant.

Jane se tourna vers Démétri.

_« Nous avons découvert un petit coin de paradis. Une petite clairière ouverte sur un bois, idéal pour s'y cacher en embuscade et dont l'accès est assez difficile car il faut passer dans un couloir naturel entre deux pans de montagnes… »_ annonça-t-il.

Je soufflais en échangeant un regard avec Alice. Ce n'était pas l'endroit que nous avions trouvé pour le grand soir…

_« Et toi, Jazz, tu as senti quelque chose de particulier ? »_ lui demanda Jane.

_« Non, rien… Par contre, j'ai une idée pour appâter notre ami Alex. »_

Nous le regardions tous attentivement.

_« Voilà. Jamais Alex ne croira que nous sommes tous partis en laissant Bella seule, surtout Edward. Nous allons donc annoncer à qui veut l'entendre à la fac, dans les bars aujourd'hui, qu'un énorme problème familiale nous oblige à partir tous en Italie. Il se dira que nous sommes rassurés car nous allons en Italie et que nous pensons qu'il n'osera rien faire… et surtout que pour sa sécurité, Bella ne peut pas venir. Edward et elle auront alors tout loisir d'être seul… Mais, ça se passera ici… Ed ne prendrait jamais le risque d'emmener sa belle dans le bois alors que le danger rôde, et puis nos odeurs sont très présentes ici… Quoi de plus difficile pour nous sentir approcher ? Je pense que ce qui le rendra fou c'est de vous trouver dans une scène intime… et toi Bella, tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour le rendre fou de désir puisque c'est toi qu'il veut… »_

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Qui pourrait imaginer que mon Edward m'éloignerait d'un endroit qu'il estime sûr pour me faire faire une promenade nocturne en forêt… personne ! Surtout pas quelqu'un qui connaissait son instinct de protection sans égal à mon sujet…

_« Ok Jazz, on va essayer ça… On donne le top pour demain ? »_ demandais je.

_« C'est dommage… On sera pas là pour voir la tête de notre Eddy quand il verra Bella se faire déshabiller des yeux par un autre ! »_ rigola Emmett qui se prit simultanément une claque derrière la tête de Rosalie et un coup dans l'épaule de Jane.

_« Ben quoi, c'est vrai… »_ marmonna-t-il.

**Pov Edward**

Décidemment, leur plan ne me plaisait pas, mais pas du tout ! En plus de mettre Bella en avant, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit à moitié nue devant cet individu ! Je grognais en entendant les remarques d'Emmett.

Après un ultime échange, nous vîmes chacun des participants partirent pour remplir leur mission… La machine était lancée…

* * *

**Alors c'est qu'il est intelligent notre Jasper ! **

**Ô joie ! J'ai hâte de voir notre Alex en cendres !**

**Alice/Félix ça en jette ! Mdr !**

**Vous voulez qu'on fasse mourrir qui ? Alex, Stephan, Tanya ? Tous les 3 xD**

**Ah, comme ça fait plaisir de pouvoir vous dire : à dans 2 jours ! Héhé ! Rdv pour la deuxième partie, et je ne vous dirais toujours pas ce qu'il vous attend !!**

**Bonne soirée !**


	24. Chapter 22 II

**Bonsoir ! Il est tard, oui je sais, sorry ! Alors, ce chapitre sera en 3 parties, ce qui veut dire que la prochaine sera la dernière avant l'épilogue... *snif***

**Merci, merci, merci, j'aime vos reviews !**

**debodebi : **Bon, Stephan n'est plus un pauvre humain xD Et il est méchant, donc il mérite de mourrir ! Alex, aussi ! Il va pas arrêter d'les embêter ! Donc vaut mieux le dégager d'la circulation !

**lolo08 : **Il va être tout chambouler le pauvre Alex ! Ah ouais, Bella qui tue Tanya... Pas facile ! Mdr !

**Mathilde :** "Hihi Edward est rassuré personne n'a de probléme dans sa tête *enfin moi j'en connais xD*" Euuuh... Je te tape tout de suite ou maintenant ?! Ah demain, j'te vois donc je peux te taper Mouahahahahahah ! Que ferions-nous sans tes looooongues reviews ? Rien ! Mdr !

**Morgann : **Héhé ! Nan c'est trop duuuuur ! Alex et Stephan meurent... Ca c'est sur. Mais, pas à Volterra, ils ont pas que ça à faire xD (Nan tu n'es pas sadique du tout ! Je plaind Stephan ! xD) Oh oui, et tout le monde dansera autour du feu en chantant ! Mdrrrr ! (Ne sois pas désolée... Je déprime aussi...)

**nini : **Ouais, c'est clair il le mérite absolument pas ! Mais bon, il faut ça pour le faire mourrir !

**caro30 : **Je t'attends !!! On fera un beau carnage ! Grrrrrr !

**ksie : **Une nouvelle recrue =D Merci !Ah ouais, c'est une idée ! Mais ce serait trop gentil pour Stephan ! Après ce qu'il a fait... Beurk !

**lena -lna933- : **Mdrrrr ! Oui, il peut plus s'en empêcher maintenant !

**edgounette : **J'espère avec toi !

**chris : **Moi non plus, mais bon on l'a plus vu, alors... !

**eliloulou : **Ils ne méritent pas qu'on pleure pour eux ! Bella/Jane, c'est surprenant effectivement xD

**lilou : **Ah mais je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un ! Je te pardonne, ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas ça fait plaisir de savoir que ces chapitres t'ont plu ! Merci =D

**Vous en voulez vraiment à Tanya, hein ! Bon désolée de vous décevoir mais elle ne mourra pas ! On va la laisser vivre sa vie de blondasse décolorée ! Lol ! Bon, vous voulez du Alex et Stephan morts, donc vous aurez du Alex et Stephan morts ! Préparation et bataille en vue, c'est partiiiiit !**

**En tout cas, paix à leur âme... Ou ptêt pas ! Héhé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

_

* * *

_

_Décidemment, leur plan ne me plaisait pas, mais pas du tout ! En plus de mettre Bella en avant, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit à moitié nue devant cet individu ! Je grognais en entendant les remarques d'Emmett._

_Après un ultime échange, nous vîmes chacun des participants partirent pour remplir leur mission… La machine était lancée…_

**Pov Edward**

La maison était étrangement vide. Bella était partie se reposer en se plaignant d'avoir eu une nuit trop courte et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit au top pour le grand jour…

Jouer au piano ne me tentait pas. Aller chasser encore moins. C'est en errant dans la villa que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Jane.

_« Oh Edward, encore désolée d'avoir eu cette idée mais… »_ dit Jane.

_« Stop ! On en a déjà parlé et il n'y a pas d'autres solutions… Même Jasper à valider ton idée… en rajoutant son grain de sel… »_

_« La tenue sexy, c'est vrai… Mais, je pense qu'il a eu raison de faire cette suggestion, car le seul moyen qu'on ait de battre Alex est de le prendre par surprise et surtout de le déstabiliser. Je pense que Bella va nous surprendre… »_ dit malicieusement Jane.

_« C'est très possible la connaissant et je crois que c'est ça qui me fait peur… »_ marmonnais je maussade.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon. Ils avaient tous été à l'extérieur en prévenant des camarades de cour, le serveur du restaurant universitaire, les serveuses des bars avoisinants. Tout le monde savait, par oui dire, que les Cullen partaient ce soir pour se rendre auprès d'un membre éminent de leur famille en Italie. Mais, que deux d'entre eux resteraient pour garder la maison…

Chacun prit soin de préparer une valise et de les mettre dans les voitures. A l'heure dite pour prendre l'avion, plusieurs véhicules sortirent du garage et se mirent en route à la queue leu leu…

Je sentais alternativement des vagues de peur, de stress de panique déferler en moi… Mais, j'avais en face de moi un petit bout de femme déterminée, courageuse, aimante qui était prête à tout pour écarter ce danger que représentait Alex de nous, de notre famille…

Pour être crédible, nous avions un rôle à tenir… qui pour moi ne fut pas difficile tant j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella.

Je fis le tour de la maison pour vérifier, même si ça ne servirait à rien que tout était bien fermé. Ensuite, nous fîmes chauffer une pizza en nous installant devant la télé. L'heure à laquelle Alex serait sur que nous étions seuls, les autres étant partis, approchait doucement…

**Pov Alex**

Je tournais en rond depuis l'altercation avec les Cullen et les Volturi. Je brûlai de revoir Bella et ils étaient trop sur leur garde pour que je puisse intervenir seul, à découvert… De plus, j'avais senti une odeur que j'avais eu du mal à reconnaître initialement… Celle d'un vieil ami… Eléazar. Ainsi les Cullen avaient fait appel à lui.

Pauvres sots !!! Ils s'imaginaient réellement qu'ils pouvaient quelque chose contre moi… Rien, j'étais invincible ! Pourtant une chose me chiffonnait… Aro m'avait tourné le dos et ça, c'était un réel problème. Par contre, je ne me laissais pas abattre… quand j'arriverai à bout des Cullen, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de m'attaquer à Volterra ? Après tout, je pourrai maîtriser tout le monde si je le voulais… Moi en Roi à Volterra et Bella serait ma reine. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je décidais de partir rendre visite à mes nouveaux amis…

J'arrivais vite à l'appartement miteux qu'habitaient Joy, Ricky, Elliot et Stephan qui venaient de se réveiller les yeux rubis et assoiffés, d'après le feulement que j'entendis en arrivant…

J'avais eu la chance de croiser le soir où j'avais mordu Stephan, 3 nomades en quête de sensations fortes… J'eu vite fait de leur faire entendre que le meilleur choix à faire était de rester en devenant mes guerriers dans un combat qui serait palpitant… et puis, ici, de nombreuses proies, jeunes et en bonne santé leur tendaient les bras… Un vrai buffet ambulant !

_« Alors Stephan, réveillé ? Eh tout doux !_ - lui dis je comme il venait sur moi - C_alme toi… tu auras bientôt à manger ! »_

_« Mais que m'as-tu fait ? Quel sorte de monstre suis je devenu ? »_ hurla-t-il.

Oh les nouveaux nés et leur manque de discipline ! Ce pauvre hère ne se rendait même pas compte que je lui avais fait un cadeau inestimable… L'éternité pour commencer, la séduction pour avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds, la force et l'agilité. Je comptais bien lui apprendre très vite qu'il ne devait plus se permettre de me parler sur ce ton mais pour le moment, je décidais d'être magnanime. Et puis, un nouveau né, c'était très fort physiquement et tellement instable psychologiquement que je craignais de ne pas pouvoir le maîtriser…

_« Mon ami, tu n'es pas un monstre mais plutôt le plus haut degré de perfection sur la terre. Attends un peu et tu en auras la preuve… »_

_« C'est vrai ! En plus tu es vraiment très beau… Je crois que j'en ferai bien mon goûter ! »_ annonça Joy avec des mines de chatte gourmande en le regardant.

Rasséréné par cette déclaration, Stephan se calma et alla s'asseoir.

_« Bon les gars, du nouveau pour moi ? »_ demandais je.

_« Ouais… On a entendu des bribes de conversations. »_ commença Elliot.

Il prenait son temps pour parler et ça, ça m'énervait…

_« Bon, et alors… ? »_

_« Ben, il semblerait que la famille Culchen, Culpen… enfin Cul-ché pas quoi soit partie pour aller voir un gars de la famille en Italie. »_

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible !! Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité, ils étaient allés se réfugier chez les Volturis en Italie. Je serrais les poings…

_« Tous ? »_ demandais je d'une voix blanche.

_« Ben non, il en reste deux pour garder la maison… »_

L'espoir reprit mon esprit.

_« Qui est resté ? Elliot, vite, j'attends ! »_

_« Ben, le rouquin et sa copine… »_

Ouais !!!! Bella était là, et seule avec Edward. Une bouchée, voilà ce que j'en ferai et trente secondes chrono pour le mettre à terre ! J'aurai du savoir que jamais Edward n'aurait pris le risque d'amener Bella là-bas, bien trop dangereux pour elle… Son arôme, son pouvoir…

Je riais tout à coup en imaginant ma vie avec Bella. Dès ce soir, j'irai la retrouver il fallait juste que je sois sur qu'ils étaient bien partis… A quel heure décollait l'avion pour Florence ?

**Pov Bella**

Je sentais Edward tendu comme un arc… Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, de tout casser. Notre soirée s'était déroulée comme une parmi tant d'autres, si ce n'est que ce soir nous attendions quelque chose, nous attendions quelqu'un et je sentais qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, nous ne parlions pas du plan et offrions l'image d'un couple épanoui, malgré les regards curieux d'Edward autour de nous, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur. Nous étions préparés pourtant… Il ne sentirait rien et serait très vite mis hors d'état de nuire… et c'est là que j'intervenais. Il était l'heure que je me prépare…

Edward me regarda et souffla tristement : _« Déjà ? »_

Je hochais la tête et montait me préparer dans la chambre. La tactique était simple, Alex devait perdre la tête en me voyant et être déconcentré par ce qu'il verrait… Néanmoins, je n'étais pas prête à m'offrir en pâture à un voyeur de son espèce !

La tenue était toute trouvée : un shorty bleu nuit en satin, avec un caraco légèrement transparent, bordée de dentelle et qui se fermait à l'avant avec plusieurs rubans…

Je rougis à l'idée qu'on me verrait dans cette tenue… mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide…

Je descendais donc les marches pour puiser du courage entre les bras de mon amour. Son regard tendu se transforma en un brasier lorsqu'il me vit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais si heureuse de lui faire de l'effet. Au moins le dixième de ce que moi je ressentais pour lui, espérais je… Il me prit dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir de cette étreinte.

_« Bella, pardon pour tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi… Merci d'être celle que tu es, celle que j'attendais, celle que j'espérais… Je t'aime. »_

Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser fougueux, urgent…

Tout à coup, une voix.

_« Bonsoir les amoureux… »_

Je regardais Edward dans les yeux et lui murmurait :

_« C'est parti… »_

**Pov Edward**

_« Alex ! »_

Je fis un pas vers lui mais bientôt, tout mouvement devint impossible.

_« Mon cher Edward… et toi Bella, tu es magnifique… tellement sensuelle, vraiment je suis surpris que notre ami ai pris le risque de t'approcher autant… »_

Il s'approcha de Bella et commença à passer un doigt le long de son épaule, son bras, pour finalement remonter faire le tour de son décolleté en dentelles…

_« Ne la touche pas sale enfoiré ! »_ grognais je.

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est tellement appétissante… dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs ! Je me demande, si là devant toi… »_ ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de la prendre dans ses bras.

La fureur, le dégoût dégoulinaient de moi. Je vomissais la colère, la hargne de le voir si proche de Bella…

Elle me regarda et je me calmai instantanément. Ses yeux me disaient, ne t'inquiètes pas… je maîtrise… je gère… les autres vont arriver, laisse moi faire. Reportant son regard sur Alex, elle commença :

_« Alex… Je ne comprend pas ton attitude… Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bella, tu ne faisais que le regarder lui… Alors que j'étais là, petit ami parfait… »_

_« Mais tu aurais pu attendre, non ? Ecoute, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »_ dit Bella en baissant les yeux comme prise par un accès de timidité.

_« Je t'écoute ma chérie. »_ murmura Alex.

Il était si sur de son pouvoir, si fier de lui-même, qu'il n'envisageait même pas que Bella essayait de gagner du temps…

_« Et bien, une fois de plus, ce soir, Edward n'a pas voulu de moi… Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé et mis toutes les chances de mon coté… »_ Elle tourna sur elle-même pour se laisser regarder, et désirer si j'en croyais les yeux assombris de désir d'Alex. Je fulminait contre Jasper d'avoir mis Bella dans cette situation !

_« J'ai donc décidé de passer à autre chose… Il n'aura aucun mal à faire comme si je n'existais pas, figure toi que ce n'est que la culpabilité à mon encontre qui le dirige. Je pense mériter mieux… mériter un homme qui me désire et qui n'hésitera pas à me le montrer… »_

Je la vis avec stupeur se déplacer lentement vers Alex. Mais que faisait-elle ?!!

Elle alla jusqu'à un pas de lui en jouant avec le premier ruban de son calicot qui se détacha, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins… Le regard d'Alex était fou… Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, de ses yeux… Je ne disais rien, mais personnellement je lui conseillais de garder ses mains dans ses poches ! A moins qu'il ne tienne à les porter autour du coup en collier… Bella laissa sa main sur le bras d'Alex et lui dit avec une moue séductrice :

_« Penses-tu que tu pourras être celui que j'espère Alex ? »_

Il devint aussi fier qu'un paon. Il leva ses yeux sur moi et m'annonça :

_« Mon pauvre Edward, fais toi une raison, elle a du goût voilà tout ! »_ et il se pencha sur Bella… quand enfin le moment arriva.

Je pus bouger et le pousser violemment contre le mur avant qu'il ne touche Bella. Au même moment, je vis Emmett, Jasper et Jane arrivés. Alex commença à se tordre de douleur et était maintenu au sol par le pouvoir de Jane.

_« On était amis… Arrête Jane ! »_ supplia Alex.

_« Amis non, jamais ! Par contre maintenant nous sommes ennemis, et ce pour toujours… Tu sais déjà comment les problèmes sont réglés à Volterra… Alors adieu… mon ami. Au fait Aro te salue… »_

Alex ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu. Il n'hurla même pas lorsque Démétri et Félix le démembrèrent assez joyeusement…

**Pov Bella**

Edward était intervenu très vite. Dieu merci car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais supporté qu'Alex me touche ou m'embrasse… Il semblait à présent sous contrôle mais, comme rien n'est jamais simple, une surprise nous attendait.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward pendant que notre famille arrivait et que Démétri et Félix démembraient Alex… Je ne ressentis aucune peine, auncune culpabilité à le voir dans cet état. Il avait gâché beaucoup de choses, et je lui en voulais tellement. Alex mort, le danger était écarté… Tout à coup, une vitre explosa en morceaux et 3 vampires firent leurs apparitions. Ils attaquèrent de suite Jane. Mais cette dernière était protégée par Emmett et Jasper. Ils supportèrent les griffes et les coups d'un des vampires pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Jane. De leur côté, les autres affrontaient les deux nomades restants qui volaient au secours de leur ami. Des feulements et des claquements de dents parvinrent de tous les côtés. Des bruits de déchirures remplissaient mes oreilles.

Le combat faisait rage… mais le plus surprenant arriva encore.

Stephan… Il avait toujours été beau, mais là il était fantastique. Pourtant, une chose en lui était particulièrement effrayante, l'éclat de ses yeux… Il arriva près de nous.

_« Alors Bella, on embrasse pas son voisin préféré ? »_ susurra-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

_« Non, Bella n'embrasse pas ses voisins… surtout ceux dans ton genre… »_ annonça Edward.

Stephan, en grognant, se jeta sur Edward, qui en position d'attaque, esquiva la première attaque. Il hésitait à s'éloigner de moi pour me protéger et je me rendis compte que ma présence était un véritable handicap pour lui… La force d'un nouveau né était incroyable et Stephan n'échappait pas à la règle. Un moment d'inattention de la part d'Edward suffit pour que Stephan réussisse à le toucher. Il le frappa, encore et encore… Le mordit et commença à lui arracher un bras en le faisant voltiger dans la pièce. Je me jetais entre eux pour tenter de protéger Edward…

«_ Oh la petite chérie veut protéger son amoureux… si c'est pas mignon ça ?! Mais tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, pas de panique ma belle. Les faibles femmes et leur envie de bien faire. Il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, vous n'êtes que des boulets qui ne servent qu'à une chose. »_ annonça Stephan.

_« Un vampire macho… Je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré ! Tu as raison, on ne sert qu'à une chose selon toi… et bien, c'est dommage pour toi mais tu n'en profiteras jamais. »_ dit Alice.

Alice, Rosalie, Jane et Esmée se tenaient devant Stephan. Je sus en un regard autour de moi, qu'Alex et les autres vampires avaient subit le même sort et que les hommes étaient sortis allumer un feu pour y jeter les parties des corps, lorsque Stephan était arrivé… Ils ne l'avaient donc pas vu, ni senti…

Mes sœurs lui sautèrent dessus dès que Jane eut fait effet de son pouvoir sur lui. Rosalie lui arracha la tête avec délectation, Alice s'occupa des bras… et Esmée ramassait les morceaux pour aller alimenter le feu de joie dehors, duquel s'échappait déjà une épaisse fumée noire…

Elles riaient encore lorsque quelque chose me parut étrange… Edward ? Je le cherchais du regard, je ne le voyais pas…

Mes yeux se portèrent sur le dernier endroit où Stephan l'avait projeté. Mes sœurs suivirent mon regard.

_« Edward… NON !!!! »_ criais je.

Edward était sur le sol… et ne bougeait plus.

* * *

**Naaaaaaaaan Edwaaaaaaard ! *verse de grosses larmes***

**Mouahahahahahahahahah, ils sont morts ! J'ai envie de dire : ENFIN ! L'autre morveux, au début, il s'y croyait de trop avec ses projets d'avenir du genre "Je suis le maître du monde !". Euuuh ou pas hein, un peu prétencieux sur les bords ! T'es mort... dommage !**

**Quelle tristesse... Dernière partie dans 2 jours... Je vous quitte sur ces quelques mots pas joyeux du tout...**

**Bonne soirée, à samedi !**


	25. Chapter 22 III

**Bonsoir ! 3ème et dernière partie... Petite consolation, il reste encore l'épilogue, que je mettrais ce soir aussi. C'est donc le dernier jour de notre fiction...**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

**Morgann : **Ca ne peut pas être pire que moi qui chante ! Je pleure déjà...

**caro30 : **Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Nan mais nan ne te venges pas, c'est pas juste !

**lilou : **Ah bah si t'es sur les fesses ! Ca fait plaisir xD Euuuh, Carlisle/Bella... Hum... Beurk =P

**lena -lna933- : **J'aime être sadique ! =D

**nini : **Aaaah oui, et quelles frayeurs ! Pauvre Edward !

**manu16111812 : **C'est tellement triste... !

**Cassis-cerise : **Oui c'est triste, mais c'est pour finir la fiction en beauté ! Le sadisme, c'est pratique dans ces cas-là !

**edgounette : **Elle va pleurer toute les larmes de son corps !

**ksie : **Mais oui, il faut que ça se termine bien ! C'est ce qui va se passer !

**Mathilde : **Alors là, t'as pas géré la fougère !!! Bon y'a eu un bug de review là xD Ok, je t'ai embêté avec mon Chris (c'est le plus beauuuuuuuu Na!) mais tu sais que je t'aime et que c'était gentil ! Mdr ! *Neveeeeer Thiiiink / Call me baby, Oooh looove* xD

**Bon ok c'était sadique de finir comme ça l'avant dernière partie du chapitre... Héhé ! Alors maintenant, ****Edward, en plein délire dans son monde ! Mais on finit en beauté =D**

**Fin d'une aventure de 26 chapitres... C'est vraiment trop triste ! Je ne suis pas douée pour les mots "d'adieu". Alors, je fais court, puisqu'il y a encore l'épilogue^^**

**Merci pour votre soutien !**

**Et pour la dernière fois : Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Elles riaient encore lorsque quelque chose me parut étrange… Edward ? Je le cherchais du regard, je ne le voyais pas…_

_Mes yeux se portèrent sur le dernier endroit où Stephan l'avait projeté. Mes sœurs suivirent mon regard._

_« Edward… NON !!!! » criais je._

_Edward était sur le sol… et ne bougeait plus._

**Pov Edward**

J'étais dans un monde de calme et de paix… J'étais bien si ce n'est les plaintes que j'entendais autour de moi. Il me semblait reconnaître Alice… Pourquoi criait-elle ? Et Bella… Elle pleurait… Bella pleurait ?!!! Mais pourquoi ?

Je commençais tout doucement à sortir de ma torpeur, mais la douleur était telle que, tout à coup, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, et encore moins de parler.

_« Edward, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux… Edward, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose… »_ pleura Bella près de moi.

Puis ce fut la voix de Carlisle que j'entendis :

_« Montez le dans sa chambre… Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre… »_

**Pov Bella**

Mon Edward était là, allongé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas quand je lui parlais. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre maintenant, pas comme ça… Ce n'était pas possible…

_« Edward, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux… Edward, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose… »_ suppliais je.

Rien. Enfin Carlisle décida :

_« Montez le dans sa chambre… Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre… »_

Ces mots furent pour nous comme une annonce terrible. Esmée prit Rosalie et Alice dans ses bras. Emmett et Jasper s'était occupé de monter Edward dans sa chambre sous le regard vigilant de Carlisle. Jane et Démétri se postèrent à mes côtés et ma nouvelle amie me prit par la main.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir… »_ murmura-t-elle.

_« Mais bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! Tu penses réellement qu'il pourrait laisser une beauté comme toi ? D'ailleurs, je suis sur que si tu vas le voir dans cette tenue… sans mauvais jeu de mots, tu ressusciterais un mort Bella ! »_ dit joyeusement Félix.

A ces mots, je baissais la tête et je constatais que j'étais toujours dans ma tenue de débauche décadente qui avait pour mission de déconcentrer Alex. Mission réussie d'ailleurs…

Je rougis néanmoins au point de me transformer en flambeau vivant. Je réussis sous les rires de Félix à quitter la pièce sans trébucher et à atteindre ma chambre pour me changer.

J'enfilais rapidement un jean et un T-shirt bleu, avec un discret col V pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. En m'y rendant, je croisais Carlisle.

_« Je peux le voir ? »_ demandais je, anxieuse.

_« Oui… Parle lui… Cela lui fera du bien. Il a l'air bien là ou il est… mais, le mieux serait qu'il revienne parmi nous, non ? »_

_« Oh oui, il faut qu'il revienne… »_

_« Courage Bella… »_

Je lui serrais la main en guise de remerciement.

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre. Edward était là, allongé, paisible et toujours aussi beau.

Je m'approchais du lit et m'assis sur le bord. Je lui prit la main, de l'autre je remis sa mèche rebelle en place et je passais mes doigts sur ses joues.

_« Edward… tu sais, il faut que tu te réveilles. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, nous avons tellement de choses à faire… ensemble… -_ ma voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais je repris… Je sentais qu'il était primordial que je lui parle.

_Edward, ces semaines sans toi, où j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus, et bien ce n'était pas une vie, c'est comme si j'étais morte. Je faisais bonne figure pour ta famille, je voulais donner le change, parce que même si cela me brisait, je voulais que tu sois heureux même sans moi… même si je ne te cache pas que je préférerai que ce soit avec moi ! -_ ajoutais je dans un petit rire.

_Tu es revenu à moi… et je t'ai fait languir pour te reprendre, par pure bêtise de ma part puisque chaque seconde sans toi est du temps perdu. Je suis prête à tout pour toi… même à mener une vie humaine si tu veux bien de moi… Je voulais te dire autre chose Edward, alors j'espère que tu ne tarderas pas à répondre à ma question… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari ? Edward, veux tu de moi pour femme… »_

Seul le silence me répondit et je fermais les yeux laissant venir le chagrin.

**Pov Edward**

La douleur avait disparu mais je continuais de flotter dans mon monde. Pourtant, une voix douce, ma Bella était là, elle me parlait… Mon Dieu, si elle savait pour moi aussi ça été l'enfer sans elle… et la retrouver a été la plus belle des choses. Sans elle, la vie équivalait à être en enfer… alors pourquoi vivre ? Mais là, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle renonçait à ce qu'elle voulait pour être avec moi, même moins longtemps, et… elle me demandait de l'épouser ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup et je serrais plus fort sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage était strié de larmes… Mais une joie intense la transfigura, la rendant encore plus belle si c'était possible. Je lui répondis d'une voix que j'éspérais sure :

_« Bella… Je t'attends depuis toujours… Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours, pour toute mon éternité ma Bella. Jamais je ne laisserai le temps nous séparer pas après tout ça. Alors oui, Isabella Marie Swan, je veut t'épouser pour toujours. »_

Je me relevais en la prenant dans mes bras. Nos lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser aussi passionné que rempli d'amour et seule l'arrivée joyeuse de notre famille mit fin à cette douce étreinte.

_« Oh, je suis si contente ! -_ hurla Alice en nous embrassant_ - Je m'occupe de tout, vous n'aurez rien à faire… Promis ! »_

Je voyais dans son esprit la vision de notre union… le lendemain.

_« Nous sommes tous heureux ! Et toi, Edward, tu es sur que ça va ? »_ demanda Esmée.

_« Oui maman, tout va bien… tout va pour le mieux ! Et vous, rien de cassé ? »_ demandais je avec inquiétude.

_« Tu rigoles ? On n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer que c'était fini ! P__ourtant il avait amené des copains mais pfffffffffff, que des mauviettes ! »_ dit en riant Emmett.

_« Bon, on va laisser notre couple en tête à tête ! On a des choses à faire !! »_ annonça Alice

_« Ouh la la ! T__ous aux abris !_ - dit joyeusement Jasper avant de rectifier sous le regard menacent d'Alice - _Enfin, je veux dire… vite au travail !!! »_

**Pov Alice**

La nuit et la journée avait été courte. Le travail n'avait pas manqué ! Enfin, ils allaient se dire oui ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je savais qu'Edward irait bien mais je n'avais rien dit… Il fallait bien bouster un peu Bella… et elle s'était lancé ! Edward n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il n'attendait que ça…

J'avais organisé le mariage parfait pour eux. C'était une des idées que j'avais suggéré à Bella…

Nous avions amené des chaises et quelques tables dans la clairière. Les fleurs étaient parsemés de ci de là… Des roses rouges en signe de leur amour passionnel, et des freesias… l'odeur était synonyme de Bella pour Edward. Des guitares joueraient la marche nuptiale en l'occurrence Démétri et Félix s'occuperaient de la musique pendant que Jane serait demoiselle d'honneur avec Rosalie et moi. Esmée tiendrait le rôle de la maman de la mariée comme le lui avait demandé Bella, pendant que Carlisle escortera Bella devant l'autel. Ils avaient été tous les deux très émus de cette demande…

Jasper, Emmett et Félix seront au côté d'Edward en tant que garçons d'honneur… Le seul étranger à la fête sera le pasteur. J'aurais souhaité quelque chose de plus grandiose pour ma part… mais bon, c'était leur mariage, et comme Bella n'avait rien dit en voyant sa délicieuse robe, il fallait aussi que je fasse un effort ! A mariage romantique, robe romantique… et Bella en robe à crinoline blanche était splendide. J'avais voulu changer complètement de style, pour ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et même si elle n'avait rien dit, je savais qu'elle était sensible au geste…

**Pov Bella**

Je tremblais de tous mes membres… Heureusement qu'Esmée était là…

_« Maman, est-ce que c'est normal de trembler comme ça ? »_ lui demandais je.

Je vis qu'elle était émue que j'utilise ce terme pour la désigner. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit très sereinement :

_« C'est tout à fait normal… Cela veut dire que tu sais que ton engagement est pour la vie et que tu l'attends avec impatience, ma fille… »_

C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre que Carlisle nous trouva :

_« Les filles, on y va ! Bella tu es splendide… »_

_« Merci… En tout cas, je me dirais vraiment que les miracles existent si j'arrive à la fin de cette journée sans être tombée… »_ avouais je.

_« Personne ne te laissera tomber… Ne t'en fais pas… »_ dit Carlisle.

La clairière était merveilleuse. Se marier dans le soleil couchant, voilà mon rêve et Alice s'en était chargée…

Les guitares jouaient en sourdine la marche nuptiale et mes demoiselles d'honneur, après un signe de tête, se mirent à avancer vers l'autel, me précédant de quelques pas. Carlisle ressera son étreinte sur mon bras.

_« On y va… »_

Edward m'attendait, splendide dans un smoking noir. Tout le monde était très beau mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Il me prit par la main et nous nous fîmes face pour échanger nos vœux…

_« Edward, voulez vous prendre Isabella pour épouse ? »_ demanda le pasteur.

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_« Et vous Isabella, consentez vous à prendre pour époux Edward ? »_

_« Oh oui, mille fois oui ! »_

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre, mais je n'en avais cure… Edward me regardait et je ne voulais qu'une chose : lui.

_« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme… Je vous présente, M et Mme Edward Cullen »_ annonça le pasteur.

_« C'est maintenant que je peux embrasser la mariée. »_ demanda Edward en fondant sur mes lèvres…

_« Euh, oui, c'était maintenant… »_ dit gêné le pasteur.

- - - - -

Plus tard, les Volturis vinrent nous retrouver.

_« Bien, il est temps pour nous de partir… »_ annonça d'une petite voix Jane.

_« Oh déjà ?!_ _»_ s'exclama Alice.

_« Et oui, Aro nous attends… Vous savez, nous avons un rôle à tenir à Volterra… et puis, je crois que Félix commence un peu à déprimer. Ce séjour lui a fait prendre conscience que quelqu'un lui manque là-bas… N'est-ce pas Félix ?! »_ demanda Démétri.

_« Pffffff, n'importe quoi ! Comme si Heidi pouvait me manquer… et… »_

Il ne parla plus, pour la première fois il eut l'air gêné… et nous éclatâmes tous de rires !

_« Sachez en tout cas que vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous… toujours._ » ajouta Carlisle.

_« Idem pour vous ! Merci pour tout et je pense pouvoir dire en notre nom à tous que vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis… »_ déclara Jane.

_« Pour nous aussi vous êtes des amis et vous nous manquerez… »_ dis je en regardant Jane.

_« Merci Bella… Bon vous deux, en route ! A bientôt les amis ! »_

_« Quand vous voulez ! »_ déclara Alice.

_« Peut-être que ce sera rapidement… à l'occasion d'un mariage qui sait… »_ ajouta malicieusement Démétri.

Alice fit un "O" parfait avec sa bouche, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Jane leva sa main en faisant miroité une magnifique bague de fiançailles…

_« Félicitations vous deux ! »_ dis je, très émue.

_« Merci ! »_

Et ils partirent vers l'aéroport avec la promesse qu'on se reverrait très bientôt…

Enfin, notre famille décida de nous laisser seule dans la maison. A notre arrivée, nous les avions vu partir en emportant un sac chacun.

_« On va tous à l'hôtel ce soir ! Vous avez la maison pour vous ! »_ annonça joyeusement Emmett en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis sous les regards de notre famille qui partit en riant.

_« Bonjour M. Cullen. »_ dis je en regardant mon mari.

_« Bonjour Mme Cullen. »_ me répondit il en me caressant du regard.

Je me retrouvais tout à coup dans la chambre, dont le sol était parsemé de pétales de roses. Des bougies brûlaient ci et là jetant une lumière sensuelle dans la pièce.

Edward m'aida à ôter ma robe et défit mon chignon. Je me retrouvais bientôt en sous-vêtement devant lui. Je l'aidais en tremblant à se déshabiller et c'est dans sa splendide nudité qu'il m'apparu.

_« Tout ce que tu vois est à toi pour toujours Bella… »_

_« Alors je le prends pour toujours, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi… »_

_« Bella, veux tu de moi pour l'éternité… pour mon éternité ? »_

Je comprenais sa question. Il semblait avoir changé d'avis et me voulait à lui, transformée ? Bien sûr que je le voulais, je ne demandais que ça !

_« Pour l'éternité me semble encore trop court… ais je répondu à ta question ? »_ lui demandais je.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa partout me débarrassant des derniers remparts qu'étaient mes sous-vêtements. Nous fîmes l'amour avec passion, tendresse… Tout l'amour que nous nous portions transparaissait dans chacun de nos gestes…

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Edward se releva doucement en me regardant. Sa question muette fut comme une délivrance pour moi…

_« Oui Edward, je le veux. »_ murmurais je, offerte.

_« Je t'aime Bella… »_

Je sentis sa bouche contre mon cou… Son souffle caressa ma peau puis je sentis ses dents me transpercer… Il avait décidé, enfin…

Le seul enfer que nous ayons connu, c'était d'avoir été séparé… qu'importe la souffrance, qu'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres… Le paradis, c'était d'être avec lui.

* * *

**Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent... euh pas beaucoup d'enfants mais c'est pas grave ! Et eurent l'éternité devant eux ! **

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce dernier chapitre ?!**

**Félix aurait un petit faible pour Heidi, on lui a trouvé une copine xD Jane et Démétri... (désolée Mathilde !) C'est miiiiignooooooon !**

**Mariage et transformation... Elle a enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait, après toutes ces aventures ! On s'est débarassé du Don Juan des bacs à sable, de l'arrogant de service et de la blonde décolorée ! Ca c'est fait !**

**Je vous dit à tout de suite, pour l'épilogue !**

**Ciao !**


	26. Epilogue

Le temps était tel que je m'en souvenais. Chaud et ensoleillé. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois-ci, j'étais avec toute ma famille et que je devais me protéger du soleil comme eux.

J'était désormais un vampire et mon père, lui, était tout simplement heureux que je sois heureuse et ne se posait pas de question… Ce n'était pas trop difficile, l'éloignement aidant.

Nous avions reçu une invitation pour le mariage de Démétri et Jane auquel nous étions heureux d'assister…

Edward avait eu peur au début. Même si ma transformation s'était très bien passée, il y avait un risque que je flanche… et le lieu serait celui de toute les tentations… mais j'étais sure de moi…

_« Je t'aime ma Bella. »_ me murmura mon mari.

_« Moi aussi Edward… Mais dépêchons nous, on va être en retard… »_

Nous arrivâmes à temps pour le début de la cérémonie. Jane était radieuse, Démétri dans tous ses états et Aro vint à notre rencontre tout de suite.

_« Bonjour mes amis… et félicitations à vous Edward et Bella. »_ sussura-t-il.

_« Merci Aro… Jane est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » _intervint Edward.

_« Oui, tout à fait… »_

Et il repartit rejoindre sa place pendant que les deux chefs de la garde se promettaient un amour éternel…

**- FIN -**

* * *

**Note des auteurs.**

**Voilà, c'est fini… Nous espérons que notre fic vous a plu. En tout cas, ça nous a ému de dire FIN pour cette première histoire… On a adoré l'écrire et vos avis, commentaires nous ont beaucoup soutenu et motivé pour écrire…**

**On a tellement aimé ça, qu'on vous donne rendez-vous avec une nouvelle histoire très vite. Tous humains, cette fois-ci, et elle s'appellera « Quand survient l'inattendu… »**

**On espère vous retrouver dans nos nouvelles aventures !!! Encore merci à vous tous et toutes !**

**Bisous, Sandra, Fiona et Mathilde.**

**PS :**

**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en alerte, en histoire favorite et en auteur favoris ! Et surtout merci à vous qui nous avez suivis depuis le début, merci pour vos reviews quotidiennes (Mot des relations publiques : j'ai vraiment apprécié la lecture de vos reviews, et je me suis éclatée à vous répondre !) : **

**caro30, Morgann, lilou, manu16111812, nini, lena -lna933-, eliloulou, lolo08, debodebi, Yaya,**** Cassis-cerise, ksie, edgounette, chris, marion, Mama Noel, Manu, Dawn, Missloup, Meliemellow, Galswinthe, kimlovetom, ARUKA01, alia, Yoro, Smille, VampNinis, Fanoudusud.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
